Gema corrompida
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: (Historia alterna desde el episodio "Friend Ship") Ahora que Peridot es miembro de las Crystal Gems, ¿podrá ganarse su confianza y adaptarse a su nueva vida en la Tierra? ¿podría alguien cambiar la naturaleza malvada de la gema del Planeta Madre?
1. Primera impresión

_He aquí mi fanfic de Peridot y Ronaldo  
suelo leer fanfics de ellos en ingles, estos comienzan con Ronaldo encontrando a Peridot, yo quisiera hacer algo un poquito diferente, haber que tal me resulta_

 _Usaré los nombres en latino, osea Amethys y Pearl serán Amatista y Perla, llamaré a Jasper Jaspe y el Kindergarten y el Homeworld serán llamados Guardería y Planeta Madre respectivamente. Ah, pero las Crystal Gems seguiré llamándolas Crystal Gems xD_

 _ya, comencemos esta cosa..._

* * *

 **Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 1: Primera impresión._

Peridot se acababa de unir a las Crystal Gems.

¿Cómo es posible? Era una historia muy larga.

Steven estaba muy emocionado con su nueva compañera, él insistió en hacerle una fiesta. Pastel, globos, regalos. Al final no logró conseguir que Peridot comiera algo, pero al menos ella aceptó los regalos. Ya al oscurecer, era hora de una pijamada.

—¡Fiesta de pijamas!— exclamó Steven con suma alegría.

—¿Pi...jamas?— cuestionó Peridot, considerándolo como una palabra extraña.

—Sí, lo único que hay que hacer es dormir. ¿Has dormido antes, Peridot?— le preguntó, curioso, recordando que las gemas pueden hacerlo, pero también era posible que nunca lo hiciesen, como Perla hasta hace poco.

—Lo he hecho, alguna vez.— admitió sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. En el Planeta Madre estaba prohibido holgazanear en horas de trabajo, en otras palabras, no podría dormir nunca, pero una vez lo hizo, accidentalmente, por unos minutos, y, por todos los diamantes, qué bien que había despertado antes de que la descubrieran—. Pero es innecesario para nuestra especie, además de una completa perdida de tiempo.

—Es divertido perder el tiempo.— mencionó Amatista, acomodándose en la almohada—. Pero más divertido es ver a Perla dormir, je, je.— se burló.

—¡Amatista!— reprendió la mencionada.

—Vamos, Peridot. Inténtalo al menos una vez. Tal vez tengas un buen sueño.— animó Steven.

—¿Sueño?— Peridot conocía la palabra, pero quería estar segura de conocer correctamente el concepto. Formó una pantalla táctil con sus dedos, escribió la palabra en esta pantalla y buscó la información. La encontró rápidamente y la leyó en su mente, cuando terminó levantó la vista y descubrió que las Crystal Gems la observaban con desconfianza. Esto, claro, la irritó—. ¿Qué?— preguntó, molesta.

—¡Te dijimos que no hicieras nada extraño!— Perla entró a la defensiva, se puso de pie y, por instinto, estuvo a punto de invocar su arma, pero se detuvo al último segundo, ya que no tenía pruebas de que Peridot estuviese haciendo algo malo.

—¡Esto no es nada extraño! ¡es tecnología de gemas! Que sus conocimientos sean tan primitivos no es culpa mía.— se puso de pie también, sintiéndose indignada.

—¿Por qué seguimos fingiendo esto?— la Crystal Gem de cabello naranja se giró para ver a sus compañeras—. ¿Realmente la queremos con nosotros? Ni siquiera podemos confiar en alguien como ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— la enfrentó Peridot, enojándose.

—Ustedes dos, ya basta.— habló Garnet, que se había mantenido callada.

—Pero Garnet, ella invadió la Tierra con su nave, ella trajo a Jaspe, ella fue la que le hizo cosas terribles a las gemas en la Guardería.

—¡Ya te dije que fueron ordenes!— exclamó Peridot, apretando los dientes.

—Ya déjala, Perla. Peridot quiere cambiar.— Steven se interpuso entre las dos, sintiéndose triste por su discusión—. Ella quiere ser una de nosotros.— el niño miró a la gema verde, con ojos casi suplicantes—. ¿No es cierto?

—Como si tuviera opción.— habló en tono despectivo, con verdadero desprecio. Peridot salió de la habitación de Steven, bajando las escaleras, después se dirigió a la salida de la casa; antes de tomar la puerta y abrirla, dio un rápido vistazo al retrato de Rose Cuarzo y salió de ahí.

—Garnet, haz algo.— le pidió Steven, pero Garnet no respondió. Recordar a las gemas pegadas que encontraron en la Guardería la ponía muy mal—. ¿Amatista?— esta vez se lo pidió a la gema morada, ella hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Ehh. Seguro al final terminaría traicionándonos, es lo que hacen las gemas malas.— respondió de forma desinteresada—. Además, no quiero compartir mi espacio con ella.

Steven miró a Perla, ésta estaba cruzada de brazos, sintiéndose la voz de la razón. Steven se molestó esta vez.

—No puedo creerlo, chicas. Peridot nos ayudó a detener a Malachite, es una de nosotros ahora. ¿No les interesa lo que le pase?— al ver las expresiones de sus compañeras, era clara la respuesta. Steven estuvo a punto de salir a buscarla, pero Garnet lo detuvo.

—Ella volverá. No te preocupes.— dijo la gema fusión, con voz seria y frugal.

—Tampoco es como si tuviera otro lugar al cual volver.— mencionó Amatista.

Afuera del templo, justo en la colina donde está el faro, los hermanos Fryman se mantenían... asechando.

—Ronaldo, no creo que sea una buena idea.— dijo Peedee para después bostezar. Él sólo estaba ahí porque era el que sostenía la cámara—. Mañana hay trabajo qué hacer, papá se molestará con nosotros.

—Tenemos trabajo ahora, Peedee.— dijo Ronaldo con extrema seriedad, observando la playa frente al templo con unos binoculares de visión nocturna—. Escuché a Steven decir que hoy iban a recibir a una nueva integrante en las Crystal Gems. Es mi deber reportar su existencia en mi blog.

—¿Y si mejor le pides a Steven que te la presente MAÑANA?— el niño estaba realmente muy cansado y fastidiado, podría caer dormido en cualquier momento.

—Peedee, Peedee, Peedee.— le habló siendo condescendiente, como si tratara con un niñito que no entendía, aunque el que no entendía era él—. ¿Cómo saber sus oscuros secretos? ¿cómo contemplar las cosas retorcidas que deben estar sucediendo dentro de la casa de Steven? Mañana será demasiado tarde, el rito de iniciación es hoy, debo grabar toda la evidencia.— para Ronaldo era algo de suma importancia, quién sabe qué extrañezas oscuras y perturbadoras sucedan en el rito de iniciación de una gema.

—Pues a mí Steven me dijo que sólo iba a hacerle una fiesta.— Peedee estaba harto, ya incluso pensaba en la posibilidad de abandonar a su hermano ahí.

Para sorpresa de ambos hermanos, en ese momento la puerta de la casa de Steven se abrió, saliendo de ella una extraña chica que parecía maldecir en voz alta. Ella se dirigió a la playa y se sentó en la arena, comenzando a quejarse.

—¡Estúpido remedo de planeta civilizado! ¡Estúpidas Crystal Tontas!— observó un momento las ligeras olas del mar para después elevar la vista y ver las estrellas lejanas, el espacio exterior de donde venía—. Odio este lugar.— se quejó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas "manos".

Peridot no sospechaba que estaba siendo observada a distancia.

—¡Rápido, Peedee! ¡la cámara!— exclamó Ronaldo, impactado por el repentino aparecimiento de la extraña desconocida.

—¡Ah! ¡sí!— Peedee tomó la cámara torpemente y comenzó a grabar, sintiéndose así como un acosador. ¡Las cosas que hacía por su hermano!

Ronaldo tomó sus binoculares para verla mejor, se sorprendió con lo que vio. Tenía figura de mujer, pero tenía un cráneo enorme y desfigurado ¿o acaso era cabello?... y esos brazos y piernas mecánicas... Ella era muy extraña, completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que haya visto antes, incluso era diferente comparándola con las Crystal Gems.

Se apartó los binoculares para apreciarla con sus propios ojos. Incluso en la oscuridad podía notarlo, ella era verde. Toda su vida había deseado ver algo como esto, ahora que lo tenía enfrente, parecía imposible.

—Ella es un alíen.— se dijo a sí mismo, intentando creérselo—. Ella realmente es un alíen.— no pudo evitar dar un salto de la emoción, realmente había conseguido buen material para su blog—. ¡Un androide extraterrestre!

Peridot escuchó ese grito, asustándose por un momento, se levantó y se giró de inmediato. Eran dos humanos que la veían desde la cima de la colina, el más pequeño se ocultó tras del mayor. Ronaldo se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de que había arruinado el espionaje. Ella ya los había descubierto.

La gema del Planeta Madre frunció el ceño ¿realmente las Crystal Gems aceptaban esa plaga de humanos sobre su templo?

Ahora que ella tenía la vista clavada en él, Ronaldo logró observarla con mayor detalle. ¿Realmente eso sobre su cabeza sería cabello? Utilizaba lentes ¿tendría mala vista? Y tenía una gema incrustada en su cuerpo, al igual que las Cystal Gems. Su gema la portaba en la frente, igual que Perla, sólo que la gema de esta nueva chica era triangular ¿serían cosas de iluminatis o algo por el estilo? Incluso su cabello tenía esta forma.

Todo en esa mujer alíen era tan raro y tan fascinante. Realmente nunca había visto algo que se le equiparara, al menos no en persona, porque ya la había visto una vez en televisión hace un tiempo, estaba seguro de que era ella, pero verla en persona era completamente diferente. Ella era tan irreal.

—Ronaldo, vayámonos ya.— rogó Peedee, jalando la camisa de su hermano. Aquella extraña chica le asustaba y ponía nervioso.

Pero el mayor no le hacía caso, ¿cómo hacerle caso? ¿cómo apartar su atención de la criatura frente a él?

—Humanos insignificantes.— musitó Peridot, para después girarse e ignorarlos, cual cucarachas en la pared.

* * *

 _Como ven, el fanfic comienza estableciendo que Peridot se unió a las Crystal Gems, así como si nada. Pero ¡eh! No crean que no lo voy a explicar, en algún capítulo futuro explicaré qué sucedió y por qué Peridot se unió a ellas. Ja, ja, ja esto será divertido._

 _las cosas se van a poner un poco raras pero, saben, es interesante imaginar a Peridot y Ronaldo interactuado entre sí  
es decir, por favor, él está loco, ella es una psicópata... quizá nada bueno salga de esto  
en fin_

 _no sé cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo..._


	2. Hora de comer

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 2: Hora de comer._

Era el segundo día de Peridot como una Crystal Gem. Y ella no podía acostumbrarse a eso, apenas podía hacerse a la idea. Claro, las chicas aún no confiaban en la gema del Planeta Madre, Perla no dejaba de vigilarla, esperando a un sólo error para hacerla trizas y meterla en una burbuja.

Amatista también desconfiaba, pero se lo tomaba con más relajación. Y Steven, él sólo quería que su nueva amiga se integrara. Así que el niño tomó a Amatista, tomó a Peridot y salieron al puesto de papas fritas. Peridot no sabía ni a dónde la llevaban, ni siquiera estaba tan familiarizada con el concepto "comer".

—¡Queremos las sobras!— exclamó Steven frente a la ventanilla.

—¡Las sobras! ¡las sobras!— gritó Amatista, dando golpes al mostrador.

Peridot los vio con extrañeza. Sabía que estaban buscando comida, pero parecían animales hambrientos, rogando por una limosna, desde su perspectiva, claro. El niño tras el mostrador suspiró con frustración.

—Steven ¿alguna vez pedirás algo del menú?— por su tono, parecía que había pasado por eso cientos de veces. Peridot lo compadeció un poco.

—Por favor, Peedee.— dijo Steven, sabiendo que siempre obtendría lo que venía a pedir.

—Sí, como sea.— se dedicó a servirle al otro niño un par de ordenes de lo que le pedía y se lo entregó—. Que tengas buen día, Steven.

—Oh, espera, Peedee.— comenzó a decir Steven, jalando a Peridot del brazo, acercándola para que fuera visible para su amigo—. Quiero una orden más para mi nueva amiga. — dijo con mucha alegría.

—Eh... Ah, sí, claro.— respondió, nervioso al verla. La reconocía, era la chica que estuvo espiando la noche anterior junto con Ronaldo. Sólo esperaba que ella no lo reconociera a él.

—Ni creas que voy a llevarme... esa _comida_ a la boca.— le dijo Peridot a Steven, con desprecio.

—Vamos, Peridot, sé que te gustará.— trató de animarla el mitad humano, recibiendo la orden de Peedee.

—Espera un momento.— Peridot analizó al niño rubio tras el mostrador. Peedee tragó saliva, sintiendo el impulso de retroceder; sabía que las amigas de Steven eran peligrosas y la nueva no se veía para nada agradable—. ¡Tú eres uno de los humanos que estaba husmeando en el templo!

Ella jaló a Peedee del cabello, le golpeó la cara contra el mostrador, dejándolo inmovilizado. Peedee gritó. Amatista comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Steeeeven!— suplicó por ayuda.

—¡Peridot, suéltalo!— se interpuso Steven, haciendo que la gema soltara al niño de mala gana.

Peedee temblaba del susto y Peridot no hacía más que dirigirle una mirada asesina.

—Creo que debemos mejorar tus relaciones con los humanos.— dijo el niño mitad gema, rascándose la nuca.

—¿Yo? ¿relacionarme con esos seres inferiores?— habló despectivamente, entrecerrando los ojos—. Debes estar bromeando.

—Señorita, no fue mi intención estarla espiando.— se disculpó el niño rubio, completamente asustado.

—Claro que no, seguro es culpa de tu hermano el raro.— comentó Amatista, tragando su comida y la de Peridot también. Ella miró a la gema verde—. No te vayas a acercar a Ronaldo, ese tipo es un chiflado.

—No te lo discuto.— secundó Peedee.

—Oigan, Ronaldo no es tan malo.— lo defendió Steven, pero él apenas se lo creía.

—No le temo a ningún humano.— habló, arrogante.

—¡Pero sí le temes a la comida!— exclamó Amatista, arrebatándole las sobras a Steven cuando éste apenas iba a probarlas.

—Yo no le temo a la comida.— se molestó, viendo cómo Amatista la miraba con una enorme sonrisa malévola—. ¿Qué?

—Je, je, je.— se reía Amatista, con la comida estrujada entre sus manos, acercándose paso a paso a la gema del Planeta Madre.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!— retrocedió un par de pasos, percatándose de las intenciones de la Crystal Gem.

—¡Ahhhh!— Amatista corrió hacia Peridot para meterle a la fuerza esa comida por la boca, y Peridot salió huyendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Chicas, no me dejen!— gritó Steven, a punto de seguirlas.

—Espera, Steven.— lo detuvo Peedee, Steven se giró para escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decir—. No vuelvas a traer a esa chica a este negocio.— le habló con mucha seriedad. Claro, porque esa chica gema estaba loca, ¡lo había golpeado!

—¡Pero, Peedee!— se entristeció Steven. No era la primera vez que los vetaban de un lugar, pero Peridot recién llegaba, no era justo. Steven escuchó los gritos de sus amigas, sabiendo que tenía que ir con ellas—. Lo discutiremos más tarde. ¡Nos vemos, Peedee!— y salió corriendo hacia Peridot y Amatista.

Peedee resopló. Steven era su amigo, pero nunca iba a entender a su familia del todo.

—¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo, Peedee?— preguntó Ronaldo a su hermano menor, acercándose a él. El mayor iba medio distraído entre trapear el piso y textear en su celular.

—La nueva amiga de Steven estuvo aquí y...

—¡¿La verde?!— tomó a Peedee de los hombros, mirándolo de frente. Peedee se llevó un susto.

—Creo que no debí habértelo mencionado.— habló con cierto grado de fastidio, ya sabía cómo iba a terminar esto.

—¡¿En dónde se encuentra ahora?!— preguntó, casi desesperado, sacudiendo al menor con fuerza.

—Creo que fueron a la playa.— respondió, al tiempo en que su hermano se apartaba de él—. ¡Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir para que tomes fotos para tu blog! ¡tenemos mucho trabajo aquí!— se molestó, tomando el trapeador y tendiéndolo hacia su hermano.

—¡Tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad! ¡debo ir a buscarla!— hizo caso omiso a las ordenes de su hermano y salió, con dificultad, por la ventanilla, cruzando por encima del mostrador para salir—. ¡Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas para mi blog!— corrió rumbo a la playa, en donde provenían los ruidos de una pelea.

—Pudiste haber usado por lo menos la puerta.— musitó Peedee, resignado. Roció agua en el mostrador, lo limpió con un trapo y después tomó el trapeador para limpiar el suelo él solo—. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el único responsable?

En la playa, sobre la arena, Amatista estaba sobre Peridot, la gema verde estaba tumbada en el suelo, atada con el látigo de la otra gema. La gema de larga cabellera intentaba, como podía, meterle la comida a Peridot por la boca, pero la gema del Planeta Madre se resistía fervientemente.

—¡Amatista, basta ya! ¡no deberías obligarla!— gritó Steven, casi lloriqueando.

—¿Qué pasa, Peridot? ¿acaso una gema del Planeta Madre no puede con unas sucias, grasosas y poco sanas papas fritas?— habló con sorna la Crystal Gem, con una gran sonrisa malvada.

Peridot tenía los labios prácticamente sellados, apartando su rostro lo más que podía de esa asquerosa comida humana. Amatista, con crueldad, trató de abrirle la boca por la fuerza, pero Peridot estaba empeñada a no tragar nada.

—¡Ahí está!— exclamó Ronaldo, llegando al lugar, captando la atención de Steven. Amatista y Peridot, en su forcejeo, no se dieron cuenta de su llegada.

—¿Ronaldo?— Steven se giró hacia él, extrañado por verlo ahí. Se tardó en saludarlo, ya que estaba más preocupado por su nueva amiga Peridot—. Ey, hola Ronaldo ¿qué haces?— le preguntó con inocencia.

—Steven ¿por qué no me has presentado a tu nueva amiga?— se acercó a ambas gemas, que peleaban en el suelo (Peridot a duras penas lograba defenderse), Ronaldo se preparó para tomar una fotografía—. Será buen material para mi blog.

—Oh, vete de aquí.— se molestó Amatista cuando la cámara hizo flash. Ronaldo no le hizo caso y sólo siguió tomando fotos con su celular.

—¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas a la señorita extraterrestre?— se acercó aún más a ambas, se agachó para ver a Peridot más de cerca; ésta estaba inmovilizada por Amatista que yacía sobre ella—. ¿Vino usted de una nave espacial?

Peridot alzó la mirada para verlo. Ese debía ser ese tal Ronaldo del que le habían hablado, y en efecto reconocía que él era el que la estaba observando la noche anterior. Él era tan desagradable como cualquier humano, incluso más por su aparente bajo coeficiente intelectual al hacer una pregunta tan lógica. Literalmente, Peridot llegó en una nave espacial.

—¿Acaso fue abandonada por su especie?— le preguntó él a ella, sonriendo de la emoción. Peridot le dirigió una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Acaso vienen a robarse el ganado?

—¿Qué?— esa última pregunta había sido tan estúpida que no pudo haberse quedado callada.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te tengo!— gritó Amatista, que aprovechó la contestación de Peridot para introducirle las sobras de papas fritas en la boca. Gracias a Ronaldo, Peridot ahora estaba atascada de comida desagradable—. ¡Bien hecho, ricitos! ¡dame esos cinco!— celebró la gema morada a Ronaldo, chocando las manos con él, aunque él no estaba seguro de la razón.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora podré estudiar cómo reacciona un aparato digestivo extraterrestre con la comida terrícola! ¿Tienes aparato digestivo?— le preguntó directamente a la atormentada gema del Planeta Madre, el chico estaba tomando nota en su libreta.

Peridot estaba enfurecida, aún atada con el látigo de Amatista, se retorció lo suficiente como para quitarse de un aventón a la molesta Crystal Tonta que tenía encima. Se irguió hacia Ronaldo y le escupió la comida encima, ella no tragó nada e hizo una sonrisa burlesca.

—Grosera.— vocalizó, limpiándose las migajas de la cara, pero sin molestarse mucho realmente. Pero que no se molestara no significaba que no iba a tomar venganza—. Me preguntó cómo reacciona la piel _marciana_ ante los líquidos.— le dijo con malicia.

—¡¿Marciana?!— exclamó con irritación, evidentemente ella **no** provenía de Marte, ella **no** era una marciana. Ronaldo lo sabía, había tantos planetas en el universo que era poco probable que ella fuera de Marte, pero la había querido hacer enfadar... y había funcionado.

—¡Oye, esa es una buena idea!— dijo Amatista, cargando a Peridot, que seguía cruelmente atada y la llevó hasta el agua de la playa.

—¡Amatista, detente!— quiso intervenir Steven, pero Amatista no se iba a detener.

—¡Bájame! ¡Tú, cosa!— gruñó Peridot, Amatista sonrió.

—De acuerdo.— y la soltó para que fuera llevada por las olas del mar.

Amatista estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho, Steven estaba casi al borde del llanto y Ronaldo lo estaba grabando todo en caso de alguna reacción química. Pero no pasó nada. El agua ni siquiera era profunda.

—No debí dejarla tan cerca de la orilla.— se reprochó Amatista.

Las olas se habían llevado a Peridot y de la misma forma la habían regresado a la orilla. La gema del Planeta Madre escupió arena y miró a todos con un profundo odio. Extrañamente ella se había mojado el cuerpo mas su cabeza no se empapó.

—Ohh. Yo quería que se mojara la cabeza para ver si lo que lleva ahí es cabello.— se lamentó Ronaldo.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo.— le dijo Amatista, divertida y decidida. Tomó a Peridot y se dispuso a sumergirla de cabeza.

— **¡No!** — gritó la gema del Planeta Madre, hastiada. Como pudo se quitó ese molesto látigo que la retenía, se puso de pie con la máxima dignidad posible y siguió gritando—. ¡No más torturas! ¡no más pruebas! ¡y no más preguntas estúpidas!

—Me pregunto cómo reaccionará al dolor...— pensó Ronaldo en voz baja.

Y como si se tratara de una orden, Amatista tomó el brazo de Peridot y lo mordió con fuerza.

—¡Waaaa!— se quejó Peridot ante semejante mordida. ¡¿Y ahora por qué tanto bullyng hacia su persona?! Dado los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos, sólo había un culpable—. **¡Tú!** — exclamó Peridot, señalando a Ronaldo—. ¡Es tu culpa!

—¿Yo?— se sorprendió, haciéndose el total inocente—. Pero si ella fue la que te mordió.

—¡Porque siguió tu sugerencia!— exclamó con sumo enfado—. ¡Ahhh! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí!

—Pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta más?— rogó, haciendo una expresión inocente.

—¡No!

—¿Es usted una ecologista?— preguntó de todos modos. La pregunta fue basada en ese extraño tono de piel verde, y aún así no tenía sentido.

Amatista comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Steven tampoco pudo resistir el reírse un poco. Peridot no podía creer semejante... pedazo de... ¡pregunta idiota!

—¡Se acabó! ¡Me largo!— les dio la espalda y caminó por la arena de regreso al templo.

—¡Pero, Peridot! ¡aún no te muestro el resto de la ciudad!— Steven se apresuró a seguirla, comenzando a caminar a su lado, tratando de hacerla desistir.

—No aguantas nada, Peridot.— le dijo Amatista, alcanzando a los dos.

Los tres se fueron dejando solo a Ronaldo, que se sintió repentinamente ignorado. No le extrañaba, las gemas eran así con las personas. Esa misteriosa chica huía ahora, pero la volvería a encontrar, completaría su investigación respecto a ella, estaba seguro.

—¡No puedes ocultarme la verdad por siempre, mujer extraterrestre!— le gritó, sabiendo que ella escuchaba.

Peridot resistió el deseo de regresar y volarle la cabeza de un disparo, pero no lo haría; ahora que era una Crystal Gem, dentro de lo que cabe, no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Llegaron a la casa de Steven, entraron por la puerta. Perla estaba esperando, con una cara de desconfianza.

—¿Cómo les fue?— le preguntó al pequeño niño, en el fondo tratando de encontrar alguna conducta mala de parte de la gema del Planeta Madre.

—Pues... no lo sé. Creo que a Peridot le costará trabajo acostumbrarse a los humanos... y Amatista no dejaba de molestarla.— se giró a ver a la mencionada.

—¡Hubieras visto, Perla! ¡La pobre Peridot no dejaba de llorar!— se burló la traviesa gema.

—Eso no es verdad.— se indignó la gema verde, hastiada de todo el asunto.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— indagó Perla.

—Quería que Peridot comiera y...— comenzó a decir Steven, pero fue interrumpido.

—Ugh ¿trataron de hacerla comer?— dijo Perla, con asco.

—Exacto, y no entiendo por qué.— respondió Peridot—. Para las gemas comer es inútil.

—Además de que es tan asquerosa.— Perla tuvo un escalofrío—. De tan sólo imaginar de qué están hechos esos alimentos, en especial la comida chatarra, es tan antihigiénica.

—Sin mencionar las altas cantidades de grasa.

—¿Cómo alguien podría soportar pasar por ese proceso?

—Pensar en esa masa atravesando mi cuerpo es tan repugnante.

Perla y Peridot se miraron un segundo, después apartaron la mirada, estando molestas de nuevo, eliminando ese mínimo instante de simpatía que tuvieron entre sí. Perla entró a su habitación y Peridot se sentó en el sofá, aburrida.

—Tienen algo en común.— susurró Steven a Amatista, sintiéndose emocionado.

—Cállate.— le respondió Amatista, dándole un pequeño empujón. Pero si las comparaban, realmente hasta su actitud en esta situación era algo similar—. Creo que es cierto.

* * *

 _aquí un capítulo más :3_

 _en el capítulo anterior me preguntaban si este fanfic era un RonaldoxPeridot, y mi respuesta es que... es obvio.  
Mas no quiero que trate sólo de eso, quiero explorar las relaciones que tienen con los demás personajes._

 _Me alegra que les haya gustado mi fic, espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews :)  
y espero apurarme y subir el siguiente capítulo pronto xD_


	3. Práctica de disparo

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 3: Práctica de disparo._

Era una mañana común para Kiki Pizza. Como todas las mañanas, había barrido la entrada del establecimiento, había limpiado las mesas y las ventanas, preparándose para otro día de trabajo. Porque ella era la responsable, no como su hermana Jenny, que aprovecha la más mínima distracción de su padre y abuela para escapar con sus amigos. Jenny nunca trabajaba y cuando lo hacía se la pasaba durmiendo o jugando con sus amigos, invitándolos a pasar el rato en la pizzería, haciendo desorden.

El primer cliente del día fue Ronaldo, que entró, se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, pidió unas rebanadas pizza y un refresco. El chico rubio comenzó a escribir cosas en su laptop, probablemente para su blog. Siendo honestos, Kiki jamás había entrado en su blog y no sabía de alguien que haya entrado antes. Parecía que todo ese trabajo que hacía Ronaldo era para nada.

No lo juzgaba, y en realidad odiaba cuando los demás lo hacían. Pero, en parte, tampoco estaba de acuerdo, Ronaldo solamente actuaba como un niño a pesar de su edad, creyendo teorías imaginarias, era también muy paranoico a veces. Cuando eran niños a Kiki le parecía gracioso, pero ahora ya no tanto. Él tenía que madurar de alguna forma, pero parecía imposible a estas alturas.

Kiki sólo deseaba que él se diera cuenta de cómo lo veían las personas, de cómo lo veía ella misma, y quizá, sólo quizá, podría cambiar su actitud un poco. Ninguna chica iba a querer a alguien tan inmaduro que no se centra en lo realmente importante.

—¿Y qué estás escribiendo, Ronaldo?— le preguntó ella mientras le entregaba el refresco.

Le preguntó por cordialidad, para no hacerlo sentir tan mal, pero no se podría decir que no estaba del todo desinteresada en lo que hacía. No estaba mal querer conversación, aunque sea por estas cosas.

—Qué bien que lo preguntas, Kiki.— giró la pantalla para mostrárselo a la chica—. Es una investigación que estoy realizando sobre un extraterrestre que vive aquí en Ciudad Playa. Pero no he podido avanzar mucho, se niega a responder mis preguntas, pero estoy seguro de que podré sacarle la verdad sobre el Diamante.

—¿Diamante?

—¡Su líder!— exclamó—. ¡El que manda a sus subordinados a invadir el planeta Tierra! Tengo teorías respecto a qué es lo que buscan, para confirmar o negar mis sospechas, primero debo pedirle a Steven que me ayude a hablar con ella.

—¿Ella?— dijo en tono sorprendido, más que sorprendido, ella quedó casi pasmada.

—Sí. Se hace llamar Peridot, se acaba de unir a las Crystal Gems; tiene una gema incrustada al igual que ellas, pero su anatomía es un poco distinta, dejando de lado su extravagante peinado, ella tiene partes robóticas tanto en su brazos como en sus piernas. Puede que sea un androide o sólo un cyborg, o quizá sea sólo una especie de armamento desmontable. También está su singular tono de piel, pero debe ser normal en su especie...

—Y ella... ¿es linda?— preguntó sin pensar y, al recibir la mirada confusa de Ronaldo, ella se sonrojó y comenzó a dar risas nerviosas—. Ehh... quiero decir... Si ella... si tú... si crees... ¿crees que ella es linda?

Se sentía como una tonta en ese momento, literal, quería que se la tragara la tierra. ¿Por qué actuaba así tan de repente? no estaba segura, pero tuvo que resistir las ganas de huir en ese momento. Es que era sumamente extraño que Ronaldo se interesara en una chica, por muy de su investigación paranormal sea. Algo en el subconsciente de Kiki se había alarmado, y no le gustaba esa sensación.

—Ella es... rara.— le respondió a la joven, sin entender su pregunta.

—Creo que pregunté algo muy extraño.— musitó, con la vista en el suelo, apenada.

—Mírala por ti misma.— Ronaldo hizo click en la pantalla a una fotografía que él mismo había tomado de Peridot. Kiki dudó un poco, pero se acercó para verla.

—Oh, es la que interrumpió la señal de televisión hace unas semanas.— la recordó, era difícil olvidar esa cara—. ¿Ella está aquí en Ciudad Playa?— le preguntó por simple curiosidad, dejando de lado lo incomodo que se había vuelto el momento anterior.

—Sí, la he estado siguiendo la última semana, pero nunca puedo acercarme lo suficiente y si lo hago ella huye de mí.

—Ten cuidado, Ronaldo. La familia de Steven siempre está... metiéndose en problemas.

—No puedo decir que soy un verdadero investigador de lo paranormal si no tomo uno que otro riesgo, además las cosas han estado muy tranquilas últimamente.— tomó una rebanada de pizza y se la llevó a la boca. Kiki ya tenía que irse a atender a otros clientes.

—Ten suerte con eso.— se despidió, volviendo a trabajar.

¿Por qué se había sorprendido? Ronaldo es un tonto, jamás se fijaría en una chica de esa manera. Y aquella chica era bastante fea.

.

Durante la tarde, las Crystal Gems estaban peleando contra un monstruo en medio de la ciudad. El monstruo era enorme, de tentáculos semitransparentes y una boca gigantesca con cientos de dientes, llevando su gema en su espalda.

Garnet le propinó un fuerte golpe y Amatista sujetó a la criatura con su látigo para evitar que chocara con alguna construcción, lo menos que querían era causar más desastres en Ciudad Playa de las que causaban a diario.

—Mantente alejado, Steven.— advirtió Perla al niño, lanzándose a atacar a la gema corrupta.

Amatista fue golpeada y salió lanzada hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, justo al lado de Peridot, que observaba todo a distancia, como si contemplara un aburrido espectáculo. Amatista se incorporó, se sobó la cabeza y gruñó con enfado.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿no piensas pelear?— le preguntó a la gema del Planeta Madre.

—Prefiero mantenerme al margen, gracias.— respondió con una voz entre aburrida e irritada, cruzando los brazos.

—Ja ¡algo me dice que eres una cobarde!— se burló Amatista, al tiempo que el monstruo la tomaba con uno de sus tentáculos y la lanzaba a otro lugar.

Peridot miró esto con sorpresa, observar a las Crystal Gems pelear con esa criatura e imaginarse a sí misma peleando contra ella le daba escalofríos. ¿Por qué arriesgarse de esa forma? Ni siquiera le importaba el equipo, ni la ciudad y mucho menos proteger a los humanos, no podría importarle menos. Pero NO era una cobarde.

—¿Me repites qué es eso?— le preguntó ella a Steven, que se había acercado a la gema y sentado a su lado.

—Perla me dijo que esos monstruos son gemas que se corrompieron.— le dijo, sintiéndose un poco triste por estar sentado sin ayudar.

—¿Cómo se corrompe una gema?

—No me lo han dicho, es uno de esos grandes misterios en mi vida.— recargó su rostro en su mano, suspirando.

Continuaron observando la batalla, Perla disparando con su arma, Amatista siendo azotada una y otra vez, Garnet tratando de arrancarle la gema al monstruo. La batalla se estaba alargando un poco.

—Y aquí nos encontramos otra vez en una lucha de las Crystal Gems contra un monstruo que destruye la ciudad.— Ronaldo se acercó, grabando y narrando todo. Peridot y Steven se giraron hacia él, viéndolo con incredulidad. Ronaldo se acercó a la gema—. Y dígame, Peridot ¿usted por qué no pelea?

—¡Otra vez tú!— se molestó la gema del Planeta Madre, apartándose de un manotazo la cámara de la cara—. ¡Tú, Ronaldo! ¡¿puedes dejar de seguirme?!

Ya estaba completamente harta, ese humano la había seguido desde hace días, se lo encontraba a diario, pero siempre le huía, no soportaba tenerlo cerca a él, a su cámara y a sus preguntas estúpidas. Ella ya estaba en su límite, si no fuera por las entrometidas Crystal Tontas ya hubiera destruido a ese humano hace mucho.

—Ronaldo, ¿qué te hemos dicho sobre acercarte a lugares peligrosos?— le dijo Steven, sin animo alguno de ofenderlo, pero ¡vamos! atrás se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla de gemas.

—No cabe duda de que los humanos no entienden.— reprochó Peridot, dándole la espalda al chico.

—Así que...— Ronaldo se acercó aún más a la gema, haciendo que ésta se incomodara e hiciera una expresión de amargura—. Tú no luchas por los humanos y por proteger la Tierra como el resto de las Crystal Gems. Eso pone en duda tu moral. No será que... ¿las estás utilizando por un propósito maligno para después traicionarlas?

—Estás loco.— dijo ella, sin mirarlo siquiera, sintiéndose muy enojada por su cercana presencia.

—Peridot es buena, Ronaldo.— le dijo Steven.

—Entonces ¿por qué no responde ninguna de mis preguntas?— dijo con sospecha y desconfianza—. ¿No será que oculta la verdad?

—No te respondo nada porque sólo dices tonterías.

El gruñido de la gema corrupta los hizo voltear, dándose cuenta de que las tres Crystal Gems estaban atrapadas en los tentáculos de la criatura.

—¡Chicas!— se alarmó Steven, comenzando a correr hacia ellas para ayudarlas.

—¡Hazte a un lado Steven!— ordenó Garnet—. ¡Peridot!— llamó a la gema del Planeta Madre, ésta se desconcertó—. ¡Necesito que le dispares!

—¡E intenta no darnos a nosotras!— le gritó Amatista, sabiendo la pésima puntería que tenía Peridot.

Peridot tuvo que aceptar la idea de ayudarlas, no tenía opción. Resignada, formó el cañón en su brazo derecho, apuntando al monstruo. Estaba nerviosa, es verdad, su puntería era un asco. Un pequeño motivo le faltaba a las Crystal Gems para destruirla y encerrarla en una burbuja como a cualquiera de esos monstruos. Disparó, cerrando los ojos para no mirar, al tiempo en que por la fuerza del disparo fue lanzada hacia atrás, pero fue atrapada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para comprobar si había fallado o lo había logrado. Lo que vio fue a las Crystal Gems tumbadas en el suelo, la primera en recobrarse fue Garnet, que se puso de pie y encapsulo la gema derrotada. Lo había conseguido.

—Bien hecho.— la felicitó Garnet, con voz frugal, girándose levemente hacia la gema verde.

—Lo hice.— murmuró, apenas creyéndolo, pero la victoria se sentía tan bien—. ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Lo hice!— se celebró, emocionada de alguna forma.

Se dio cuenta de algo raro, cada que disparaba la fuerza del disparo era tanta que la empujaba hacia atrás y caía al suelo, pero esta vez no se golpeó, ni siquiera cayó al suelo. Levantó la vista para ver quién la había atrapado y así evitado su caída.

—Eso fue... wow.— dijo Ronaldo, pasmado después de ver aquel ataque y aquel monstruo explotando. Bajó la mirada para ver a Peridot, a quien había atrapado después de que ésta perdiera el equilibrio—. ¡Eres asombrosa!

Peridot se sonrojó y, al darse cuenta de que las Crystal Gems se acercaban, se apartó de inmediato del humano.

—¡Casi me das!— se quejó Amatista.

—¡Lo hiciste!— exclamó Steven, que corrió hacia la gema del Planeta Madre para abrazarla.

—Suéltame.— dijo con fastidio cuando fue rodeada por los brazos del niño.

—¿Cómo funciona esto?— se preguntó Ronaldo, tomando y examinando el brazo de Peridot.

—¡Suéltame!— sacudió el brazo para apartarlo—. ¡Si no te alejas de mí serás el siguiente a quien le dispare!

—Inténtalo y serás la siguiente a quien encapsule.— le dijo Garnet. Amatista se rió por aquel comentario. Peridot bufó con fastidio.

—Debo admitir que ha sido un buen trabajo.— dijo Perla, con aires de superioridad, acercándose a Peridot con calma—. Pero es en serio, deberías mejorar tu puntería, no sabemos qué podría suceder la próxima vez, tal vez no tengas tanta suerte.

—¡¿Suerte?!— se molestó ante el uso de esa palabra—. ¡Yo fui quien las salvó! ¡ustedes, montón de gemas poco eficientes!

—Lo dice la que no hizo nada hasta el final.— habló Amatista—. Nosotras vencemos cosas como ésta todo el tiempo, podríamos arreglárnoslas solas aún si no estuvieras aquí.

—Chicas, no se peleen.— se interpuso Steven.

Era que las chicas se llevaban tan mal con Peridot que a veces parecía que buscaban la más mínima excusa para discutir, especialmente Perla. Y Peridot era igual, no hacía ni un pequeño esfuerzo para llevase bien con ellas, de cierta forma las trataba como si fueran inferiores, a pesar de que en cuestión de fuerza y habilidad ellas la superaban.

Es cierto, que Peridot haya logrado destruir al monstruo no había sido más que suerte, la gema del Planeta Madre lo sabía, Perla tenía razón, y esto la hacía enojar.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, ya las he salvado dos veces ¡Crystal Tontas!— gruñó, enfadada.

—Gracias.— le dijo Garnet, en un tono casual. Peridot de alguna forma se enfadó más.

Peridot se giró, caminó hacia la playa, gritando cosas incoherentes por su enojo, sabiendo que diez pasos atrás de sí venían todos siguiéndola. ¿Por qué la seguían? ¡No iba a hacer nada malo! ¡¿por qué siempre creían que iba a querer destruir o algo así?! ¡las destructoras eran ellas! ¡siempre se la habían pasado rompiendo sus cosas! ¡era tan frustrante!

—¡Dejen de seguirme!— se volteó para encararlas.

Las Crystal Gems se miraron entre sí, Garnet dio la orden de retirarse y las otras dos obedecieron, Perla lo hizo de mala gana. Las tres se fueron, ahora sólo faltaba deshacerse de Steven y Ronaldo.

—Eso también va para ustedes, ¡déjenme sola!— les gritó.

—Pero aún tengo muchas preguntas para ti.— Ronaldo se volvió a acercar a ella y volvió a examinar su brazo, esta vez tomando mayor atención a sus dedos—. ¿Cómo funciona este armamento? ¿es una especie de prótesis?

—¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!— lo empujó y le apuntó, como si le fuera a disparar—. ¡¿O acaso quieres que practique mi puntería contigo?!

—¡Peridot, no!— Steven, alarmado, se interpuso entre la gema y el humano.

En realidad Peridot no tenía intención de dispararle, aunque quisiera hacerlo, si lo hacía las Crystal Gems la destruirían o algo peor. Bajó su arma y resopló, frustrada.

—¡Sólo déjenme en paz!

—¿Al menos podrías dar un disparo más?— le dijo Ronaldo. Peridot lo miró con extrañeza—. ¡Quisiera grabarlo para mi blog! ¡dispara al mar, ahí no le darás a nada aún si fallas!

—¡Eres un...!— empezó a decir con rabia.

—Perla dijo que debías mejorar tu puntería.— instó. Miró al mitad gema—. ¿Qué dices, Steven?

—Ammm.— lo pensó el niño—. Tal vez sea bueno practicar un poco.

—No me dejarás de molestar a menos de que lo haga ¿verdad?— le preguntó a Ronaldo, este asintió. Peridot se dio una palmada en la cara—. Está bien.

—¡Practica!— exclamó Steven, emocionado.

Ella gruñó, pero iba a hacerlo. Apuntó hacia el mar y por un momento dudó, ¿por qué hacía esto de todos modos? Toda la situación era simplemente ridícula.

—¡Vamos, Peridot!— gritó Steven.

—¡Peridot! ¡Peridot! ¡Peridot! ¡Peridot!— la animaron los dos.

¡Ni siquiera estaba apuntando a algo en especifico! No era practicar puntería si le estaba disparando a cualquier punto en el mar, todo esto no era más que un espectáculo tonto e inútil. Pero, un momento, no estaban las Crystal Gems cerca y no podían culparla si "fallaba" un poquito. Pronto divisó un pequeño barco navegando cerca de la orilla, Peridot sonrió ligeramente con una maldad traviesa. Sin más ni menos apuntó al bote y le disparó, logrando hundirlo.

Quizá sí le gustaba destruir, quizá no era tan mala atinando un disparo después de todo.

—Ups.— dijo, quitándose la culpa—. Creo que cometí un pequeño error.

—Peridot, ¿lo hiciste apropósito?— le preguntó Steven, viéndola, serio y algo entristecido.

Peridot negó, pero después de pensarlo un poco, asintió, sin remordimiento alguno.

—No puedo creerlo.— empezó a decir Ronaldo, con una expresión de que, realmente, no se lo creía—. ¡Y lo grabé todo! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! ¡destruye otra cosa!

—Je, je. Creo que ha sido suficiente práctica por hoy.— dijo Steven, tratando de empujar a Peridot para irse—. Hay que volver a casa.

—No tan rápido, Steven.— lo detuvo Ronaldo, aunque por su parte Peridot no se había movido ni un centímetro—. ¿No vez que Peridot se quiere quedar?

—Entre irme con las Crystal Gems o quedarme aquí con ustedes... ¡Creo que prefiero ser enterrada en la arena!

—Eso lo podremos hacer más tarde, ahora vamos a filmarte destruyendo botes en diferentes ángulos, pero sin matar a nadie ¿está bien?— la empezó a empujar para llevársela hacia otra dirección.

—¡No quiero ser enterrada en la arena! ¡¿No entendiste mi indirecta?!— prefería mil veces ser sepultada a pasar el tiempo con alguno de esos idiotas, y aún así dejó que Ronaldo se la llevara.

—Oh no. Esto es malo, esto es malo.— decía Steven mientras los seguía.

—Dado que destruir botes es en contra de la ley, destruyamos una roca.— le dijo Ronaldo, ya que podría editar el vídeo después, ya la había grabado hundiendo un barco—. ¡Destruye la roca!— le dijo, señalando una que estaba ahí cerca.

Ella rodó los ojos y apuntó hacia la roca. Steven se quedó mirando, esperando que nada malo sucediera esta vez.

— **¡Peridot!** — se escuchó el fuerte grito de Garnet, que se acercaba rápidamente con el peor humor del mundo.

Peridot se espantó, se giró y disparó, tropezando y cayendo sobre la arena. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer pero sin estar segura a qué le había disparado, pero ellas se veían muy enojadas.

—¡No me rompas!— gritó la del Planeta Madre cubriendo su gema con ambos brazos cuando las Crystal Gems ya estaban suficientemente cerca. Mas ellas no se movían ni un poco.

—Oh... le has disparado.— dijo Amatista. Peridot alzó la mirada, confusa—. ¡Le disparaste a Ronaldo!

—¡¿Qué?!— ¡ah! ahora estaba en problemas, ahora estaba en graves problemas.

—Peridot.— le habló Garnet con dureza, llevando su mano hacia ella.

—¡No me rompas!— volvió a cubrirse la gema.

—Peridot, ponte de pie.— le dijo aún con voz dura, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Eh, yo... no es lo que parece... yo no quise...

—Sólo fue un rasguño, Peridot.— la tranquilizó, usando una voz más suave. Peridot se puso de pie por sí misma y volteó para ver el daño que había provocado.

—Auch.— se quejó Ronaldo, teniendo una pequeña quemadura en el brazo derecho.

Al principio esto fue un alivio para Peridot, ahora las Crystal Gems no tenían motivo alguno para meterla en una burbuja. Después de pensarlo un par de segundos, resultó algo decepcionante, tan cerca estuvo de eliminar a esa molestia.

—Los humanos son tan frágiles.— dijo Peridot, casi burlándose de la situación.

—¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!— le regañó Perla, muy molesta—. ¡Escuchamos el disparo! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡pero si ellos...! ¡Agggghhh! ¡Tú fuiste la que me dijo que debía mejorar mi puntería y es lo que estaba haciendo!— gruñó con mucho enfado, apretando los dientes del coraje.

—¿Disparando a barcos? ¿lastimando humanos? Obviamente no me refería a esto.

—¡Por favor! ¡Él estaba perfectamente hasta que llegaron ustedes y me distrajeron!

—Ese armamento es peligroso, Peridot.— dijo Garnet con voz autoritaria, dando un paso hacia la acusada—. Sí, debes mejorar tus habilidades, pero si vas a hacerlo que sea fuera de la ciudad, en un área no habitada.— la señaló, a pocos centímetros de distancia, intimidando a la otra—. Esto no es un juego, ¿te quedó claro?

—No me trates como si fuera una gema de Guardería.— rezongó, cruzada de brazos.

—Debes asumir tu responsabilidad.— habló Perla, sacando de su gema un botiquín de primeros auxilios, entregándoselo a Peridot.

—¿Cuántas cosas tienes guardadas ahí?— preguntó con verdadera curiosidad y algo de extrañeza. Tomó el botiquín—. ¿Para qué es esto?

—No olvides disculparte.— agregó Garnet, dando la vuelta para volver al templo. Las otras dos la siguieron.

—Lo que nos faltaba.— se estaba quejando Perla—. ¡Otra Amatista!

—¡Oye!— se ofendió la mencionada.

Las tres se fueron.

Peridot se giró para ver a Steven y Ronaldo. Ronaldo la señalaba con una mirada acusatoria, como si le estuviera diciendo "Tú"

—Tú.— le habló con rencor—. ¡Trataste de asesinarme!

—¡Cállate!— le dio una bofetada, que gracias a las partes mecánicas que tenía en lugar de manos normales, fue un golpe bastante fuerte.

—¿Estás bien, Ronaldo?— preguntó Steven con verdadera preocupación.

—¡Claro que no!— respondió él, señalándose la herida, indignado—. Es decir, ¡mira esto! ¡ni siquiera va a dejar cicatriz!

—Siento que mis poderes sanadores estén algo estropeados.— se lamentó Steven.

—No te preocupes, Steven, peores quemaduras he recibido preparando papas fritas.

—Peridot, ayúdame a vendarle el brazo.— dijo Steven, tomando el botiquín que tenía la gema.

—¿Con esto se arreglan los humanos?— preguntó ella, en un tono casi de inocencia.

—Sí.— respondió el niño con una sonrisa—. Somos unos seres muy complejos.

Comenzaron a vendarle el brazo, cosa que en realidad no era necesaria, pero lo hicieron de todos modos. En ese tiempo, Ronaldo aprovechó para escribir cosas en su blog a través de su celular.

—Ahora me queda todo claro.— soltó Ronaldo de repente—. Eres una alíen invasora que viene a esclavizar la Tierra, ¡ya quisiste destruir a tu primer humano!

—Steven, ¿crees que si le vendo la cabeza ¡se le arregle el cerebro?!— gritó ella.

—Amm... Tal vez.

—No creo que sea...— iba a decir él, pero ella ya le estaba envolviendo la cabeza con las vendas.

—Listo.

—Casi listo.— afirmó Steven, dándole un codazo a su compañera—. ¿No te falta algo, Peridot?

—¿Qué?— dijo con amargura. Steven la miró con las cejas alzadas. Ella entendió—. No me obligues a hacerlo.

—Garnet dijo que debías.

Peridot se sonrojó, apartó la mirada y murmuró algo que no se le entendió.

—¿Qué?— le preguntó Ronaldo, sin haberla escuchado bien.

—Lo siento.— volvió a decir, esta vez con más fuerza.

Se sentía patético tener que disculparse con un humano, en especial con uno tan desesperante, pero no tenía opción. Si quería ser aceptada, debía obedecer lo que se le ordenaba, sí o sí, aunque sea una orden tan inútil como disculparse.

—Oh...— pronunció él—. No eres tan mala.

—Cállate.

—Oye, había querido preguntarte algo.

—Que te calles.

—¿Qué hacías en la televisión?

—¿Qué?— se sorprendió.

—Ah, se refiere a cuando estabas enviando un mensaje al Planeta Madre.— dijo Steven—. También estabas en la televisión de Connie, de hecho, estabas en la televisión de todo el mundo.

—... ¿En serio?— se avergonzó un poco.

Hace unas semanas había querido enviar un mensaje a Diamante Amarillo, algo que claramente no había dado resultado, cosa que era lógica tomando en cuenta de que casi toda la tecnología de gemas que había en la Tierra estaba estropeada o era muy obsoleta. Al parecer el mensaje había interferido con la señal de la tele. Todos los humanos la habían visto lloriqueando por ayuda.

—¿Por qué a mí?— se cubrió el rostro por la vergüenza, mortificada.

—Había escrito sobre eso en mi blog.— le mostró la imagen en su celular, Peridot lo observó, se lo arrebató y comenzó a leer lo que ahí ponía—. Me doy cuenta de que lo que escribí sobre ti es erróneo, ya tengo una nueva teoría, pero antes que nada ¿quién es Diamante Amarillo?

—Eso no te concierne, humano.— le regresó el celular y apartó la mirada.

—Te veías muy asustada.

Peridot volvió a mirarlo, unos segundos después hizo una mueca y le respondió, molesta.

—Estoy varada en un planeta que no conozco, unas gemas molestas no paraban de perseguirme, estaba completamente sola. Sí, estaba muy asustada.— cruzó los brazos y volvió a apartar la vista.

—Fue muy difícil de capturar.— dijo Steven—. Pero no estás sola ahora, eres una de nosotros.— Peridot bufó al oír esto.

—¿Una de ustedes? ¡Ja! Ni siquiera me soportan y yo no necesito tolerar esto.

—¿Sigues asustada ahora?— le preguntó Ronaldo, sintiéndose un poco mal por ella.

Estaba en un planeta extraño, con gemas que querían verla muerta, estando muy lejos de su verdadero hogar, de todo lo que alguna vez conoció. No había forma de saber qué pasaría ni las consecuencias que traería lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Siquiera estaba haciendo lo correcto? No había forma de no temerle a los malos resultados.

—Al menos ya no estoy huyendo.— respondió, cabizbaja—. Pero sigo estando sola.

—No lo estás.— dijo el niño, llevando su mano hacia ella, pero ésta lo apartó, no queriendo ser tocada.

—Ellas no son como yo. Me tratan mal sólo por no comportarme como ellas, por no pensar como ellas, yo no voy a ser nunca como ellas porque yo tengo razón y ellas no. Tú no sabes lo que siento, por eso estoy sola.

—Peridot...— trató de hablarle Ronaldo.

—Cállate, humano.

—Siento haber pensado mal de ti.— Peridot lo miró de reojo, entrecerrando los ojos, suspicaz—. Obviamente tienes una moral distinta a los ideales de las demás Crystal Gems. Eres malvada para ellas y para los humanos, pero de donde vienes eso debe ser bastante normal.

—¡Sí! ¡Es exactamente eso!— exclamó—. O algo así.

—A veces no es fácil ser el "raro" ¿cierto?

—No... creo que no.— de hecho, era el resumen de toda su existencia.

—Je, je.— rió un poco.

Siguió un pequeño momento de silencio, no tanto para ser incomodo, pero sí suficiente para darse cuenta de que no sabían qué más decir. Peridot no era como Ronaldo se había imaginado, incluso se sentía un poco identificado, sólo un poco. Esa gema era realmente diferente, y no es que confiara completamente en ella, después de todo ¿qué no fue entrenada para invadir planetas? Lógicamente estaba ante una antigua enemiga de las Gems que se estaba redimiendo, pero ¿qué tanto de esto era verdad?

—Aún no me cuentas quién es Diamante Amarillo.

Ante este comentario, Peridot gruñó de amargura.

.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Ronaldo regresó a la pizzería. Habían algunos clientes dentro, toda la atención giró hacia él y a sus múltiples vendajes, un poco más y podría decirse que iba vestido de momia. La reacción de Kiki fue de inmediata preocupación.

—Oh, por dios. Ronaldo, ¿qué sucedió?— le preguntó, alarmada.

—¡Quemaduras, Kiki! ¡Quemaduras!— respondió con un dramatismo exagerado—. ¡Causadas por una lucha contra un alíen!

—¿Y es muy grave?— habló, evidentemente preocupada.

—Tomé una fotografía de las heridas.— le mostró su celular a Kiki, donde tenía la imagen. Ella lo vio y su rostro cambió a uno de ligero fastidio.

—¿Es todo? He recibido heridas peores por cocinar pescado.

Ronaldo fue a sentarse en la mesa de siempre, Kiki lo siguió y, como no estaba ocupada, se sentó frente a él.

—¿Por qué los vendajes?— preguntó ella, tratando de comprender el sin sentido.

—Peridot dijo que si no podía arreglar mi cerebro, que al menos podía ocultar mi estupidez.— repitió las palabras que le había dicho la gema, algo que no le hacía nada de gracia.

—¿Peridot? ¿la extraterrestre rara de la que me hablaste? ¿pasaste tiempo con ella?— preguntó un poco extrañada y sorprendida.

—Sí, y con Steven.— comenzó a escribir cosas en su celular, dejando de prestar la mitad de atención en la conversación que tenía con la joven.

—Te dije que iba a ser peligroso, Ronaldo.

—Y yo te dije que un investigador de lo paranormal debe tomar riesgos.

—Y dime, ¿al menos respondió alguna de tus preguntas?

—No me ha dicho nada de sus planes siniestros, se está haciendo la difícil. Puede que se vea como una chica linda e inocente, ¡pero en el fondo yo sé lo que es! ¡Es una invasora que ha venido a ahuecar la Tierra y robársela!

—¿Qué has dicho?— preguntó Kiki, esta vez poniendo una repentina atención, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Que es una invasora que ha venido a ahuecar la Tierra y robársela.— explicó con detenimiento.

—No... antes.— dijo, incomoda, mirando cualquier punto en la mesa frente a ella, sabiendo que volvía a decir y preguntar cosas sin sentido. Ronaldo apartó la vista de su celular y la vio a ella fijamente.

—Que se veía como una chica linda e inocente.— respondió, alzando la ceja, confundido.

—Oh...

En ese momento, Ronaldo recordó la pregunta que le había cuestionado Kiki esa mañana, ahora ya la entendía, en parte. Se alteró por un momento.

—¡No! ¡Espera! A mí no me parece linda... quiero decir, tampoco me parece fea, pero, pero... yo no quise decir...— ahora estaba nervioso, ya no sabía ni lo que decía—. Yo no la veo de esa manera, ella está fingiendo redimirse, sé que aún es malvada ¡y lo probaré!

Había tratado de cambiar el tema pero la conversación había terminado. Kiki se levantó de la mesa para retirarse.

—No le diré a nadie que la llamaste linda.— dijo ella, casi con frialdad. Ronaldo se sonrojó y apartó la mirada—. ¿Vas a ordenar pizza?

—Sí.— dijo, desmotivado.

Kiki se fue para traerle su orden, mientras en el fondo pensaba que él era realmente un tonto.

* * *

 _ajjj terminé el capítulo al fin!_

 _El capítulo me quedó más largo que los anteriores, pero bien. Creo que no podré subir capítulos semanalmente como quería, pero no sé, nunca me sale bien lo que planeo con la fechas._

 _Me alegra tanto que tanta gente haya agregado este fic a favoritos, en serio, se los agradezco. Déjenme decirles que este fanfic me es un poco difícil de escribir, yo escribo cosas muy distintas en mis otros fanfics, además que este tipo de personajes siempre se me han complicado, nunca sé si estoy retratando bien su personalidad y me preocupa que quede poco creíble y forzado.  
Lo mío son los giros argumentales, el misterio y las batallas, así que escribir de esto me es... complicado. Ya sé qué quiero hacer con esta historia, sólo espero que les vaya a gustar._

 _No sé cuándo subiré otro capítulo, espero que pronto. Si quieren pueden revisar mi perfil haber si tengo un fic que les llame la atención. Tengo un fic que se llama "Eternidad" es de la película de Frozen y es buen ejemplo de lo que me gusta escribir, así que si les gusta la película o sólo quieren darse una idea de qué escribo normalmente, pueden pasar a leerlo si tienen tiempo._

 _Dejen reviews pliss  
y recuerden que aún les debo la explicación de cómo Peridorito se unió a las Crystal Gems._


	4. Una habitación para Peridot

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 4: Una habitación para Peridot._

Habían pasado casi tres semanas, por lo cual era preocupante.

Era de noche y Steven no lograba conciliar el sueño, aunque realmente estaba cansado. Su lámpara señalaba hacia un canasto donde, acomodado con cuidado sobre una almohadilla, yacía una gema en forma de lágrima color azul. Se estaba demorando demasiado, incluso más que Perla aquella vez.

Garnet había mencionado que quizá estaba exhausta por contener a Malachite tanto tiempo, que quizá tengan que pasar semanas para que logre recuperar su energía. Pero Steven no podía ya con su preocupación. Era cierto que, si lo piensan detenidamente, Steven casi no conocía a Lapis, pero sabía de ella lo suficiente como para considerarla una amiga muy querida. ¿Qué pasaría cuando regresara? ¿se uniría a las Crystal Gems? Steven esperaba que sí, pero...

El niño suspiró con cansancio, apagó la lámpara, resignado a que esta noche Lapislázuli tampoco volvería.

Pero Lapis no era la única a la que Steven debía prestar atención, también estaba Peridot, que aún le costaba integrarse. Parecía que más bien trataba de sobrevivir con los enemigos en vez de hacerse amiga de ellas. A Peridot no le interesaba ser amigable de ninguna forma.

Steven vio por la ventana, sabiendo que encontraría, como todas las noches, a Peridot sentada en la arena, observando el agua del mar, viendo las olas ir y venir. Siempre estaba sola ahí durante las noches, se rehusaba a quedarse en la casa, como si su orgullo fuera demasiado grande, o así era. Steven sólo podía sentir tristeza al verla tan sola. Aún cuando Peridot le decía que no quería ser molestada, Steven salió de su cama, con una cobija en sus hombros, salió de la casa y fue hacia la que consideraba su amiga. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pudo escuchar sus quejas casi inaudibles.

—¿Peridot?— la llamó, y ésta se llevó tremendo susto.

—¿Qué quieres, _Steven_?— habló con desprecio, después de recuperarse de la impresión.

—¿Por qué siempre estás aquí?— le preguntó, sentándose en la arena, al lado de ella. La gema no contestó, sólo frunció el ceño y no lo miró—. ¿Observas las estrellas?

Aunque Peridot no contestaba, para Steven era obvio que sí. Esa mirada ya la había visto, en Perla cuando extrañaba el espacio exterior, en Lapis cuando añoró y deseó volver a su hogar.

Steven se preguntó si mantener a Peridot en la Tierra era lo correcto. La gema no había decidido nada de esto, no era feliz con esto. Ella sólo había pensado que tendría un trabajo fácil, no esperó quedarse atrapada.

—¿Eres feliz aquí?— preguntó, entristecido.

—¿Mi opinión importa?— repuso ella con fastidio.

Realmente no importaba, tampoco la opinión de Steven. Las Crystal Gems sólo no iban a permitir que ella volviera al Planeta Madre, no confiaban en ella, no querían que les causara más problemas. Para ellas era más seguro mantenerla atrapada en el planeta.

—Creo que deberías tener una habitación para ti.— dijo Steven de repente, después de varios minutos en silencio.

—¿Qué?— se sorprendió ella, girando su cabeza para verlo.

—¡Una habitación en el templo! ¿No te gustaría?— habló con emoción—. Ya que no quieres quedarte en casa conmigo y no me gusta verte sola aquí afuera...

—¿Debería estar sola en una habitación dentro del templo?— cuestionó ella casi con sarcasmo, pero lo pensó un poco—. Sí... ¿Sabes? Creo que sí me gustaría.— sonrió un poco al pensar en la idea.

—¡Eso es genial!— Steven se puso de pie, lleno de alegría—. ¡Le diré a las chicas!— dio un sonoro bostezo y se estiró un poco—. Creo que mejor en la mañana, ya pasó mi hora de dormir.— dijo, soñoliento.

Así que Steven volvió a la cama y a la mañana siguiente...

—¡NO!— declaró Perla, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué?— se entristeció Steven. A su lado derecho estaba Peridot con los brazos cruzados y expresión desinteresada, a su izquierda estaba Connie, que escuchaba todo atentamente.

—Steven, las habitaciones del templo están conectadas. Yo no voy a permitir que ella intente algo.

—¿Que fuera yo a intentar?— habló Peridot, molesta.

—No lo sé, quizá tratar de sabotear algo, espiarnos, ¡desacomodar las cosas!

—¿Por qué eso me suena tan familiar?— dijo en tono ácido, rodando los ojos.

La puerta del templo se abrió, saliendo Garnet y Amatista de él. Steven se acercó a ellas, dirigiéndose especialmente a Garnet.

—¡Garnet! ¡Garnet!— la llamó, teniéndola enfrente —. Se me ocurrió que Peridot debería tener una habitación en el templo, así ella tendría dónde pasar la noche y quizá así no esté tan triste.

Garnet hizo una mueca con los labios, levantó la vista para examinar a Peridot, quien se encontraba con la peor cara de fastidio posible.

—...

—¡Es una idea terrible!— exclamó Amatista—. ¿Qué tal si quiere robarme alguna de mis cosas? ¿qué tal si llega a la habitación de Garnet donde están las gemas encapsuladas?

—¿Qué les hace pensar que yo voy a invadir su privacidad? ¡Yo sé lo que es el respeto! a diferencia de ustedes, bobas de cristal.

—¡¿A quién le llamas boba?! ¡boba!— parecía que Amatista quería iniciar una pelea.

—Quizá...— habló Garnet, llamando la atención de todos—. Si modificara una habitación para que no esté conectada a la nuestra...— pensó.

—¡Garnet!— se alarmó Perla—. Ella sabe mucho de tecnología, ¿qué tal si modifica el templo a su beneficio?

—¡¿Por qué les cuesta tanto confiar en mí?!— gritó la gema del Planeta Madre, enojada.

Ya no quería seguir soportando los malditos desprecios que recibía de parte de ellas, así que, dando el asunto por perdido, salió de la casa, dando un portazo que demostraba lo furiosa que se encontraba. El resto no reaccionó al primer instante hasta que Steven también se enojó.

—¡¿Por qué son así con ella?!— el niño se giró hacia sus compañeras, hablándoles directamente, con un sentimiento serio de molestia y algo de indignación—. ¡Ustedes más que nadie deberían saber que una gema mala puede cambiar! ¡Están siendo muy injustas con ella!— dicho esto, el niño fue a perseguir a la gema que se había ido.

—¡Steven, espera!— Connie, que se había mantenido como observadora hasta ese momento, siguió al niño a la salida.

—Cielos, ya empiezo a sentirme mal.— comentó Amatista cuando el par de niños se fueron, recibiendo así una mirada dubitativa de las otras dos Crystal Gems.

Connie caminó al lado de Steven en la playa, viendo que éste seguía muy molesto. La niña se sintió mal por querer preguntar lo que iba a preguntar, pero al final terminó preguntando.

—¿Realmente hay que confiar en ella?

—¡Oh, no, Connie! ¿tú también?— el enojo se le había pasado, no podía estar enojado con ella, pero sí se decepcionó—. Peridot realmente se siente triste y sola, ya no es mala, de verdad.

—Ha tratado de destruirte, y quiso llevarlos al Planeta Madre.

—Ha cambiado.— dijo con seguridad—. Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra ahora?— volteó a todas direcciones, pero la gema no se hallaba en ningún lado.

Un poco lejos de ahí, Peridot iba caminando entre las calles, cerca del parque de diversiones; aunque llevaba tres semanas viviendo con las Crystal Gems realmente no había pasado por ese lugar, ya que no le interesaba mucho la ciudad. Al menos estaba sola, en esos momentos se sentía bien estar sola.

—Malditas Crystal Tontas. ¡¿Quién necesita entrar a su templo?! ¡por supuesto, yo no! Se creen la gran cosa, ese grupo de taradas imprudentes, incivilizadas y...— sus quejas fueron interrumpidas por un sonoro y aterrador gruñido. Peridot se giró, encontrándose así con el león de Steven, que la venía siguiendo a paso lento—. Tú eres... ¿la _mascota_ de Steven Cuarzo?— se hizo la pregunta más a sí misma, ya que dudaba que la criatura rosada la entendiera.

Había visto a León un par de veces ya, sólo una vez lo había tenido cerca y la otra vez sólo lo vio de lejos, no había interactuado de verdad con él desde la primera vez que lo vio, sólo lo conocía por Steven que le había mencionado que era su mascota sin entrar a más detalles. Peridot había investigado sobre las criaturas inferiores de la Tierra (aún más inferiores que los humanos, y eso ya es decir bastante) y por lo que sabía, los leones NO son rosas. Era una criatura _mágica_ , evidentemente.

León volvió a rugir, acercándose a Peridot con más rapidez.

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí! ¡Tú! ¡Lo que sea que seas!— se preparó para una batalla, pero cuando vio que León venía en serio, listo para abalanzarse sobre ella, Peridot descubrió que en realidad le tenía mucho miedo, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: salió huyendo—. ¡Aahhh!

Tan sólo logró correr unos metros, ya que con un rugido el León se transportó justo frente de Peridot y sólo le cayó encima.

—¡Nooo!— gritó ella, muy humillada, tratando de liberarse de aquella gran bola de pelo—. ¡Quítate de encima!— nada podía hacerse, León ya estaba tomando una siesta, usándola a ella como almohada—. ¡Steven!— llamó al niño, con la esperanza de que la escuchara y llegara a rescatarla.

—¿Peridot? ¡Peridot!— gritó alguien que se acercó de inmediato.

"¡Ronaldo!" se gritó la gema mentalmente al reconocer la voz, y ya no sabía si prefería quedarse debajo del león o ser rescatada por él.

—Quítate de ella.— Ronaldo empujó a León con todas sus fuerzas, pero el animal era terriblemente pesado; al final, León cedió y se tumbó a un lado, liberando a Peridot—. Qué extraño, la mascota de Steven nunca se comporta así, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Yo... no lo sé.— se sentó en el suelo, muy adolorida para levantarse, sintiéndose un poco desorientada por lo sucedido. Hizo una expresión de repulsión, como si recién se diera cuenta con quién estaba hablando—. Un segundo, ¡yo no pedí tu ayuda, humano!

—Entonces ¿quién iba a ayudarte?, no hay nadie aquí cerca.— se acomodó los anteojos y continuó hablando—. ¿O acaso querías quedarte debajo del león?

Peridot observó a León, que estaba echado de espaldas, éste gruñó un poco, Peridot se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo un escalofrío. No, no prefería quedarse debajo del león.

—Bien...— recobró la compostura y firmeza, habló de forma despectiva—. Si me disculpas, voy a retirarme ahora ¡y ni se te ocurra seguirme!— trató de continuar su camino, pero, por supuesto, Ronaldo la siguió.

—¡Espera! ¡Aún tengo muchas preguntas para ti!

—¡¿Por qué siempre estás siguiéndome?!— aceleró el paso—. ¡¿Que acaso no tienes más cosas qué hacer?! ¡¿Que no tienes más gente qué molestar?! ¡Déjame ya!

—¡Al menos escucha las teorías que tengo sobre ti!— ya se estaba agotando de seguirla, ella caminaba muy rápido. Peridot paró sin previo aviso y volteó hacia él, Ronaldo casi se estrella contra ella.

—Ughh.— gruñó la gema, cruzando sus brazos—. Te escucho, y que sea rápido.— esperaba que con eso ya la dejara en paz.

—Después de analizar e investigar, ya sé cuál es tu verdadero propósito. ¡Eres una eco-terrorista!

—¿Una qué?— alzó la ceja.

—¡Una eco-terrorista!— exclamó con orgullo—. ¡No sólo vienes a extraer el núcleo de la Tierra y a dañar nuestro ecosistema! ¡Quieres robar los animales para tus experimentos genéticos! Y, quizá, los monstruos que atacan Ciudad Playa son animales mutantes que tu especie creó. ¡Eso explica por qué León te atacó!

—¿Estás diciendo que León, según tu hipótesis, es un experimento genético?— preguntó, tratando de comprender su lógica.

—Nahh.— negó, sin darle importancia—. Sólo es un león común con el pelo teñido.

Era oficial, Ronaldo le parecía más fastidioso que las Crystal Gems.

—¿Sabes qué? Puedes pensar lo que quieras, no me importa, sólo ya no me sigas.— le dijo con enfado.

—¡Vamos! ¿Al menos puedes decirme si me equivoco?

—No tengo por qué responderte nada; ya escuché lo que tenías que decirme, ¡ahora vete!

—Espera, una cosa más y te dejaré en paz para siempre.— rogó, rogó tan ridículamente que a Peridot le dio pena ajena.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó con suma irritación y fastidio.

—Pues... Tal vez se te haga una petición un poco extraña pero... siempre he querido diseccionar un alíen, así que...— cuando alzó la vista, Peridot ya no estaba ahí—. ¡Peridot!

Ella había salido huyendo, con mucha razón, comenzó a gritar cuando Ronaldo comenzó a perseguirla.

—¡Aléjate de mí, enfermo mental!— siguió corriendo, casi con desesperación, pero Ronaldo no dejaba de seguirla—. ¡No tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo!

—¡Sólo quiero ver el color de tu sangre!— gritó tal loco psicópata.

—¡Ahhhh!— lloriqueó.

Cuando Peridot iba a girar por una calle, de la esquina salió Steven y Peridot chocó contra él, cayendo los dos al suelo.

—¡Steven!— exclamó Connie, que venía caminando junto al niño.

—¡Te atrapé!— dijo Ronaldo al acercarse, tomando a Peridot, ya que la ayudó a levantarse.

—¡Suéltame!— exclamó la gema, que se estremeció al ser tocada por él.

—Peridot, ¿estabas huyendo de Ronaldo?— preguntó Steven, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Ese loco quiere matarme!— aseguró la gema.

—No quiero matarte, quiero diseccionarte.— explicó con calma.

—¡¿Cuál es la diferencia?!— se giró hacia él, como por reclamar.

—Bien, no te voy a "diseccionar", "diseccionar", sólo voy a hacerte unos cuantos cortes, no suficiente para matarte pero tal vez te duela un poco.— Peridot soltó un gruñido de odio y Ronaldo continuó hablando—. Nunca he realizado una disección real, aunque una vez lo intenté con una sandía y con Peedee.— al decir esto, recibió la mirada incrédula y aterrada de Connie y Steven. Ronaldo se vio obligado a aclarar ese asunto—. ¡Pero no le hice daño a Peedee! Me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que no se trataba de un extraterrestre que lo había reemplazado, ¡hasta me disculpé!— explicó, avergonzado.

—Oki doki. Gracias por cuidar a Peridot, pero debemos irnos ahora.— Steven tomó el brazo derecho de la gema y Connie hizo lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo, dispuestos a salir huyendo los tres.

—Está bien, no voy a cortar nada, pero al menos que responda mis preguntas.— se resignó Ronaldo, siguiéndolos.

—¿Por qué sólo no respondes sus preguntas?— le dijo Connie a Peridot, deteniendo su huida y estando más calmados otra vez. Peridot emitió un quejido—. Es decir, no te afecta responderle, ya no estás afiliada al Planeta Madre o a Diamante Amarillo.

—No me gusta hablar sobre mi pasado.— afirmó Peridot, con ciertos aires de rencor.

—¡Entonces cuéntale sobre tu presente!— ideó Steven.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó la gema.

—¡De cómo te uniste a nosotros!

—Hm... Sí, tal vez esa información me sirva por ahora.— analizó Ronaldo, rascándose la barbilla—. ¡Cuéntenmelo todo!— exclamó con repentina emoción.

Los cuatro fueron a la playa a dirección hacia el templo, comenzando a contar la historia en el camino.

—¡... y después de buscarla, buscarla y buscarla finalmente la encontramos!— contó Steven—. La teníamos acorralada y ella ya no tenía a dónde huir. ¡Empezamos una épica batalla! aunque no duró mucho... Garnet la había golpeado, y Perla y Amatista, Peridot no paraba de quejarse, creí que iba a llorar.

—Cállate.— dijo Peridot con irritación y vergüenza.

—Pero cuando finalmente la atrapamos, Garnet quería hacerla puff.— dijo Steven, entristeciéndose.

—¿Hacerla puff?— preguntó Ronaldo, extrañándose por la "palabra".

—Quería destruir su forma física.— explicó Connie—. Para que sólo fuera una gema y así poder encapsularla.

—Entiendo.— Ronaldo ya había visto a Steven encapsular una gema antes, así que ya tenía más o menos una idea de lo que le hablaban.

—Yo me interpuse.— dijo Steven—. Yo realmente no quería que Peridot saliera lastimada, así que le rogué a las gemas que no le hicieran daño.

—Así que técnicamente Steven te salvó la vida.— le dijo Ronaldo a Peridot.

—Cállate.— volvió a decir ella, malhumorada.

—La mantuvimos cautiva unos días, sin saber qué hacer con ella, hasta que...

—Hasta que apareció Malachite.— terminó de decir Connie—. Yo estaba ahí, la vi, ¡era enorme!— agregó.

—¿Quién es Malachite?— preguntó Ronaldo, con intriga.

—La fusión de Lapis y Jaspe.— dijo el niño mitad gema.

—¿Las gemas se pueden fusionar? ¡wow! ¡esto se pone cada vez mejor!

—¿Recuerdas que hace tres semanas Ciudad Playa estuvo por ser evacuada nuevamente?

—Sí, Peedee volvió a llorar mucho.

—Fue por Malachite, ¡se estaba acercando a la ciudad!— exclamó el niño con dramatismo—. Perla logró detectarla a tiempo, formaron Alejandrita, la fusión de las tres, y se adentraron al mar para enfrentarla. ¡Podíamos ver toda la batalla desde la casa!

—Había una clara desventaja, Malachite es muy poderosa.— dijo Connie—. Tiene el poder de controlar el agua y estaban en el océano.

—¡Empezó a llover! ¡las olas venían de todas partes! ¡casi se inunda mi casa!— exclamó Steven.

—Casi se inundan todas las casas.— habló Ronaldo—. La gente, incluido mi padre, decían que era un maremoto, pero yo sabía que era algo más, además de que estamos geográficamente en un lugar muy malo.

—Alejandrita fue derrotada y las chicas se desfusionaron.— dijo el niño—. ¡Creí que todo estaba perdido! Pero Peridot se ofreció para ayudarnos.

—Lo hice para salvarme a mí misma.— rezongó Peridot.

Dejaron de caminar al estar ya frente al templo, pero no entraron, se sentaron en la arena hasta concluir el relato.

—Peridot aún llevaba consigo el desestabilizador de gemas.— comenzó a explicar Connie—. Sirve para que una gema pierda su forma física.

—¡Lo escondía en su cabello!— rió Steven, Connie también se rió, Peridot rodó los ojos—. Decidí confiar en Peridot, ¡así que la liberé, le devolví su pie y montamos a León rumbo a la batalla!

—¿Su pie?— dijo Ronaldo, haciendo un gesto confundido.

—Larga historia.— contestó Steven con simpleza.

—Así que montamos a León y nos dirigimos hacia Malachite.— continuó la historia Connie—. León camina sobre el agua, así que fue sencillo llegar.

—Lo difícil fue acercarse a ella.— habló Peridot, que se había mantenido distante de la conversación hasta ese momento; los demás voltearon a verla—. Cuando las Crystal Gems nos vieron llegar, realmente enfurecieron, pero no eran nada comparadas con la furia de Malachite. No tuve tiempo de explicar mi plan a las Crystal Gems; Malachite trató de hundirnos, pero logramos acercarnos lo suficiente y la ataqué.— hizo ademán de atravesar a alguien con un arma, sintiéndose orgullosa de su logro.

—¡Y esa fue la historia de cómo Peridot nos salvó!— gritó Steven, parándose de un salto—. ¡Y así se unió a nosotros!

—Eso es... ¡asombroso!— exclamó Ronaldo con emoción, la historia le había gustado.

—Sí, pero no todo es bueno.— habló Connie. Steven se entristeció y Peridot sólo fue indiferente a ello—. Conseguimos la gema de Lapis, pero Jaspe sigue desaparecida.

—Garnet dice que debió haberse hundido debajo del mar, pero lleva semanas buscándola.— dijo Steven, preocupado—. Ella podría volver y hacer algo malo, y Lapis aún no se regenera...— parecía que iba a llorar, así que Connie lo abrazó—. Y también me pone muy triste que...— se desanimó al hablar.

—¿Qué cosa, Steven?— preguntó Connie, aún sin soltarlo.

—¡Que las Crystal Gems no acepten a Peridot!— exclamó, llorando finalmente—. ¡Yo sólo quiero que ella esté feliz! ¡pero no puedo evitar pensar que aún la tenemos prisionera!

—Steven...— Connie lo abrazó con más fuerza, queriendo consolarlo.

Peridot se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente incomoda. Cuando se sonrojaba sus mejillas se tornaban de un verde un poco más oscuro que su piel. Ronaldo la miró y se rió por el color que había tomado.

—¡¿Qué?!— reclamó Peridot, sabiendo que se reía de ella.

—Nada.— apartó la mirada, aguantando las risas. No es que se estuviera burlando de ella, era sólo que se veía graciosa y un poco encantadora.

—... Tengo una idea.— susurró Steven después de verlos a los dos; habló tan bajito que sólo Connie lo escuchó.

—¿Qué?— preguntó la niña, con la voz tan baja como la de él.

—Peridot, ¿has ido a un parque de diversiones?— preguntó el mitad gema con entusiasmo.

—¿Un qué?— ella lo miró, con una expresión desentendida y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Yo y Connie iremos esta noche!

—¿Lo haremos?— dijo Connie, confundida.

—¡Sí!— exclamó con los ojos iluminados de la emoción—. Ronaldo, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

—¿Yo?— él se extrañó por la pregunta, casi no lo invitaban a ningún lado.

—¡Sí! ¡Puedes cuidar a Peridot cuando Connie y yo subamos a un juego mecánico! ¡así ella no tendrá que estar sola!

—Oh, sí.— dijo Connie, entendiendo más o menos a dónde quería llegar Steven—. Vamos, ¡será divertido!

—Espera, ¡yo no he aceptado!— se enojó la gema, pero ellos no le hacían caso.

—Entiendo, vigilarla para que no se meta en problemas ni haga daño a los demás.— Ronaldo se puso serio, sonrió con cierta malicia—. ¡Lo haré!

—¡Sí, Ronaldo! ¡Sí!— gritó Steven, dando saltos de alegría junto con Connie.

—¡Wuujuu!.— gritó la niña de emoción.

—Un momento, ¿a dónde vamos?— preguntó Peridot sin comprender nada, viendo a los niños dar brincos de un lado a otro.

Un par de horas más tarde, al fin volvieron al templo, habían olvidado la discusión que habían tenido en la mañana, ya no importaba. Peridot se sentó en el sofá, Steven y Connie subieron al balcón y se sentaron en la cama del niño para ver televisión.

—¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea? lo del parque de diversiones— le preguntó Connie a Steven.

—Yo quiero que Peridot se divierta, tal vez así se sienta mejor.— respondió, pensativo.

—¿Entonces por qué...? ¿Ronaldo...?

—Oh, yo creo que pueden ser amigos, ¿no te parece?— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Trató de diseccionarla.— discrepó, alzando la ceja.

—Hoy estás muy negativa, Connie.— comentó el mitad gema.

—Toda esta situación es tan rara.

La puerta del templo se abrió, los niños se incorporaron para ver qué pasaba, Peridot no se movió de su lugar, más bien miró hacia otro lado. Del templo salieron las tres gemas.

—Está hecho.— habló Garnet con voz firme, sin dar más explicación que esa.

—¿Qué está hecho?— preguntó Connie, que bajaba las escaleras junto a Steven.

—Un regalito para nuestra amiga Peridot.— dijo Amatista con una voz traviesa.

—¡¿Para mí?!— Peridot las miró, sorprendida y sin saber qué pensar.

—Tu habitación.— declaró Perla, siendo evidente que aún le disgustaba la idea.

—¡¿De verdad?!— gritaron tanto Connie y Steven como Peridot.

—¿Quieres entrar a echar un vistazo?— preguntó Garnet con algo de amabilidad, cosa rara al dirigirse hacia Peridot.

—Yo... yo... ah... ¿Qué?

—A tu habitación.— reafirmó Garnet.

—Yo... sí... ¿puedo?— la gema del Planeta Madre estaba impresionada, no se lo creía.

—Sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿no?— preguntó Perla, casi siendo engreída—. Sólo canaliza tu energía en la figura en la puerta que tiene la forma de tu gema.

Peridot y los niños se acercaron a la puerta del templo, observaron que debajo del dibujo de la estrella, donde se hallaban ubicadas las gemas que abrían las puertas, estaba una igual a la gema de Peridot.

—¿Por qué está hasta abajo?— preguntó, no fue una queja, fue curiosidad.

—No cabías arriba.— dijo Amatista.

Peridot abrió la puerta del templo y todos entraron. Era un lugar vacío y muy reducido a comparación de las habitaciones de las otras tres, era más o menos de la misma longitud de la casa de Steven, sólo que era un espacio cubico y completamente sin nada.

—Puedes agregarle las cosas que quieras, Amatista tiene basura en su habitación, por ejemplo.— dijo Perla.

Peridot no decía nada, estaba pasmada.

—¿Quieres que te dejemos sola?— se atrevió a preguntar Connie. Peridot asintió.

—Gracias.— fue todo lo que dijo, sin girar a ver a los demás, esperando a que se fueran, ella sólo estaba viendo lo que era ahora su propio espacio.

—Bien. No olvides que tenemos planes esta noche.— dijo Steven, despidiéndose y saliendo del templo junto a los demás. Garnet fue la única que se quedó.

—Peridot.— ya al estar solas, Garnet se acercó a la gema del Planeta Madre. Peridot no respondió—. Sé que te has sentido incomoda estando aquí, sé que no te gusta, así que déjame decirte esto, a nosotras tampoco nos gusta.— Peridot se tensó en su lugar—. Todo esto, toda esta amabilidad, incluso el que sigas viva, todo es gracias a Steven.— habló con rudeza, casi con agresión—. Si me das un sólo motivo para desconfiar de ti, si decepcionas a Steven, no dudaré en destruirte con mis propias manos, ¿quedó claro?

—Perfectamente.— respondió, aún sin voltearse a verla.

Garnet salió de allí y Peridot quedó en soledad en su nueva habitación. La gema suspiró con tranquilidad.

—Creo que finalmente estoy dentro.

* * *

 _En una parte escribí "La niña se sintió mal por querer preguntar lo que iba a preguntar, pero al final terminó preguntando" sé que suena muy redundante, pero lo hice así a propósito porque me dio risa xD_

 _Fue un poco frustrante escribir este capítulo, se me borró una parte importante y tuve que volverla a escribir, ¡casi mando todo al carajo!_

 _En fin, le dedico el capítulo a **MontanaHatsune92** :3_

 _dejen sus reviews y diganme si les gustó y ¿alguna teoría?_


	5. En el parque de diversiones

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 5: En el parque de diversiones._

Ya empezaba a atardecer, Connie debería llegar a casa antes de las 10, tenían tiempo suficiente para unas horas de diversión en el lugar más divertido del mundo, ¡el parque de diversiones! Si bien a Steven le habían prohibido la entrada varias veces, esta era una de esas semanas en la que el señor Sonrisas estaba de buen humor. Mientras no ocurriera algún desastre, todo estaría bien. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Connie, Steven, Ronaldo y Peridot entraron al parque de diversiones. Vendían todo tipo de comida, hamburguesas, hot dogs, algodón de azúcar, churros, pizza, hasta mariscos, sólo un parque de diversiones al lado del mar podría tener su propio puesto de mariscos. La música de feria sonaba fuerte y contagiosa y las luces eran muchas, aunque aún no había anochecido. Para Peridot todo era completamente abrumador.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Connie?— habló Steven, con una gran sonrisa, a la niña—. Este es uno de los primeros lugares a los que vinimos.

—Sí, y terminamos en el fondo del mar.— contestó la niña con una media sonrisa. Ahora parecía divertido.

—¿En qué clase de situación extraña se conocieron ustedes dos?— preguntó Peridot, curiosa por su conversación y la situación inusual que habían mencionado. Los niños no respondieron, sólo se rieron entre sí.

—Subamos a un juego que no dé tantas vueltas. No quiero repetir lo que me pasó en las tazas voladoras.— habló Steven.

—¿Qué te sucedió en las tazas voladoras?— preguntó Connie, alzando las cejas.

—Es un poco vergonzoso.— Steven bajó la mirada—. Tardaron mucho tiempo en las reparaciones.

Connie se rió.

—Hay que ir al carrusel, a menos de que eso dé muchas vueltas para ti.— sugirió la niña, tomando la mano de su amigo.

—¡Vamos, Peridot!— llamó Steven a la gema.

—Yo no voy a acompañarlos a subir a alguna de esas cosas.— se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un berrinche.

—Muy bien. Cuida de ella, Ronaldo.— le dijo Steven al chico que estaba al lado de la gema, después de esto el niño se fue corriendo hacia al carrusel tomado de la mano de su amiga.

—Creo que nos quedamos solos.— le dijo Ronaldo a Peridot.

—Ughhh.— ella se quejó con fastidio, dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ningún lugar, tratando de pasar entre la multitud que estaba en el parque.

—Espérame.— caminó junto a ella, aunque ésta trató de acelerar el paso—. No querrás perderte aquí, ¿o sí?

—Yo sé dónde queda el templo.— dijo sin mirarlo, aún avanzando.

Caminó derecho hacia la salida, pero no alcanzó ni a acercarse, el señor Sonrisas la detuvo mucho antes de llegar.

—Niña, tú eres la nueva amiga de Steven, ¿no es así? ¿No quieres probar el tiro al blanco?— señaló el juego, mostrando una gran sonrisa. Peridot miró con desconfianza.

—No, ella no quiere.— intervino Ronaldo, jalando a Peridot para llevarla a otra parte. Le habló a la gema en voz baja—. No le hagas caso, quiere engañarte porque eres nueva, esos juegos siempre están arreglados.

—¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No le tendrán miedo a la derrota ¿o sí?!— los quiso animar el señor Sonrisas.

—¿Qué acaba de decir?— se giró ella, empezando a regresar, enfurecida.

—Ay, no.— se preocupó Ronaldo.

—¡¿Dónde hay que disparar?!— gruñó, formando su arma en el brazo derecho.

—¡Con eso no, Peridot!— Ronaldo la hizo bajar su arma y en cambio le entregó un rifle de juguete.

—¡Atínale al blanco y ganarás un premio!— exclamó el señor Sonrisas—. Un dolar el intento.— extendió el brazo para recibir el dinero.

—¡¿Un dolar?! ¡Esa es una estafa!— se quejó Ronaldo.

—Vamos, ¿no quieres complacer a tu amiguita?— el señor le dio un codazo al chico.

Ronaldo miró a Peridot, ésta lo miraba con una mueca de disgusto.

—Bien, tengo que cuidar que ella no se moleste e intente matar a alguien.— aceptó, dando el dinero.

Peridot disparó y, naturalmente, falló.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Esta cosa no sirve!— se quejó ella con enfado.

—Te dije que estaba arreglado.— repuso Ronaldo, con soberbia—. Deja te muestro cómo se hace.

Pagó un dolar más, lo intentó y no lo logró. Con enfado volvió a intentarlo unas tres o cuatro veces más, sin éxito.

—Ya he perdido el interés en esto.— habló Peridot—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, esto es una estafa y no hay forma de que...

—¡Lo conseguí!— gritó de repente— ¿Ves? Es sólo cuestión de técnica.

—Claro.— dijo con sarcasmo.

—Escoge un premio.— dijo el señor Sonrisas, señalando los múltiples juguetes que tenía al rededor.

—¡El koala! ¡el koala!— exclamó el chico, señalando un peluche que estaba ahí colgado.

El señor Sonrisas le entregó el juguete a Ronaldo, éste se veía muy emocionado por recibir su premio.

—Toma.— le entregó el peluche a Peridot.

—¿Por qué un koala?— ella sostuvo el juguete de una extremidad, analizándolo detenidamente. El peluche era tan pequeño como la palma de una mano.

Connie y Steven se acercaron en ese momento.

—¿Se están divirtiendo?— preguntó Connie.

—¡Ah!— Steven dio un respingo, señalando el koala con sorpresa—. ¡Le regalaste un peluche a Peridot!

—¡Oh! ¡qué tierno!— chilló Connie, emocionada.

—No fue nada.— dijo Ronaldo con modestia.

Steven se acercó a Peridot y la abrazó.

—¿Segura que no quieres subir a un juego mecánico?

—Estoy completamente segura.— dijo la gema con irritación.

—¿Ni siquiera en la montaña rusa?— trató de animarla Ronaldo.

—¿Montaña... rusa?— preguntó con extrañeza ante tan raro nombre.

—El más grande que está allá.— señaló Connie.

El juego era básicamente unas vías suspendidas en el aire, con unos asientos que subían a los más alto para después precipitarse hacia abajo y volver a empezar.

—No subiré.— declaró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo?— dijo Ronaldo.

—No voy a caer en eso otra vez. No voy a subir a ninguna de esas maquinas de entretenimiento humano.

El sol ya se empezaba a ocultar, los niños siguieron divirtiéndose mientras que Ronaldo siguió siguiendo a Peridot a todas partes. Al cabo de un tiempo, Steven volvió a insistir.

—Vamos, Peridot, sólo a un juego.— la jalaba Steven, pero Peridot no se movía—. Vamos, si quieres yo me subiré contigo.

—Eso me desmotiva mucho más, Steven.— contestó la gema, ya harta de escucharlo.

—Sólo a uno, Peridot, por favor.— rogó Connie—. Vamos, ya anocheció.— ella vio a todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar un lugar en donde le gustaría estar la gema—. ¡Tengo una idea! ¡la rueda de la fortuna! ¡tienes que subir ahí! ¡en serio, no te arrepentirás!— suplicó con ferviente insistencia.

—¡No!

—¡Apóyame, Steven! ¡vamos!— Connie le pidió ayuda a su amigo.

—¡A la rueda de la fortuna, Peridot!— Steven empujó a la gema, con tanta fuerza que la terminó haciendo tropezar.

—¡Ay! ¡está bien! ¡sólo dejen de molestar!— rugió, poniéndose de pie.

Connie y Steven soltaron unas risitas.

—¿Qué esperas, Ronaldo? No pienso subir a esa cosa yo sola.— habló la gema con brusquedad, llevándose a Ronaldo con ella.

Peridot y Ronaldo subieron a esa... _rueda de la fortuna_. Peridot aún llevaba cargando, de mala gana, ese condenado koala de peluche, ya que los niños no le habían permitido soltarlo. Una vez en el juego, Peridot seguía con mucha desconfianza, la tecnología humana era completamente ¡inútil! Confiar en algo fabricado por ellos era ridículo.

Ya había oscurecido completamente. Desde la cima de ese juego mecánico, todos se veían muy pequeños, incluso Connie y Steven se veían aún más pequeños mientras corrían de un lado a otro, decidiendo a qué juego ir. Al estar tan lejos del suelo, la música ya no sonaba tan fuerte, de hecho, se sentía más relajante y la brisa a esas alturas era casi placentera. La rueda giraba sobre sí misma, llevando a los pasajeros de abajo hacia arriba una y otra vez.

La gente se emocionó cuando los fuegos artificiales empezaron a invadir el cielo nocturno.

—¿Qué son esas señales en el cielo? ¿acaso están atacando la Tierra?— preguntó la gema, con la mirada fija en las luces. Había visto cosas parecidas en el Planeta Madre, siempre eran señales de auxilio o algo similar. No es que le preocupara mucho que invadan la Tierra, tampoco es que diera mucho crédito a su teoría de un ataque, más bien quería saber qué finalidad tenían aquellas luces.

—No, sólo son fuegos artificiales. Se supone que es divertido.— le contestó Ronaldo, alzando la vista para ver la pirotecnia.

—¿Por qué sería divertido un montón de luces destellantes?— frunció el ceño y señaló el cielo con ambas manos robóticas—. Además, ¿que no tienen suficientes estrellas?

—A los humanos nos gustan estas cosas simples, ¿entiendes?

—Seguro se debe a que sus vidas son cortas y sin significado.— observó con mayor detenimiento aquellos _fuegos artificiales_ , contemplando sus vividos y resplandecientes colores; había rosas, azules, rojos, verdes, blancos... amarillos. Peridot bajó la mirada, comenzando a juguetear con su koala de peluche que estaba en sus manos—. Esos fuegos artificiales... ¿no hacen daño? ¿o sí?

—Pues siempre me he preguntado si las chispas que caen pueden causarle un daño a alguien.— llevó su mano hacia su barbilla mientras comenzaba a pensar.

—... Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo.— ella hizo una leve sonrisa, aún entretenida con su juguete, apretándolo, casi como si quisiera sacarle el relleno de algodón. Y en realidad era que ella se había sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ronaldo la observó, sin decirle nada. Era muy extraño verla sonreír, aunque sea un poco, en especial si no era por algo maligno. Ella sonreía y él quería preguntarle el porqué de su sonrisa, pero por algún motivo era un poco más difícil que preguntarle sobre algo paranormal. Así que sólo dejó pasar un momento mientras la rueda de la fortuna seguía girando.

—¿Por qué se supone que es "divertido" los fuegos artificiales?— preguntó Peridot después de más de 30 segundos en silencio.

—¿Ehh?— regresó su mirada a ella, se había distraído viendo el paisaje—. Las luces son entretenidas, se ven hermosas, ¿no te parece?

Peridot volvió a ver las luces y cómo estas parecían caer sin tocar la tierra, eran como miles de estrellas, pero sin orden, sólo explotaban y caían. Ciertamente, se veía maravilloso, pero inquietante.

La rueda de la fortuna se detuvo.

—¡¿Qué pasó?!— exclamó Peridot, algo alterada, apegándose a su asiento.

—Nada. Tranquilízate, es normal, sólo vamos a estar aquí por un rato.

—Pero está muy alto.— se asomó para ver hacia abajo, no confiaba para nada en esa maquina circular.

—Y ni siquiera estamos aún hasta arriba, ¿acaso tienes miedo?— se burló, sonriendo con malicia.

—¡Claro que no! Evidentemente he estado en lugares más altos que aquí, es sólo que...— se giró para ver el mecanismo de ese juego. Realmente no confiaba—. ¿Qué tan seguro es esto?

—¡Es completamente seguro!— exclamó, confiado en lo que decía—. No ha habido un accidente aquí desde hace un par de semanas.

La rueda giró y ellos subieron un poco más alto. Peridot suspiró. Pasó un momento.

—Hace un rato... ¿por qué sonreíste?— se animó a preguntarle al fin, aunque tal vez la pregunta ahora no tenía caso.

—¿Lo hice?— lo miró, confundida y molesta.

—Sí, lo hiciste.— ahora se sintió un tonto por preguntar.

La rueda giró un poco más.

—Últimamente mi vida es un asco.— confesó la gema—. Pero ahora, dejando de lado los metros que me dividen del suelo y esta maquina de dudosa utilidad y seguridad, yo... yo por un momento me sentí en paz.

—¿Entonces sí te gusta la rueda de la fortuna?

—Es relajante...— jugueteó con su koala un poco más—. Por un momento sentí que yo no era prisionera aquí.

La rueda volvió a moverse, ellos quedaron hasta lo más alto.

—¿Sigues sintiéndote así?

—Es lo que soy.— dijo con amargura, apretando el juguete con sus dedos—. Si no fuera por Steven, las Crystal Gems se hubieran deshecho de mí. Que yo sea parte del equipo no es verdad, sólo lo dicen para complacer a Steven. Nunca seré una de ellas y ellas jamás van a aceptarme.

—Peridot, si ellas no te aceptan por cómo eres ni por de dónde vienes entonces tal vez no valga la pena.— le dijo con mucha seriedad.

—No es tan simple.— habló en un tono casi de agresión, frunciendo el ceño—. Esta es una situación en la que estoy obligada a encajar.

—Sí, he estado en ese tipo de situación.— apartó la mirada para ver hacia la nada, sin embargo Peridot volteó a mirarlo a él—. He tenido que tratar con ese tipo de personas toda la vida. No puedes convencer a todos, a veces no puedes convencer a nadie, van a querer oprimirte y desaprobarán todo lo que hagas. Si he aprendido algo sobre las Crystal Gems es que son muy cerradas en sus propias ideas, desconfían de lo que no conocen, por ello te tratan como prisionera; si realmente quieres encajar, esfuérzate por hacerlo, pero si ellas siguen sin entender entonces no valen la pena.

—Ojalá fuera tan simple como lo haces parecer.— volvió su vista a los fuegos artificiales, al tiempo en que la rueda volvía a moverse—. Ojalá tuviera más opciones. Desearía no haber venido a la Tierra en primer lugar.

—¿Extrañas tanto tu hogar?

—Allá está mi vida, no aquí.— bajó la mirada hacia su peluche—. Este lugar es muy primitivo en comparación, es tan pequeño y cerrado, es tan... simple.

Faltaba muy poco para bajar del juego, la rueda de la fortuna dio unas vueltas más. Peridot se animó de un momento a otro.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! ¡Yo no necesito que las Crystal Tontas me acepten! Ni siquiera soy una de ellas, ¿ellas no me quieren? ¡bien, yo tampoco las quiero! No necesito su aprobación ni aceptación, por ahora sólo me basta con que no quieran destruirme. Que piensen lo que quieran de mí, ¡sólo que no se metan en mi camino!

—Me alegra haberte animado.— dijo Ronaldo, orgulloso de su buena acción.

—Eres un poco sabio para ser una criatura de bajo intelecto, humano.— dijo ella, con una sonrisa superficial. Después miró hacia abajo, disgustada—. ¡¿Hasta cuándo vamos a estar montados en esta cosa?!

—Ya vamos a bajar.

—¡Vamos muy lento!— en un movimiento brusco que hizo ella, su koala de peluche salió volando del asiento, cayendo en el suelo, lejos de ahí. Lo había perdido—. Ups.

—¡Tu koala!— se escandalizó Ronaldo, buscándolo con la mirada en donde probablemente había caído, pero había tanta gente que no lo encontraba.

Bajaron del juego finalmente, Peridot se sintió bien de finalmente estar en tierra firme. Ronaldo seguía angustiado por el peluche.

—Te conseguiré otro.— dijo con determinación.

—No es necesario.— contestó la gema, rodando los ojos.

—¡¿No es necesario?!— exclamó él, indignado—. ¡Pero era un koala! ¡Un KOALA!

—¿Qué tienes con los koalas?— le preguntó con extrañeza.

—No lo entenderías.— respondió con seriedad, con un gesto sombrío.

Peridot volvió a rodar los ojos. Todo esto era tan banal.

—¡Peridot! ¡Ronaldo!— gritó Steven, que se acercaba corriendo junto con Connie, quien sostenía un algodón de azúcar—. ¡Lo atrapé!— mostró en alto el peluche, dejando a Peridot sin palabras.

—¡El koala!— exclamó Ronaldo, aliviado.

—Oh, fantástico, creí que no volvería a verlo.— dijo Peridot con sarcasmo, tomando el juguete que le entregaba Steven.

Estuvieron en el parque un tiempo más, Peridot no subió a más juegos, pero los niños no paraban de ir de un sitio a otro, hasta que se cansaron. Era hora de ir a casa.

Steven bostezó mientras caía dormido en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Greg, Connie se acurrucó al lado de su amigo y pronto quedó dormida junto a él.

—Parece que se divirtieron mucho esta noche.— comentó Greg, viendo a los niños y después dirigiéndose a Ronaldo—. Gracias por cuidarlos.

—Sí, ellos necesitaban vigilancia y no podía dejarlos solos con esta gema.— dijo, señalando a Peridot, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por la gratitud de un adulto.

—Gracias por cuidar a Peridot también.— volvió a agradecer Greg. Peridot se cruzó de brazos, tratando de ser indiferente a esa conversación. Greg echó una mirada al cielo nocturno—. Oh, vaya, ya es muy tarde. Será mejor que lleve a Connie a su casa.— se giró para tomar a Steven en sus brazos, después volvió a dirigirse a Ronaldo—. ¿Podrías llevar a mi hijo y a Peridot al templo? A las gemas no les gusta que Steven esté fuera de la cama después de su hora de dormir.

—¿Qué?... Eh, yo...— recibió a Steven, teniendo que cargarlo—. Está bien, los llevaré.

—Adiós, Connie.— se despidió un medio dormido Steven, alzando un poco la mano hacia su amiga. Connie bostezó.

—Adiós, Steven.— contestó la niña, estirándose en un intento de permanecer despierta.

Greg llevó a Connie a su hogar. Ronaldo y Peridot caminaron por la playa de regreso al templo, con Steven ya completamente dormido.

—Está realmente pesado.— comentó Ronaldo, después de llevar cargando a Steven por casi dos minutos.

—Dámelo a mí.— sugirió Peridot, Ronaldo le pasó al niño y la gema lo cargó. Ella podía sentir la respiración tranquila del niño y cómo casi le babeaba la espalda. No entendía cómo una gema necesitaba dormir, aunque fuera un mitad humano.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Steven. Había que separarse.

—Nos vemos mañana, creo.— comenzó a despedirse Ronaldo, sintiéndose incomodo por algún motivo.

—Como siempre, no tengo opción.— dijo la gema, abriendo la puerta para entrar.

—¡Oh, espera!— le mostró el koala de peluche. Peridot hizo una mueca de disgusto—. No olvides tu Koala.

—Gracias.— lo tomó de mala gana con su mano libre.

—Sí... adiós.— retrocedió para irse, sin despegar su vista de la gema.

—Sí... Fue divertido.— dijo, entró a la casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Ronaldo se sonrojó, sonrió y se fue. Realmente había sido divertido.

Peridot llevó a Steven a su cama, trató de acostarlo, fue difícil porque el niño se negaba a dejar de envolverle el cuello con sus brazos, él estaba muy apegado. Ella hizo lo que pudo para zafarse, lo acomodó finalmente. Fijó su vista en la ventana, observando cómo Ronaldo se alejaba a la distancia.

Llevó su vista a la puerta del templo, preguntándose si las Crystal Gems se encontraban adentro. Peridot ya tenía una habitación propia en el templo, podría entrar cuando quisiera pero... ¿lo haría?

Se percató de que su koala de juguete permanecía en la cama de Steven, justo al lado del niño que ahora dormía. No sabía mucho de estas cosas, pero los juguetes eran sólo para niños humanos, por ello Steven tenía muchos en su habitación. A Peridot no le interesaba conservar ese koala, así que lo tomó y lo arrojó, cayendo éste al sofá.

Ella bajó, sin hacer mucho ruido, caminó hasta la puerta del templo, pero se detuvo antes de llegar. Suspiró profundamente, dando un vistazo a la cama de Steven, cerciorándose de que aún dormía. Entonces activó el portal.

Fue trasladada hacia otra parte del mundo, un lugar donde estaba una antigua nave de gemas. Ya había estado en ese lugar antes, ahí había tendido una trampa a las Crystal Gems hace tiempo, pero las cosas habían salido mal y tuvo que huir. Ahora ellas no podrían saber que seguía frecuentando ese lugar, Peridot había saboteado su forma de rastrearla cada vez que usaba el portal. Las Crystal Gems no tenían forma de saber que, a veces, por las noches, la gema del Planeta Madre se escapaba para ir a aquella antigua y abandonada nave.

Entró dentro, las viejas y poco eficientes luces aclararon vagamente el sitio en esa nave antigua. Peridot se paró firme.

—He logrado infiltrarme en su templo con éxito.— habló en voz alta—. Y he descubierto que en la habitación de Garnet es donde guardan a las gemas encapsuladas. He logrado recuperar algunos robonoides, pronto la Distorsión Galáctica estará lista para que viajes de regreso al Planeta Madre.

—¿Y qué hay de ella?— habló con un profundo rencor aquella que se ocultaba en las sombras—. ¡¿Qué hay de Lapis?!

—Aún no se ha regenerado.— respondió Peridot, sin mucho interés en el tema.

De las sombras salió Jaspe, con una expresión furiosa. Cuando Malachite fue destruida, las Crystal Gems sólo habían encontrado la gema de Lapislázuli, a Jaspe jamás la encontraron; resultaba que Peridot la había escondido y la había llevado a la antigua nave.

—¿Y Rose Cuarzo no sospecha nada?

—Te recuerdo que se trata del hijo de Rose Cuarzo.— dijo Peridot, rodando los ojos.

—Tonterías. No puedo creer que Rose recurriera a algo tan repugnante— dijo Jaspe con asco—. Tú sólo encárgate de la Distorsión Galáctica y de obtener información. Gánate la confianza de esas tontas y así podremos vengarnos de todo lo que nos han hecho pasar.

—¡No es tan simple!— gritó Peridot con fastidio—. ¡Es una tortura tener que soportarlas todos los días!

—¡Deja de quejarte!— amenazó Jaspe, golpeando con su puño un punto en la pared—. ¡Y yo tengo que estar encerrada aquí, eso no es mucho mejor! ¡Sólo concéntrate en la misión! ¡No dejes que esas tontas te corrompan!

—Eso sería imposible, ¡quiero destruirlas tanto o más que tú!

—Hay que tener paciencia, cuando termine todo esto yo personalmente llevaré a Rose Cuarzo ante Diamante Amarillo, y en cuanto a Lapis... **¡yo misma me encargaré de hacerla pagar por TODO lo que me hizo!**

—Ya te dije que se trata del hijo de Rose, no de Rose.— Peridot cruzó sus brazos, harta de tanta ignorancia.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, ¡Diamante Amarillo la hará salir!— exclamó Jaspe con maldad para después estallar en crueles carcajadas.

Y nadie sospechaba nada.

* * *

 _¿Qué? pensaban que iba a hacer a Peridot buena así porque sí? ¡Claro que no! Así no trabaja mi mente, qué clase de escritora creen que soy? jajaja_

 _Me encantan los parques de diversiones, aquí donde vivo los llamamos "feria" Algo así como "Oye, vamos a la feria" o "Oye, ¿te divertiste en la feria?" jaja  
Debo decir que en la escena de la rueda de la fortuna, yo estaba pensando en un capítulo de Los Jóvenes Titanes_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me encanta el recibimiento que ha tenido este fic._

 _Además, hoy se acaba el hiatus, ¿no es genial?  
Me iré a ver el nuevo capítulo de Steven Universe ¡yay!_

 _ya, ya_

 _¿reviews?_


	6. Peridot y los chicos geniales

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 6: Peridot y los chicos geniales._

Peridot llevaba ya un tiempo en la Tierra, y sólo tres semanas con las Crystal Gems. Al principio todo era raro y aterrador en ese mundo, lo raro aún lo seguía siendo, pero al menos ya empezaba a entender cómo funcionaban las cosas aquí. Cuando huía de las Crystal Gems había recorrido gran parte de la Tierra, aunque, claro, tampoco se detenía a admirar el paisaje, pero con lo poco que vio confirmó que todo era muy arcaico y banal.

Cuando comenzó a vivir con las Crystal Gems, y a tolerar la compañía de éstas, empezó a estudiar todo lo que le fue posible de lo que sería su nuevo hogar por ahora. Era fácil memorizar el número de países y sus nombres, sus tipos de gobierno y las leyes; difícil fue entender que los objetos contundentes a su alrededor normalmente no hacían daño; ¡qué aterrada estuvo los primeros días cuando las Crystal Gems la capturaron antes de que apareciera Malachite! Siempre fue desconfiada con las cosas que no conocía y más si estaba en el hogar de sus enemigos. Una vez la bestial gema fusión fue derrotada, Peridot se relajó un poco.

Pero había muchas cosas que aún no podía comprender, como algunas costumbres humanas. Frecuentemente utilizaba el Internet para investigar sobre asuntos banales humanos que no entendía, pero aún así había información que se le escapaba.

—¿Qué es una selfie?— preguntó con extrañeza, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza, siendo apuntada con la cámara del celular de Ronaldo.

—Es sólo una fotografía. Sonríe.— Peridot no sonrió, sólo se sintió atacada por el flash de esa cámara. Ronaldo, en cambio, parecía muy feliz.

—Dime que no es para tu blog.— dijo la gema con amargura.

—No.— respondió él, aún sonriendo ampliamente mientras tecleaba en su celular—. Es para Facebook.

Peridot soltó un gruñido, se giró y entró a la pizzería, el lugar donde sus "amigos" habían insistido tanto para que entrara.

—¡No puedo creer que finalmente aceptaras salir a divertirte con nosotros!— exclamó Steven, que estaba rebosante de alegría. El niño caminó al lado de la gema, con una amplia sonrisa.

—No te hagas falsas ilusiones, no voy a comer nada.— aseguró con voz amarga y una discreta mueca de disgusto.

—No importa. Me hace ilusión que ya no quieras alejarnos.— dijo el pequeño con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—De nada me serviría pedirles que se vayan.— contestó ella, rodando los ojos.

—¡Ronaldo, tómame una foto con Peridot!— gritó Steven, aún sumamente emocionado. Ronaldo no tardó en obedecerlo.

Steven abrazó a Peridot y dio su mejor sonrisa, la gema sólo se avergonzó, apartó la mirada de la cámara y no se movió hasta que la toma estuviera hecha. El niño se acercó al mostrador, lleno de energía.

—¡Quiero una gran pizza para comer con mis amigos!— ordenó, casi dando un salto.

—Oh, enseguida Steven.— respondió Kiki, siendo amigable. Desvió su mirada para ver a Ronaldo—. Hola Ronaldo.— saludó cortesmente, en el fondo sorprendiéndose porque el rubio empezara a pasar tiempo con Steven—. ¿No deberías estar haciendo una... investigación paranormal o algo así?

—Por ahora me encuentro trabajando en un caso especial.— Ronaldo se acercó al mostrador, indicó a Kiki que también se acercara y cuando tuvo a la morena lo suficientemente cerca, comenzó a hablarle como si se tratara de algo en extremo confidencial—. Es sobre la extraterrestre que te comenté.

Kiki se irguió y llevó su mirada hacia la gema de piel verde y cabello extravagante. La examinó literalmente de pies a cabeza, juzgándola sólo como una mujer puede juzgar a otra mujer. Cuando terminó su critica visual, dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y decidió presentarse.

—Ah... Tú debes ser Peridot, el nuevo miembro de la familia de Steven. Yo soy Kiki Pizza, es un placer.— alzó el brazo para saludarla, pero Peridot sólo le echó un vistazo con desdén y después la ignoró totalmente, sin decir ni una palabra—... Muy bien... creo que no eres muy sociable.— bajó el brazo, avergonzada.

—Créeme, realmente no lo es.— aseguró Ronaldo, dando una media sonrisa.

—Cállate.— dijo Peridot con disgusto, dándoles la espalda y distrayéndose mejor con otra cosa.

—Creo que está dando un gran paso.— dijo Steven, sin desanimarse.

—¿Lo dices porque me dejé tomar una _selfie_ para _Facebook_?— cuestionó Peridot, casi de forma sarcástica—. ¿O porque entré a este "restaurante"? Esas cosas no son trascendentales, pero si te quieres ilusionar, Steven, ¡ilusionate! aunque sea por algo tan ridículo y superficial.

—Si es tan ridículo ¿por qué recibí tres likes en tu foto con Steven y un par de comentarios diciendo que eres adorable y que debería subir más fotos de ti?— Ronaldo mostró la pantalla de su celular, Peridot se lo arrebató de las manos—. Casi nunca recibo tantos likes... ¡Tal vez sí deba subir tus fotos a mi blog!

—¡¿Por qué dicen que soy adorable?!— se quejó Peridot, sonrojada, observando la publicación en Facebook. Era la foto donde Steven la abrazaba y ésta sólo miraba hacia otra parte, ¿por qué eso sería adorable?—. Además, detesto que subas esto a Internet, ¡es tan humillante!

—¿Lo ves? Tus berrinches son tiernos.— dijo Ronaldo, tomándole otra foto, causando la rabia de Peridot y las risas de Steven.

—Je, je.— se rió Kiki—. Deberían hacerle un Facebook a Peridot, seguro sería muy popular.— la chica miró momentáneamente a la gema, pero ésta seguía ignorándola—. Tomen asiento, su pizza estará en un segundo.

Kiki dio una dulce sonrisa, después entró a la cocina, pero antes miró al grupo sentarse en una mesa. Cuando finalmente se encontró sola, soltó un gemido de fastidio, es decir, ¡¿tierna?! ¡esa chica era todo lo contrario a tierna!

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!— gritó Jenny, que se había acercado de repente, asustando enormemente a su hermana. Jenny vestía un delantal, al igual que su gemela, que era su uniforme de trabajo.

—¡Jenny! ¡¿desde cuándo...?!... ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Kiki, poniéndose nerviosa, sin saber de dónde había llegado su hermana, pero eso era lo de menos.

—Chica, vi todo con mis propios ojos. ¿Por qué parecía que le arrancabas la cabeza a esa mujer con la mirada?

—¿Qué?... Estás imaginando cosas, Jenny.— se puso aún más nerviosa, se giró para tomar una pizza y calentarla.

—No, no, no, no, no. Yo sé bien lo que vi.— se acercó más a su hermana, viéndola con sospecha y una sonrisa malvada—. ¿Por qué odias a la novia de Ronaldo?

—¡No es su novia!— se giró para encarar a su gemela, como si se hubiera ofendido por una razón.

—¿Cómo que no? Crema Agria los vio juntos anoche.

—¿De verdad?— Kiki hizo una expresión confundida, casi alterada, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Yo no te mentiría. Créeme, me sorprendí bastante.— Jenny miró hacia la nada, sumergida en sus pensamientos, se le dificultaba imaginar a Ronaldo con pareja; después le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a Kiki—. No estarás celosa, ¿o sí? Sé que Ronaldo te gusta.

—¡No me gusta! ¡¿de dónde sacas eso?!— se enfadó, llevó sus manos a la cintura y frunció el ceño.

—Lo leí en tu diario.— canturreó sin más.

—¡Eso fue en la primaria, Jenny!... Espera... ¿leías mi diario?— se enfadó más, esta vez se sonrojó.

—Todo el tiempo.— se rió un poco, después sonrió—. ¿Segura que ya no te gusta?

—¡Claro que no me gusta!

—¿Entonces por qué odias a la chica nueva?— Jenny alzó la ceja, examinando a su hermana.

—¡No la odio! ¡es sólo que...! ¡Agghhh!— comenzó a caminar y dar vueltas, sintiéndose frustrada en verdad—. ¡Él dijo que ella era linda y después dijo que era tierna! ¡Pero ella no es tierna! ¡ella es muy... amarga!

—Wow, wow. Cálmate.— Jenny tomó a su hermana de los hombros, haciendo una cara burlona—. Acabas de confesar que estás celosa.

—¿Lo hice?— se sonrojó, pero después negó con su cabeza.

—Kiki, es la primera vez que te veo actuar así. Se supone que tú eres la calmada, yo soy la excéntrica.— la soltó, sintiéndose un poco molesta porque dudaba de la sinceridad de su hermana—. Debes sentir algo bastante grande como para que te haya provocado esa reacción.

—No es porque me guste, es sólo que...— bajó la mirada, un poco melancólica—. Yo había querido gustarle cuando era niña pero... nunca pude... A mí no me gusta ahora, en serio.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?— frunció el ceño, tratando con buena intención de entender a su hermana.

—Es... eso mismo, yo...— se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose un poco mal—. Cuando me gustaba yo nunca pude llamar su atención, pero a Peridot le resulta tan fácil y no sé por qué. No la odio, en verdad, pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo enojada. Sí, sé que suena infantil.

Al escuchar aquello, Jenny hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza, desaprobando esa explicación.

—Bien, supongamos que es verdad que ya no te gusta.— comenzó a explicar—. Aunque no te guste, tu orgullo ha sido pisoteado, Kiki, ella te está superando y la odias por eso.

—¿Qué?... Pero ya te dije que yo no la...

—¡La odias! Obtiene con facilidad lo que tú nunca pudiste conseguir, y es la atención de Ronaldo.

—Tú no sabes nada.— se molestó.

—Oh, yo sé muchas cosas.— aseguró Jenny—. Tú eras quizá la única que defendía a Ronaldo cuando éramos niños, pero nunca le interesaste porque nunca te interesó lo que él hacía.

Kiki se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermana. Era verdad, aunque de pequeña le parecía lindo Ronaldo, también estaba consciente de que él tenía ideas muy extrañas, jamás se lo tomó en serio.

—Tienes razón.— aceptó Kiki sin rencores—. Quizá por eso dejé de intentarlo en la secundaria. Da igual, ya te he dicho que no me gusta ahora. No me importa realmente si sale con alguien.

Kiki tomó una pizza ya preparada y se dispuso a salir para servirla en una mesa, pero Jenny la detuvo.

—Espera, ¡¿lo vas a dejar así?!— exclamó, casi como regaño—. Hermana, si estás celosa es por algo.

—Está bien, está bien. Tal vez esté un poco celosa y molesta ya que no creo que ella sea buena para él. Pero mis celos son algo infantil que ya se me pasará, y la relación que tiene él con ella no es algo en lo que deba entrometerme. Además ni siquiera sabemos si en verdad es su novia.

—Si crees que Peridot no es buena para Ronaldo, tal vez tú sí lo seas.— quiso animarla—. Puedes intervenir en su relación si te lo propones. Eres hermosa, igual que yo.— claro, tenían la misma cara.

—... Sólo lo diré una vez, NO. Fin de la discusión.

Kiki salió a hacer su trabajo, Jenny no podía creer que su hermana fuera tan tonta. Jenny no era la mejor hermana del mundo, de hecho era una hermana bastante mala, pero esta vez sí que quería hacer algo por Kiki. Sí, era una entrometida, pero aparte de ello sentía una gran curiosidad por saber hacia dónde iría todo ese asunto.

Bien, si Kiki no quería hacer nada al respecto, Jenny sí que lo haría. Primero que nada debía averiguar qué tipo de relación tenía Ronaldo con Peridot, si su relación era lo que todo el mundo sospechaba, entonces se encargaría... de separarlos. Todo para que su hermanita estuviera tranquila. Pero, ¿qué hacer?

—Tengo una idea.— se dijo la chica morena, tomando su celular y llamando a un número—. Ey, Buck.— habló cuando finalmente atendieron la llamada—. ¿Tienes planes esta noche?... Bien, porque yo sí los tengo... Llama a Crema Agria y dile que nos veremos, hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho.— colgó el celular e hizo una sonrisa traviesa.

Jenny no era mala, no iba a hacer nada malo, sólo iba a entrometerse un poco.

.

Ya al atardecer, Peridot se encontraba dentro de su habitación en el templo. Debía confesarlo, amaba su habitación; era una pocilga comparada con su lugar en el Planeta Madre, pero ésta habitación era el único lugar en la Tierra donde tenía algo de privacidad. Había llenado el espacio con tecnología de gemas que pudo conseguir, también con algunos aparatos humanos; se había vuelto un pasatiempo desmantelar objetos de la Tierra para ver cómo funcionaban, ya había roto la tostadora de Steven, ahora tendría que conseguirle otra.

También había logrado recuperar cuatro robonoides, de milagro los encontró. Su labor principal era tratar de repararlos, así podría arreglar el portal de la Distorsión Galáctica para que Jaspe pudiera volver al Planeta Madre.

—¡Y así podrá alertar a Diamante Amarillo sobre las traidoras Crystal Tontas!— exclamó triunfal al lograr que un robonoide volviera a funcionar—. ¡Podré vengarme de ellas por todo lo que me han hecho pasar! ¡Lamentarán el día en que se metieron con Peridot! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Toc, toc. Tocaron la puerta. Peridot dio un salto del susto, tomó los robonoides y los lanzó en una esquina para después cubrirlos con una sábana que había robado de la cama de Steven. No debían descubrirla, ¡qué difícil era estar de infiltrada!

Corrió hacia la puerta y esta se abrió.

—Peridot.— saludó Steven, con un rostro algo apenado—. Lo siento, ¿interrumpí tu risa malvada?

—... No.— se hizo la desentendida.

—¡Peridot, no vas a creer esto!— gritó el niño con mucha emoción—. ¡Jenny, Buck y Crema Agria quieren salir contigo!

—¿Quienes?— preguntó ella sin entender.

—Unos amigos míos.— tomó el brazo de Peridot y la jaló hasta la entrada de la casa—. Esto es realmente genial, realmente eres muy popular ahora.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa de Steven, los chicos estaban conversando.

—¿Por qué dices que hacemos esto?— preguntó Buck Dewey, con voz frugal y mirada casi inexpresiva.

—Ya se los dije.— respondió Jenny Pizza, harta de explicar lo mismo todo el tiempo—. Quiero averiguar qué tipo de relación tiene la chica nueva con Ronaldo.

—¿Y qué si tiene algo con él? No es nuestro problema.— replicó Crema Agria.

—Ya les dije que mi hermana siente algo por Ronaldo, aunque lo niegue. Si descubro que Peridot es novia de Ronaldo, los voy a separar.

—Jenny, eso no está bien.— dijo Buck.

—Muy bien, entonces sólo le hablaré mal de Ronaldo para que ya no esté interesada.

—¿Que eso no es exactamente lo mismo?— dijo Crema Agria.

—¿Y si resulta que no es su novia?— preguntó Buck con interés.

—Entonces tendremos una amiga nueva.— dijo Jenny con una sonrisa. Los otros dos aún tenían sus dudas.

Steven abrió la puerta, con Peridot a su lado. Los chicos se impresionaron al verla, nunca la habían visto tan de cerca, lucía muy irreal.

—Tú debes ser Peridot, yo soy Jenny Pizza.— se presentó la adolescente.

—Yo soy Buck Dewey.— se presentó el hijo del alcalde.

—Soy Crema Agria.— se presentó el albino, alzando la mano.

—¿Qué quieren?— preguntó la gema con algo de agresión.

—Vaya, eres muy ruda.— elogió Jenny—. Sólo queremos dar una vuelta contigo, ya sabes, para mostrarte la ciudad.

—Creo que ya la conozco lo suficiente.— respondió Peridot, sin ánimos de salir con los desconocidos.

—Vamos, Peridot, será divertido.— insistió Steven, abrazando a su amiga.

—¿Por qué lo haría?— se molestó la gema.

—Hazlo por mí.— dijo el niño, con una mirada iluminada y una sonrisa tierna.

No había forma de que Peridot cayera en ese truco, no importa lo terriblemente adorable que Steven sea.

—Está bien.— se rindió ante la ternura de su amiguito.

—¡Te vas a divertir mucho!— exclamó Jenny mientras ella y los otros dos tomaban a Peridot para llevársela.

—¡Regresenla a casa antes de medianoche!— ordenó Steven al verlos marchar—. ¡Y no quemen nada!

Subieron al auto de Jenny y comenzaron a recorrer las calles. Peridot estaba sentada al lado de la puerta izquierda en los asientos de atrás, junto a Crema Agria. La gema permanecía observando la calle y el paisaje que pasaba a toda prisa. Nunca antes se había subido a ese tipo de vehículo, no se sentía tan segura como se sentiría si tuviera a Steven cerca.

En la Tierra tenía pocas personas en las cuales confiar, y bien sabía que ellos no debían confiar en ella. No sentía remordimiento en realidad al estar trabajando junto a Jaspe contra las Crystal Gems. Sólo hacía lo necesario para poder sobrevivir y poder regresar a su verdadero hogar, aunque eso implique traicionar a Steven, que se había portado demasiado amable. Pero en el fondo se preguntaba qué sería de ser diferentes las cosas, si no tuviera a Jaspe ni opción más que permanecer encerrada en la Tierra. Qué diferente hubiera sido.

—Qué extrañas manos tienes.— dijo Crema Agria, tomando los dedos mecánicos de la gema.

—¡Agh! ¡Suelta mis dedos!— sacudió su brazo para apartar al joven, pero éste no la soltó.

—Y dime...— Buck se giró hacia ella, llamando su atención. Él estaba sentado en el asiento delantero, junto a Jenny, quien conducía—. ¿Vienes del espacio?

—Sí, así es.— respondió la gema mientras recuperaba tres de los ocho dedos que le había robado Crema Agria.

—¿Entonces eres un alíen?— preguntó Crema.

—Evidentemente.

—Wow, entonces Ronaldo tenía razón sobre ti.— habló Jenny, sin apartar la vista del camino, ya que era ella la que conducía—. Pasas mucho tiempo con él, ¿no es así?

—Sí, supongo que sí.— Peridot desvió la mirada y continuó viendo el paisaje.

—Dime, Peridot, ¿qué clase de relación tienes con él?— preguntó la chica.

—Eres muy directa.— comentó Buck a su amiga.

—Yo no lo llamaría "relación"— contestó Peridot de inmediato—. Él es más bien como un... acosador o algo así.

—No me digas.— dijo Jenny con extrañeza.

—¿Quieres decir que no es tu novio?— preguntó Crema Agria—. Los vi juntos la otra noche.

—¿Es esto una clase de interrogatorio?— se molestó al percatarse de las múltiples preguntas—. Tengo que soportar a Ronaldo todos los días como para que ustedes vengan a mí con las mismas intenciones. ¿Y qué se supone que es un "novio"?

—¿Realmente no lo sabes?— cuestionó Jenny—. Un novio es el que carga tus compras cuando vas al centro comercial, el que te da regalos y hace todo lo que ordenes.

—Te dice frases cursis para hacerte sentir bien, aunque no sean verdad.— dijo Crema Agria.

—Es alguien de tu propiedad que nunca se fijaría en otras chicas.— dijo Jenny.

—¿Cómo un sirviente?— preguntó Peridot.

—Exactamente.— aseguró la chica.

—No. Un novio es alguien que te ama.— dijo Buck.

—Ah, se refieren a una pareja sentimental.— Peridot entendió al fin a qué se referían los chicos, mas la calma que había conseguido al entender la pregunta desapareció cuando _realmente_ entendió la pregunta—. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué les llevó a pensar que Ronaldo es mi pareja! ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Él es sólo un humano, yo soy una gema! ¡Además, el amor es sólo una perdida de tiempo para gemas rebeldes y de clase baja! ¡Yo tengo un trabajo importante y no me permiten...!

—Está bien, ya entendimos.— la interrumpió Crema Agria, ya harto de sus gritos.

—Ja, ja.— se rió Jenny—. Yo realmente había creído que era tu novio. ¿Ni siquiera te gusta?

—NO.— la gema se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Qué bien!— exclamó Jenny—. Ya me había preocupado. ¿Sabes? sospecho que a mi hermanita le gusta Ronaldo y sería un problema si él saliera contigo.

—... ¿Qué?— se confundió la gema.

—Pero no es así, ¡entonces podemos ser amigas!— Jenny se giró hacia ella y le sonrió, después volvió su vista al volante.

—Bienvenida al grupo.— dijo Buck.

—Eres un miembro honorario, o algo así.— dijo Crema Agria.

—No entiendo nada.— se dijo Peridot, frunciendo el ceño—. Esperen, ¿soy parte de su grupo ahora? ¿qué significa eso?

—Que haremos travesuras juntos.— dijo Jenny, sonriendo.

—... ¿Travesuras?

—No me digas que nunca te has divertido.— habló la chica, casi riéndose.

—¡En el Planeta Madre nunca...!

—Pero no estamos en tu planeta... ¿verdad?— cuestionó Jenny con voz pícara.

—¡Pero las Crystal Gems...!

—Ellas no son tus dueñas, ¿o sí?— dijo Buck—. No tienen porqué enterarse y mucho menos tienen que reclamarte.

—Eres libre estando con nosotros, Peridot.— aseguró Crema Agria.

—¿Saben qué? ¡Qué importa! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Vamos! muéstrenme cómo se "divierten" los humanos.— habló Peridot con más seguridad.

—¡Ese es el espíritu!— Crema Agria le dio una palmada a Peridot en la espalda, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ésta casi cayera y se golpeara con el asiento de enfrente.

—Tengo una idea.— dijo Jenny—. Como eres nueva en esto de divertirte, hagamos una travesura algo infantil, pero simple.

—¿Qué es?

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el sol terminó de ocultarse, ellos ya estaban listos para hacer una pequeña broma. Sí, era infantil, pero Peridot tenía que pasar por eso. Se estacionaron frente a una casa y sigilosamente se acercaron.

—¿Para qué es el papel higiénico?— preguntó Peridot sin comprender, sabiendo que Steven guarda de esos en su baño.

—Vamos a cubrir una casa con esto.— señaló Crema Agria, arrojando el papel para dejarlo caer.

—¿Eso no molestará al dueño?— preguntó una vez más Peridot.

—¡Esa es la idea!— exclamó Jenny con emoción—. ¡Ja, ja! ¡No hacía esto desde los 13 años!

—Solíamos meternos en muchos problemas.— mencionó Buck.

—Pero al crecer aprendimos a evadir a las autoridades.— dijo Jenny con una sonrisa engreída, después le entregó un rollo de papel a Peridot—. Inténtalo tú, te divertirás.

Peridot obedeció, arrojó el rollo de papel y éste al chocar contra la ventana, rebotó y le golpeó en la cara. Los demás se burlaron y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, ya que se había caído.

—¡No veo el propósito de esto!— gritó la gema—. ¿Y quién vive aquí, por cierto?

—Vive una persona muy molesta, siempre nos está diciendo qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y si no hacemos lo que nos dice, nos regaña.— contó Jenny—. Aquí vive el alcalde Dewey.

—Merece el castigo. Imaginalo, se levantará en la mañana para descubrir que llegará tarde al trabajo por deber limpiar su patio sucio, estamos arruinando su hogar, por eso lo hacemos, es divertido.— comentó en tono sombrío Buck Dewey.

—Ja, ja. Buck, ¡tú vives aquí!— comentó Jenny, alzando una ceja.

—...

—¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Eres un tonto!— se burló Peridot al encontrar muy divertido el asunto. Los demás la miraron fijamente—. ¿Qué?— cuestionó, molesta.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reír, excepto Buck, Buck estaba dolido.

Terminaron su travesura, salieron huyendo antes de ser descubiertos, montándose al auto y acelerando cual criminales en fuga.

—Fue divertido, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó Peridot con prisa.

—Estás entusiasta.— canturreó Jenny.

—¿Saben? Me he estado preguntando algo.— comenzó a hablar Crema—. ¿Esas cosas de robot que tienes en tus manos pueden sacar algún superpoder como en las películas de ciencia ficción?

—¿Mis partes mejoradas? Sí, puedo hacer una que otra cosa con ellas.— habló la gema en forma presumida—. De hecho, ni las tontas de las Crystal Gems pueden hacer lo que yo hago.

—¿De verdad? Tienes que mostrarnos.— insistió Jenny.

—Las Crystal Gems me lo prohibieron.— dijo, seria.

—Ellas no están aquí.— dijo Buck.

—Se darán cuenta.— dijo con molestia, pero después lo reconsideró—. Pero... me dijeron que no usara mi armamento dentro de la ciudad, así que...

—¡Salgamos de la ciudad!— exclamaron todos, tomando el camino hacia fuera de Ciudad Playa.

Se alejaron de la ciudad y de cualquier sitio habitado, justamente en donde los chicos geniales se habían divertido con Steven hace algún tiempo. Animaron a Peridot para que les mostrase algunas de sus habilidades, esta vez la gema no discutió mucho el asunto, después de todo ¿qué más da?

Fue fácil hacer algunas demostraciones con su armamento; la verdad es que nunca había tenido que utilizar ninguna de sus armas que le proporcionaban sus partes mejoradas, mucho menos para pelear, hasta que llegó a la Tierra y tuvo que combatir a las Crystal Gems. Con el tiempo aprendió a controlar mejor sus habilidades, más importante, aprendió a disparar (al principio ni siquiera podía controlar la energía que emanaba).

—Dispara al cielo, Peridot.— sugirió Jenny.

—¿Para que parezca fuegos artificiales?

—¡Sí!— exclamó la chica.

—¿No es un poco peligroso?— dijo Buck.

—¡Ja! Yo soy prácticamente una experta, nada pasará.— dijo Peridot.

Realmente eran unos imprudentes. No pusieron demasiada atención a lo que ocasionaban. Después de un rato jugando con los poderes de Peridot (¡Peridot podía levantar objetos sin tocarlos gracias a su tecnología! ¡levantó a Crema Agria dos metros sobre el suelo!), ellos se agotaron y decidieron descansar un rato.

—Ja, ja. Tú eres realmente divertida, Peridot.— comentó Jenny, sentándose en el campo para después recostarse, sacar su celular y tomarse una foto—. Podríamos ser buenas amigas.

—No lo creo. Apenas estoy aprendiendo a... convivir con humanos.— dijo Peridot, sentándose al lado de la chica—. Pero te complacerá saber que no son tan odiosos como otros humanos que conozco.

—¿Te refieres a Ronaldo?— Jenny se sentó y miró a la gema con gesto divertido—. No te preocupes por él, estoy segura de que pronto te dejará en paz.

—... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Peridot la miró fríamente.

—Yo pensaba que eras su novia, pero como no es así, y tomando en cuenta todo lo que me has contado, creo que es obvio lo que sucede con él.

—Explícate.

—Eres una novedad, Peridot.— explicó la chica en tono calmado—. Eres nueva en la ciudad y además vienes del espacio. Eres tan extraña y por eso Ronaldo está obsesionado contigo. Pero no te preocupes, pronto se aburrirá de ti y podrás estar tranquila.

—¿No le importo?

—Es una forma muy fea de decirlo, pero probablemente no.— siguió hablando Jenny, aún en su estado de calma—. Seguramente sólo te ve como un extraterrestre de su investigación paranormal, no como una chica. No te angusties, nosotros sí te vemos como una amiga. ¿Quieres tomarte una selfie conmigo?

Jenny no recibió contestación alguna, así que miró a la gema, inmediatamente la sonrisa de la adolescente se desdibujó y su expresión fue de preocupación y culpa. Peridot se veía un poco... un poco... triste.

"Ay no" se dijo Jenny internamente "He herido sus sentimientos. ¡Soy una amiga terrible!" Jenny trató de recordar por qué había salido con Peridot en primer lugar, pero eso ya no contaba mucho ahora que la había proclamado su amiga. No podía evitar tener remordimiento. ¡Ahora Peridot se veía enojada! ¡MUY enojada!

—Oye, tal vez me equivoque respecto a...— trató de decir la chica para remediar lo que había causado, pero era tarde.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Eso era de esperarse de un estúpido humano!— gritó la gema con mucho enojo—. ¡Espero que pronto se aburra de mí porque ya no quiero tenerlo cerca! ¡No me importa si no me considera una amiga, yo nunca quise agradarle a nadie!

—¡Peridot, no!— habló Jenny—. Lo dije sin pensar, yo no sé lo que Ronaldo piense de ti, pero...

—¡No me importa!— volvió a gritar la gema—. ¡Es bastante claro que lo que dices es verdad! ¡Agghhh! ¡Lo odio tanto!

Jenny iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Chicas!— gritaron Buck y Crema Agria, alarmados.

—¿Qué sucede?— Jenny se giró hacia ellos, asustándose por sus repentinos gritos.

—¡Los cultivos se están incendiando!— contestó Crema, señalando el fuego que se empezaba a esparcir violentamente.

—¡¿Qué?!— se alarmó Jenny.

—Creo que debí tener más cuidado.— se dijo Peridot, sabiendo que había sido causado por su uso no moderado de su arma.

—¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Estamos en graves problemas!— gritó Jenny con horror.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora?— preguntó Buck, los demás lo vieron, sabiendo que debían aceptar que habían echado a perder todo.

Media hora después, el lugar se había llenado de bomberos, policías y los padres enojados de los chicos.

—¡Esto es lo peor que has hecho!— le gritó el alcalde Dewey a su hijo Buck—. ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto va a costarme todo el terreno que destruyeron?! ¡y no creas que no sé que tú y tus amigos fueron los que ensuciaron la casa!

—No es para tanto.— dijo Buck, cruzado de brazos, como si no le importara, pero en el fondo se sentía muy mal.

—¡Ya no puedes seguir haciendo esto! ¡eres mi hijo! ¡¿acaso no te importa?!

Jenny también tenía problemas con su padre.

—¡No tocarás el auto en un mes, jovencita! ¡y tampoco podrás salir!— regañaba Kofi a su hija.

—¡Pero papiiii!— se quejó la chica.

—¡Pudieron haberse lastimado! ¡Si vuelves a hacerme esto no volverás a salir con ellos!

A Crema le iba igual o peor con su padrastro.

—¡Uah, uah, uah, uah, uah, uah!— le gritaba su padrastro.

—¡No tienes derecho a darme ordenes!— replicó Crema Agria—. ¡Tú no eres mi padre!

—¡Uah, uah, uah, uah!

—¡Pues uah, uah, uah para ti también!

Peridot tampoco se salvó de un regaño.

—¡Pusiste a estos humanos en riesgo!— le gritó Perla con mucho enfado—. ¡¿Por qué sigues metiéndote en problemas?! ¡Ni siquiera Amatista pudiera hacer algo así!

—No pasó nada.— rezongó la gema, con una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Quemaste hectáreas de trigo! ¡Te dijimos que no podías usar tu cañón de plasma tan imprudentemente!

—Me dijeron que no lo usara en la ciudad ni en un área habitada.— respondió, cruzada de brazos y con la vista fija al suelo.

—¡Eso no significa que actúes como una irresponsable! ¡¿Qué acaso no las disciplinan en el Planeta Madre?!

—¡Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo son las cosas en el Planeta Madre!— gruñó, enfurecida—. ¡Si fuera así no estarías dándome ordenes, ridícula perla!

—¡No me hables en ese tono! ¡Espera a que Garnet se entere llegando a casa!

—¡No! ¡No le digas a Garnet!— rogó, asustada—. ¡Me meterá en una burbuja!

—Hay que irnos, sube a León ahora, nos llevará a casa enseguida al abrir un portal.— Perla señaló al león de Steven, que la acompañaba.

—¡No voy a subirme a esa cosa!

—¡Hazlo ahora!— regañó con fuerza.

Peridot gruñó entre dientes. Se sentía tonta al obedecer a una simple perla, pero ya tomaría venganza después, de ser diferente no se dejaría tratar de esa forma por alguien de su clase.

Perla y Peridot subieron a León, el animal corrió un poco, hizo un portal y las llevó a casa. Los otros tres chicos miraron esto con asombro.

—Pobre Peridot, me alegra que Perla no sea mi madre.— comentó Buck, haciendo que su padre lo viera con incomodidad.

.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Jenny estaba en el trabajo, con un mal humor notable. ¡Se sentía muy mal! y no sólo porque la habían castigado por una eternidad, sino que estaba preocupada. Quizá había arruinado la amistad entre Peridot y Ronaldo, esto le entristecía; sí, estaba siendo medio bipolar al respecto, ella había querido separarlos pero al conocer a Peridot y considerarla su amiga, hizo que todos esos planes se fueran por la basura.

—¡No puedo creer que hayan quemado unos cultivos!— regañó Kiki por tercera vez esa mañana—. ¡Y no me has dicho por qué estaban con Peridot!

—Si te lo digo te enojarás conmigo.— habló Jenny, fingiendo depresión y tumbándose sobre una mesa, con cansancio.

—Por favor, dime que no es lo que creo.— sugirió con enfado.

—¡Lo intenté, Kiki! ¡Lo intenté y lo logré! ¡Separé a Peridot de Ronaldo!— soltó la gemela malvada.

—¡¿Qué?!— enfureció Kiki—. ¡Maldición, Jenny! ¡te dije que no te entrometieras! ¡Si se te ocurrió decirle que a mí me gustaba Ronaldo te voy a...!

—¡Sí se lo dije! ¡se los dije a todos!

—¡Jenny! ¡te dije que a mí ya no me gusta! ¡¿por qué tenías que ponerme en ridículo?!— enrojeció de la ira y la vergüenza.

—¡Lo siento, hermana!— se disculpó entre un lloriqueo falso.

—¡Ni disculpándote vas a poder arreglar esto!

—Quiero decir, ¡perdón hermana! ¡pero ya no podré ayudarte con esto!

—¿De qué hablas?— se confundió.

—Sé que te gusta Ronaldo, pero ya no podré apoyarte nunca más.

—¡¿Acaso no me escuchas cuando hablo?!

—Después de conocer a Peridot y después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta de qué...— Jenny hizo una expresión avergonzada, pero continuó—. ¡Peridot es perfecta para Ronaldo! ¡ya lo dije!

Kiki quedó estupefacta, tomó aire para permanecer tranquila; se sentó en una silla, al lado de su hermana.

—Jenny, sé que quisiste hacer algo bueno por mí, pero no lo necesito porque como ya te dije, NO me gusta Ronaldo.— afirmó con toda la calma que pudo— Pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo contigo ahora. No creo que Peridot sea buena para Ronaldo.

—Entonces...

—No digas nada.— la calló—. Ronaldo necesita a alguien que lo haga madurar, eso es algo que Peridot no podría conseguir. Ella no es buena para él.

—¡Tú lo dices porque estás celosa!— se puso de pie, enfadada—. No puedo estar de lado de las dos, no me pongas en esta posición, hermana. ¿Sabes qué? A partir de ahora apoyaré a Peridot con Ronaldo.

—Tú también necesitas madurar, Jenny.— Kiki se puso de pie y se fue a otra parte, hastiada de la discusión.

Kiki NO estaba celosa, ¿por qué lo estaría?... Sólo se sentía un poco mal.

* * *

 _mierda, finalmente pude subir este capítulo, ¡todo se me complicó! falta de inspiración, problemas médicos, un encargo que nunca llegó, más malditos problemas médicos, el original contradijo mi fic lo cual me provocó una mezcla confusa de irritación y felicidad, le entró virus a mi computadora, la mandaron a arreglar... Ése es el resumen de por qué demoré tanto._

 _¿Saben qué? Peridot es un personaje difícil. Cada que hace una aparición en un capítulo vemos una nueva faceta de ella, la hemos visto seria, gruñona, quejumbrosa, cobarde, llorona, desquiciada, loca, infantil y competitiva, la pequeña loli neko kawaii es un reto. Pero en mi fanfic, a diferencia de el original, ella está gravemente influenciada por Jaspe, así que hay una gran diferencia en su actitud.  
Otro personaje que se me complica es Kiki, lo que sé de ella es que es dulce y responsable... y nada más ¡es un personaje tan desperdiciado! ¡me muero por ver más de ella en la serie!_

 _se estarán preguntando ¿cuándo podremos ver a la chibi peridot en el fic? pues seguiré según lo tenía planeado y no se verá así hasta dentro de unos capítulos más. Ah... pero hay tantas cosas que debo reconsiderar, tengo una perspectiva muy diferente a la que tenía cuando inicié a escribir esto, la idea que tenía para el final de este fic ahora me causa pánico_

 _hmmm... como inicié este fic después de el episodio "Friend Ship" ¿este fic contaría como una historia alterna después de ese episodio? ¿debería advertirlo en el summary?_

 _sé que algunos de ustedes quieren más... romance... pues bien, yo trabajo lento, pero seguro, así que... yo sé lo que hago... creo_


	7. La horrible criatura aterradora

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 7: La horrible criatura aterradora._

Habían pasado semanas, Peridot aprovechaba cada distracción, hasta la más mínima, para poder reparar el portal de la Distorsión Galáctica hacia el Planeta Madre. Finalmente el trabajo estaba hecho. Ahora se encontraba ahí con Jaspe.

—Diamante Amarillo estará muy enfadada cuando sepa que la misión fracasó.— murmuró Peridot.

—¡Te he dicho que ya olvides esa estúpida misión! ¡tenemos cosas más importantes qué hacer!— gruñó Jaspe, caminando hacia el portal central.

—¡Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Ese es el problema aquí!

—¡Cállate!— ordenó—. Escúchame bien, yo iré a informar a Diamante Amarillo y tú te quedas aquí, ganándote la confianza del equipo de Rose. Debes descubrir sus debilidades para poder vencerlas después, no hagas otra cosa hasta que recibas un mensaje mío con ordenes. Esa es tu misión por ahora.

—¡¿Por qué eres la que da las ordenes?! Esta misión era inicialmente mía ¡y yo te rescaté de Lázuli y las Crystal Gems!

—¡No intentes contradecirme! No hagas nada hasta que yo te mande un mensaje, ¿quedó claro?

—Perfectamente, pero... ¿cuánto tiempo tardarás?— preguntó con algo de inseguridad.

—¿Que acaso tienes miedo?— dijo con agresión—. Sé que eres una débilucha, pero eres una peridot, concéntrate en tu nueva misión y no cuestiones mi autoridad.

—Ugh... No se puede razonar contigo.

—Recuerda, que Rose no sospeche nada, y deja a la estúpida de Lapis para mí.— dijo, ya preparada para irse.

—Ya te dije que no es Rose, es Steven.— contestó en voz baja, en un tono casi lúgubre.

—¡No me importa! ¡Rose lamentará el día en que se dejó perder de esa manera! ¡Y tú deja de actuar así! ¡no me hagas creer que te has ablandado!

—¡Eso jamás!

—Entonces ya sabes qué hacer. No te dejes...

—¡Ya sé! ¡ya sé! No me dejaré corromper. Tengo muy clara mi misión.— respondió Peridot con enfado.

Jaspe le dirigió una mirada severa y después activó el portal, marchándose de ahí y dejando a Peridot totalmente sola en esto.

Peridot suspiró profundamente. Sabía qué hacer, fue hacia el portal al Planeta Madre y lo destruyó, de esa forma las Crystal Gems nunca se enterarían que alguien pasó por ahí. Después fue a otro portal para volver a casa de Steven.

Una vez ahí, la mente de Peridot divagaba en muchos asuntos, uno de ellos tenía que ver con Steven. De alguna forma Jaspe quería llevar a Rose Cuarzo ante Diamante Amarillo, sonaba descabellado, en especial porque la única forma que se le ocurría para lograr aquello era... lastimar a Steven.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se recostó en la cama del niño, con la vista fija al techo. La casa estaba solitaria, demasiado. Perla estaba entrenando a Steven y Connie, Garnet había ido a una misión y Amatista... ¡quién sabe dónde estaba Amatista!

Debía concentrarse en su nueva misión, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo extraña. Ya no quería pasar más tiempo en ese mundo donde nada tenía sentido, donde a veces olvidaba qué hacía ahí realmente. Quería tanto estar sola, pero a la vez deseaba tanto que alguien la acompañase, pero no tenía a nadie en ese mundo y los que tenía los iba a traicionar después. Detestaba tanto el hecho de que todos se comportaran tan _amables_ , incluso las Crystal Gems.

La realidad era que no tenía amigos, así que no había más opción que quedarse tumbada ahí todo el día.

A su mente llegó la imagen de Ronaldo, no sabía ni por qué pensaba en él, así que trató de sacárselo de la cabeza. No podía permitirse seguir pasando más tiempo con ese humano, obviamente él no la respetaba. Además, tal como Jenny le había dicho, probablemente él se aburra pronto de estarla siguiendo a todas partes. Quizá ya había ocurrido, hacia días que no veía a Ronaldo.

Peridot gruñó, tomó una almohada y se la estampó en la cara. Se gritó a sí misma que no le importaba.

Se ladeó y quedó inmóvil mientras observaba la gema de Lapislázuli, que permanecía al lado de la cama de Steven, sobre una almohadilla en un canasto. Peridot se sentó, girándose a dirección a la gema sin forma física. Ya había pasado un poco más de un mes y Lapis no volvía, ¿por qué tardaba tanto?

—¿Tú... puedes escucharme?— preguntó, sintiéndose tonta.

Sabía que Jaspe tenía un enorme odio hacia la gema azul, de hecho, quería liquidarla, pero, por su parte, Peridot no tenía nada contra ella. Más bien, apenas y la conocía. Sólo era su informante, es todo. Sólo sabía que era una gema reservada y extrañamente depresiva, además de que constantemente su rostro expresaba miedo.

—¿Por qué temías tanto?— preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo que la gema no la escuchaba.

Recordó que una vez la vio desesperada, eso había sido cuando Jaspe notó a Steven. Lapislázuli había hecho lo posible para alejar la atención del niño. Peridot ahora podía verlo, Lapis deseaba proteger a Steven.

—¿Por qué harías algo así?— Peridot tomó la gema y la sacudió un poco—. ¡Respondeme! ¡teníamos una misión y en cambio tú te revelaste contra Jaspe! ¡¿Por qué Steven sería más importante que las ordenes de Diamante Amarillo?!

Naturalmente la gema de Lapis no podía contestar. Peridot se sintió humillada y daba gracias porque nadie estuviera ahí para observarla. Era sólo que... ya había pasado tanto con todos ellos.

—¡No me importa!— gritó, sacándose esos pensamientos de la mente.

Arrojó la gema a un lado, pero no midió su fuerza y de un momento a otro Lapis salió lanzada contra el cristal de la ventana y terminó en alguna parte de la arena en la playa.

—¡Lázuli!— se escandalizó Peridot, corriendo hacia la salida de la casa, implorando para no haber provocado alguna grieta en aquella gema—. ¡Debes estar bien! ¡debes estar bien!

Corrió por la playa y rebuscó entre la arena, por milagro la encontró casi de inmediato. Aún inquieta, revisó cada parte de la gema, comprobando que no la había destruido de alguna forma. ¡Steven no la perdonaría! ¡Garnet mucho menos! ¡y Garnet daba miedo!

—¡Sí! ¡no estás muerta!— exclamó, alzando la gema de Lapis con victoria.

Su celebración terminó al notar que alguien la estaba observando, alguien que estaba a sólo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Peridot quedó inmóvil mientras analizaba a su espectador. ¡La había visto! ¡la había visto arrojar a Lapislázuli por la ventana!

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!— exigió saber, pero el ser frente a ella no respondió, sólo la vio con sus profundos y escalofriantes ojos—... ¿Qué eres tú?— preguntó, algo intimidada, pero la criatura sólo alzó el brazo, señalando a Lapislázuli.

Peridot recargó la gema de Lapis en su pecho, retrocediendo lentamente para alejarse de ese misterioso ser que parecía vigilarla; cuando se encontró a dos metros alejada de ese extraño, se echó a correr de regreso a la casa de Steven y cerró la puerta con fuerza, subió las escaleras, acomodó la gema de Lapis en su lugar y rápidamente echó un vistazo a la ventana, descubriendo que aquella criatura ya no se encontraba ahí. Por un momento se sintió aliviada, pero pronto notó una presencia a sus espaldas, y al girarse él ya estaba ahí, observándola con sus aterradores ojos.

—¡Ah!— soltó un grito de susto—. ¡¿Por qué entraste aquí?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!— el extraño observó la gema de Lapis, después la señaló—. ¿Quieres que te entregue a Lapislázuli?— el desconocido pareció pensarlo un poco, pero después negó, mas volvió a señalar a Lapis con insistencia—. ¡Tú me viste lanzar a Lázuli por la ventana! ¡¿qué quieres por tu silencio?!

Ese ser extraño dio una macabra sonrisa y después apuntó lentamente hacia Peridot. Ella tembló de terror, pero no iba a aceptar ese termino.

—¡¿Y qué pasa si me niego?!— exclamó, no queriendo negociar con ese... ¿humano?

Ese ser dio unos pasos hacia la asustada gema, ésta retrocedió hasta quedar acorralada en la pared, pero ese ser no la tocó, sólo tomó uno de los juguetes de Steven y salió corriendo, bajó las escaleras pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giró para ver a Peridot, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de alguien que trama algo, después se fue.

¿Eso era todo? ¿esa amenaza se había ido? ¿le había tenido misericordia? Sea como sea, él sabía lo que había sucedido con Lapis, él podría acusarla con las Crystal Gems, y si ellas se enteran ¡podrían meterla en una burbuja!

No, si el objetivo de ese niño extraño fuera interferir con su misión ¿por qué llevarse el juguete de Steven? Quizá ese juguete sea el precio a pagar por su silencio, o quizá sea algo más. Independientemente de ello, el juguete no le pertenecía, era de Steven, el niño probablemente se dé cuenta de su ausencia y sospecharía. No podía permitir eso.

—¡Regresa aquí!— salió detrás de ese ladrón lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió en la arena y rápidamente lo localizó, el pequeño se había escabullido por unas calles, con el juguete en sus brazos. Peridot continuó tras él pero lo perdió en un callejón. No se podía permitir perderlo, así que lo buscó por todo el lugar, lo hizo por varios minutos sin resultados. Trató de no desesperarse, pero era inútil, ya estaba desesperada.

—¡¿Dónde estás?!— gritó con irritación—. ¡Sal de donde sea que estés!

Lo buscó entre los botes de basura, pero ni ahí se encontraba. Ya estaba dando esa cruzada por perdida, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella. Era él, ese ladrón finalmente se dejaba ver, pero no parecía ni arrepentido, ni asustado, ni enojado, ni nada, su rostro malévolo no mostraba nada.

—¡Ahí estás! ¡regrésame ese juguete de inmediato!— ordenó, pero el niño negó, abrazándose al juguete—. Escucha, sé que te ofrecí algo por tu silencio para que no revelaras que arrojé a Lapislázuli por la ventana, pero el que te quedes con ese juguete puedo comprometer mi misión, ¿no quieres otra cosa a cambio?

El extraño niño asintió finalmente, al tiempo en que señalaba a Peridot otra vez. Ella lo entendió, todo esto había sido una trampa para obtenerla, la quería desde el principio, pero ¿para qué? ¿acaso quería esclavizarla? ¿convertirla en una sirvienta o algo? De tan sólo pensarlo se llenaba de pánico.

En una situación normal sólo lo atacaría y lo obligaría a devolverle el juguete, pero las Crystal Gems habían sido muy especificas sobre no dañar a humanos, asumiendo que ese niño sea humano. Así que... ¿no tenía más opción que obedecerle?

—Yo no puedo aceptar tus condiciones, sólo dame eso.— pidió con angustia, extendiendo el brazo para recibir el objeto, pero el niño la apartó de un manotazo.

Esto no llegaba a ningún lado, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. Quizá debería dejarlo quedarse con el juguete, después de todo no era seguro que Steven se percate de la ausencia de éste. Pero el caso es que ese extraño no quería el juguete realmente, la quería a ella; no podía simplemente irse con él, tenía una misión que cumplir, su ausencia sería notada. ¿Y por qué se preocupaba tanto? Quizá sólo estaba siendo paranoica.

—Quédate con el juguete, pero yo no iré contigo.

Pero ese extraño no estaba dispuesto a negociar sus condiciones, él quería a Peridot. Se acercó a la gema, paso a paso, y ella retrocedió, aterrada. ¡Ese "humano" es muy perturbador! ¡demasiado!

Su instinto decía que debía salir huyendo, pero ya había huido demasiado como para acobardarse otra vez. Pero, por otro lado, no tenía la menor idea de con qué tipo de criatura estaba tratando, ¡podría ser algo completamente peligroso!

Se echó para atrás, cayendo sentada al suelo, observando cómo ese monstruo se le acercaba. ¡Debía atacarlo! ¡pero si lo hacía las Crystal Gems la castigarían! Solamente debería salir huyendo, pero ¿que no es lo que hacía siempre? ¡¿Por qué estas cosas siempre le pasaban a ella?!

Ese ser perverso extendió su brazo hacia ella, con intenciones de tocarla, acercó su mano hacia el rostro de la gema. Peridot se cubrió la cara con los brazos, como si estuviera a punto de recibir un golpe letal.

—¿Qué está pasando?— habló un joven que se acercó a ellos.

Peridot alzó la mirada, en ese instante, por algún motivo, se sintió salvada.

—¡Ronaldo!

Ella se levantó rápidamente, se acercó a Ronaldo y se ocultó detrás de él, asomándose un poco para ver la reacción de la criatura que quería dañarla. Ronaldo miró a la gema con confusión, después volteó a ver al niño que los miraba a ambos.

—Peridot, ¿Cebolla te está molestando?— preguntó el chico, haciendo a Peridot hacia atrás y mirando al niñito con un poco de enfado.

—¡Esa... esa COSA estaba hostigándome!— señaló Peridot, ahora como alguien que no tenía nada qué temer.

Cebolla se encogió de hombros, con su expresión inexpresiva de siempre.

—Ya no la estés molestando, ¡vete de aquí!— ordenó Ronaldo a Cebolla.

—¡Espera! Tiene el juguete de Steven.— mencionó Peridot, con una voz casi temblorosa.

—Entrégalo.— dijo Ronaldo al niño. Cebolla miró el juguete en sus manos—. Sí, entrégalo.

Cebolla entregó el juguete para después irse corriendo a su casa, que quedaba justo al cruzar la calle. Peridot finalmente se calmó, miró a Ronaldo y notó que éste estaba viendo fijamente el juguete.

—Éste no es un juguete de Steven.— dijo el chico, en tono de haber hecho un descubrimiento importante.

—¿No lo es?— preguntó Peridot con algo de confusión.

—Esto es tuyo.— sonrió, entregándoselo a ella.

Peridot, aún confundida, tomó el juguete y lo examinó, de inmediato lo reconoció, era el koala de peluche que Ronaldo le había regalado en el parque de diversiones hace un tiempo, lo había olvidado. Sonrojada, escondió el peluche tras su espalda, apartando la mirada al estar un poco nerviosa.

—Gracias.— dijo ella con dificultad, en un murmullo que apenas fue audible.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— preguntó con intriga.

—Ese... "niño" tiene información que podría meterme en problemas con las Crystal Tontas.— respondió con la frente en alto, pero incomoda aún así.

—No te preocupes, Cebolla no dirá nada. Él nunca habla y cuando lo hace no es en un idioma que yo conozca.— le dijo con gesto misterioso.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que no tenía que pagarle por su silencio?!

—No.— dijo con simpleza, pero después se puso serio.— Pero tampoco me confiaría tanto, estoy seguro de que él sabe cosas, cosas que se guarda para sí mismo.— advirtió en tono macabro—. ¿Y qué es lo que hiciste que no querías que te descubrieran?

Peridot volvió a sonrojarse, estaba claro que no iba a decir que arrojó a Lapis por la ventana, de hecho, no pensaba volver a hablar de ello en lo que le quedara de existencia. Era demasiado humillante para hablarlo incluso con un humano.

—No importa ya. Puedes irte ahora.— dijo, actuando como superioridad, tomando camino devuelta al templo.

—Espérame.— Ronaldo le siguió el paso.

—Escúchame.— Peridot pausó su andar y giró hacia el humano, pensando en la mejor forma de decirle—. Mediamente puedo comprender la importancia que le das a las investigaciones paranormales que realizas para tu "blog", así que espero que tú entiendas que yo estoy muy ocupada en mi propia misión. Ya te he respondido tanto como podía, no sacarás más información de mí, así que podrías ocuparte en reportar otra cosa y yo me ocuparé de mis asuntos.

—Nunca podría terminar de investigar a un a alíen.— repuso, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que la gema quería decirle—. Pero por ahora me enfocaré en una investigación diferente.

—Perfecto, me voy.— dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, Ronaldo la siguió.

—Espera, quería decirte algo.

—¡Ya basta!— lo volvió a encarar—. ¡¿Qué crees que soy?! ¡Sí, soy del espacio, pero tampoco me trates como una especie de anomalía! ¡ustedes los humanos se impresionan demasiado!

—Eres una anomalía, estoy seguro, al menos lo eres aquí en la Tierra.

—Ughh.

—Pero, por eso yo... quería pedirte que...— comenzó a decir con timidez.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si tú... ¿quisieras ayudarme en alguna investigación paranormal? Sé que estás ocupada pero... puede que sepas más de ésto que yo, así que...

—¿Por qué me lo pides?— preguntó, casi siendo agresiva.

—Pensé que quizá... si somos amigos, ¿cierto?

Peridot lo contempló con perplejidad, sin saber siquiera qué pensar. Tenía que contestar algo, lo que sea, él esperaba una respuesta y ella se sentía más incomoda a cada segundo.

—No debería pasar más tiempo contigo.— balbuceó, sin darse cuenta que jugueteaba con su koala entre los dedos—. Pero... lo pensaré.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡gracias!

—No te emociones.— lo silenció—... Tú no vas a dejarme ¿cierto? Tú no te aburrirás de mí... ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo haría?— dijo con voz calmada, pensativo—. Un amigo que deja a otro no es un amigo de verdad...

—... Sí, supongo.

Estaba mal pero... se sentía tan bien pasar tiempo con alguien que no va a traicionar después. Quizá sólo por eso sintió la terrible necesidad de aceptar pasar tiempo con él. Y aún así sabía que estaba haciendo mal, después de todo, ¿que no está engañando a todos por igual?

* * *

 _Si se preguntan qué quería Cebolla con Peridot, pues sólo quería jugar con ella :3_

 _en fin, la caricatura entró en hiatus y... creo que haré lo mismo con mi fic. Tengo otros fics qué continuar, además, como ya les he mencionado, debo replantearme el argumento de este fic, estoy segura de lo que quiero escribir pero... ¿hasta dónde quiero llegar? Todos mis fics son tan oscuros, ¿realmente quiero hacer lo mismo con este fic?  
Como sea, debo marcar una gran diferencia entre mi fic y el original. En la serie están con todo ese rollo del Cluster, yo no creo mostrar demasiado al respecto. Antes de que se revelara en la serie, cuando comencé a escribir el fic, yo tenía una idea errada sobre el Cluster, no pensé en él cuando empecé, lo lógico sería no agregar toda esa trama. Creo que tengo mis métodos para hacer mi propio argumento al margen de esto._

 _Sé que muchos de ustedes quieren romance, quieren ver a Lapis y quieren ver a Peridot pequeñita jeje... Mi respuesta es que tendrán que esperar un poquito._

 _¿reviews?_


	8. ¡No son celos!

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 8: ¡No son celos!_

Había pasado un mes y medio, un maldito mes y medio desde que se ve obligada a convivir con esas Crystal Tontas. Se iba ganando su confianza de poco a poco, aunque Steven no fue ningún problema, el niño era demasiado ingenuo. Hacia poco más de una semana que Jaspe había partido al Planeta Madre para reportar a Diamante Amarillo la situación, desde entonces Peridot esperaba ansiosa por recibir su mensaje con instrucciones. Pronto tendría que traicionar a las Crystal Gems.

No podía evitar pensar en las tantas cosas que le había enseñado Steven, en las bromas que hacía con Amatista, en las discusiones que mantenía con Perla y en los castigos de Garnet; le costaba admitirlo, pero se sentía casi acostumbrada. Realmente... deseaba que su misión nunca hubiera resultado de esta forma. Pero, por supuesto, seguía siendo leal a Diamante Amarillo, lo sería hasta el final.

Lo bueno era que las Crystal Gems ya no la mantenían en una constante vigilancia, por lo cual podía salir por su cuenta, aunque sin ir demasiado lejos. Normalmente Steven la acompañaba, pero esta vez el pequeño estaba tan concentrado en un videojuego que Peridot salió sin que él se diera cuenta.

La gema fue hacia la ciudad, ya que, así como hacía de vez en cuando, se había aburrido en el templo y salió a buscar a Ronaldo. Normalmente nunca se esforzaba en buscarlo, pero ahora no parecía aparecer, así que fue a buscarlo al negocio de la familia Fryman, en donde se encontraba el pequeño Peedee.

Cuando el niño rubio la vio llegar, no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de amargura en su rostro, detestaba a esa chica.

—Estoy buscando a Ronaldo.— le dijo la gema al niño, siendo directa. Con la mirada revisó alrededor—. ¿Se encuentra él por aquí?

—No, salió hace un rato.— contestó el niño, sin mucho interés—. Se fue con esa chica que trabaja en La Gran Rosquilla; Sadie, creo que se llamaba.

Peridot manifestó una cara de confusión, después mostró una sonrisa ladina.

—Ja, ja. Claro, como si Ronaldo deseara pasar tiempo con otra persona.— dijo en tono ufano.

—¿Acaso estás celosa?— le preguntó el niño con extrañeza.

—¿Qué? No.— se molestó ligeramente—. Lo buscaré yo misma.

—Como quieras, yo ya te avisé.— le dijo Peedee mientras la gema se iba.

Peridot caminó apenas unos pasos cuando Jenny apareció frente a ella, deteniéndola.

— **¡Peridot!** — le gritó.

—Agh... ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó, irritada y retrocediendo unos pasos por la sorpresa.

—Vi a Ronaldo irse con la chica de La Gran Rosquilla.— dijo Jenny con mucha seriedad.

—Sí, ya me lo habían contado.— dijo Peridot, entornando los ojos—. Entonces es cierto.

—¡Ja! ¡Ya lo sabía! Tan pronto se aburrió de ti y te cambió por otra.— exclamó Jenny.

—¡Ughh! ¡Todos los humanos son iguales!— se quejó Peridot, pisoteando con fuerza el suelo—. ¡Lo voy a hacer pagar por abandonarme!

—¿Qué? Entonces acabas de admitir que estás celosa.— se sorprendió Jenny, quien sonrió, sintiéndose victoriosa.

—¿Por qué piensan eso? ¡No!— se enojó—. Es sólo que... ¡Aghhh! ¡Siempre pasa tiempo conmigo! ¡¿Por qué de repente sale con alguien más?! ¡Ningún humano insignificante va a ignorarme a mí!

—... Estás celosa.— Jenny sonrió.

—¡Aghh! ¡¿Sabes a dónde se fueron?!— preguntó, harta de Jenny y con apuro.

—Seguramente al faro, Ronaldo siempre va ahí, ¿te ha llevado alguna vez?

—No.— dijo Peridot mientras se iba.

Jenny dio un respingo.

—¡Llevó a Sadie antes que a ti! ¡Peridot, apresúrate a buscarlo!— Jenny alcanzó a Peridot y le dio un empujón.

—Huh...— Peridot se vio obligada a acelerar el paso a causa de Jenny.

—¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Corre! ¡corre! ¡CORRE!— insistió la morena—. ¡Te acompañaría pero aún estoy castigada!

Peridot tomó camino hacia el faro, estando completamente confundida por la reacción de Jenny. Los humanos eran unos locos. Por otro lado, estaba enfadada. Sabía quién era Sadie, la había visto unas cuantas veces cuando Steven la llevaba a comprar rosquillas. ¿Realmente Ronaldo la había dejado por estar con esa humana?

—¡Peri! ¡Peri!

Peridot se giró, descubriendo que Steven la seguía, el niño se veía muy emocionado.

—Peridot, aquí estás. ¡No vas a creer lo que pasó!

—No me interesa, Steven.

—¡No, Peridot! ¡es algo realmente asombroso!

—Ahora no, Steven, estoy ocupada.— la gema cruzó sus brazos.

—Oh, está bien. Será una sorpresa entonces.— dijo Steven sin perder su ánimo. Tan pronto como llegó, se fue directo al templo.

Peridot continuó su camino, ignorando que lo anterior había sucedido. Subió la colina directo al faro, le pareció irónico que justo debajo estuviera el templo de las Gems. Ella estuvo por abrir la puerta para entrar al faro.

—Shh.

Peridot escuchó un extraño sonido, miró detrás suyo pero no vio a nadie, volvió a la puerta, estaba por abrirla.

—Shh.— definitivamente alguien la llamaba. Peridot miró a su costado, descubriendo que en un arbusto había alguien escondido—. No entres ahí, ¿qué? ¿estás loca?

—Yo no soy la que está escondida tras una planta lechosa.— frunció el ceño, acercándose al sujeto escondido—. ¿A qué se debe tu misión encubierta, humano?

—¿Qué? ¡No es una misión encubierta! Yo sólo...— se avergonzó de repente, bajando la mirada.

Peridot ya lo había visto antes, él trabajaba en La Gran Rosquilla junto a la humana rubia, aunque no podía recordar su nombre.

El chico, que era Lars, salió de su escondite, miró alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie mirando, se dirigió a Peridot.

—¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí?— Lars la reconocía como la amiga nueva de Steven—. ¿Acaso buscas a tu novio Ronaldo?— se burló de ella, también la había visto varias veces junto a Ronaldo.

—¡No es mi novio!— gruñó—. ¡Y para tu información, lo estaba buscando hasta que tú me interrumpiste! ¡¿Y qué hacías tú escondido, humano?!

—¿Escondido? ¡Yo no estaba escondido!— llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y apartó la mirada.

—Estás actuando muy sospechosamente.

—¡Agh! ¡¿Qué?!— se exasperó—. ¡Tú eres la que debería preocuparse! ¡Tu novio está allá arriba con Sadie justo ahora!

—¡Ya te he dicho que **NO** es mi novio!— gritó, histérica. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de algo importante—. Un momento, ¡ya sé por qué estás aquí! ¡Estás preocupado porque esa Sadie está con Ronaldo!

—¡Claro que no!— exclamó, ruborizándose.

—Ja, ja, ¡lo sabía! Tú estás... Estás... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí, celos. ¡Celoso! ¡estás celoso!— le señaló, esta vez burlándose ella.

—¡Cállate! ¡No lo estoy! ¡¿Y que tú no lo estás?! ¡¿Por qué viniste aquí?!

—¡Yo...! Eh...— Peridot no supo qué decir, su vergüenza se vio reflejada en su evidente sonrojo.

Escucharon que de la puerta estaba a punto de salir alguien, ambos se asustaron e instintivamente se ocultaron tras el arbusto. Del faro salieron Ronaldo y Sadie.

—Me alegra que me ayudes en mi investigación, Sadie.— le dijo Ronaldo a la pequeña rubia.

—No hay problema. ¿En dónde buscamos primero?— preguntó Sadie, un poco sonrojada.

—¡Buscaremos restos en la arena!— exclamó Ronaldo con emoción.

Ambos se fueron a dirección de la playa.

Lars y Peridot se asomaron desde su escondite.

—¡No entiendo por qué quiere hacer cosas raras con él!— se quejó Lars, molesto.

—¡Sí! ¡se suponía que él haría esas cosas raras conmigo!— dijo Peridot, con el mismo tono molesto de Lars.

—¿De qué cosas raras hablan?— habló una tercera persona que ellos no habían visto llegar.

Lars y Peridot salieron del arbusto de un salto, espantándose por el niño que se había colocado entre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

—¡Steven! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— se molestó Lars aún más.

—No te preocupes, Lars, sólo vine a hablar con Peridot.— dijo el niño en tono amistoso. Steven se giró hacia Peridot y repentinamente comenzó a hablar con angustia—. ¡Peridot! ¡tienes que acompañarme al templo! ¿Recuerdas hace rato que te dije que pasó algo? Pues las cosas empiezan a ponerse tensas, ¡podría ocurrir una pelea! ¡Si vienes tal vez calmes la situación un poco!... o la empeores, no lo sé.

—¿Una pelea? Steven, las Crystal Gems seguro pueden lidiar con una gema corrupta cualquiera, no me necesitan ¡y ya te dije que estoy ocupada!— dijo ella, sin prestarle demasiada atención al niño.

—No Peridot, no estás entendiendo, es...— Steven lo pensó un poco—. Está bien, yo arreglo la situación, pero no te acerques hasta que esté todo resuelto.

El niño se fue corriendo hacia el templo.

—¿De qué estaba hablando?— preguntó Lars a Peridot.

—No tengo idea y no me importa.— dijo ella—. ¡Ahora debo seguir a Ronaldo y a esa Sadie!

—Wow, ¿admites que estás celosa?

—¡Yo no admito nada! ¡Sólo que no voy a permitir que me ignore por ella! ¡¿Quién se ha creído que es?!

—Actúas como una loca.

—¡Vamos por ellos ahora!— Peridot tomó a Lars del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la playa.

Mientras tanto, en la playa, Ronaldo inspeccionaba la arena cerca del templo, Sadie estaba viendo a su lado, buscaban básicamente los restos de una batalla de gemas.

—Se escucha mucho ruido en casa de Steven.— comentó Sadie, algo preocupada—. ¿Crees que estén discutiendo?

Ronaldo apartó su atención de su investigación y miró a Sadie.

—Se veía muy agitado hace rato que pasó por aquí.— dijo él—. Tal vez alguien interno está atacando a las Crystal Gems.

—¿Un ataque interno?— dijo Sadie—. ¿Quién de ellas...?

— **¡Ronaldo!** — gritó Peridot con mucha fuerza, ella llegaba junto con Lars, a quien arrastraba a la fuerza.

—Yo no quiero ir.— rogaba Lars por ser soltado, estando avergonzado y molesto.

—¿Peridot?— se sorprendió Ronaldo al verla, en especial porque llegaba junto a Lars.

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Sadie, notando la incomodidad de Lars.

—¡Ronaldo! ¡¿qué estás haciendo con esa humana?!— gritó Peridot, señalando a Sadie—. ¡Se suponía que pasarías tiempo conmigo!

—¡¿Es tu novia?!— exclamó Sadie, retrocediendo un paso—. Yo, lo siento, no quise... no es lo que...

—¡Yo no soy su novia!— le gritó Peridot a Sadie.

—Ella no es mi novia.— le explicó Ronaldo a Sadie. Ronaldo miró a Peridot con seriedad—. Peridot, cálmate.

—¡Creí que eramos amigos, Ronaldo! ¡Pero me has reemplazado con ella!— gritó Peridot, furiosa.

—¡Ella también es mi amiga!— se molestó—. ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? No voy a dejar de ser tu amigo por esto.

—¡Ja! ¡¿Realmente crees que me interesa tu amistad?!— se cruzó de brazos—. Sólo eres un entretenimiento para mí, y no me gusta que no estés a mi disposición cada que lo requiero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No estás hablando en serio!— se molestó—. ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo, alienígena bipolar?!

—¡¿Conmigo?!— gritó—. ¡Tú eres el que se la pasaba acosándome todo el tiempo!

Peridot y Ronaldo estaban discutiendo, empezando a decirse un montón de tonterías. Sadie se acercó a Lars.

—¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó la rubia a Lars.

—¿Yo? Nada.— contestó, apenado, apartando la mirada—. Sólo acompañaba a la novia de Ronaldo, ya sabes, ella está celosa porque tú estás con él. A mí no me importa, como sea.

—¿Por qué te importaría?— preguntó Sadie, mirándolo directamente. A Lars realmente no le gustaba esa situación.

—¡No me importa! Sólo que... no entiendo que estés con ese tonto.

—Es algo extraño pero... es agradable.— Sadie bajó la mirada—. ¿No estás celoso? ¿o sí?— preguntó en un exagerado tono de broma, tratando de no hacer notar su interés en la respuesta.

—¡¿Yo?!— se molestó—. ¡Claro que no!

—Como sea, ¿deberíamos pararlos?— Sadie miró a Peridot y a Ronaldo, quienes discutían intensamente.

—Ya ni siquiera sé de qué discuten.— dijo Lars, tratando de entender pero ya había perdido el hilo de la discusión.

—¡En el Planeta Madre, incluso las gemas inferiores son más listas que tú!— le gritó Peridot a Ronaldo.

—Seguro no son tan listas si te enviaron a ti a una misión a la Tierra, obviamente nada te ha salido bien.— la insultó Ronaldo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Retracta eso ahora!— se abalanzó hacia él para empezarlo a golpear.

Alguien más se acercó, la misteriosa caminó tan silenciosamente hasta los cuatro que ellos no se dieron cuenta hasta que la recién llegada habló.

—Peridot...— habló la misteriosa recién llegada.

Los cuatro la miraron, sorprendidos, incluso Peridot dejó de golpear a Ronaldo cuando la vio.

—... No puede ser.— murmuró Peridot al verla, estando paralizada por el impacto, no se lo creía.

Steven y las Crystal Gems llegaron, ellos estaban alarmados. Steven se adelantó.

—¡Peridot!— gritó Steven—. ¡Peridot, cuidado! ¡Lapis quiere destruirte!

La misteriosa que había llegado era la gema color azul, Lapislázuli, la cual se había regenerado hace poco y era lo que Steven había tratado de decirle a Peridot.

—¿De... destruirme?— Peridot se asustó.

— **¡Peridot!** — gritó Lapislázuli, levantando las aguas del mar, dispuesta a atacar—. ¡Puede que Steven crea en ti! **¡pero yo NO!**

* * *

 _Howdy!_

 _La verdad no esperaba subir capítulo después de que el hiatus terminara, quería hacerlo antes pero... ya saben, la inspiración se me iba por momentos al igual que el internet, además de que tengo otros fanfics. Tengo un fanfic de 27 capítulos, muchos lo esperaban, debía continuarlo sí o sí._

 _Ya, ya, ya. Ya salió Lapis ¡Al fin! jaja, ya quería ponerla, obvio ya tenía planeado que saldría en este capítulo. Me alegro, constantemente comparo lo que pasa en mi fanfic con lo que ocurre en el original, es algo que quiero evitar y quizá con la presencia de Lapis pueda hacer mucho más grande la diferencia.  
_

 _Y sé que ya quieren que Peridot se regenere y sea una pequeñita en mi fic, así como en el original, ¡Pues aún no!  
Ya sé en qué momento será, lo sé desde el principio, aún quedan unos capítulos más para ello._

 _No sé cuándo subiré el siguiente, he estado jugando Undertale, ya deben imaginarse, ese juego no se juega sólo una vez...  
Debo terminar mi fanfic navideño de las Chicas Superpoderosas, debo terminar un fanfic de Hora de Aventura que dejé en el olvido, debo continuar un fanfic de Tinkerbell que... ¡cielos es genial! Y hacer capítulos de mi fanfic de Frozen..._

 _Les diré algo curioso  
¿recuerdan que hace unos meses dije que tenía problemas médicos? unos malditos problemas médicos... problemas muy jodidos diría yo. En noviembre me operaron, nada grave, es sólo que ir constantemente al hospital me frustraba. Me quitaron un... tumor... como sea. Fue extraño, digo, escuchaba cómo las doctoras conversaban mientras me abrían y lo sacaban... jaja, gracioso. En fin, ya me recuperé. Sólo quería contarlo, es... gracioso._


	9. Todo lo que podía salir mal, salió mal

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 9: Todo lo que podía salir mal, salió mal._

El viento salado sopló, las olas golpearon la arena, el sol brillaba con intensidad, la lapislázuli iba en serio con su amenaza.

—Ronaldo...— lo llamó Peridot, ella sin apartar la mirada de la amenazante gema que tenía enfrente—. Será mejor que tú y tus amigos se hagan a un lado.

—Ella es... ¿mala?— preguntó Sadie, viendo la cantidad abrumadora de agua del mar que Lapislázuli cargaba con su poder.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí!— exclamó Lars, conociendo el peligro que puede haber cuando se trataba de las cosas mágicas de Steven.

Lars se fue huyendo, arrastrando a Sadie consigo, nunca la fuera a dejar sola ahí. Sadie miró atrás, muy preocupada.

—Peridot...— dijo Ronaldo, mirando fijamente a Lapis—. ¿Ella es una gema del Planeta Madre?

—Peor.— respondió Peridot—. Ella era mi informante.

Las Crystal Gems se mantenían cerca y alerta, lo que menos querían era una batalla sin sentido. Steven se acercó a Lapis y la tomó de la mano.

—¡Lapis, no hagas esto!— suplicó Steven—. ¡Peridot está de nuestro lado! ¡debes creerme!

—Yo siempre creeré en ti, Steven...— Lapis formó una enorme mano de agua, la cual tomó y levantó a Steven del suelo y lo arrojó lejos de ella, afortunadamente Garnet atrapó al niño—. ¡Pero no puedo confiar en ella!

—¡Lázuli! ¡cálmate!— le gritó Peridot, aterrada, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Lapis no escuchaba, apuntó el agua a Peridot y se la echó encima, empujando a la verde, quien cayó a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Déjala en paz!— gritó Amatista, quien corrió hacia Lapis y la atacó con su arma, logrando atraparla con su látigo. Lapis se molestó, pero no tuvo muchos problemas para deshacerse de Amatista, sólo le dirigió un golpe fuerte con su agua, que golpeó a Amatista tal como si fuera un látigo propio. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Amatista fue lanzada lejos y su arma desapareció.

—¡Te ordeno detenerte!— gritó Perla, invocando su arma y acercándose para atacar, pero Lapis la repeló con una barrera de agua.

Furiosa con esas distracciones, Lapis sacó sus alas de agua y se alejó del suelo varios metros, buscó a Peridot con la mirada y al encontrarla se preparó para lanzarle otro ataque.

Un fuerte puñetazo estuvo a punto de golpear a Lapis; era Garnet, que había saltado para alcanzarla y le arrojó un golpe con sus guanteletes puestos. A pocos centímetros estuvo Lapis de ser fuertemente golpeada, pero logró cubrirse a último momento con un escudo de agua. Aún así, el golpe fue tan fuerte que muchas gotas fueron salpicadas, casi deshaciendo el escudo.

—¡Termina con esto, Lapislázuli!— ordenó Garnet, tratando de atravesar el agua con su puño, pero Lapis se mantenía—. ¡Peridot no es una enemiga!

— **¡Esto no es con ustedes, Crystal Gems!**

Lapis juntó toda el agua a su alrededor, la cual la rodeó y después lanzó como onda expansiva para lograr despegarse de todos sus enemigos. Garnet cayó al suelo, y Perla y Amatista, quienes trataron de acercase, fueron lanzadas de igual manera. Steven fue el único Crystal Gem que no fue golpeado; el niño, desesperado y sin saber qué hacer, vio cómo Lapis se acercaba volando hacia Peridot.

Peridot estaba tan aterrada que no se movía, Lapis ya estaba frente a ella. La gema azul elevó el agua mucho más alto, pretendiendo un ataque certero y definitivo para destruir a la verde de una vez. Peridot se cubrió con sus brazos, esperando lo inevitable.

—¡Detente de una vez!— gritó Ronaldo, interponiéndose entre Peridot y Lapislázuli.

—Ro... ¿Ronaldo?— Peridot se sorprendió al verlo defenderla de esa forma, pero eso sólo la inquietó—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, tonto?! ¡Vete de aquí!

Lapislázuli miró a Ronaldo un instante, después volvió a fijar su vista en Peridot.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, humano.— habló Lapis, como una advertencia.

—¡Se vuelve mi asunto cuando te metes con mis amigos, sirena alienígena bravucona!

Peridot se sintió tonta por ser defendida por un humano que no sabía ni lo que dice, pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió miedo. Peridot logró observar a distancia a las Crystal Gems, quienes apenas se recuraban de los ataques de Lázuli, a Steven, que casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos por lo que ocurría. Miró a Ronaldo frente a ella y sólo pudo sentirse mal. Todos ellos... todos ellos realmente querían protegerla.

Pero Peridot no era una buena persona.

—Sólo lo diré una vez...— empezó a decir Lapis, elevándose más alto en el aire—. **¡Apártense todos de mi camino!**

Lapis atacó a Ronaldo, empujándolo con su agua para apartarlo de Peridot. No fue un empujón muy fuerte, Lapis era consciente de lo débiles que eran los humanos y no quería dañar a nadie más que su objetivo... pero aún así Peridot no iba a dejar pasar algo así.

—Tú...— Peridot miró a Ronaldo, quien estaba golpeado en el suelo—. Tú...— dirigió su mirada a Lapis, esta vez, completamente furiosa—. ¡Tú! **¡¿Cómo te atreves?!**

Peridot disparó a Lapis una esfera de energía, Lapis estaba tan desprevenida que apenas pudo cubrirse, pero resultó ser ineficiente dado que cuando la energía tocó su agua, ésta formó una explosión que terminó lastimándola.

—¡Ahh!— gritó Lapis al ser herida y caer. ¡No! ¡no se iba a dejar vencer por las armas baratas de Peridot!

La azul rápidamente se puso de pie, pero otro disparo fue hacia ella, esta vez Lapis lo esquivó; Lapis formó dos brazos enormes de agua y las dirigió a Peridot con la intención de atacarla. Peridot la esquivó hábilmente; disparó un rayo hacia una roca y cuando el rayo tocó la roca, Peridot la fue capaz de mover a voluntad y la utilizó para golpear a Lapislázuli, arrojándola hacia ella.

Lapis se cubrió con el agua pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que su escudo se rompió y fue golpeada. Lapis fue alcanzada por el mismo rayo que había usado Peridot para mover la roca; ahora Lapis estaba a merced de Peridot. Peridot elevó a Lapis por el aire y con toda la fuerza que pudo, la arrojó lejos, Lapis terminó estrellándose contra la enorme estatua del templo.

—¡Cuidado!— gritó Perla, que se sostenía con su arma como si fuera bastón ya que se encontraba herida por su enfrentamiento con Lapis—. ¡Eso es una antigüedad!

Lapis estaba furiosa, se despegó de inmediato de donde se había estrellado, desplegó sus alas y se lanzó contra Peridot, esta vez alzando el agua y haciéndola tomar forma de látigo. Azotó la arena en busca de atinarle a Peridot, lo hizo una vez, dos veces, una y otra vez pero Peridot continuó esquivando.

Los ataques eran demasiado rápidos como para que Peridot lograra cargar el armamento de sus partes mejoradas. No podía devolver los ataques, sólo esquivar, ¡y ya se estaba cansando!

Lapis ya la tenía. El agua rodeó a Peridot y la atrapó, ésta ya no pudo escapar. Lapis se acercó a la atrapada Peridot, ordenó al agua para formar un puño enorme de liquido y se preparó para aplastar y terminar con Peridot.

—¡Ya basta!— dijo Ronaldo, que volvió a acercarse, esta vez para empujar a la gema azul.

Lapis se desconcentró y el agua que utilizaba para formar el puño se deshizo y cayó, empapándola. El agua que aprisionaba a Peridot se mantenía firme.

—¡Ronaldo! ¡te dije que te fueras!— gritó Peridot, tratando de liberarse.

—¿Por qué están tan empeñados en ayudarla? ¡Ella es peligrosa!— dijo Lapis, irritada—. ¡No dejaré que lastime a Steven!

—¡Lázuli! ¡por favor! ¡no!— rogó Peridot, pero Lapis no escuchaba, no quería escuchar.

Lapis aplastó a Peridot con el agua que la sujetaba, tan fuerte que logró destruir por fin su forma física. Las partes mejoradas de Peridot cayeron a la arena, al igual que su gema.

—¡Peridot!— Ronaldo se apresuró a tomarla entre sus manos. Steven y Connie le habían explicado lo que le pasaba a una gema cuando destruían su forma física.

—Suéltala.— habló Lapis con mucha seriedad, aún dispuesta a terminar el trabajo. Dispuesta a destruir la gema.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡ella no te hizo nada!— le gritó Ronaldo, furioso.

—¡Yo sólo quiero proteger a...!— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Lapislázuli, indignada, se giró para enfrentar a su agresor; grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que quien la había atacado no era otro más que Steven, él le había arrojado su escudo, golpeándola con éste. Lapis regresó toda el agua que había usado para atacar, al océano, se encogió de hombros y miró a Steven con tristeza.

—Ya fue suficiente, Lapis.— habló Steven, de forma fría y seria. Steven nunca se había dirigido a Lapis de esa manera.

—Steven, yo...— trató de decir Lapis, pero Steven fue corriendo directamente hacia Ronaldo que sostenía la gema de Peridot. Steven había ignorado a Lapis por completo.

Las Crystal Gems llegaron, rodearon a Lapis con sus armas en alto, Amatista estaba preparada para atacarla si fuera necesario.

—No las entiendo. ¿Cómo permiten que una gema de Diamante Amarillo se una a ustedes? No tiene sentido, ella no perdería una oportunidad para traicionarlas.— les dijo Lapis.

—Sí, lo dice la que empezó a atacarnos.— dijo Amatista, con ganas de vengarse por los golpes que había recibido.

—Intentaba protegerlas de Peridot, ustedes se metieron en medio.— dijo Lapis con rencor.

—Destruirla no es una opción.— dijo Garnet, seria.

—¡¿Qué les pasa, Crystal Gems?! ¡ustedes solían hacer esto todo el tiempo durante la guerra!

—¡Tú no sabes nada de la guerra!—gritó Perla, ofendida—. No hables si no lo entiendes.

—No sé por qué crees que no lo entiendo.— respondió Lapis, airada.

Steven estaba junto a Ronaldo, él no había soltado la gema de Peridot, se aferraba a ella como si la fuera a perder.

—No te preocupes, ella estará bien.— dijo Steven, quien también estaba triste.

—¿Seguro?— miró la gema en sus manos, sintiéndose extraño por poder sostenerla de esa forma.

Amatista se acercó a ellos, miró la escena e hizo una mueca al ver las partes mejoradas de Peridot en el suelo.

—Agh, qué asco, sus partes están por todos lados.— dijo la morada.

—¿Eso no eran partes de su cuerpo?— dijo Perla, acercándose también.

—Evidentemente no.— habló Ronaldo, que no parecía sorprendido—. Seguro eran prótesis reboticas para mejorar sus habilidades en combate. ¿La vieron luchar? ¡Ella era completamente asombrosa!

—Sí... Hay que tirarlos.— dijo Amatista, recogiendo las partes de Peridot.

—No, Amatista, ella se va a enojar.— intervino Steven—. Las guardaremos hasta que regrese.

—Está bien.— dijo la morada de mal humor, dejando caer las cosas devuelta al suelo.

Ronaldo le entregó a Steven la gema de Peridot. Steven le habló a la gema en susurros, como si pudiera tranquilizarla después del combate. El niño fijó su vista en Lapislázuli, quien discutía seriamente con Garnet. El niño híbrido no podía evitar sentirse muy mal al respecto, todo lo que había querido era que ambas se unieran al equipo y que fueran amigas, pero nada salió como lo planeó. Había sido un desastre.

—Lapis.— le hablaba Garnet a la gema azul. Ambas estaban alejadas del resto—. Te agradezco por salvarnos de Jaspe y por todo lo que has hecho por Steven, pero te digo que si sigues atacando a Peridot, o a cualquiera, de ese modo, sólo terminarás hiriendo los sentimientos de Steven.

—Yo no confío en ella.

—Yo tampoco, no del todo.— confesó Garnet. Lapis la miró, expectante—. Pero no ganamos nada atacándola, sólo el tiempo dirá si ella es de fiar.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que esperar no es un error?

—No estoy segura.— admitió, quedándose pensativa unos segundos. Recargó su mano en el hombro de la gema más pequeña—... Pero, debes saber, ella te salvó de Malachite, deberías darle la oportunidad a cambio.

Lapis bajó la mirada, pensativa. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era recuperar la confianza de Steven, lo demás no le interesaba, ya no.

—¡Steven!— lo llamó Sadie, que llegó a toda prisa hacia él, Lars iba tras de ella, aunque no tenía ánimos de volver ahí—. ¿Ya todo terminó? ¿están bien?

—Se lo perdieron todo.— les dijo Ronaldo—. ¡Debieron haber visto a Peridot pelear contra esa malvada gema!

—Lapis no es malvada.— repuso Steven—. Sólo intentaba protegerme, a su manera.

—¿Y qué le pasó a la chica verde?— preguntó Lars.

Steven puso cara triste y les mostró a ambos la gema de Peridot.

—Oh, no.— dijo Sadie, llevando ambas manos al rostro—. Steven, qué terrible.

—¿Está... muerta?— dijo Lars, extrañado.

—¡Ella no está muerta! ¡sólo regresó a su gema!— le respondió Ronaldo, enojándose con él.

—Oye, viejo, no te pongas así. Realmente me alegra que tu novia no esté muerta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?— preguntó Sadie, acercándose a Steven para ver mejor a la gema.

—No lo sé.— confesó Steven—. Amatista tarda unas horas, Perla se demora semanas, pero Lapis tardó más de un mes.

—¿Y qué le pasó a la loca que nos atacó? ¿acabaron con ella?— preguntó Lars.

—Aquí estoy.— dijo Lapis, acercándose al grupo.

Lars se sobresaltó y se ocultó tras de Sadie quien, por su parte, también se atemorizó.

—¡Monstruo!— la acusó Ronaldo, señalándola.

Lapis cerró los ojos, aceptando el insulto, se inclinó ligeramente a modo de disculpa.

—Lamento mi comportamiento, no debí haberte atacado, humano.

—Soy Ronaldo.— le corrigió.

—Lo siento, Ronaldo.

—Y no deberías disculparte conmigo, ¡deberías disculparte con Peridot!

—Me disculparé cuando se regenere.— contestó ella, pero esta vez su rencor era notable en su tono de voz. La gema azul miró a Steven—. Steven, perdóname. Tú has sido muy bueno conmigo, y yo...

Lapis se quedó sin habla, Steven estaba abrazándola. Lapis no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente, había estado atrapada tanto tiempo, demasiado como para recordar lo que se sentía una muestra de afecto.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto, Lapis.— dijo el niño.

Lapislázuli sonrió, envolvió al pequeño en sus brazos, correspondiendo de forma un poco insegura su abrazo.

—Pero no vuelvas a ponerte tan agresiva.— bromeó Steven. Lapis no dijo nada al respecto.

Pero los tres humanos no estaban tan seguros de ella, especialmente Ronaldo. Lapis se percató de la forma en que Ronaldo la observaba, supo entonces que no obtendría su perdón con una simple disculpa, pero no le importaba, no le importaba ninguno de ellos.

A Lapislázuli nunca le importó la humanidad, nunca le gustó el miserable planeta en el que ahora se encontraba. Nunca podría, jamás, perdonar a las Crystal Gems por los siglos de encierro. Pero sí había algo que era mucho muy importante, y eso era el pequeño niño a su lado. Steven era el único amigo que tenía y el único que necesitaba, el único que le había mostrado amabilidad en miles de años. Junto a Steven podía sentir bondad en su alma otra vez.

Y eso valía la pena.

* * *

 _En realidad siempre tuve planeado que Peridot perdiera su forma física en el capítulo 10, pero ¿qué no sería mucho más interesante que quien la destruya sea Lapislázuli?  
Algunos ven a Lapislázuli como una chica dulce y buena... yo no. Habrá que esperar cómo es su comportamiento en el original, ya sabemos que pronto saldrá dado a un avance que salió (¿y que Peridot querrá ser su amiga? seguro Steven está implicado en ello) Yo realmente no veo a Lapis como alguien tan afectiva y amigable, pero quizá la serie me sorprenda._

 _Por cierto, me he estado replanteando una vez más la historia de este fanfic, y es que_ _este fic es muy simple, no se compara con mis otros fanfics que son muy, muy, demasiado intensos (hago sufrir a los personajes de forma inimaginables, y a los lectores ni que se diga)  
Ayer estaba leyendo el capítulo anterior a este y me dije "Wow, esto es tan, pero tan simple" (no pude evitar compararlo con un capítulo de otro fanfic que estaba escribiendo, pero lo que me dejó deprimida fue cuando abrí un libro real y comparé xD )  
Y la verdad es que esa siempre fue mi idea, que sea una historia simple... al inicio.  
Lo que me ha estado molestando es que cuando empecé a escribir el capítulo 1, yo ya tenía una historia en mi cabeza, algo que quería contar y enseñar, pero a causa de los acontecimientos en el original me planteo una y otra vez las mismas preguntas "¿Yo realmente le haría esto a los personajes?" "¿realmente es algo que pasaría?" "¿realmente es algo correcto?" "¿realmente quiero abandonar la maravillosa simpleza?"  
Llegué a la conclusión de que... decidiré qué hacer con esta historia sobre la marcha (siempre y cuando sea congruente). También planeo aprovechar situaciones en el original para adaptarlos a mi fanfic (Cluster, te miro a ti)_

 _ahora unos comentarios random  
¡Me trollearon en el doblaje latino! yo creí que a Malachite la traducirían como Malaquita! pero le dejaron Malachite!  
Por cierto, amo escribir sobre batallas, lo llevo haciendo desde que comencé en fanfiction. A algunos les gusta describir romance, pero para mí describir a dos personajes golpeándose es muy satisfactorio. En mi fanfic "La batalla de las diosas" me han dicho que las peleas son muy intensas, jaja, aseguro que sí._

 _ya, ya, ¿reviews?_


	10. Amigos viendo películas de terror

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 10: Amigos viendo películas de terror._

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Lapis había destruido la forma física de Peridot y ésta había vuelto a su gema. Nadie sabría decir cuándo se regeneraría la gema del Planeta Madre, pero Steven presentía que podría ser en cualquier momento.

Ahí estaban todos en la sala de Steven, desde los preocupados hasta los que no querían estar ahí pero de alguna forma ahí se encontraban. Las Crystal Gems observaban desde distancia, Amatista comía un almuerzo; Steven, Ronaldo, Sadie y Lars estaban en torno a la gema de Peridot sobre la mesita de la sala, observándola fijamente; en la entrada de la casa, recargada en el marco de la puerta, estaba Lapislázuli, quien comenzaba a replantearse el hecho de que destruir a Peridot no había sido buena idea.

—Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento.—dijo Lars después de un largo silencio.

—Nadie te obliga a estar aquí.— habló Ronaldo en tono molesto.

—Pues resulta que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que tendrás que soportar mi presencia.— el hecho era que ahí se encontraba Sadie, y no le gustaba dejar sola a Sadie con Ronaldo.

—En realidad yo también me estoy aburriendo mucho.— dijo Amatista, acercándose a los adolescentes.

—Ciertamente quedarse esperando es algo muy inútil.— comenzó a decir Perla, ella se encontraba al lado de Garnet—. Quiero decir, tal vez ni siquiera se regenere hoy. Lo mejor es que cada uno se vaya a su casa y mañana tal vez...

—Está ocurriendo.— anunció Garnet y un segundo después la gema de Peridot comenzó a brillar.

Todos, excepto cierta gema azul, se acercaron más, expectantes. La gema desprendió una figura luminosa que pronto creció y tomó forma, el cuerpo descendió hasta los demás.

Peridot abrió los ojos, notando que todos la miraban de muy cerca, asombrados. Ella estaba muy confundida.

—¿Qué...? ¿qué sucedió?— preguntó, atemorizándose por tantas miradas.

—Peridot...— Ronaldo la miró fijamente, haciendo que Peridot se incomodara—. Eres... eres...

—¡Pequeña! ¡ja, ja, ja!— Lars comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras los demás salían de su estupefacción; Amatista comenzó a reír también.

—¡¿Pequeña?! ¡¿cómo que pequeña, humano?!— entonces Peridot miró sus manos, dándose cuenta que sus partes robóticas no se encontraban, luego se miró los pies, luego el cuerpo entero, ¡esto era terrible!—. ¡Ah!— gritó mientras se seguía mirando sus manos temblorosas.

—Aww, eres como una pequeña y enojada rebanada de pay.— dijo Steven, sintiendo ternura.

—¡Steven! ¡¿dónde están mis partes robóticas?!— exigió saber Peridot, acercándose al niño—. ¡¿Dónde está mi escáner, mi registro?!

—No te preocupes, guardé todo en el armario.— la tranquilizó Steven.

Peridot resopló, aliviada. Si perdía toda esa información le iba a ir muy mal con Jaspe...

La gema del Planeta Madre se sonrojó de la vergüenza ya que todos seguían viéndola de muy cerca.

—¡¿Qué miran?! ¡¿acaso se les perdió algo?!— gritó, furiosa.

—¡Realmente eres una enana!— se seguía burlando Lars, riéndose todavía—. Oye, Ronaldo, tu novia resultó ser una noviesita, ¡ja, ja, ja!

—Oye, Lars...— le habló Sadie, con voz fría.

—Ja, ja. ¿Qué quieres?— Lars contuvo sus risas y miró a Sadie.

—Ella está de mi tamaño.— Sadie lo miró con brutalidad. Lars se encogió de hombros.

—Oh...

De un momento a otro Sadie le había dado un fuerte puñetazo a Lars en la cara, que bien merecido se lo tenía. Todos se sorprendieron, Amatista se rió más fuerte. Peridot miró a Sadie de la cabeza a los pies.

—Hum, creo que me agrada esta humana.— declaró Peridot, lacónicamente.

—¿De verdad?— Sadie la miró, ruborizándose—. ¿Entonces no hay rencores?

—¿Rencores por qué?— dijo, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Ya sabes, por pasar tiempo con Ronaldo.— bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

—No, no hay rencores. Siento haber sobreactuado, como compensación permitiré compartir la "amistad" de Ronaldo contigo.— habló Peridot con autoridad. Ronaldo se incomodó un poco—. Pero la próxima vez avísame, ¿quedó claro?

—Espera un momento.— interrumpió Ronaldo, un poco enfadado—. ¿Desde cuándo alguien tiene que pedirte permiso para salir conmigo?

Peridot no respondió, sólo hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

—No importa.— habló Lars, aún un poco afectado por el golpe—. No creo que Sadie quiera volver a salir con un perdedor como tú.

—¿Desde cuándo tú decides con quién quiero salir?— dijo Sadie, mirando a Lars con enojo.

—Como sea.— Peridot, molesta, se giró hacia Steven—. Necesito mis cosas, necesito mi escáner, necesito mis partes, no puedo quedarme así.— se señaló a sí misma, sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Yo creo que te ves mejor así.— habló Garnet, sonriendo ligeramente. Por algún motivo esto hizo que Peridot se molestara más—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento como una insignificante gema atrapada en un planeta de lunáticos.— entonces Peridot recordó lo sucedido antes de destruirse—. Esperen, ¿qué pasó con Lázuli?

—Estoy aquí.— habló Lapis desde su rincón, con una voz sombría.

—¡Ah!— Peridot se sobresaltó y rápidamente (después de tropezar al bajar de la mesa) se ocultó tras Steven.

—Descuida, ya no tengo pensado herirte.— dijo Lapis, sin moverse de su lugar.

—Ella no va a quedarse con nosotros, ¿o sí?— preguntó Peridot a Steven, atemorizada.

—A partir de ahora se quedará a vivir con nosotros y será una Crystal Gem, así como tú.— exclamó Steven, muy contento.

¡Qué pesadilla!

—¡No puedes decirlo en serio!— gritó Peridot.

—¡Lo digo muy en serio!— dijo Steven con entusiasmo—. Seguro ustedes serán las mejor amigas.

Peridot miró a Lapis, ésta le dirigió una mirada gélida, aterradora. Peridot sentía que se desmayaría del susto.

—Steven, ¿podrías devolverme mis armas?

—¿Para qué?— preguntó Steven, inocentemente.

—Bien, bien.— habló Perla, dando un par de palmadas para llamar la atención—. Ahora que todo se ha resuelto, y dado a que ahora somos muchos habitantes en esta casa, tal vez es hora de que los humanos se vayan cada uno a su hogar.

—Perla...— Steven la miró.

—En realidad ya es un poco tarde.— dijo Sadie.

—Sí, hay que irnos.— dijo Lars.

—Yo podría quedarme un rato.— habló Ronaldo, mirando a Peridot. El chico se veía emocionado—. Ahora me gustaría compartir con Peridot mi análisis sobre su cambio de apariencia.

Peridot no lo miró, sólo cruzó sus brazos una vez más, como si no quisiera hablarle.

—¡Tengo una idea!— exclamó Steven, con el rostro iluminado y con un entusiasmo repentino. Los tres adolescentes lo miraron con sorpresa—. Esta noche, en el faro, películas de terror, nosotros, ¡un grupo de amigos viendo películas de terror juntos!

—Oye, eso es una gran idea, Steven.— sonrió Sadie.

—¿Bromeas? ¿cómo sabes que no pasará lo de la última vez?— dijo Lars con amargura.

—Esta vez no será así.— Steven tomó la mano de Peridot y miró a Lapis—. Con Peridot y Lapis con nosotros, nada escalofriante va a ocurrirnos.

Lapis notó la mirada de Steven, él esperaba una contestación. Lapis le dio una sonrisa desganada al niño como respuesta.

—Será una gran oportunidad para que conozcan mejor a Lapis y sean amigos, así fortaleceremos nuestra valiosa amistad.— Steven miró a Ronaldo con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué dices, Ronaldo?

Ronaldo lo pensó unos momentos, pero pronto adquirió la misma sonrisa que mostraba Steven.

—¡El club del horror está de regreso!— exclamó el rubio.

—¡Sí!— dijo Steven con emoción mientras Sadie no dejaba de sonreír y Lars se daba una palmada en la cara.

—¿Qué es una película?— preguntó Peridot, completamente confundida y sin entender nada.

—¡¿Qué es una película?!— se sorprendió Ronaldo por la pregunta de la chica verde. Se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente—. ¡Tengo mucho que enseñarte!

Peridot volvió a apartar la mirada de él, ruborizándose un poco por su cercanía. Sólo entendía que le disgustaba tenerlo cerca, que ya no quería ni mirarlo, que la hacía sentir débil, todo por algo que aún no lograba comprender.

—¿Qué dicen, chicas? ¿quieren venir esta noche con nosotros?— preguntó Steven a sus compañeras Crystal Gems.

—Eh, yo ya tengo planes. — dijo Amatista, sin interés.

—Steven, sabes que yo no le hallo el sentido a esas películas.— dijo Perla—. Y sabes que no me gusta que las veas ya que contienen mucha violencia.

—Él ni siquiera mira la película, se asusta demasiado y se oculta tras el sofá.— habló Lars.

Steven se encogió de hombros mientras Sadie se reía. Perla aún no estaba segura.

—Yo cuidaré que no las vea.— le dijo Lapis a Perla, convenciendo de ese modo a la gema de darle el permiso a Steven.

—¿Tú que dices, Garnet?— Steven miró a la Gem más alta, con la esperanza de que ésta sí aceptara. Garnet se acomodó las gafas y quedó pensativa unos instantes.

—No, creo que estarán mejor sin mí.— ella sonrió de forma maternal y sacudió el rizado cabello de Steven.

El niño se entristeció un poco, pero Sadie rápidamente se le acercó.

—Bien, entonces creo que nos veremos esta noche.— dijo la chica—. ¿A las ocho les parece bien?

—Sí, como sea.— dijo Lars, empezando a irse junto a Sadie.

—Nos vemos.— se despidió Sadie, saliendo con Lars por la puerta de la casa.

Las Crystal Gems se dispersaron, dejando solos a Steven, Peridot y Ronaldo. Peridot miró a Ronaldo, esperando que se fuera, pero el chico estaba atento viéndola y no parecía querer irse pronto.

Peridot dio unos pasos, pero no estaba acostumbrada a esa forma tan pequeña, así que perdió el equilibrio rápidamente, Ronaldo se apresuró a sujetarla para que ésta no tropezara. Peridot lo miró con enojo pero Ronaldo sólo se rió.

—¡Oye!— se quejó la gema cuando fue levantada del suelo por el chico para ser sentada en el sofá, entre Steven y Ronaldo—. No te permito tocarme.— dijo con enfado.

—¿Sigues enojada?— dijo Ronaldo con desánimos.

—No.— respondió secamente, apartando la mirada a otra parte, más precisamente hacia Steven, pero el niño tenía cara de querer abrazarla por lo que Peridot desvió la mirada nuevamente, sintiéndose humillada.

Ronaldo hizo caso a la respuesta de Peridot, aún cuando era evidente que ésta había mentido. El chico tomó la mano de la gema, ella se sonrojó al instante mientras mostraba una expresión de disgusto.

—Sabes, yo ya había deducido que tu estatura era más baja sin tus partes robóticas.— le dijo Ronaldo, examinando el tamaño de los brazos de Peridot—. Pero no pensé que fueras tan pequeña, en verdad te veías más alta. Tal vez fue sólo una ilusión óptica o quizá tu cuerpo se había adaptado a las partes robóticas y al momento de regenerarte regresaste a tu forma original. ¡Cielos! tus manos son muy pequeñas.

—¡Es muy tierna!— Steven abrazó a Peridot, ella ya estaba muy enojada y avergonzada.

—¡No me digas tierna!

—Parece una loli de anime.— dijo Ronaldo, Steven se rió al haber entendido.

—¿Qué es un anime?— dijo Peridot, confundida. Ronaldo se desconcertó.

—De verdad tienes mucho que aprender.— le dijo.

Peridot gruñó y bajó la mirada. Realmente algo le disgustaba.

—Bueno... tengo que preparar todo para esta noche.— Ronaldo se puso de pie—. Nos vemos más tarde.— se despidió para después irse.

—Nos vemos, Ronaldo.— se despidió Steven. Peridot ni siquiera levantó la mirada—. ¿A ti qué te pasa?— le preguntó a su amiga después de que el chico se fue.

—Nada.— respondió ella, de mal humor.

Peridot se puso de pie, caminó hasta el armario, lo abrió y, efectivamente, sus partes robóticas estaban dentro. Ella tomó sus cosas para llevarlas hasta su habitación en el templo, pero eran muchas y no podía cargarlas por sí sola, Steven notó esto.

—Oye, Lapis, ¿puedes ayudar a Peridot a llevar sus cosas a su habitación?— le preguntó Steven a la gema azul. Peridot quedó paralizada al escuchar eso.

—No creo que sea necesario...— dijo Peridot, pero Lapis ya la había alcanzado, la ayudó a cargar algunas cosas y juntas caminaron hacia la puerta del templo.

La puerta se estaba abriendo hacia la habitación de la verde. Peridot alzó la mirada y le dirigió a Lapis una sonrisa nerviosa; Lapis sólo la miró de forma despectiva.

—¿Dónde las dejo?— preguntó Lapis.

—Sólo tíralas ahí.— dijo Peridot, quedándose rígida en su lugar.

Lapis dejó caer las piezas y Peridot hizo lo mismo con las suyas, aparentando que no estaba actuando como idiota, a pesar de que mostraba una sonrisa fingida y temblorosa. Peridot ya quería que Lapis saliera de ahí.

—Pronto te daremos tu propia habitación, Lapis,— dijo Steven, entrando y quedando en medio de las dos gemas—. Por mientras puedes quedarte con Peridot, ¡serán compañeras de habitación!

Peridot sintió ganas de gritar, estuvo a punto de reclamar pero Lapis interrumpió.

—No es necesario, Steven.— Lapis miró a su alrededor de forma aburrida—. Prefiero quedarme fuera a estar aquí.

Peridot no supo si ofenderse o alegrarse. Lapis iba a ser una persona difícil.

.

Más tarde, por la noche, aún cuando el cielo estrellado y oscuro comenzaba a llenarse de nubes negras, Steven, Lapis y Peridot salieron del templo para ir al faro. Durante el camino se encontraron con Lars y Sadie, de esa forma los cinco se dirigieron a su destino juntos como grupo. Al llegar al faro, al abrir la puerta, Ronaldo quiso asustarlos, pero sin muchos resultados.

—Viejo, en serio, deja de hacer eso. Ya no da gracia, ni siquiera a mí.— dijo Lars, siendo el primero en entrar.

—Cállate, Lars.— le dijo Ronaldo.

—A mí me pareció gracioso.— comentó Lapislázuli con una voz casi carente de emoción, entrando con Steven.

—... No se suponía que fuera gracioso, pero gracias, creo.— Ronaldo miró a Lapis un momento, después notó que Peridot estaba a su lado, observándolo—. ¿Qué?

—Hm.— Peridot lo empujó para pasar y se fue sin decir nada.

Ronaldo seguía sin entender por qué parecía querer evitarlo, pero no le gustaba que ella estuviera enojada con él, especialmente porque no estaba seguro de la razón.

Ya todos adentro, los adolescentes discutieron sobre qué película ver.

—¿Qué tal esta?— dijo Sadie, mostrando la portada del vídeo—. Fue hecha con bajo presupuesto y aún así es completamente genial.

—Pero fue completamente sobreexplotada con tantas secuelas.— dijo Ronaldo.

—Es verdad, pero de todas formas no me perdía ninguna.— dijo Sadie, emocionada.

—¡Yo tampoco!— exclamó Ronaldo. Ambos se rieron.

—¡Sólo pongan la película de una vez!— gritó Lars, enojado por la aparente perfecta interacción de esos dos.

—Hm...— Sadie lo pensó un poco—. Tal vez sea un poco fuerte para Steven, Peridot y Lapis.

—Claro, como si la chica azul pudiera sentir algo.— dijo Lars, refiriéndose a la poca expresividad que estaba mostrando Lapis—. ¿Qué ésta no es la rara que se llevó el océano la otra vez?

—Sí, fui yo.— dijo Lapis, llevando su mirada hacia Lars.

—¡¿De verdad fuiste tú?!— se sorprendió Lars, ya que en realidad no estaba seguro de que ella hubiera sido—. ¡Casi me arruinas el verano!

—Lo devolví.— dijo la gema, con un aire casi siniestro.

—Y esta tarde nos atacaste, ¿acaso estás loca?

—Oigan, basta.— dijo Steven—. No olviden que el punto de esto es hacernos todos amigos.

—No lo necesito como amigo.— dijo Lapis, apartando la mirada.

—Por cierto.— habló Ronaldo—. ¿Ya te disculpaste con Peridot? no creas que se me ha olvidado.

Lapis se encogió de hombros, giró para ver a Peridot, la verde se sobresaltó.

—Perdóname por atacarte.— dijo Lapis, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No te perdono.— dijo Peridot con honestidad, cruzando sus brazos.

Lapis miró de nuevo a Ronaldo.

—No te perdona.— dijo Ronaldo de forma simple.

—No te preocupes, Lapis.— dijo Steven, tomando la mano de la azul—. Pronto todos te querrán, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, Peridot también tuvo problemas.

—No es verdad.— dijo Peridot con amargura.

—Puedes ser amiga mía.— le dijo Sadie a Lapis, siendo un poco tímida.

—Gracias, Sadie.— aceptó Lapis, esta vez habló de una forma más suave.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué sí eres buena con Sadie y conmigo no?— dijo Lars.

—¿Que no eres tú el que molesta a Steven?— Lapis fulminó a Lars con la mirada, éste se encogió de hombros.

Pusieron la película de terror, era una con mucha sangre, tripas y un asesino loco. En un sofá pequeño estaba sentado Lars, quien estaba muy cómodo, en cambio en el otro sofá más grande estaban Sadie, Ronaldo, Peridot, Steven y Lapislázuli, en ese orden, y casi no cabían ahí.

Lars, Sadie y Ronaldo estaban muy atentos a la película; Steven, aunque no se escondió tras el sofá esta vez, permanecía con los ojos cerrados en la mayor parte de las escenas; Peridot miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía; y en cuanto a Lapis, ella observaba cada detalle sin reacción alguna.

Llegaba ese punto de la película en la que se revelaba la verdadera identidad del psicópata asesino, todo parecía acabado cuando de repente el cuerpo que había permanecido inerte durante toda la película empieza a levantarse de forma macabra. Los espectadores estaban tensos, incluso los que ya habían visto la película antes.

El sonido ensordecedor de un trueno hizo a todos gritar, incluso Lapis se sobresaltó. Una tormenta eléctrica había comenzado afuera, la televisión se cortó sólo un instante pero continuó con normalidad, pero los chicos ya estaban algo alterados. Podían ver las fuertes gotas de agua chocar contra el cristal.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Lapis a Steven, viéndolo fijamente.

—Es lluvia.— le explicó Steven a Lapis—. Cuando el agua se pone muy caliente, se evapora y forma nubes y, cuando las nubes se ponen muy pesadas, llueve.— Lapis entendió de inmediato, Steven le sonrió—. Ya le he dado esa explicación a Peridot, ella ya no tiene miedo, ¿cierto, Peridot?

Pero Peridot estaba temblando y abrazando sus rodillas.

—No, no tengo miedo.— contestó la espantada gema.

La película finalmente terminó, era hora de ir todos a casa... pero la lluvia.

—Yo no pienso salir con esa tormenta.— dijo Lars.

—¿Entonces prefieres quedarte esperando toda la noche?— le dijo Sadie.

—Tengo una idea.— dijo Steven—. Tal vez Lapis pueda ayudarnos, ella controla el agua, seguro nos puede ayudar a que todos lleguemos secos a casa, ¿verdad, Lapis?— el niño miró a Lapis, ella le regresó la mirada.

—Steven, sin ofender, pero no me sentiría seguro si esta loca nos acompaña a casa.— dijo Lars.

—Lars, estás siendo demasiado duro.— le regañó Sadie—. A mí no me molestaría que me acompañe a casa.

—Por favor, Sadie, ella da miedo.

—Lars, ya basta.— se molestó Steven.

—No, está bien.— habló Lapis con voz calmada, miró a Steven y a Sadie—. De todas formas no puedo apartar la lluvia.

Steven volvió a pensar.

—Entonces usaremos el plan b.— en ese instante, el niño hizo salir su escudo, lo alzó en lo alto y le sonrió a sus amigos—. Podemos usarlo como paraguas.

Lars y Sadie se miraron entre sí, dudando un poco, pero Sadie fue la primera en dar un paso hacia Steven. El niño miró a las dos gemas y a Ronaldo.

—No cabemos todos bajo el escudo, esperen aquí hasta que deje a Lars y a Sadie en sus casas. Volveré por ustedes.— dijo el niño, saliendo junto a los otros dos por la puerta que lleva a las escaleras—. No te metas en problemas, Lapis.— alcanzó a decir Steven, desconcertando a la mencionada.

Lapis bajó la mirada, se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, parecía dispuesta a quedarse en ese mismo lugar hasta el regreso del niño. Se sentía un poco mal por ese último comentario de Steven, aún cuando sabía que el niño sólo estaba bromeando.

Peridot estaba sentada en el sofá, le molestaba tener que esperar, pero tampoco quería salir a la lluvia. Permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos mientras recordaba lo visto en la película.

—¿Cuando le cortas una parte a un humano no vuelve a crecer?— hizo la pregunta más para sí misma, se veía un poco traumatizada.

—No.— le respondió Ronaldo, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Y qué era ese liquido rojo?— preguntó. Estaba abrazada a sus rodillas, recordando las horribles escenas.

—Sangre, los humanos la necesitamos para vivir.

—¿Por qué grabarían a humanos muriendo?

—Eran actuaciones, la sangre no era real.

—Oh...

Peridot miró a Ronaldo un segundo, se alejó un poco de él, ya que seguía molesta por una razón. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Ronaldo, él se cruzó de brazos, tratando de entender cuál era el problema de su amiga. Cuando ella se enojaba normalmente lo insultaba, pero esta vez estaba actuando algo diferente, ahora parecía querer apartarse.

Peridot se sentía impaciente, pasaban los minutos y ahí estaban los tres, ninguno decía nada. Realmente ellos eran las últimas personas con quien Peridot quería estar. Lapis rompió el silencio.

—¿Con qué propósito te uniste a las Crystal Gems?— preguntó la azul a Peridot.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?— dijo Peridot, fastidiada.

Ronaldo las miró a las dos, sabiendo que esto no iba a terminar bien.

—No puedo creer que estés con ellas sólo porque Steven te lo pidió. No confío en ti.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!— Peridot se puso de pie de un salto—. ¡Tú también te estás uniendo porque Steven te lo pidió!

—Yo no me estoy uniendo a nada.— dijo Lapis con severidad. En ningún momento se movió de su lugar frente a la puerta—. Jamás seré una Crystal Gem y sé que tú tampoco.

—¿Entonces por qué me preguntas todo esto?— Peridot estaba enojada, no le gustaba que sospecharan de ella.

—¡Porque yo quiero proteger a Steven y no tengo nada que compruebe que tú ya no obedeces las ordenes de tu diamante!

—¡Deja ya de acusarla!— intervino Ronaldo. Peridot se le quedó mirando—. ¡Tampoco tienes nada que compruebe que ella es mala!

—¿Por qué sigues defendiéndola, Ronaldo?— Lapis lo vio, dirigiéndole una mirada dura y fría—. Ella no haría nada por ti.

— **¡Ya!** — gritó Peridot, furiosa—. ¡Deja de tratarme como si yo fuera una basura traidora!— rugió con coraje.

Si Peridot tuviera su armamento, seguramente ya le hubiera disparado a Lapis, pero ahora se encontraba vulnerable.

Lapislázuli no hizo nada más, sólo salió por la puerta y la cerró, se fue sin esperar a Steven.

Peridot se volvió a sentar, se encogió en su lugar, cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, empezando a temblar, parecía como si llorara. Es que sabía la verdad, sí era una basura traidora.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Ronaldo, sentándose a su lado. Se preocupó por ella, no estaba seguro si lloraba o no.

—¡Yo puedo defenderme sola!— le gritó Peridot, alzando la mirada. No, no estaba llorando—. ¡Déjame en paz!

—¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?— preguntó, desanimado.

—¿Qué te importa?— dijo con una vocesita. Abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro ahí.

—Peridot, tú realmente me importas, por eso te defendí.

—¿En serio? ¡¿por eso te expusiste al peligro cuando ella me estaba atacando hace unas horas?! ¡no debiste hacerlo!— le gritó, enfrentándolo.

En realidad, Peridot estaba molesta, pero no parecía con la convicción de seguir molesta, era más bien como si estuviera molesta por puro capricho.

—¿Por qué crees que no debería hacerlo?

—¿Por qué deberías?— lo miró con enojo—. Tú sólo... podrías reemplazarme y ya.

—¿Es por lo de Sadie? A ella ya la perdonaste, ¿por qué no me perdonas a mí también?

Peridot se sonrojó e hizo una mueca.

—No es eso, aquello era una tontería, yo sólo... había creído que...—bajó la mirada, sintiéndose mal en lo más profundo de su ser. Se sentía triste, pero no era sólo tristeza lo que albergaba—. Creí que yo ya no te importaba, creí que me habías reemplazado.— dijo con dificultad, le era duro admitir sus sentimientos—. En el Planeta Madre, cuando una gema no es lo suficientemente buena, es reemplazada con otra igual.— Peridot apretó sus puños, sintiendo sus manos temblar de algo que no era ira, sino miedo—. Creí que te habías cansado de mí.

—Peridot eso... No es así. Ambas son mis amigas, no importa cuántos amigos tenga, los amigos no son algo que se reemplaza. Tú me importas mucho.

—Yo... yo sé que es así.— admitió, porque, aunque no sabía sus razones, ya no dudaba más de él—. Por eso estoy tan molesta contigo.— levantó la mirada y lo vio con odio, se sentía realmente furiosa, pero no sólo era furia, miedo y tristeza lo que guardaba, había algo más que quería ocultar—. ¡¿Por qué trataste de enfrentar a Lázuli de esa forma?! ¡no lo entiendo! ¡¿por qué todos ustedes querían protegerme de ella?! Sólo no puedo comprenderlo. Tú, las Crystal Tontas, Steven, ¿por qué les importo tanto? ¡yo no quiero importarles! ¡no necesito su lástima ni su piedad! No lo quiero y no... no lo merezco. ¿Por qué arriesgarse tan inútilmente por mí?

—Porque eres nuestra amiga.— Ronaldo recargó su mano en el hombro de Peridot, sonriéndole. Peridot hizo una mueca en sus labios, no muy convencida—. Aquí no es como tu planeta, aquí nadie puede ser reemplazado, por eso nos preocupamos tanto por ti.

Peridot volvió a bajar la mirada, conteniendo como podía aquel sentimiento que no quería mostrar... Felicidad. Le importaba a tantas personas y eso la ponía tan feliz que casi podría llorar.

Pero no debía sentirlo, aún tenía una misión que cumplir, no debía ser amiga de ellos, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio. Se sentía feliz, pero eso dolía.

—Steven ya se tardó.— murmuró la gema, mirando al suelo. Ya no quería hablar más de sus sentimientos, todo era muy confuso en la Tierra.

—El clima tampoco parece mejorar, realmente es como una película de terror.— bromeó.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente. Empezaba a hacer frío y la tormenta sonaba muy fuerte, se podían escuchar los rayos, el viento y las olas azotando la playa. Aún con eso, todo se sentía en calma.

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera.— le dijo Peridot a Ronaldo después de un rato.

—Es que te ves adorable en tu nueva forma.— dijo Ronaldo, conteniendo una risa. Peridot se molestó.

—Cierra la boca, Steven ya me lo dijo montones de veces, Amatista no para de molestarme con eso. Esta forma insignificante no va a durar mucho tiempo, volviendo al templo volveré a colocar mis partes robóticas en donde pertenecen.

—Como quieras, te ves bien de las dos formas.— Ronaldo aprovechó esa cercanía para tocar al fin el cabello de Peridot. La gema se sorprendió e indignó por esto—. ¡Vaya! ¡realmente es cabello! ¿éste también puedes cambiarlo o sólo se mantiene así?

—¡Por supuesto que es cabello! ¡¿qué te creías que era?! ¡¿y para qué quisiera cambiarlo?!— Peridot trató de apartar la mano de Ronaldo de ella, pero él pronto utilizó ambas manos para tratar de desordenarle el cabello a la gema—. ¡Aparta tus extremidades de mí, desquiciado! ¡deja de tratar de mover mi cabello!

—Pero es que es bastante... extraño.

—¿Extraño? ¡¿extraño?! Quiero decir, ¡sólo mírate!— Peridot se levantó un poco para poder alcanzar con su par de pequeñas manos el cabello de Ronaldo—. ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada a mí sobre mi cabello!

—Oye, mi cabello es de familia, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

—Soy una peridot, ¡esa es mi excusa!

Ambos se rieron. Ronaldo siguió molestando a Peridot con su cabello y Peridot fingió tratar de arrancar el de él. Juguetearon con el cabello del otro unos segundos hasta que se miraron a los ojos y finalmente se percataron de los escasos centímetros de distancia que había entre los dos.

Peridot se sobresaltó, quiso apartar las manos pero no lo hizo, sólo bajó los brazos lo suficiente para rodear el cuello de Ronaldo con ellos. Y Ronaldo no la soltó, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica y le acarició el rostro; por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirarla, pero tampoco podía pensar mucho al respecto. Sólo... ¡sólo estaba pasando!

Entonces...

—¡Peridot, es hora de irnos!— gritó Steven, abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

Peridot se alejó de Ronaldo de un salto, retrocedió tanto que se cayó del sofá; al levantarse, ella miró a ambos como si fuera un gato atrapado buscando por dónde huir. Ronaldo y Steven la miraron raro mientras ella, muy agitada, salía corriendo del lugar sin siquiera esperar al niño.

—Pero... ¿qué es lo que pasa con ella?— Steven, extremadamente confundido, miró a Ronaldo en busca de respuestas—. ¿Pasó algo?

Ronaldo, que de por sí ya tenía un sonrojo, se puso completamente rojo ante la pregunta de su amigo y no supo qué responder.

Peridot bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la salida, dudó unos segundos en la puerta ante la tormenta, pero al final decidió seguir con su huida y adentrarse a la oscura noche de lluvia. Hacía frío y se empapó rápidamente, casi no veía nada pero sabía el camino de regreso al templo, así que le fue fácil bajar de la colina, en la cual casi se cae un par de veces dado a que estaba corriendo.

La gema no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido hace tan sólo unos instantes, estaba tan confundida y no podía dejar de correr, escapando de una oleada de sentimientos extraños y entremezclados con algo de angustia. Se acercaba al templo, corría por la arena húmeda; llevó su mano a los labios, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Algo fuera de lo común hizo que la gema verde se detuviera; había un punto en la playa en la que no estaba lloviendo, como si algo estuviera bloqueando el agua para no dejarla pasar. Por un momento Peridot pensó que quizá eso era algo normal en la Tierra, pero pronto entendió qué era lo que ocurría. En el centro de ese punto seco en la playa estaba Lapislázuli, parada frente al mar, debajo de la lluvia pero sin tocar el agua. Entonces sí podía apartar la lluvia.

Por un segundo Peridot se olvidó de todo y se concentró en Lapis, preguntándose qué hacía en ese lugar. Con confianza y ya sin temor, olvidando el enojo que tenía hacia ella, se acercó a la gema azul, entrando a su pequeño espacio sin lluvia. Peridot echó un vistazo al cielo, notando que parecía como si un escudo invisible desviara el agua para no mojarlas.

Peridot estaba por llamarla, pero Lapis habló primero.

—¿Qué buscas aquí?— preguntó la azul, sin mirarla.

—Sólo estaba preguntándome qué hacías aquí afuera.— habló Peridot, restando importancia—. No es que me interese en ti.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— cambió el tema de conversación de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Yo ya no pertenezco al Planeta Madre, ese sitio ya no es mi casa.— Lapis alzó la vista al espacio exterior, pero las nubes oscuras bloqueaban las distantes estrellas. Añoraba tanto lo que fue allá a la distancia—. Ese lugar ya no es lo que solía ser, por ello me quedaré aquí en la Tierra.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?— dijo Peridot con extrañeza—. Tú puedes simplemente ¡volar hasta el Planeta Madre cuando quieras!, ¿por qué te quedarías en este lugar?

—Este miserable planeta no me importa, nunca... nunca creí en este lugar. Pero Steven está aquí. No importa lo mucho que deteste quedarme varada en este planeta, ni siquiera importa mi odio hacia las Crystal Gems. Steven me dio libertad después de miles de años, Steven me ofreció su amistad y es el único en quien confío. Él es mi razón para soportar un lugar que detesto y esas gemas que detesto, todo es por él.

—Realmente... ¿todo es por él?— Peridot dio un paso más hacia la otra gema, buscando explicaciones ante lo ilógico—. ¿Por él traicionar a nuestro planeta y nuestra diamante? ¿por ese híbrido tuviste el valor para enfrentarte a Jaspe?

—Responde mi pregunta esta vez, Peridot, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿cuál es tu motivo para quedarte?

—¿Motivo? ¡¿Qué motivo podría tener yo?! Literalmente, estoy siendo obligada a quedarme aquí.— eso, y la misión que le impuso Jaspe, la cual no podía revelar.

—Entonces es imposible que me entiendas, por ello no puedo confiar en ti.— Lapis desplegó sus alas, las cuales eran enormes y magnificas debido a la lluvia—. A menos de que tengas un motivo real para quedarte, siempre serás sospechosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó la verde, mirando con sorpresa las enormes alas de Lapis.

—Como ya te dije, jamás seré una Crystal Gem, y que me quede no significa que lo sea.— Lapis giró un poco para ver a Peridot con dureza—. Por favor, dile a Steven que lo estaré cuidando, aunque no esté con él, permaneceré cerca.

—Espera, ¡Lázuli! ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

Lapis movió sus gigantescas alas, se alejó del suelo y voló hasta más allá de las nubes oscuras del cielo, desapareciendo en la noche tormentosa. Lapislázuli se había esfumado, se había largado, tal adolescente rebelde había escapado. No iba a volver, ¿verdad?

La lluvia volvió a caer sobre Peridot y ésta pareció volver a la realidad.

—No sé cómo le diré a Steven esto.— se dijo Peridot, bajando la mirada.

Escuchó a Steven acercarse, el niño estaba volviendo al fin, pero Peridot no tenía ánimos ni de decirle lo que había pasado con Lapis ni de confesar por qué había salido huyendo de esa manera del faro.

Peridot arrastró los pies hasta la casa, siendo pronto alcanzada por el niño, al cual se vio obligada a decirle "Lapislázuli se ha ido, pero seguro pronto vuelve" Le contaría los detalles mañana a las Crystal Gems, pero por esa noche no tenía ánimos de nada.

Entró a su habitación en el templo, se sentó en el suelo, observó sus partes robóticas, las cuales tenía a poca distancia.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Lapislázuli.

" _A menos de que tengas un motivo real para quedarte, siempre serás sospechosa_ "

Peridot sí tenía un motivo real, la misión de infiltrarse a las Crystal Gems, descubrir sus debilidades y después traicionarlas. Esa misión... estaba empezando a torturarla.

—¡Agh! ¡¿por qué?!— se odió a sí misma por su debilidad.

Sabía que su deber era serle leal a Diamante Amarillo, pero esos malditos e indeseados sentimientos no la dejaban tranquila.

No, no debía ser amiga de ellos, no debía.

¿Y qué rayos había sido aquello?

Nuevamente llevó su mano a los labios, preguntándose qué había pasado. Estaba tan confundida, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera?

Lo que Peridot no entendía era lo que había ocurrido antes de que Steven interrumpiera, lo que la había hecho huir con pánico y vergüenza. No, no había sido un beso, pero estuvo muy cerca de serlo. Sólo había sido una fracción de segundo en la que sus labios habían rozado los de Ronaldo.

Peridot se acarició los labios con sus dedos, reflexionando con más calma lo sucedido, recordando la sensación de estar tan apegada al chico humano. Se preguntó qué hubiera sucedido si Steven no hubiera interrumpido. Deseó saber qué hubiera pasado si...

No, no. No debía seguir pensando en algo que no entendía y que sólo la confundía. No podía entorpecer su misión por tonterías como ésta.

Peridot se acercó a sus partes robóticas, mentiría si dijera que sabía cómo ponérselas completamente por sí sola, así que desistió de la idea y sólo revisó su escáner.

Una fuerte sensación de impactó la embargó. Había recibido un mensaje, ¡el mensaje con las ordenes de Jaspe finalmente había llegado!

Peridot se sintió tan... asustada. Realmente estaba pasando, realmente debía traicionar a las Crystal Gems pronto. Realmente estaba empezando a dudar y eso no le gustaba. Una gema no debería dejarse llevar por sus emociones, una gema no debería dudar de sus ordenes. Pero estaba pasando, realmente estaba pasando.

La gema del Planeta Madre comenzó a leer el mensaje que le había enviado Jaspe a su escáner. Una vez terminó de leer sus ordenes, Peridot no lo pudo creer.

—Por mis estrellas.— se dijo, incrédula.

Algo era seguro, su estadía como infiltrada en las Crystal Gems podría no durar mucho si algo salía mal después de esto.

* * *

 _Creí que no lo terminaría, estaba ocupada terminando un cosplay de Chara xD_

 _que sepan que este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora xD_

 _Las cosas se complicarán para Peridot, pero eso lo veremos más adelante  
estoy segura de que les gustará lo que sigue jeje_

 _¿Saben? No sé por qué le doy tanta prioridad a este fic, tengo muchos otros fanfics, algunos incluso debo terminarlos ya, así que creo que me olvidaré de este fic al menos hasta que termine el hiatus en la serie, es lo mejor (lo mejor para mí y mis otros fics, para ustedes no creo xD)_

 _por cierto, ¿ya vieron los spoilers que han salido? Me ha gustado en el que aparece Lapis, me hizo sentir que no estoy tan equivocada respecto a su personalidad jaja ella es tan badass  
Siempre he pensado que la relación entre Lapis y Peridot iba a ser tensa, pero por algún motivo siento que están destinadas a ser las mejores amigas jaja, cualquier cosa puede pasar en la serie._

 _Por favor, dejen un comentario si les gustó :3_


	11. La primera misión

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 11: La primera misión._

Se había sumido tanto en esa lectura que ya se había olvidado de todo a su alrededor, se había sumergido en esas letras desde hacia varias horas y no había parado. Era increíble que lo leyera a esa velocidad, incluso se detenía para regresar a leer páginas anteriores cada que tenía una duda. Reaccionaba a veces con una frase sarcástica, una expresión rara o un gritito de asombro para al final seguir leyendo con los ojos muy abiertos, tomándose todo completamente en serio. Y finalmente terminó los cuatro libros.

—¿Y?... ¿Qué te pareció?— Connie miró fijamente a Peridot; la niña mostraba una expresión seria, estando a la espera de una respuesta honesta.

Peridot cerró el libro, llevó su mano al mentón y comenzó a pensar en la mejor forma de contestar.

—Toda esa búsqueda del padre de Lisa me pareció algo completamente innecesario, era obvio desde el principio que Plinkman moriría de todos modos. Y toda esa trama del hombre de un solo ojo... cuando Lisa perdió el ojo pude prever de inmediato el plot twist del último libro. Pero confieso que fue emocionante cuando se revela que el enemigo real estaba dentro de la burocracia mágica. Sí, una historia aceptable.

—Por supuesto, dejando de lado el final.— afirmó Connie de forma indignada—. ¿Una boda? Tantas batallas, toda esa historia de rebelión contra las leyes mágicas opresoras y al final lo único que importó fue un pastel. ¡No tiene sentido! Simplemente se olvidaron de lo esencial de la historia y su formula original para darnos un final comercial y lleno de estereotipos y poca originalidad.

—¡Ja! ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?— Peridot sonrió con sarcasmo—. ¡El final fue lo mejor de la saga!

—¡¿Qué?!— Connie se sorprendió.

—¡Te estás enfocando mal, Connie! ¡sólo piénsalo! Lisa y Archimicarus son una combinación ganadora; ella es la bruja con más potencial de su generación, él es el espíritu familiar más poderoso. Separados no son nada, pero juntos son el equipo más fuerte, juntos serían capaces de dominar las artes mágicas y así vencer a todos sus enemigos y quizá reinar el mundo espiritual. Unirse eternamente era su mejor elección. Y por cierto, amé todas las páginas del pastel.

—¡¿Es en serio?!— Connie se levantó del sofá, sin poderlo creer—. ¡Oh! ¡eres igual que Steven!

—¡Oye!— se quejó el niño híbrido, quien estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de Peridot y se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento.

—No te ofendas, Steven, es sólo que creí haber encontrado finalmente a alguien con un buen ojo critico.

—Oye...— volvió a quejarse Steven.

—En mi opinión ese fue el mejor final que le pudieron dar.— dijo Peridot con seguridad.

—¡Agh! Si ustedes lo creen así.— Connie se cruzó de brazos, resignada.

Los tres se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Steven con una pila de libros, dibujos y lapices de colores sobre la mesa. En la cocina, Perla se mantenía arreglando simétricamente un florero con hermosas rosas rojas; no era tan común tener flores decorando el hogar, pero claro era que daban un toque muy hogareño. Perla no prestaba atención a los niños y a la gema discutiendo sobre libros, a Perla le parecía algo irrelevante.

Connie observó a Perla unos instantes (estaba esperando a que la gema terminara de ordenar para poder irse a entrenar), después miró a su alrededor y luego hizo una mueca.

—Realmente quería conocer a Lapis.— dijo la niña morena—. Si tan sólo hubiera estado aquí hace un par de días hubiera podido conocerla.

—Desde que se fue no hemos sabido nada de ella.— Steven se deprimió un poco—. Pero ella dijo que estaría cerca... Sólo espero que esté bien.

—No la necesitamos con nosotros, esa gema está demente. ¡¿Olvidas que nos atacó?!

—En realidad sólo buscaba herirte a ti...— dijo el niño.

—¡Y eso lo hace aún peor para mí!

Del portal apareció Garnet, llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Perla. Garnet se veía más seria de lo usual.

—Algo sucede en las placas tectonicas de la Tierra, he rastreado el origen en una de las islas cercanas a un templo de gemas. Debemos irnos ya.

—Oh, bien. Hace mucho que no íbamos a una misión.— Perla dejó lo que hacía y se dirigió hacia Garnet, pasando cerca de la mesa donde estaban Steven y los demás.

—¿Se irán a una misión de gemas? ¿qué hay del entrenamiento?— dijo Connie, mirando a Perla.

—Tendremos que posponerlo para mañana.— Perla llegó al portal y se colocó al lado de Garnet—. Vamos, Steven... y ¡ah! ¡¿Dónde está Amatista?!

—No tenemos tiempo de esperarla, esto es urgente.— dijo Garnet.

—¡Sí! ¡nos vamos a una misión!— gritó Steven, emocionado, llegando al portal con sus compañeras.

—¡Esperen!— Connie corrió hasta ellos, continuaba mirando a Perla—. He estado entrenando desde hace algunos meses, creo que puedo estar lista para acompañarlos, ya saben, a una verdadera misión.

—No. No, no, no, Connie. Aún es muy pronto para ti.— dijo Perla sabiamente.

—¡Pero...! ¡he estado entrenando muy duro para esto! ¡ya es tiempo de que ayude al equipo!... quiero decir... ¿No es para esto que me entrena, señora?

—Perla, estoy seguro de que Connie puede hacerlo.— habló Steven.

—Connie, te prometo que pronto, pero por ahora es muy peligroso para una humana como tú.

Perla trataba de ser amable, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión. Connie bajó la mirada, sintiéndose un poco ofendida aún cuando sabía que esas no eran las intenciones de Perla, habían herido sus sentimientos.

—Peridot.— Garnet llamó a la gema verde.

—Eh... ¿Sí?— Peridot la miró, nerviosa y sorprendida.

—No te metas en problemas.

Dicho esto el portal se activó y los tres se fueron, dejando a Connie y a Peridot solas en el templo. Ambas se miraron entre sí, sintiéndose abandonadas.

—Qué miedo, creí que me pediría ir a esa tonta misión.— murmuró Peridot para sí misma.

—¡Ah! ¡no puedo creerlo!— se quejó Connie, sentándose con frustración al lado de la gema verde—. A estas alturas ya debería poder ir a una misión con ellas, pero Perla aún duda de mi capacidad. ¿Es acaso porque soy humana?

—Ja. Claro que es porque eres humana. No se puede esperar a que una simple y débil humana lidie con problemas de gemas.

—¿Qué?— se molestó la niña—. Yo ya me he enfrentado a gemas mutantes y he vencido, puedo lidiar con problemas de gemas, no importa que sea humana.

—¿Gemas mutantes?

—Ya sabes, las fusiones forzadas.

—¡¿Te enfrentaste a esas cosas tan aterradoras?!

—Sí... Con ayuda de Steven.

A la casa entró Amatista, abriendo la puerta de golpe y sentándose al lado de las chicas, ellas la miraron extraño.

—Ey, ¿qué hay?

—Amatista, ¿dónde estabas?— preguntó Connie.

—Ehh... Ya sabes, paseando por ahí, pasando el rato, comiendo pizza.— habló con voz relajada—. ¿Y los demás?

—Se fueron a una misión.— contestó la niña.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿sin mí?!— Amatista puso cara molesta y cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Qué esperabas? Pasas todo el día fuera, nunca estás cuando se te necesita.— le reprochó Peridot, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien, quién las necesita, espero que tengan suerte en arreglárselas sin mí.— dijo Amatista, aún molesta y sintiéndose ofendida.

—Pero tú les eres de utilidad... en cambio yo...— Connie bajó la mirada, desmotivada.

—¿Qué pasa, Connie?— Amatista miró a la niña, empezando a prestarle atención. Connie seguía mirando al suelo, sin ánimos.

—Sé que soy sólo humana, pero esperaba que con el entrenamiento pudiera ayudar a Steven. A veces pienso que no esperan... nada de mí. Yo quiero ser fuerte, necesito ser fuerte. Quiero ayudar.

—Ya no seas dramática, no las necesitamos, es más, seguro podemos hacer más sin ellas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— la niña miró a la gema, expectante.

—Hay que ir a nuestra propia misión, ¿qué dicen? Sólo nosotras tres, por nuestra cuenta.— Amatista dio una sonrisa traviesa, una algo inquietante para sus compañeras.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Quiero decir, más de lo usual.— le dijo Peridot en tono molesto.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo, Peri?

—¡No intentes provocarme! ¡es una imprudencia y lo sabes!

—¿Qué dices, Connie? ¿Quieres demostrarle a Perla que estás apta para las misiones?— Amatista miró a Connie, la niña parecía insegura por un momento pero pronto frunció el ceño y asintió con confianza.

—¿Qué hay que hacer?

—¡Esto es una locura!— exclamó la gema del Planeta Madre.

—Bien, escuchen esto.— Amatista se acercó a las dos y se apegaron para escuchar el plan como equipo secreto—. Garnet ha estado hablando de limpiar la Guardería de las gemas mutantes, varias de ellas ya han estado escapando y causando disturbios en las ciudades. ¿Qué tal si vamos nosotras, encapsulamos a esas gemas y hacemos el trabajo antes de que Garnet lo haga? Nos llevaremos el crédito y las felicitaciones y jamás volverán a olvidarnos para ir a misiones.

—¡Eso es una completa locura!— gritó Peridot.

—Nunca he peleado realmente sin ayuda de Steven...— Connie dudó.

—Descuida.— la animó Amatista—. No tendrás su escudo, pero tendrás mi látigo y el cerebro nerd de Peridot.

—¡No pienses incluirme en tal misión suicida e innecesaria! ¡No hay necesidad de que una gema defectuosa, una simple humana y una peridot no apta para la batalla se arriesguen por un simple capricho!

—Creo que eres una gallina.— se burló Amatista, tomando la forma de una pequeña gallina morada, empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de Peridot—. Mirenme, mirenme, soy una gallina y estoy asustada, ¡oh! ¡tengo miedo! ¡una gema mutante va a atacarme!

—¡Agh! ¡está bien! ¡lo haré!— gritó Peridot, completamente enfadada, apretando los dientes—. ¡Pero terminamos y nos vamos! ¡¿quedó claro?!

Amatista sonrió, Connie también lo hizo. Las tres se dirigieron al portal, Connie cargaba la espada que utiliza en sus entrenamientos; una vez ahí, Amatista habló.

—Será la primera misión en serio de ustedes dos. Y supongo que es la primera misión que yo dirijo. ¡Esto será genial!

—Lo dudo.— murmuró Peridot.

El portal las trasportó hacia el portal de la Guardería, una vez ahí, las tres comenzaron a explorar. Era la primera vez que Connie se encontraba en ese lugar, ya había escuchado por parte de Steven sobre ese sitio, para qué fue creado y que Amatista fue creada ahí, pero nunca lo había visto; le pareció impresionante pero aterrador al mismo tiempo. Caminaron unos minutos pero no había rastro de ninguna gema mutante.

—Puede que todas hayan salido de aquí.— se preocupó Connie—. Quizá se fueron hace mucho.

—O quizá sólo se oculten de nosotras.— dijo Amatista, encontrándose ya aburrida.

—Bien, al no haber nada aquí lo mejor sería que volvamos al templo, ya no tiene caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar.— dijo Peridot, cruzada de brazos. Amatista suspiró.

—Ah, creo que tienes razón, esta fue una pésima idea.— Amatista se encogió de hombros, resignándose a que no pasaría nada interesante.

Un ruido las alertó a las tres, como gemidos entre mezclados y agudos, sonidos de monstruos. ¡Eran las gemas mutantes! ¡estaban viniendo!

—¡Están aquí!— se alarmó Peridot.

—¡¿Pero dónde?!— Connie alzó su espada, viendo en todas direcciones sin encontrar nada.

Amatista invocó su arma y se preparó para la batalla, pero los monstruos ¿dónde estaban?

—¡Arriba!— exclamó Peridot—. ¡Están escondidos en los hoyos y sobre los inyectores!

Era verdad, varias de esas fusiones forzadas habían escalado y trepado, escapando de la vista de las tres. Los monstruos, al darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas, se arrojaron de donde se ocultaban, aterrizando sobre ellas. Eran muchas, una docena mínimo.

Amatista, con su látigo, capturó a una de ellas, la jaló y la utilizó para golpear a dos más; Connie saltó sobre una de las criaturas y la cortó con su espada, haciéndola explotar, rápidamente giró y atravesó a otra que estaba a punto de atacarla. Peridot, por su parte, se ocultó tras una roca, sin saber qué hacer más que observar, realmente no había querido venir.

Más pronto que tarde ya habían derrotado a todas ellas, Amatista se apresuró a encapsularlas. Connie se encontraba algo cansada, pero sonreía, victoriosa.

—Las gemas mutantes son mucho más fáciles de vencer que las gemas corruptas.— dijo Amatista, terminando de encapsular a las gemas pegadas.

—Entonces... ¿es todo?— Connie miró a su alrededor, pero ya no había rastro de más fusiones forzadas.

—Volvamos al templo y restreguemos nuestra victoria al resto de las Crystal Tontas.— dijo Peridot, sonriendo de forma burlona.

—Pero si tú no hiciste nada.— se burló Amatista. Peridot la miró feo.

Las tres caminaron de regreso al portal, estaban a unos pasos de llegar pero de un momento a otro un rugido más se escuchó, uno mucho más fuerte que el resto, tan fuerte que las hizo temblar a las tres. Al voltear no pudieron evitar notar la enorme gema mutante que se acercaba por el estrecho camino de la Guardería, ¡pero era enorme! era como cuatro veces más grande que Garnet (y Garnet está muy alta), tenía cinco ojos, siete brazos y cuatro piernas, además de una boca enorme llena de dientes. Se acercaba rápidamente, esquivando las rocas e inyectores, trasladándose como una aterradora araña. Volvió a rugir, abriendo su enorme boca, revelando una segunda dentadura más atrás de la primera.

— **¡Ahhh!** — gritaron las tres, y al demonio la misión, el valor y la rebeldía, ¡a correr!

Escaparon lo más rápido que podían correr sus piernas, estaban tan cerca del portal, pero la criatura las alcanzó y les cerró el paso. Les rugió con fiereza, como si las quisiera comer. Correr de regreso no les serviría de nada, estaban a merced de ese monstruo.

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?!— gritó Peridot, temblando de terror.

Connie también temblaba, retrocedió un paso y apretó la espada en sus manos sabiendo que estuvo a punto de soltarla por el miedo. Estaba asustada y no contaba con el escudo de Steven para protegerla. Era la que más riesgo corría a diferencia de sus compañeras, ya que era sólo una humana de una sola vida. Tenía mucho miedo. Pero aún así... Dio un grito de batalla y se lanzó a enfrentar a la criatura, pero fue detenida por el brazo de Amatista.

—Salgan de aquí.— les dijo Amatista a Peridot y a Connie. La morada invocó su látigo y miró al monstruo frente a frente, sin temor— Yo me encargo.

—¡Pero, Amatista!— gritó Connie, pero fue jalada del brazo por Peridot.

—¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡vámonos!

Las dos se fueron y Amatista se quedó.

—¡No serás capaz de derrotarme!— Amatista pescó a la criatura de un par de brazos con su látigo pero la gema mutante se movió bruscamente, haciendo que Amatista saliera lanzada y se golpeara contra las rocas.

Amatista gruñó con enfado, se lanzó contra su oponente dando giros a gran velocidad, le golpeó al chocar contra él, después volvió a lanzar un ataque con su látigo, capturándola, pero el monstruo era tan fuerte que jaló a Amatista, arrastrándola mientras se movía. Amatista sujetaba el látigo con fuerza, aún cuando sabía que la victima estaba siendo ella y no afectaba a la fusión forzada.

Por su parte, Peridot corría sin saber a dónde ir, aún jalaba a Connie del brazo, pero la niña estaba muy preocupada.

—¡Peridot! ¡Peridot!— le gritó—. **¡Peridot!**

—¡¿Qué quieres?!— la gema miró a la niña con molestia, se suponía que estaban escapando.

—¡Quiero volver! ¡no quiero que Amatista luche sola!

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Es una amatista! ¡un cuarzo! ¡Ella está hecha para luchar, nosotras no! ¡moriríamos si regresamos!

Connie se liberó del agarre de Peridot y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pero tenemos que salvarla!

—¡Eres sólo una humana!

—¡No me importa! ¡yo quiero protegerla! ¡sé que puedo proteger a mis amigos! ¡sé que puedo proteger a Steven!

—¡¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?! ¡Esta no es tu pelea!

—¡Se volvió mi pelea cuando atacaron a mi Tierra y mi a mejor amigo!

Un rugido las alarmó, ambas voltearon y vieron al monstruo corriendo directo hacia ellas, detrás iba Amatista, quien sujetaba con su látigo al monstruo como si fuera correa, pero estaba siendo jalada por él, no podía detenerlo.

—¡Cuidado!— gritó Amatista.

—¡Ahh!— gritaron Peridot y Connie.

La criatura saltó muy alto, pasando por arriba de la gema y la niña, se estrelló contra los muros de la Guardería, provocando un fuerte sonido y después una avalancha de rocas que cayeron al suelo. La criatura fue aplastada por una roca enorme y explotó volviendo a lo que eran unas gemas pegadas. Amatista cayó al suelo, tosiendo por la cantidad de polvo. Las rocas seguían cayendo y el polvo no dejaba ver nada.

—¡Amatista! ¡Peridot!— gritó Connie, mirando a todas partes pero no lograba ver nada más que polvo y rocas chocando contra el suelo.

Unas rocas, no muy grandes, pero sí peligrosas, aparecieron cayendo a dirección de Connie, tan rápido que la niña no se dio cuenta. Un golpe como ese seguro la mataría.

—¡Connie!— gritó Peridot al ver lo que sucedía.

Sin pensarlo, actuando sólo por impulso, la gema del Planeta Madre corrió hasta la niña y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Las rocas cayeron sobre ellas.

—¡No!— gritó Amatista, logrando ver lo que había ocurrido.

Las rocas dejaron de caer, el polvo se disipó, Amatista corrió hasta la pila de rocas que habían caído sobre sus amigas.

—Oh, no.— dijo la gema de la Guardería, sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer—. Todo es mi culpa...— agitó su cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de las lágrimas y de ese pensamiento.

Amatista empezó a escarbar entre las rocas, en busca de sus amigas.

Pero debajo de esas rocas, había un hueco vacío, como una cueva sin salida, en donde Connie abrió los ojos pero no vio nada por la oscuridad; tosió por el polvo pero se recuperó rápidamente, trató de ponerse de pie pero apenas había espacio suficiente, se golpeó la cabeza.

—¿Peridot?— habló la niña, temerosa.

—Aquí.— contestó la gema con voz débil pero malhumorada—. ¡Ay! ¡estás pisándome!

—¡Ah! ¡lo siento!— Connie se dejó caer al suelo, sentadose para estar más cómoda. Peridot emitió luz desde su gema, haciendo posible que pudieran ver en ese estrecho lugar y una a la otra—. ¿Dónde estamos?!

—¡¿Cómo que dónde estamos?! ¡Estamos bajo tierra! ¡literalmente! ¡Ñeee! ¡Nunca debí acompañarlas a este lugar!— Peridot lucía muy golpeada y maltratada. La gema instintivamente se tocó la frente para comprobar que no se había agrietado. Se encontraba bien, pero le dolía todo—. ¡Me salvé por pura suerte! ¡¿pero qué sentido tiene?! ¡ahora moriré aquí!

—Peridot...— Connie la miró con asombro—. Salvaste mi vida.

—¡¿Y qué si lo hice?! ¡ya no importa ahora!

—Te arriesgaste... por mí.— Connie seguía con su impresión.

—... Sí, lo hice.— Peridot se sonrojó y miró hacia otra parte.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Amatista nos sacará de aquí.— dijo la niña, aunque en el fondo sentía miedo e inseguridad.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos incómodos. Peridot abrazaba sus piernas, con una graciosa expresión molesta en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿tú eres de las que arriesgaría su vida por la de alguien más? Realmente me equivoqué contigo, Peridot.— Connie rompió el silencio. Se sonrojó un poco—. Lo siento, y gracias por salvarme.

—Mi cuerpo sólo se movió, yo realmente no daría mi vida por ninguno de ustedes.— Peridot frunció aún más el ceño—. Este planeta está enloqueciéndome.

—Esto es lo que los amigos hacen, se protegen los unos a los otros.

—Sí, ya me lo han dicho.— Peridot suspiró y bajó la mirada—. Pero, Connie, tú eres una humana débil e insignificante, morirás si intentas proteger a Steven.

—No lo haré, porque Steven también me protege a mí.— Connie sonrió de forma melancólica—. Yo sé que se preguntan qué hace una humana involucrándose en asuntos de gemas, incluso a veces yo también dudo de mí misma, pero cuando veo a Steven sólo sé que quiero protegerlo y no me importa si me pongo en riesgo. Yo y él somos un equipo, nos protegemos mutuamente, sé que juntos no podrán vencernos.

—¿Como Lisa y Archimicarus?

—Sí, como Lisa y Archimicarus.— Connie se sonrojó enormemente al recordar el final del libro—. Ellos son muy diferentes, pero se protegen porque juntos son más fuertes... y porque se quieren.

—¿Entonces se casarán algún día?

Connie bajó la mirada, con la cara roja, sonrió de forma nerviosa y cerró los ojos.

—No lo sé.

—Porque tú y Steven podrían ser un equipo imparable si entrenan lo suficiente.

—¿Sabes de lo que trata un matrimonio?— Connie miró a Peridot, alzando una ceja.

—Hay unas cuantas cosas en el libro que no pude comprender.— admitió Peridot, sin darle mucha importancia.

—El matrimonio es entre dos personas que se aman.— la niña volvió a sonrojarse.

—¿Amor? Ese sentimiento me es indiferente, no es cosa de gemas, sólo nubla el juicio y te hace perezosa.

—No es así, el amor te hace más fuerte.— Connie sonrió enormemente y Peridot la miró con confusión.

—Ya veo, por eso Lisa y Archimicarus se hicieron novios y se casaron.— hizo un gesto pensativo—. Connie, ¿qué hacen los novios?— Peridot ya sabía más o menos lo que eran los novios, pero no sabía demasiado al respecto.

—Bueno, ellos...— se puso a pensar—. Se toman de la mano, salen juntos, se besan...

—¿Qué es besar? Lo leí cuando Lisa y Archimicarus se casaban y no entendí esa parte.— preguntó con interés.

—Un beso... Un beso es... ¿Me permites tu mano?— Peridot se confundió por esa petición, pero le cedió su mano a Connie, Connie la tomó y la besó—. Eso es un beso.

—¿Qué?— Peridot miró su mano, sin comprender—. ¿Y para qué sirve? ¿qué hace?

—No hace nada, sólo te hace sentir mejor.— Connie sonrió—. Los amigos y familia lo hacen, pero con los novios es algo diferente.

—¿De qué forma?

—Ellos se besan en los labios.

Peridot abrió mucho los ojos, iba a decir algo pero un rayo de luz del sol atravesó las rocas. Amatista las había encontrado.

—¡Ahí están!— exclamó la gema morada.

—¡Amatista!— dijeron Connie y Peridot, aliviadas al verla. Amatista ayudó a las dos a salir de ahí.

—¡Creí que se habían muerto!

—Estuvo a punto de ser así, sabía que esto no era una buena idea.— Peridot cruzó sus brazos.

—Será mejor que no contemos este inconveniente a las demás.— habló Amatista.

—¡Es muy tarde para eso!— se escuchó una nueva voz. Las tres miraron y se aterraron, ¡era Perla!

—Perla.— murmuró Connie.

—Amatista, ¿qué es esto? ¿por qué las trajiste a la Guardería?— habló Perla, molesta.

—¡Ustedes se fueron a una misión sin nosotras! ¡no nos íbamos a quedar sentadas en la sala!

—¡Amatista! ¡Peridot y Connie no están listas! ¡y tú ni siquiera te encontrabas en la casa!

—Perla, yo sólo quería probar que soy capaz de hacer esto.— le dijo Connie, poniéndose al frente—. Quería probarte que estoy lista.

—Connie, estás siendo irresponsable, ¡pudiste salir herida!— la regañó—. ¡Eres una humana! ¡debes tener más cuidado!

—¡Yo no soy sólo una humana! ¡yo sé usar la espada! ¡fui entrenada por ti! ¡puedo ayudar en las misiones!

—¡Es aún muy peligroso para ti!

—¡Yo no soy una inútil, Perla! Yo soy capaz de más, no me importa si no creen en mí. ¡Sé lo débil que puedo ser! ¡pero quiero protegerlos! ¡quiero estar ahí para Steven! ¡quiero estar siempre ahí para Steven! Él significa mucho para mí, no soporto seguir mirando mientras él se pone en riesgo. ¿Acaso no soy...? ¿acaso no seré nunca parte del equipo?

Connie soportaba las ganas de llorar, pero no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas cuando fue abrazada por Perla. Connie lloró mientras se dejó abrazar por la gema, aunque no estaba segura del motivo del abrazo.

—Yo sé cómo te sientes, Connie. Sentirte que nadie espera nada más de ti, pero yo creo que eres capaz de mucho. Es sólo que me preocupa, Steven estaría muy triste si te pasara algo.

—Si Steven está conmigo, sé que estaré bien.

—Ustedes son un equipo maravilloso. Por eso sé que deben estar juntos.— Perla besó la frente de Connie, haciendo que la niña sonriera—. Yo entiendo eso.

Connie abrazó a Perla con fuerza, sonriendo de felicidad. Perla suspiró y se secó las lágrimas; Connie muchas veces lograba conmoverla ya que le recordaba mucho a sí misma.

—Pero siguen estando en problemas, especialmente tú, Amatista.— les dijo Perla, separándose un poco de la niña.

—No puedo creerlo.— Amatista apartó la mirada, molesta.

Peridot no dejaba de ver a Perla y a Connie. Así que eso era un beso. Algo que le das a alguien a quien le tienes afecto, para hacerlo sentir mejor.

La gema del Planeta Madre llevó sus manos a los labios, cerrando los ojos para recordar algo sucedido unos días atrás. Así que de eso se trataba.

—Ronaldo...— murmuró, tan bajito que nadie más escuchó.

Peridot miró al cielo, sabiendo que el espacio estaba mucho más allá de las nubes. Recordó el mensaje que le había enviado Jaspe. Diamante Amarillo había enviado a una gema a la Tierra para ayudarla con la misión, una gema mala, llegaría en pocos días. Peridot sabía que muy pronto tendría que cortar esos lazos que había formado en la Tierra.

¿Pero cómo?

Sentía un dolor en su pecho cada que llevaba sus dedos a los labios y recordaba que tendría que traicionar a todos. No, ya no quería hacer esto.

* * *

 _Mientras que en el original se desarrolla la relación de Peridot con las Crystal Gems, yo en mi fanfic quiero que desarrolle más relación con los humanos. Por eso en este capítulo desarrollo una amistad entre Peridot y Connie. Y aunque no lo muestre en mi fanfic, la relación de Peridot con las Crystal Gems es similar al de la serie, aunque quizá con unas pocas diferencias. Mientras en el original Peridot está obligada a convivir con las Crystal Gems y ayudarlas a salvar la Tierra, en mi fanfic está con ellas para traicionarlas después. En el original Peridot las ayuda porque teme por su vida, en mi fanfic Peridot trabaja para el Planeta Madre pero empieza a temer por las amistades que está formando.  
Quiero profundizar en la relación de Peridot con los humanos. A veces cuando vemos la serie mi hermana me dice, refiriéndose a Peridot, "Steven no la saca a pasear" con esto mi hermana quiere decir que Steven no lleva a Peridot a Ciudad Playa a conocer a los humanos (además sé que en el fondo mi hermana quiere así como yo que Peridot conozca a Ronaldo xD)_

 _Sé que quieren ver más de Peridot y Ronaldo y que en este capítulo Ronaldo ni salió xD pero les prometo que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo :3_

 _Por cierto, aún no estoy segura de qué hacer con el Cluster, quiero decir, mi fanfic toma un rumbo diferente al de la serie pero la idea de un "Cluster" la agregaré tarde o temprano en mi fanfic, pero aún no sé si mencionar que hay o había un Cluster en la Tierra en mi fanfic (dado los acontecimientos en mi historia, un Cluster próximo a emerger en la Tierra sería un problema para Yellow Diamond por algo que pasará en un futuro...) Tendré que ver cómo solucionan el problema del Cluster en el original para saber qué hacer con él, pero no es algo que afecte mucho a la historia._

 _Un dato curioso, mi idea original era que Peridot perdiera su forma física en este capítulo, pero al final decidí que la perdiera durante la pelea contra Lapis para hacer esa batalla mucho más épica jeje_

 _Por cierto, pueden seguirme en Tumblr, estoy con el nombre de GabyGirl1243. no subo muchas cosas, sólo algunas teorías y dibujos random, y reblogueo algunas imágenes graciosas jeje_

 _¿reviews?_


	12. Reencuentro

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 12: Reencuentro._

Era la tercera vez que lo veía de esa forma, y no es que le prestara... mucha atención, era sólo que estaba actuando más extraño de lo usual. Este era el tercer día en que notaba algo inusual en Ronaldo, algo evidente le estaba pasando. ¿Cómo no notarlo? Cada mañana Kiki salía a abrir el negocio de las pizzas, acomodando las mesas y limpiando el cristal. Ronaldo hacía lo mismo, es ahí cuando se encontraban y se saludaban, estando ambos restaurantes uno al lado del otro. Siempre se saludaban, siempre desde que empezaron a tener edad para atender sus respectivos negocios familiares. Por ello era imposible para Kiki no notar el cambio cada que lo veía por las mañanas al abrir y por las tardes al cerrar.

Últimamente Ronaldo parecía esperar algo, o más bien a alguien, y con cada día que pasaba el chico parecía más desmotivado. Kiki no necesitaba ser adivina para saber qué buscaba cada que volteaba su mirada al camino hacia la casa de Steven. Peridot ya no lo visitaba.

¿Pero qué es lo que había ocurrido entre los dos? ¿acaso habían peleado?

Entonces recordó que hace semanas su entrometida hermana Jenny le había contado a Peridot que a Kiki le gustaba Ronaldo, ¡pero no era verdad! ¡a Kiki no le gusta Ronaldo! Además este obviamente no es el motivo de su separación, ya que ambos habían seguido saliendo después de esto. Para Kiki era igual de evidente que a Peridot tampoco le gustaba Ronaldo, si le gustara ya habría mencionado algo sobre lo dicho por Jenny, y eso nunca ocurrió. Por algún motivo, pensar que a Peridot no le gusta Ronaldo era algo que tranquilizaba a Kiki.

¿Pero qué hay de Ronaldo? ¿sentirá algo por ella?... Ni siquiera debía seguir pensando en eso, no debería importarle... pero Ronaldo se veía algo triste.

 _¿Debería preguntarle?_ Pensó Kiki _Necesito saber qué le ocurre... ¿Y si está triste por Peridot? ¿y si siente algo más por ella?_

¿Por qué le importaba? ¿por qué eso seguía perturbando su mente? No debería importarle, sólo debía tratar de animarlo, ¡debía animarlo!

Kiki dio unos pasos hacia Ronaldo... pero se detuvo. Sabía que debía animarlo así como lo animaba cuando eran niños, pero ya no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Por qué ya no era lo mismo?

—Buenos días, Kiki.— le sonrió Ronaldo, notando la presencia de la chica morena.

Kiki se sobresaltó, llevó su mano al cabello y lo acomodó. Sonrió de forma nerviosa, sin saber qué decirle, sin saber cómo preguntarle qué le pasaba. Se limitó a contestar.

—Hola Ronaldo, buen día.

Así era siempre y así iba a ser siempre si ella no aprendía a aceptar lo que aún sentía.

.

Por la tarde de ese mismo día, una extraña chica vestida con un suéter gris con capucha, se escabulló rápidamente hasta la pizzería. Miraba a todas direcciones, como si huyera y tratara de esconderse. Entró al establecimiento de forma rápida, llamando la atención de los clientes.

—¿Peridot?— preguntó Kiki con sorpresa. Se encontraba sirviendo una pizza en la mesa de al lado.

—¡No reveles mi ubicación, humana!— le gritó la chica alíen, apuntándole con el dedo.

—¡Peridot! ¡por aquí!— gritó Jenny, agitando el brazo desde la última mesa.

—¡Eso también va para ti!— le dijo a la entusiasta adolescente, dando fuertes pisadas hasta llegar a ella.

Kiki se quedó muy confundida, atontada, incluso.

—¿Siempre fue tan pequeña?— se dijo Kiki—. Tal vez usaba tacones antes...

 _¿Y por qué lleva ese suéter con este calor?_ Pensó _Quizá está tratando de..._

—Peridot.— habló Jenny una vez Peridot se sentó a la mesa, estando ambas frente a frente—. ¿Qué es esa ropa? Parece que te ocultas de alguien.— Peridot no le hizo caso, sólo se cubrió aún más el rostro con la capucha del suéter gris—. ¡Oh por dios! ¡realmente te estás ocultando de alguien! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Cuéntame qué ocurre!— le cuestionó Jenny, con mucha curiosidad, casi trepándose a la mesa para quedar más cerca de la gema.

—¡Cállate, Jenny! Yo no tengo la necesidad de ocultarme de nadie, es sólo que esta... _ropa_ me sienta bien.— le explicó con amargura.

—Es Ronaldo, ¿no es así?— se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con complacencia.

—Ñe.— Peridot recargó su rostro sobre la mesa, molesta.

A Jenny ya no le impresionaba el cambio en la apariencia de Peridot, ya la había visto con anterioridad dado a que iba a visitarla al templo junto con Buck y Crema Agria. Ambas se conocían de hace poco tiempo, pero ya tenían una forma de interactuar junto a la otra, se habían acostumbrado a convivir.

—Creí que ya habían superado lo de el acosador y la acosada, ¿les gusta mucho jugar a las escondidas o qué?

—¡Esto es diferente!— dijo la gema—. Él ya ni siquiera me busca y... yo no quiero que me busque. De tan sólo pensarlo siento... que soy débil. Más débil de lo que se supone que debo ser.

—Yo... No sé qué significa eso.— recargó sus codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos?— esta vez no hablaba mostrando gran emoción, ni gran curiosidad, aunque sí había algo de ello; esta vez lo que más le motivaba a preguntar era una pequeña preocupación ante el problema de su amiga.

Peridot despegó un poco su cara de la mesa, mostrando una expresión de fastidio. Bajo sus ojos serios hubo un sonrojo.

—He estado pensando últimamente en lo que ustedes dijeron sobre mi relación con Ronaldo... creían que eramos novios. Para aclarar, no soy su novia y no tenemos nada parecido a una de esas asquerosas relaciones humanas... Pero últimamente me siento... rara, debilitada, como un dolor en el pecho que se niega a irse. No lo entiendo, Connie dijo que los novios se besan en los labios, y hace unos días nosotros...

—¡¿Qué?!— insistió Jenny, con los ojos muy abiertos y a escasos centímetros del rostro de la gema; la chica se había subido a la silla para quedar en esa posición.

—Ugh... Nosotros estuvimos apunto de...— levantó ambos puños y empezó a chocarlos entre sí—. Tú entiendes.

—¡¿Se iban a be...?!— Jenny cubrió su boca al notar que estaba gritando, lanzó una mirada hacia Kiki que se encontraba trabajando a distancia; Jenny le habló a Peridot en voz baja—. ¿Iban a besarse?

—Creo que sí.— se encogió de hombros.

—¡Ahhh!— gritó de emoción, llamando la atención de todos, incluso de su hermana—. ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¡Cuéntame con detalles!

—¡Yo no sé qué pasó! Sólo estábamos ahí, nos quedamos solos, conversamos un poco y entonces... entonces...— se quedó paralizada, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos. Sacudió su ruborizado rostro para apartarse esos pensamientos—. Entonces llegó Steven y es todo.

—¿Es todo?— repitió la chica, con decepción.

—Según Connie, los novios se besan en los labios, y nosotros no podíamos besarnos porque no somos novios ni nada parecido, así que ¡qué bien que no sucedió lo que sea que fuera a pasar!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Peridot! Es verdad que los novios se besan, pero aún si no son novios, cuando hay atracción sólo sucede y ya.— sonrió de manera divertida.

—¿Insinúas que me atrae Ronaldo? ¿de qué forma?— hizo una expresión extraña, casi la miró feo.

—Escucha.— habló con voz relajada—. Ustedes dos debían besarse, pero no sucedió, dime ¿no quieres averiguar qué hubiera sucedido si lo besaras?

Peridot no lo pensó mucho, sabía la respuesta desde el principio. Sí, quería saber qué hubiera sucedido, incluso desde antes de saber lo que era un beso. Quería averiguarlo pero temía hacerlo, también comprendía que era inapropiado. No respondió.

—¿Quieres dejar de sentirte débil?— insistió. Peridot le prestó más atención.

—Te escucho.

—Es obvio que tú, quizá ambos, tengan ese asunto pendiente, no podrán estar tranquilos hasta que lo completen. ¿Entiendes? Tienen que besarse.

—Yo no voy a besar a Ronaldo.— Peridot se enderezó, mostrándose casi ofendida.

—¿Realmente quieres dejar esto así? ¿planeas ocultarte de él toda la vida?

—Planeo ocultarme de él toda **su** vida.

—Pero Peridot, tú sientes algo por él.

—No entiendo lo que me hablas.— cruzó sus brazos.

—Hablo de lo que tú sentiste cuando iban a besarse. ¿Qué sentiste en ese momento?

—Yo no sentí nada...— apartó la mirada, sabiendo que ella no creía sus mentiras—. Bien... tal vez un poco, pero no significa nada.

—Deberías ir con él, terminar ese asunto que tienen pendiente, sólo así sabrás si significa algo.

—¿Estás diciendo que...?

—Que vayas con él a besarlo.— le habló en un murmullo, guiñando un ojo.

—¡No tengo por qué hacer tal cosa! ¡No quiero!— bajó la mirada, completamente ruborizada, haciendo un puchero con vergüenza.

—Muy bien.— Jenny cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja—. Ahora imagina esto, imagina a Ronaldo besando a otra chica, ¿te gustaría?

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! ¡La que lo haga se las verá conmigo!

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!— se rió Jenny con mucha fuerza—. Realmente eres una chica celosa.

—¡No son celos! ¡tonta!

—Bien, bien. Pero algo es seguro, eres muy posesiva con él, ¿recuerdas lo de Sadie?

Peridot gruñó al recordar el drama que había hecho cuando Ronaldo salió con Sadie. No podía negarlo, ya sentía a Ronaldo de su propiedad, y si se lo dejaba a Sadie era solamente prestado. Ahora sabía que le molestaba que una chica se acercara a Ronaldo con intenciones más allá de amistad.

—No voy a besarlo...— murmuró la gema, firme en su decisión.

—¿Quién te entiende? Ya, sólo ve a decirle que te importa, sino de una u otra forma... lo vas a perder.

—¡Ronaldo no me importa! De hecho, ¡no me importa nada de este miserable planeta!— la gema dio un salto de su silla, gruñendo de enfado. Comenzó a caminar a la salida, sin despedirse—. ¡No necesito soportar ninguna de estas tonterías!

—¡Lo amas!— le gritó Jenny entre risas, bromeando y queriendo molestarla.

—¡Estás loca!— exclamó Peridot, finalmente saliendo del lugar, sin mirar atrás.

¿Amor? ¡No! Eso es lo último que a Peridot se le ocurriría; eso no es propio de gemas como ella, no para una peridot como ella, y él es sólo un insignificante humano con fecha de caducidad.

La gema detuvo su andar, sintiendo un malestar. Angustia otra vez, una mezcla de emociones de nuevo, últimamente le pasaba muy seguido cada que pensaba en él. Pero, ¿amor? claro que no, no era conveniente, no era la mejor elección, era insensato y sin esperanza.

—¿Peridot?

La mencionada se sobresaltó, giró su cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha, encontrándose a escasos metros de Ronaldo, el que quería evitar y el que le consumía el pensamiento en esos instantes. Vaya, quedó paralizada.

Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Peridot, con una cara de asustada, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha del suéter e intentó huir caminando a paso veloz, esperando que su camuflaje diera resultado.

—Peridot, espera.— Ronaldo la siguió y rápidamente llegó a su lado. Peridot se maldijo internamente y no tuvo más opción que mirarlo.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!— preguntó, gritando sin querer.

—Yo... eh...— bien, no sabía qué decir. Sabía que debían hablar sobre lo sucedido la otra noche, pero sinceramente Ronaldo no quería hacerlo, ¡era demasiado!—. Hace mucho que no nos vemos...

—55 horas de la Tierra, más o menos.— respondió la chica sencillamente.

—Sí...— Ronaldo bajó la mirada, sin saber cómo seguir la conversación. Se empezaba a volver incomodo—. Oye... tengo unas investigaciones sin terminar... ¿te gustaría ayudarme?

Peridot quedó perpleja, no se esperaba esa petición. Tan sólo iban a ignorar lo sucedido. Perfecto.

—¡Claro! No tengo nada más que hacer, además estarías perdido sin mí.— habló, mostrando una sonrisa tonta, casi titubeando.

—Claro...

¡Esto era tan difícil de ignorar!

Ronaldo se acercó lo suficiente hasta la ventanilla donde se encontraba su hermano Peedee.

—Hermanito, voy a salir un rato con Peridot, no le digas a papá.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero el trabajo!... ¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo! sé que te irás de todas formas.— Peedee se recargó en el mostrador, de forma pesimista, viendo a ambos irse del lugar—. Detesto a esa chica.

El humano y la gema se dirigieron al faro, Peridot ya conocía a la perfección el camino, a pesar de que sólo había entrado una vez. Llegaron a su destino, Peridot observó el lugar a detalle, lucía más desordenado que la última vez, con muchas carpetas y archivos.

—¿Qué estás investigando?— preguntó la gema con curiosidad, examinando algunas hojas sobre un escritorio.

—Últimamente se han estado avistando apariciones sobrenaturales en una vieja mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. Aún no he ido a investigar, pero estoy seguro de que son...

—¿Fantasmas?

—¡No! ¡zombies!

—¿Qué cosa es un zombie?

—Criaturas muertas con vida que buscan devorar cerebros humanos.

—No puedo creer que algo así exista.— Peridot cruzó sus brazos, alzando una ceja.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo si nunca los has visto?— Ronaldo la miró, sonriendo con seguridad.

—Si lo dices de esa forma puede que tengas razón. Hay muchas cosas que aún no sé de la Tierra.— la gema lo pensó detenidamente—. ¿Y cuándo iremos a ver a los zombies?

—Cuando tenga el equipo apropiado, si algo he aprendido de todas esas series de zombies es que debes ir en grupo, y armado, pero como no podemos conseguir rifles intentaré con otra cosa. Recuerda, siempre golpea a la cabeza, eso los matará.

—¿Que no dijiste que estaban muertos ya?

—Muertos con vida.

—¡Eso se contradice por sí mismo!— ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza—. Bien, esperaré a que estemos equipados. Mientras tanto, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—Bien, aprovechando la situación, nunca me respondiste ninguna pregunta sobre el lugar de donde vienes y tu misión.

—¡Agh! ¿Seguirás insistiendo con eso? ¡sabes que no me gusta contar nada del Planeta Madre!

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos. Peridot lo miraba fijamente y Ronaldo bajó la mirada.

—Yo sólo... tengo tantas teorías de lo que las gemas son, de lo que hacen, pero no tengo una forma real de comprobar que estoy en lo correcto.— fijó su mirada en Peridot; ella cambió su expresión a una curiosa y calmada—. Papá dice que son tonterías, yo no lo creo, pero a veces dudo... ¿Cómo sé que estoy en el camino correcto? ¿cómo sé que estoy haciendo las cosas bien? ¿cómo saber si esto servirá de algo? Ni siquiera sé mucho de ustedes, ni siquiera sé mucho de ti. Si mi propia familia no me toma en serio, a veces pienso que... estoy haciendo algo mal.

Ronaldo volvió a apartar la mirada de la gema. Peridot apretó los puños e hizo una mueca. ¿Qué decirle? Él obviamente se sentía muy mal. Peridot comprendía que él se había impuesto a sí mismo la misión de descubrir los secretos de las gemas, y ahora él sentía que estaba fracasando. Fracasar una misión es ¡terrible! eso es algo que Peridot definitivamente comprendía. Pero, ¿cómo decirle? ¿debería siquiera hacerlo? ¿supondría alguna diferencia?

Sí, esto cambiaría algo.

Peridot corrió a rebuscar entre los papeles en un cajón, encontrando una hoja con el dibujo de un diamante.

—No, Ronaldo, ¡eso no es verdad! Tu teoría de la autoridad del diamante es correcta... más o menos.— habló la gema de forma casi entusiasmada, alzando la hoja donde venía parte de la teoría.

—¿Qué? ¿en serio?— se sorprendió el chico, acercándose a Peridot.

—No es sólo un diamante, son más. Están Diamante Blanco, Diamante Azul, mi Diamante Amarillo, la mejor por cierto. Cada una gobierna el Planeta Madre y se encargan de diferentes sectores. ¡Y no es lo único en lo que aciertas! Realmente iban a consumir la Tierra, iban a acabar con todo, pero eso fue hace miles de años, las Crystal Gems protegieron la Tierra y las gemas del Planeta Madre se retiraron.

—Eso es... terrible, pero ¿por qué harían tal cosa?

—¡Porque somos una especie invasora de planetas! ¡los conquistamos! ¡los consumimos! ¡lo volvemos una colonia de gemas, eliminando el resto de la vida a nuestro paso! ¡eso es lo que el Planeta Madre es! ¡es lo que las gemas del Planeta Madre son!

—Pero tú no eres así.— Ronaldo le sonrió. Peridot se sonrojó, realmente había hablado mucho.

—Yo... Tú sabes demasiado para ser un humano, eso me resulta aterrador, en parte es la razón por la que no te quería contar nada.— le dijo, bajando la mirada con vergüenza—. Pero ahora yo... no sé qué hacer. Estoy confundida, no sé qué haré de ahora en adelante. Tengo miedo de mis decisiones. Sólo sé que confío en ti. No te temo más, pero... ustedes son los que deberían temerme.

Peridot le dio la espalda al humano. Él quedó confundido por su repentino cambio de actitud. Ella se limpió los ojos con ambas manos, no queriendo que él la mirara así.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Ronaldo preguntó, mostrando algo de preocupación.

Peridot giró un poco hacia él, le dio una pequeña sonrisa, con un rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Aún cuando sabes lo que soy en verdad te sigo importando?— le dijo de forma burlona.

—Ya te lo dije, no eres como las del Planeta Madre.— dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?— también dio un paso hacia él, mirándolo con mucha atención.

—Sólo creo que ya no eres la misma, eres diferente ahora.— recargó su mano en el hombro de ella.

—Steven me ha enseñado mucho sobre la Tierra, sus formas de vida, el valor que tienen. Es verdad, ya no soy la misma, y eso me asusta.— Peridot llevó su mano hacia el hombro, colocándola sobre la mano de Ronaldo.

—¿Por qué te asusta?

—Porque yo...— ella apartó la mano de Ronaldo de su hombro, pero no la soltó—. Hay cosas de mí que quizá... no sean buenas.— no, no debía contarle.

—¿Es tan malo?— tomó la otra mano de ella, ahora se tomaban de ambas manos, estando a una escasa distancia.

—Tal vez.— respondió ella con nerviosismo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—Claro.— sonrió.

Ronaldo la llevó de la mano hacia un escritorio, ambos se sentaron en un par de sillas, Ronaldo sacó de un cajón un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

—Tengo tantas dudas sobre ustedes, Crystal Gems.— le dijo Ronaldo a Peri, con entusiasmo.

—Muy bien, pregunta lo que sea.— dijo Peridot, cruzando sus brazos, ya dándole igual.

—Muy bien. Es sobre su forma física, ¿qué se necesita para hacerlas explotar?

—No planeas algo, ¿o sí?— ella alzó una ceja, sospechando.

—¿Qué? ¡claro que no! A menos que sea necesario.— respondió de forma sombría.

—Hm. Bien. Regresamos a nuestra gema cuando recibimos un daño que normalmente mataría a otra forma de vida, como los humanos.

—¿Y qué pasa si reciben un daño pequeño?

—No nos sucede nada... ¡Ay!— gritó porque Ronaldo la había picado en la pierna con el bolígrafo—. ¡Pero sí duele! ¡tonto!— le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

—Auch. Lo siento.— se disculpó, apenado—. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Su ropa es parte de su forma física?

—Así es. Aunque ahora mismo llevo puesto un suéter que encontré entre las cosas de Amatista.— le dijo, presumiendo su vestuario.

—Te ves bien con esa ropa.— comentó. Ella sonrió con un sonrojo—. ¿El visor también es parte de tu forma física?— preguntó, quitándole el protector de los ojos.

—Sí... ¡Y devuélvelo!— se lo quitó de las manos.

—Tus ojos son lindos.— le dijo, riéndose de forma nerviosa. Le tocó el rostro antes de que ella pudiera ponerse su visor de vuelta.

—Wow, gracias.— respondió, atontada por tenerlo tan cerca.

—Entonces, ¿realmente eres una roca?— preguntó, tocando la gema de Peridot.

—Básicamente.— respondió, sintiendo un escalofrío.

Nuevamente estaban MUY cerca el uno del otro. Peridot se puso tan nerviosa que lanzó un chillido y se dejó caer de la silla, quedando como desmallada en el suelo.

—Cielos, ¿qué te pasó?— le preguntó Ronaldo, confundido, agachándose hasta ella.

—¡Esto me está matando! ¡tú me estás matando! Aggh.— se quejó como si le doliera.

—Yo... ¿lo siento?— dijo, aún sin entender—. ¿Qué hice ahora?

—¡No lo sé! ¡pero me matas!— gritó, abrazándose las piernas, ahí tirada en el suelo.

—Amm... Está bien, yo sólo...— iba a ponerse de pie pero Peridot se lo impidió, tomándolo de la mano.

—¡No te dije que te retiraras!— lo jaló, provocando que casi le cayera encima—. Aún tenemos mucha investigación paranormal por hacer, ¿no es así?

—Sí...— él se sonrojó al ver el entusiasmo de la chica. Ella era demasiado linda. Definitivamente ella también lo estaba matando a él.

.

Al día siguiente.

Esa vez iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Kiki estaba dispuesta a decirle algo a Ronaldo para que se sintiera mejor. Como todas las mañanas, la joven se encontraba barriendo en la entrada, en el fondo a la espera de que Ronaldo Fryman pronto apareciera.

No estaba dispuesta a seguir viendo cómo Ronaldo parecía entristecerse cada vez más, todo por aquella chica nueva que continuaba evitándolo. Tenía que ir y decirle que Peridot no valía la pena. Debía animarlo, porque eso es lo que los amigos hacen. Debía animarlo porque no soportaba verlo sufrir por otra chica. No iba a acobardarse esta vez, no iba a dejarlo pasar. Esta vez tenía que hacerlo.

Gran fue su sorpresa al ver a los hermanos Fryman salir, parecían discutir. El pequeño Peedee regañaba a su hermano mayor mientras éste parecía disculparse. Kiki no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, pero todo resultó bastante claro cuando llegó Peridot (pasó justo a su lado). La gema y Ronaldo se saludaron y se rieron, Peedee aún parecía enfadado. Peridot y Ronaldo se fueron tomados de la mano mientras Peedee les gritaba, alzando el puño con odio.

Kiki no podía creerlo, esos dos ¿se habían reconciliado? ¡y ahora se tomaban de la mano! ¿pero qué había pasado entre los dos?

Ambos pasaron al lado de Kiki y ni siquiera la notaron.

Peridot se había adelantado y Kiki perdió su oportunidad.

—¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó Kiki a Peedee, con curiosidad.

—Nada, es sólo esa chica.— dijo Peedee con amargura—. Suficiente tenía con que Ronaldo hablara de ella todo el día y ahora parece distraerlo del trabajo más que nunca. ¿Sabías que una vez me golpeó? ¡La odio!

Kiki lo miró, sin decirle nada. Quería responderle, pero decidió callar, era lo mejor. ¿Cómo decir tal cosa?. No podía simplemente decir: Yo también la odio.

...

..

.

Pero, en un lugar muy lejano en el espacio... una pequeña nave se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia la Tierra. En ella, una gema del Planeta Madre la dirigía, con una sonrisa tonta movió un dispositivo y cerró una pantalla la cual había utilizado para, momentos antes, enviarle un reporte a Diamante Amarillo.

Y esta gema se rió, complacida por el hecho de que su diamante pareciese feliz de que el plan de Jaspe esté resultando tan bien.

—Espero que esa peridot tenga todo listo para cuando llegue.— se dijo esa gema con una macabra sonrisa—. Después de todo, todo lo que una gema debe desear es obedecer a su diamante, y lo que a Diamante Amarillo hará feliz es la destrucción de esas Crystal Gems... Prepárate, Rose Cuarzo, porque este será el final de tu ridícula rebelión.

* * *

 _Sé que debí subir este capítulo antes, ¡pero el trabajo me consume! xD  
_ _  
Bueno, parece que una nueva gema se acerca a la Tierra, no daré muchos detalles, pero esperenla. ¡Esto se va a descontolaaar! (Aaahiuudaa!)_ _  
_

 _Viendo los nuevos capítulos de Steven Universe, estoy realmente feliz porque he acertado en la personalidad de Lapislázuli, siendo alguien fría, distante, sin mostrar mucho interés, siendo cariñosa solamente con Steven jeje Bueno, me había parecido una personalidad lógica con lo poco que se había mostrado anteriormente de ella en la serie y en el arte promocional (siempre distante). Pero pienso que está destinada a ser la mejor amiga de Peridot xD_

 _Bien, quiero comentar algo respecto a mi fanfic.  
Hay quienes hacen fanfics con una "trama principal" y una "trama secundaria" yo lo he hecho, no lo dudo. En este caso una trama sería la relación entre Peridot y Ronaldo y la otra trama sería los planes malvados del Planeta Madre. Pero en mi fanfic no existe tal cosa como "trama principal" y "trama secundaria" Ambas tramas son igual de importantes en esta historia, sólo queda esperar cómo terminará todo._

 _Por cierto, creo que ya vamos a la mitad de la historia._

 _¿reviews?_


	13. La mansión del terror

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 13: La mansión del terror._

—¡No puedo creerlo!— gritó Jenny, exasperada—. Estaban en una habitación, juntos, completamente solos ¡y no lo besaste!

—¡Cállate, Jenny!— le gritó Peridot, enfadada—. ¡Ya te dije que yo NO iba a besarlo! Además en ese momento ni siquiera me acordé.

—¿Lo dices en serio?— se extrañó la adolescente, alzando una ceja.

—Lo digo muy en serio. Supongo que estaba pensando en otra cosa, y aunque haya querido _besarlo_ , lo cual no fue así, yo sólo no pensé en eso al estar con él.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en una banca en un centro comercial, obviamente no en Ciudad Playa (ni de broma esa ciudad tan pequeña tiene un centro comercial), habían viajado a una ciudad vecina para pasear e ir de compras; Jenny había invitado a Peridot y ésta aceptó sin darle muchas vueltas. En el fondo la gema quería conversar de esto con la chica.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que hicieron tanto tiempo encerrados en el faro?

—¡¿Qué más íbamos a hacer?! Sólo reorganizamos unos archivos de las clases de espectros existentes, después vimos una serie y luego jugamos videojuegos hasta que anocheció y yo tuve que regresar al templo.

—Ambos son unos nerds.— Jenny se cruzó de brazos, molesta, segundos después se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara con ambos manos—. ¡Kyya! ¡Son el uno para el otro!

Peridot se sonrojó, bajó la mirada y jugueteó con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Sí, Ronaldo parecía hecho específicamente para ella. Realmente ya sentía que debían permanecer juntos. Como Lisa y Archimicarus. Como Percy y Pierre. Son los mejores el uno para el otro. Pero también era verdad que ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza el intentar besarlo, solamente cuando estaba con él el tiempo volaba y era feliz. Tan sólo...

—Entonces será así, no apresurarán las cosas. Tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo, de todos modos.— dijo Jenny al fin, relajándose. Al poco rato volteó de un lado a otro en busca de los chicos—. ¿En dónde se metieron Buck y Crema Agria?

—Dijeron que iban a los videojuegos.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si tenemos videojuegos también en Ciudad Playa. ¡Agh! ¡hombres! ¿ahora quién cargará mis cosas?

—Ni siquiera has comprado algo.— dijo Peridot con amargura.

—¡Nunca es muy tarde!— Jenny se puso de pie de un salto, tomó a Peridot de la mano y se la llevó a ver las tiendas.

Caminaban viendo de reojo los escaparates, buscando una tienda que le gustara a Jenny. A Jenny le llamó la atención una tienda en especifico, dado a que ya la habían pasado, regresó unos pasos atrás, arrastrando a Peridot consigo.

—¿Qué tal aquí?— Jenny miró a Peridot, sonriéndole de forma burlona y su tono de voz también dejaba en claro que no hablaba en serio.

—¿Ah?— Peridot analizó la tienda y leyó los anuncios tras la vitrina que ponían las ofertas y el nombre del producto—. ¿Qué es lencería?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Estoy bromeando! ¡No te lo tomes tan en serio!— Jenny le dio un codazo a Peridot, lo cual la disgustó. Jenny siguió su camino, llevándose a Peridot de la mano. La gema insistió.

—¿Qué es lencería?

—Oh por dios, realmente no sabes.— Jenny cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio. Ambas entraron a una tienda de vestidos—. Como sea. ¿Te gustan los vestidos? A mí me gustan los vestidos. Aquí son un poco caros, pero me encanta mirar y soñar que puedo comprarme uno.— le susurró entre risitas.

—Eso es muy tonto.

—Sí, pero es muy divertido.— Jenny sonrió enormemente mientras tomaba un muy lindo vestido plateado y se lo llevaba al probador para probárselo. Salió con el vestido puesto—. ¡Es perfecto! Juro que ahorraré mucho para pagarlo, juro que volveré por él.

—Sí.— Peridot sólo alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, actitud que había aprendido por culpa de Garnet.

—Sé que tú no tienes dinero pero... podrías intentar probarte algo.

Peridot miró a su alrededor, ubicó unas gafas oscuras que le llamaron mucho la atención, las tomó y se las puso. Jenny se le quedó mirando de forma extraña.

—¡Ja, ja, ja!— se rió la adolescente. Peridot sonrió.

Después de que Jenny comprara unos zapatos en una tienda mucho más económica, ambas fueron a comprar helados; Jenny comió helado de chocolate y Peridot logró probar, dubitativa, su helado de vainilla (era nueva en esto de comer, terrible le fue un día en que finalmente fue convencida por Steven y Amatista para comer por primera vez; no había comido nada más desde entonces). Llegaron al arcade donde Buck y Crema Agria jugaban un videojuego de carreras de auto. Crema Agria iba ganando.

—¡Sí, volví a vencerte!— exclamó Crema Agria, victorioso.

—Ya no tengo más monedas.— comentó Buck, apartándose del juego, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos. Fue ahí cuando notó que las chicas se acercaban.

—Ey, ¿por qué nos abandonaron?— les preguntó Jenny, fingiendo estar molesta.

—No tenía ánimos de... estar cargando tus compras.— le contestó Buck.

—¡Sólo por eso, las cargas!— Jenny le lanzó la bolsa con sus compras, Buck las atrapó y miró a la chica con amargura.

—Oye, Peridot, te reto a un juego de King of Fighters.— le dijo Crema Agria a la pequeña verde—. Tengo una moneda extra para ti.

—¿Me estás retando a mí? ¡Lo pagarás!— Peridot se apresuró a seguir a Crema Agria a un juego. Jenny y Buck los siguieron.

—Él me ganó siete veces.— dijo Buck, recargando su mano en el hombro de Peridot—... Véngame.— habló en tono terrorífico.

—Eso haré.— respondió la gema en tono malicioso.

Para jugar Peridot escogió a los personajes llamados Chang, Billy y Whip; por su parte Crema Agria escogió a Kula, Shermie y Ralf. La derrota fue aplastante para Crema Agria cuando Peridot aplicó el truco más antiguo y efectivo de todos: oprimir todos los botones.

—¡Eso no es justo!— dijo Crema.

—Pero gané, ¡y es lo que importa! ¡ja, ja, ja!— rió con fuerza la gema.

—¡Dame esos cinco!— dijo Jenny, chocando las manos con Peridot.

—He sido vengado, ahora puedo descansar en paz.— dijo Buck.

Y no dejaron de molestar a Crema Agria hasta que se encontraron regresando a Ciudad Playa, era un viaje de una media hora en auto. Mientras conversaban de dónde irían la próxima vez, Jenny decidió volver a insistir en un tema.

—¿Y cuándo tendrás una cita con Ronaldo? ¿eh, Peridot?— habló Jenny mientras conducía, sonriendo con malicia.

—Si te refieres a salir a algún lugar, déjame decir que mañana saldremos a una misión muy importante.

—No me digas.

—¡Capturaremos zombies!

—Wow. Eso suena muy aterrador.— dijo Crema Agria.

—¿Quieren acompañarnos?

—Nahh, eso no es lo nuestro.— dijo Jenny—. Además, creo que es mejor si están ustedes solos. Je, je.

—No estaremos solos.— Peridot cruzó sus brazos, no queriendo seguirle el juego a su amiga.

—Ah, llevarán a Steven.— dedujo Jenny.

—Y a Lars y a Sadie también.

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Lars capturando zombies? ¡Por favor!— se rió Jenny—. Ya nos contarás cómo termina todo eso. Pero dudo mucho que encuentren algo.

—Quisiera ir.— se dijo Buck en voz baja.

.

Al día siguiente, Peridot y Steven fueron al faro, al igual que Lars y Sadie; Ronaldo los estaba esperando. Ya estaban preparados para irse de expedición a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde habría una mansión abandonada que supuestamente albergaba unos zombies. Ronaldo les dio a cada uno sus armas, Steven recibió un martillo, Sadie un bate de béisbol, Lars llevaba un hacha; Peridot llevó su propia arma, una espada que le había pedido prestada a Perla (la espada le recordaba a una katana que utiliza una chica en una serie de zombies) aunque Peridot no tenía ni idea de cómo usarla.

—Ahora, dejemos esto claro.— les habló Ronaldo seriamente—. En estas situaciones siempre alguien es mordido, generalmente el que no es protagonista. Así que cuiden sus extremidades, porque si los muerden se las tendremos que amputar. Lars será el encargado de eso.

—¿Pero qué dices?— se quejó Lars.

—Tú llevas el hacha.— le aclaró Ronaldo. Lars gruñó de fastidio—. Bien, ¡¿están listos para enfrentarse a la muerte?!

—¡Sí!— gritaron Steven, Peridot y Sadie a la vez.

—Saben que esto es una estupidez, ¿verdad?— dijo Lars, encogido de hombros, con una expresión incrédula—. Los zombies ni siquiera son reales.

—Nunca has visto uno, Lars, así que cállate y deja de molestar.— lo regañó Peridot.

—Vamos, Lars, será divertido.— le dijo Sadie. Lars se resignó de mala gana.

—Vamos, club del horror, tenemos trabajo que hacer.— les ordenó Ronaldo.

—¿Desde cuándo somos oficialmente un club?— dijo Lars. Sadie le dio un codazo.

Los cinco se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad, se fueron caminando, tampoco quedaba tan lejos. Al llegar comprobaron fácilmente que la mansión era muy aterradora por sí sola, aún aunque no tenga zombies.

—¿Estás seguro de que no vive nadie aquí?— preguntó Sadie, insegura.

—Este lugar está abandonado desde hace un par de décadas. Se dice que los dueños murieron en un incendio.— les dijo Ronaldo.

—Oye, eso es perturbador.— dijo Lars.

—¿Sabes? Creo que cambié de idea.— dijo Steven, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Ya no hay retorno ahora, Steven!— le dijo Peridot—. ¡Yo quiero ver a los zombies!

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?— dijo Sadie, tomando la iniciativa, caminando hacia la puerta de la mansión, los demás la siguieron.

—Espera, Sadie.— Lars se apresuró a alcanzarla, llegó a su lado, decidido a permanecer junto a ella.

Una vez dentro, todo se vio oscuro, les llegaba el olor a polvo y humedad. Tal como había dicho Ronaldo, las paredes mostraban señales de haber experimentado un incendio hace muchos años. Había arañas y ratas por doquier, había grietas y cristales oscurecidos por el paso del tiempo. Ruidos extraños provenientes del segundo piso.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Steven.

—Tenemos que ir a averiguar.— dijo Ronaldo.

—No nos vamos a dividir, ¿verdad?— dijo Lars con temor.

—Claro que no, esa siempre es la peor idea. Si nos separamos moriremos uno por uno. Permaneceremos juntos.— Ronaldo encendió una lampara y Sadie hizo lo mismo.

Todos avanzaron hacia los escalones para subir al segundo piso, aquel lugar donde escuchaban los ruidos.

Se escuchaban terribles chillidos y rasguños. Ahora los escépticos no podían negar que realmente había algo en esa casa, fuera lo que fuese, parecía hambrienta.

—Aún podemos regresar. — dijo Peridot, acobardándose finalmente. Ya habían terminado de subir las escaleras, ahora se encontraban en un inmenso pasillo lleno de puertas.

—No digas tonterías, Peridot, ya estamos aquí.— le dijo Ronaldo.

Un par de gruñidos provenientes de muy cerca los alarmaron.

—Yo apoyo a Peridot.— dijo Steven.

—Yo igual.— dijo Sadie, ocultándose tras Peridot.

—Muy bien, ¿nos largamos ya?— Lars sintió un escalofrío e imitó a Sadie al esconderse tras de Peridot.

—Está bien, váyanse, yo investigaré por mi cuenta. Vaya equipo que resultaron ser.— Ronaldo se fue, decepcionado y molesto, entró a una de las habitaciones, dejando a los demás.

—Ronaldo, ¡espera! ¡Aghh!— Peridot dio saltitos en su lugar. Sin saber qué hacer fue a abrir la puerta por la que había entrado Ronaldo, pero esa habitación estaba vacía y en las paredes habían un par de puertas más—. Por mis estrellas, ¿por dónde se fue?

—Debemos encontrarlo.— dijo Steven, poniéndose al lado de Peridot.

—Oh, no. Ni loco pasaré por eso de nuevo. No voy a arriesgarme para salvar a ese perdedor.— dijo Lars.

—Lars, ¿cómo puedes ser así? Él solía ser tu amigo.— dijo Sadie, molestándose con él.

—¡Eso fue cuando eramos niños, maldita sea! ¡Dejen de recordarmelo!— Lars corrió hacia las escaleras, enojado y queriendo escapar del lugar.

—¡Lars!— gritó Sadie—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Sadie, ve con él.— dijo Peridot.

—¿Qué?

—¿Piensas dejarlo andar solo por este lugar? ¡Lo atraparían!

Más gruñidos se escucharon entre las habitaciones. Sadie retrocedió un paso.

—Está bien, me encargaré de que no lo maten. Y... Peridot, encuentra a Ronaldo. Dile que lo siento.

—Lo haré.

Sadie se fue a perseguir a Lars. Steven y Peridot quedaron solos. Ambos encararon al par de puertas que tenían enfrente. Los gruñidos se seguían escuchando, se oía como algo arrastrándose dentro de cualquiera de ambas puertas, no estaban seguros de cuál.

—¿Nos separamos? Tú a la izquierda y yo a la derecha.— sugirió Steven.

—¡No!— chilló Peridot, como si fuera algo lógico—. Recuerda lo que dijo Ronaldo, si nos dividimos moriremos uno por uno.

—Creo que estamos muy divididos ya.— reflexionó el niño.

—No quiero estar sola.— susurró la gema, paralizada del terror.

—Muy bien, entonces...

—Manos.— Peridot alzó la mano y Steven se la tomó—. Esto fue una mala idea, esto fue una terrible idea. ¡Yo ya no quiero ver a los zombies, Steven!

Ambos entraron a la puerta derecha, tomados de la mano porque a Peridot le da miedo. Sin saber que Ronaldo se había ido por la puerta izquierda.

—Debí saber que esto pasaría.— murmuraba Ronaldo, molesto, caminando en un extenso pasillo lleno de retratos viejos y telarañas, logrando ver en la oscuridad con ayuda de una lámpara—. No entiendo ni por qué me molesto. Yo siempre he hecho esto solo, no los necesito, si tienen tanto miedo pueden irse y ya. Después de todo seguro no tienen lo que se necesita para enfrentar a estas criaturas, no pueden estar tan cualificados como yo, que llevo toda la vida investigando, viendo esas películas y series una y otra vez. Y Peridot es sólo una novata, cree que todo es un juego, seguramente ya salió huyendo como siempre lo hace.

Ronaldo se detuvo un segundo y miró hacia atrás, la oscuridad era más de lo que su lámpara podía iluminar. Regresó su vista al frente y siguió caminando. Realmente había querido que Peridot lo acompañara en ese momento. Aún esperaba que lo siguiera.

Esa mansión era más grande de lo que se ve por fuera, Ronaldo se encontró entre dos caminos y no supo si tomar el de la izquierda o el de la derecha. Ya estaba confundido, ya ni recordaba cómo regresar.

Lars bajó las largas escaleras, Sadie lo perseguía por detrás, gritándole que era un cobarde pero Lars no escuchaba, nunca escucha.

—¡¿Cuál fue el punto, entonces, Lars?!— le gritó Sadie, ya habiendo bajado las escaleras. Lars se dirigía a la salida—. Si te cae tan mal Ronaldo, ¡¿por qué viniste en primer lugar?!

Lars se sonrojó un poco, la volteó a ver, enojado. Parecía indignado.

—¡Dime tú por qué viniste aquí si ni siquiera crees en todo esto!— le gritó.

—¡Por favor, Lars! ¡Somos amigos de Steven! ¡sabemos que cosas muy locas suelen pasar cuando estamos cerca de él! ¡esto de aquí no es nada! ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Quise acompañar a Ronaldo porque pensé que sería divertido! ¡porque quiero ser buena amiga a diferencia de ti!

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

—¡¿Que qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Estoy diciendo que así como tratas a Ronaldo es como me tratas a mí!

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no creo que seas una perdedora.

—¡No se trata de eso! ¡¿no lo entiendes?! No sé mucho al respecto, pero por lo que vi aquella vez, ustedes dos eran buenos amigos.

—¡Sólo eramos niños y era una tontería!

—¡Heriste sus sentimientos! ¡y eres bastante evidente! ¡te heriste a ti mismo también! ¡Realmente lo sientes pero eres demasiado orgulloso como para reconocerlo y disculparte! ¡Siempre actúas así! ¡incluso conmigo! ¡Ya ha pasado un año desde aquella vez pero jamás hablamos al respecto! ¡es como si quisieras olvidar que pasó, pero sucedió! ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento yo con eso?! ¡¿realmente no significó nada?!— Sadie se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y miró a Lars con coraje—. Pero yo no soy como Ronaldo. Yo soy lo suficientemente tonta como para seguir esperando algo bueno de ti, ¡pero ya me cansé! ¡me cansé hace mucho!

—Sadie...

Un ruido más se escuchó, pero este era diferente a los anteriores; este no era un gruñido, ¡era un verdadero rugido! Fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar las paredes de la mansión. A diferencia de los ruidos de antes que provenían del segundo piso, el fuerte rugido parecía provenir del sótano. La mansión se agitó demasiado, como si sufriera de un terremoto. Los muros se agrietaron, algunos cristales se rompieron, los retratos se cayeron de las paredes. El suelo se hacía pedazos.

—¡Ahhh!— gritó Lars cuando el suelo que pisaba se agrietó y se rompió, provocando que el adolescente cayera hacia el sótano. El lugar de donde provenía el rugido monstruoso.

—¡Lars!— gritó Sadie, pero era tarde. Lars se había ido.

Sadie... ¡Sadie no era ninguna cobarde! La chica rápidamente buscó una forma de bajar al sótano.

Mientras tanto...

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!— gritó Peridot, sosteniéndose en Steven. Asustada por el temblor en la casa y ese terrible rugido.

—No lo sé, pero suena a algo grande.— dijo Steven.

Los chillidos de antes se volvieron a escuchar, esta vez con más frecuencia, como si el rugido los hubiera alarmado.

Ronaldo iba solo, completamente perdido, apuntando con su lámpara a todas partes. Ya se empezaba a preocupar por los demás, deseó que ya se hubieran ido porque aquel rugido sonaba muy peligroso.

Abrió la puerta que le dirigió a una enorme habitación de muebles viejos y rotos, con un gran ventanal con una cortina blanca meneándose junto al viento. Ronaldo revisó las cosas de aquel lugar, pero no había nada extraño. Cuando comenzó a dudar si encontraría algo, captó un movimiento y rápidamente lo buscó con la luz de su lámpara. Iluminó la ventana de la cortina, pero esta vez la cortina no se movía, de hecho lucía extraña, abultada e inmóvil.

Ronaldo se acercó a paso lento hacia la ventana, alzando su arma, que era un martillo (perfecto para darle en la cabeza a un zombie). Un chillido agudo sonó, provenía de la cortina, la cual se desprendió de la ventana. Era una enorme masa blanca que parecía querer abalanzarse hacia Ronaldo.

—¡Es un fantasma!— gritó Ronaldo. Esto era malo, él venía preparado para enfrentar zombies, no fantasmas. A un fantasma los golpes físicos no los dañan. Sólo quedaba ¡correr!

Sadie había bajado al sótano, el cual era húmedo y al hablar sonaba un espeluznante eco.

—¿Lars?— Lars, Lars, Lars, sonó el eco. Sadie sintió un escalofrío—. Lars, ¿dónde estás? Me estás asustando.

A sabiendas de que ahí abajo podría haber una bestia mucho más peligrosa de la que había allá arriba, Sadie caminó con cuidado por el suelo lleno de piedras, madera y objetos rotos. En un paso rompió un espejo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Casi resbala con un charco de agua. Se adentró en esas penumbras y sintió mucho miedo, pero tenía que rescatar a Lars.

—Sadie.— la llamó Lars, con voz débil.

—¡Lars!— Sadie se encontró a Lars tirado en el suelo, sobre él habían algunos escombros.

Sadie se apresuró a revisar que Lars estuviera bien, pero sólo había recibido algunos rasguños. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Rápido, hay que salir de aquí.— le dijo Sadie, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

El fuerte rugido volvió a sonar, estremeciendo una vez más la mansión, y como Lars y Sadie se encontraban muy cerca, tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos ya que era casi insoportable. Después del rugido, un ruido diferente captó la atención de Sadie. La chica fijó su vista a lo que parecía un armario, pero el armario no paraba de agitarse, sus puertas no dejaban de agitarse, como si algo estuviese atrapado ahí.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Sadie.— le dijo Lars.

Sadie apuntó su lampara al armario, la luz se vio reflejada con un pequeño destello. Sadie quedó con la boca abierta.

—Lars, creo que ya sé lo que es.— se separó del chico y alzó su bate de béisbol.

—¡Sadie! ¡no vayas a abrir esa puerta!— le advirtió Lars, sin moverse de su lugar. Sadie ya había llegado hasta el armario.

—No, Lars, estoy segura de que se la vi. Esta cosa tiene una gema. Es uno de esos monstruos que captura la familia de Steven.

—¡¿Y qué piensas hacer?! ¡¿crees que puedes vencerlo tú sola?!

—Hice eso una vez, ¿no lo recuerdas? Prepárate.

Lars sujetó la pequeña hacha que le había dado Ronaldo, Sadie sujetó muy fuerte su bate y acercó su mano para abrir la puerta. Apenas quitó el seguro y la puerta se abrió de golpe, el monstruo salió, rugiendo con fuerza. Era una criatura naranja, alargada y con una boca enorme, llevaba la gema en la frente. Sadie se preparó para atacar, pero la gema corrupta no le hizo el menor caso a los adolescentes, se arrastró a toda velocidad a la salida del sótano. Lars y Sadie se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿y ahora qué?

El sonido de unas garras recorriendo toda la casa sonó por todo el sitio. Peridot y Steven, aterrados, se quedaron quietos en su lugar, esperando a que el ruido cesara o al menos averiguar de qué parte de la casa provenía.

—¡Fantasmaaaa!— gritaba Ronaldo, que llegó corriendo por el pasillo y pasó justo al lado de Peridot y Steven.

—¿Fantasma?— se dijo Steven, viendo a Ronaldo alejarse.

—¡Ja! ¡Sabía que eran fantasmas!— celebró Peridot, con una enorme sonrisa.

La extraña alegría de Peridot no duró mucho, ya que como Ronaldo había advertido, lo iba persiguiendo un fantasma. Una sabana enorme que flotaba y se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad mientras chillaba como animal herido, o quizá una computadora descompuesta, era un rugido bastante extraño.

—Un segundo... reconozco ese sonido.— se dijo Steven.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, había que salir corriendo porque ese fantasma los perseguía. El fantasma chillaba con más violencia aún, los perseguía haciendo un movimiento en zigzag, a veces hasta trepándose en las paredes.

Los dos corrían por el pasillo que parecía no tener fin hasta que de una puerta alguien los jaló y metió dentro de una habitación oscura, cerraron la puerta y esperaron a que el fantasma no los encontrara.

—¿Están bien?— les preguntó Ronaldo, quien los había rescatado.

—Te lo dije Ronaldo. Era más probable que esta mansión estuviera invadida de fantasmas y no de zombies, pero ¿me hiciste caso? ¡No!— le recriminó Peridot—. Ahora estamos atrapados sólo porque tú querías hacerte el valiente y venir por tu cuenta. ¡Debimos volver cuando aún podíamos!

—Sí, como sea. ¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón?— cruzó los brazos, molesto.

—¡Era lógica, Ronaldo!

—¿Pueden parar ustedes dos? Necesitamos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.— les dijo Steven, siendo serio.

—Pregúntale a Peridot, tiene todas las respuestas.

—Me tienes envidia, ¡obviamente soy mejor para esto!

—Muy bien, si sabes exactamente lo que haces, ¿por qué no sales y te enfrentas al fantasma?

—¿Con qué? ¿con la espada que me prestó Perla? ¡No trajiste equipo para capturar fantasmas porque no me escuchaste!

—¡Deja de culparme! ¡tú eres la que quería ver los zombies!

—¡Porque dijiste que eran zombies! ¡no esperaba este fantasma!

—¡Chicos! ¡basta!— gritó Steven, cubriendo sus oídos, completamente irritado por los gritos de esos dos. Casi lo sacaban de quicio y eso en Steven es algo impensable—. ¡No creo que sean fantasmas!

Ronaldo y Peridot miraron al niño gema, luego se miraron entre ellos y después regresaron la mirada a Steven.

—¿Qué?— dijeron los dos.

Un gruñido se escuchó a sus espaldas, proveniente de esa misma habitación. Había unos muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas, pero uno de ellos se levantó y emitió un gruñido que sonaba igual al que se encontraba afuera. Si no eran fantasmas, convenientemente se habían camuflado como tales. La criatura que parecía fantasma, pero no era fantasma según Steven, se acercó a ellos, extendiendo un par de brazos para poder atraparlos. Ellos gritaron.

—¡Tenemos que salir!— gritó Steven.

El niño abrió la puerta, ¡pero ahí afuera estaba esperándolos el otro fantasma! ¡Estaban atrapados entre los dos monstruos!

—¡Ahhhh!— gritó Sadie mientras se abalanzaba sobre la criatura que estaba fuera de la habitación. Logró empujarla y una vez sobre ese enorme ser, comenzó a golpearlo varias veces con su bate de béisbol—. ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡salgan de ahí!— aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en la criatura, le gritaba a los tres que no dejaban de mirarla con asombro.

—¡Rápido! ¡vamos!— les gritó Lars desde el otro lado del pasillo; él había llegado junto a Sadie.

La criatura tiró a Sadie de un empujón, pero la chica se aferró a las sabanas y al caer provocó que descubriera a la criatura, revelando así a un monstruo de cinco ojos y seis piernas, con unos dientes grandes y redondos.

—¡Una gema mutante!— exclamó Steven, lamentándose de haber tenido razón en sus sospechas. Rápidamente se giró hacia el segundo "fantasma" y le quitó la sabana de encima, mostrando una criatura de cuatro brazos y una cabeza sin ojos pero con una lengua enorme—. ¡Oh, no! ¡Peridot!— llamó a la gema verde.

—¡¿Qué?!— respondió ella, ya queriendo salir del lugar.

—¡Dame la espada que te prestó Perla!— Peridot obedeció y le lanzó la espada al niño, Steven logró atraparla con la mano derecha—. No soy tan bueno como Connie, pero detendré a las gemas mutantes. ¡Salgan de aquí!— les ordenó.

—¡Síganme!— les gritó Lars, quien se fue hacia un pasillo, siendo seguido por Peridot y Ronaldo.

—Vamos, Sadie.— le dijo Steven a la chica.

Ella se sostenía con el bate, pronto se paró con firmeza y ambos se lanzaron a atacar.

Lars dirigió a Ronaldo y a Peridot hacia unas escaleras que aparecían al tirar de una cuerda en el techo, estas escaleras llevaban al ático de la mansión. Cuando subieron se apresuraron a subir las escaleras para que nada más entrara. El ático era enorme, como un gran salón, pero lleno de cajas y madera podrida. Los tres estaban agitados por haber tenido que correr tanto. Peridot miró a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? ¿por qué no nos llevaste a la salida?— interrogó Peridot a Lars.

—Oye, no tienes ni la menor idea de qué es lo que hay ahí abajo.

Sadie golpeaba a su oponente con el bate, pero esa cosa era realmente dura, pero lograba empujarla y en una logró darle en el ojo. Steven batallaba con su contrincante, que con sus brazos trataba de arrebatarle la espada.

—¡¿Qué son estas cosas?!— preguntó Sadie, esquivando muy apenas una mordida.

—¡Son gemas mutantes!— respondió Steven, sacando su escudo para usarlo a la vez con su espada.

—¡¿Cómo?!— Sadie tropezó y estuvo por ser golpeada, pero Steven se puso sobre ella y la protegió con su escudo.

—¡Son gemas obligadas a estar juntas! ¡son fusiones pero sus fusiones están mal! ¡las forzaron a ser así!

—¡Steven, eso es...— Sadie golpeó las piernas de la gema mutante con la que Steven estaba luchando antes, haciéndola caer—... terrible!

—¡No entiendo qué hacen aquí!— lanzó un ataque con la espada, pero esas gemas mutantes eran muy esquivas.

—Por cierto, tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decirlo pero...— la gema mutante le lanzó un golpe, Sadie lo esquivó y se le montó encima, comenzando a tratar de reventarlo al golpearlo con la punta del bate una y otra vez—. Había algo más en el sótano. No era una gema mutante, era más bien una de esas... ¡Oh, muérete ya!— le gritó al enemigo cuando éste comenzó a golpearse en la pared para quitársela de encima—. ¡Era una de esos monstruos que siempre combates!

—¡¿Una gema corrupta?!— se sorprendió el niño. En ese momento fue golpeado por la gema mutante.

Steven cayó al suelo y Sadie cayó a su lado, ambos habían sido derribados.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?— preguntó el niño, ya cansado.

Sadie estaba a punto de responder que no sabía, pero el rugido volvió a escucharse, tan fuerte que rompió el cristal de todas las ventanas, de todos los espejos y todos los portaretratos del pasillo. La gema corrupta había lanzado una onda sonora directo a ellos. Ella se arrastraba por el pasillo a una velocidad impresionante, derribando todo a su paso. Era larga como serpiente pero con múltiples patas que le daban esa velocidad, su hocico era grande, adecuado para rugir, con cientos de dientes filosos como los de un tiburón. ¡Era terriblemente aterradora!

—¡Ahí viene!— gritó Sadie, abrazando a Steven con temor.

—¡Ahhh!— gritaron los dos.

En el ático el rugido casi no se escuchó (ya que la gema corrupta había concentrado el ruido en el pasillo) por extraño que parezca. Peridot, Ronaldo y Lars estaban sentados, recargados en la pared, sin saber qué esperar y preocupados por Steven y Sadie.

—Lo siento.— dijo Ronaldo a Peridot, algo avergonzado—. Debí haberte escuchado.

—Ya no importa, no eran fantasmas de todas formas.— dijo la gema, restándole importancia.

—No, pero... Tú sabes, lo siento.

—Hm... Está bien, acepto tus disculpas. Tan sólo... discúlpame a mí también, por haberte dejado solo.— se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, pero vio a Ronaldo de reojo, notando que él le sonreía, esto la hizo avergonzarse aún más—. ¡Sadie dice que también lo siente! Y estoy segura de que Steven también. También Lars lo siente, ¿cierto, Lars?

—¿Sentirlo? No estaríamos en esta situación si Ronaldo no nos hubiera traído aquí.— le dijo Lars. Peridot se molestó tanto que le arrojó en la cabeza un objeto contundente que tenía cerca.

—Déjalo, Peri, no vale la pena. Lars no siente nada.— dijo Ronaldo con frialdad.

Lars iba a reclamar algo, pero decidió callar, se cruzó de brazos y sólo emitió un gruñido de fastidio. No podía dejar de pensar en la discusión que tuvo con Sadie, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal al respecto, o más bien, se sentía muy mal al respecto. Cada que Lars se sentía mal con algo, simplemente ¡huía de ello! Siempre había sido así, desde el principio. Todo el tiempo sentía... miedo.

—Ronaldo.— lo llamó Lars. Ronaldo lo miró con confusión. Lars se sonrojó un poco, odiaba llamar la atención de esa manera—. Yo...

El suelo se abrió, rompiéndose en pedazos, al ático había subido abruptamente la gema corrupta, quien arrastraba consigo las dos gemas mutantes. La corrompida había atacado a las mutantes y en su lucha la corrupta saltó al techo, golpeando tan fuerte que lo atravesó.

—¡Ahhhh!— gritaron Peridot, Ronaldo y Lars al ver los monstruos entrar así al sitio.

—¡Chicos!— los llamó Steven, moviendo una mano. Él iba junto a Sadie, sujetados de la cola de la gema corrupta.

—¡¿Pero qué hacen?!— gritó Lars.

Steven y Sadie se bajaron de la corrompida de un salto, aterrizando cerca de los demás.

—Creo que ella quiere salvarnos.— dijo Steven a los demás.

Las gemas mutantes comenzaron a presionar a la gema corrompida, pero ésta capturó a una de ellas, envolviéndola en su cola, y comenzó a estrujarla en busca de reventarla.

—¡¿Qué hace esa gema corrompida aquí?!— exclamó Peridot, señalando con ambas manos lo que sucedía.

—Estaba atrapada en el sótano.— respondió Sadie.

—Eso lo explica.— dijo.

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Steven. Las tres criaturas continuaban luchando.

—¡Las gemas mutantes! ¡por eso están aquí! ¡buscaban a la gema!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque...— Peridot bajó la mirada, incomodándose—. Son gemas destruidas, Steven. Debieron quedar atrapadas aquí mientras buscaban a la gema corrupta y se debieron haber inquietado cuando tú y yo llegamos. Las gemas mutantes buscan sus partes perdidas, buscan completarse. Por eso quieren destruir a la gema corrupta, ellas buscan...

—¡Buscan hacerla pedazos!— dedujo el niño.

—Creo que Ronaldo tenía razón, aquí sí hay zombies.— dijo Peridot con desanimo.

—¡Tenemos que ayudarlas!— dijo el niño, a punto de ir a intervenir.

—¡No, Steven! ¡es demasiado peligroso!— Peridot lo detuvo, atrapándolo con los brazos—. Sólo dejemos que se destruyan entre ellas y estaremos a salvo.

—¡Ellas eran Crystal Gems, Peridot! ¡debo salvarlas!

—¡Pero...!

El rugido de la gema corrupta volvió a sonar, ella estaba siendo mordida en la cabeza por el par de mutantes, mordían muy cerca de su gema. La corrompida se retorcía, moviendo su largo cuerpo y sus pequeñas patas, emitiendo quejidos de dolor. Pronto las mutantes vencieron y la corrupta perdió su forma física, volviendo a su gema.

—¡No!— gritó Steven, viendo que, aún derrotada, las mutantes tomaban la gema de la corrupta y luchaban por obtenerla, ambas querían tener parte de ella—. ¡Déjenla tranquila!

—¡Steven!— gritaron todos al ver que Steven se dirigía hacia ellas.

Steven sacó su escudo y con él golpeó a ambos mutantes, ellos dejaron caer la gema de la corrupta y Steven la tomó.

—¡Steven, vuelve aquí! ¡ellas quieren tu gema también!— gritó Peridot.

Steven estaba por encapsular la gema de la corrupta, pero las mutantes se abalanzaron sobre él. Querían quitarle su gema. Steven hizo un escudo burbuja a su alrededor, librándose de las criaturas, pero lamentablemente se dio cuenta de que dejó a la gema de la corrupta caer y ahora estaba al merced de las mutantes.

—¡Noooo!— volvió a gritar el niño, desasiéndose de su escudo burbuja, pero ya era tarde, las mutantes habían puesto sus extremidades en la corrupta. Steven sólo pudo ver cómo la iban haciendo trizas poco a poco. El pequeño no pudo evitar llorar—... ¿Por qué?

—¡Steven!— Peridot se acercó a él, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Lo abrazó fuerte—. ¡Steven! ¡reacciona! ¡hay que irnos pronto de aquí!— empezó a sacudir al niño, pero él no dejaba de llorar.

—¡¿Por qué, Peridot?!— gritó—. ¡¿Por qué el Planeta Madre hizo estas cosas tan terribles a las Crystal Gems?!— señaló al par de mutantes que aún jugaban con los trozos de la corrupta destruida—. ¡Ellas eran amigas de mi madre! ¡¿cómo terminaron así?!

—Steven...— ella sintió un dolor fuerte en su interior, impidiéndole contestar. No debía contestarle.

Las mutantes se cansaron de la corrupta hecha trizas y se dirigieron hacia Peridot y Steven. El híbrido seguía sin volver en sí, Peridot lo apretó aún más en sus brazos.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el techo, después otro más y al tercer golpe el techo se rompió, cayendo trozos de madera, revelando el cielo que ya estaba atardeciendo, pero algo más, una chica MUY enojada estaba volando por encima.

—¡Dejen a Steven **TRANQUILO!** — gritó con mucha fuerza Lapislázuli al tiempo en que formaba un par de enormes brazos de agua que utilizó para tomar a las dos gemas mutantes, las levantó de su lugar y sin piedad las golpeó contra todos los muros, destruyendo por completo la estructura de la parte superior de la mansión hasta que finalmente las mutantes reventaron.

—Esa es... no puede ser.— murmuró Lars.

—Es Lapis.— dijo Sadie.

Lapislázuli aterrizó frente a todos, victoriosa después de su entrada triunfal. Giró su cabeza, observando a Steven llorar en los brazos de Peridot.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Steven?— preguntó la gema azul con mucha preocupación.

—La... Lapis.— Steven se puso de pie y corrió hasta la gema para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias.— susurró Peridot, que aún se encontraba en el suelo (en lo que quedaba del suelo).

—No me agradezcas, te dije que permanecería cerca para cuidar de Steven, porque al parecer tú no tienes ni idea de cómo cuidarlo.

Peridot iba a reclamarle, pero no pudo. Vieron todos cómo Steven se apartaba de Lapis, caminaba hasta tomar a las dos gemas mutantes (ese par de pedazos de gemas pegadas) y después se dirigió a los trozos de gema de la corrupta. Las sostuvo a todas ellas sobre sus manos y volvió a llorar con más insistencia, dejando que los trozos se empaparan de sus lágrimas. Nada sucedió.

—¡Waaa!— sollozó Steven con fuerza, abrazando los restos de esas desafortunadas. Lapis llegó a su lado y lo abrazó, queriendo consolarlo.

Lars hizo una expresión extraña al mirarlos, más extraño se sintió cuando Sadie se recargó en él, ya que la rubia se sentía triste por lo que estaba pasando su amigo. Lars, sin estar seguro, imitó a Lapis y abrazó a Sadie, la cual se apegó más en él.

—¿Peridot?— la llamó Ronaldo.

Peridot se sobresaltó, apartó la mirada de Steven y Lapis y se giró para ver a Ronaldo. Él notó rápidamente las lágrimas de ella, jamás la había visto llorar.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó, sintiendo un desconocido temor al verla sufrir.

—Ronaldo, yo...— dejó caer aún más lágrimas de sus ojos, se acercó a él para abrazarlo, él rápidamente la rodeó con sus brazos—. Yo no pensé que...— miró hacia Steven y cómo el niño lloraba sobre esas gemas—. Yo no quiero esto, yo no sabía. Tengo miedo, Ronnie, y me duele. Ya no quiero esto nunca más.

Lapislázuli recargó su frente en el cabello de Steven, sintiéndose muy mal por el dolor de su único amigo. Steven sufría intensamente. Lapis fijó su atención en Peridot, quien lloraba tanto como Steven, pero sin hacer tanto ruido. Ella parecía muy cercana a ese humano Ronaldo. Entonces, sintiendo la cercanía de Steven, recordó algo que le había dicho a Peridot la última vez que la vio.

A Peridot había preguntado "¿Cuál es tu motivo para quedarte?" pero ella no había sabido responder. A Peridot había dicho "Entonces es imposible que me entiendas, por ello no puedo confiar en ti. A menos de que tengas un motivo real para quedarte, siempre serás sospechosa"

Ahora, al ver a la gema del Planeta Madre comportarse de ese modo, Lapislázuli supo que ya tenía una respuesta. Al ver la cercanía que tenía con ese humano, al verla sufrir por el dolor ajeno. Lapis comenzó a entender.

Sólo hacía falta que Peridot tomase la decisión correcta.

* * *

 _Quien predijo que Lapis volvería estaba en lo correcto xD  
_ _Les diré, cuando escribí la parte de su llegada, estaba escuchando el tema de Wonder Woman de la película de Batman v Superman; escuchen esa música y lean la parte de Lapis y verán que es tan badass como ella.  
_

 _ _Oigan_ _, ¿soy la única que se ha quedado con ganas de que en el original se enfrenten una gema corrupta y una gema mutante ¡sería lo máximo! creo que ese deseo se vio reflejado en este capítulo._ Amo desde el fondo de mi corazón escribir batallas en mis fanfics._

 _La escena en el centro comercial quería ponerla en el capítulo pasado, pero decidí que en el capítulo pasado no quedaba, pero a fuerzas quería meter esa escena, aún no la escribía, pero la había pensado desde casi el principio, sería lamentable desecharla. Quedó muy bien al inicio de este capítulo._

 _Bien, para que entiendan la historia, hay cosas que debo aclarar antes de continuar. Tomando en cuenta todo lo sucedido en el original, ya lo he decidido. En mi historia sí existe el Cluster, pero Peridot jamás le contó de ello a las Crystal Gems. En cambio, el Cluster fue detenido por Jasper (cuando ésta aún estaba en la Tierra). Jasper utilizó un método parecido al taladro que querían usar en el original (aunque al final en el original Steven terminó metiendo todo en una burbuja). Así que en mi fanfic el Cluster ya está destruido prácticamente, ya no es un peligro para la Tierra, las Crystal Gems nunca se enteraron, pero eso no significa que el tema del Cluster será dejado de lado. Ya he dicho anteriormente que la idea del "Cluster" será algo muy importante en mi fanfic, como ya he dicho, en mi historia un Cluster en la Tierra sería un problema para los planes de Diamante Amarillo.  
No estoy del todo segura, pero si imaginamos que mi historia y el original avanzan paralelamente, en mi historia si el Cluster no hubiera sido detenido por Jasper, ya habría o estaría por emerger. De lo que sí estoy segura es que en mi fanfic el cumpleaños de Steven ya pasó hace mucho y no lo vimos xD_

 _Por cierto, ¿quieren saber por qué Peridot estaba llorando al final de este capítulo? Quizá lo descubran en el capítulo siguiente. No puedo decir mucho, pero espero que el capítulo siguiente le guste a todos. Pronto iremos descubriendo por qué mi fanfic se llama "Gema corrompida"_

 _Bien, ya me voy, tengo una torta qué comer._

 _¿Reviews? :3_


	14. Tortura

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 14: Tortura._

Ya pasaba de la media noche en Ciudad Playa, las Crystal Gems estaban dentro de sus habitaciones, el pequeño Steven se encontraba durmiendo. No había testigos, lo cual era bueno, o quizá malo.

Peridot salió de la casa sigilosamente, nadie se encontraba en las calles, lo cual también era bueno, o quizá no. Ya no sabía por qué seguía con esto, quizá estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar de manera racional. Pero, ¿qué no estaba pensando de forma racional? al menos para los estándares del Planeta Madre sí. Pero, si ya no quería seguir con esto, ¿por qué lo seguía haciendo? Lo único que sabía es que estaba muy asustada.

Hoy era el día. O más bien noche, porque ya oscureció. El caso es que esa gema llegaría en unos minutos.

Jaspe había sido muy especifica cuando le envió ese mensaje hace una semana. Una gema iría a la Tierra. Aunque Peridot no sabía quién, hace unas horas había sido notificada de que llegaría, Peridot le dio las coordenadas de dónde debía aterrizar, no quería que las Crystal Gems la descubrieran si aterrizaba muy cerca del templo. Peridot llegó a las afueras de la ciudad, en una colina cerca del mar, oculta por los grandes árboles.

La gema estaba nerviosa. Jaspe había explicado que sólo sería "una visita rápida" la gema que llegaría haría sus asuntos y se iría de inmediato. Todo empezaría y terminaría esa noche, por ahora. Porque después de este pequeño paso en el plan de Jaspe, pronto llegaría la siguiente etapa del plan, pronto se acercarían al inminente final. Peridot sintió un escalofrío al imaginarlo. La primera vez que Jaspe le había mencionado el plan cuando este sólo era una idea, Peridot no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, ya que aunque en aquel tiempo aún era "mala" el plan de Jaspe era algo desquiciado; no podía creer que Diamante Amarillo lo hubiera aprobado.

Podía escuchar a los grillos y se preguntó si ellos no necesitaban dormir. Hacía viento y eso la empezaba a aterrar, era como un paisaje que vio en un videojuego donde venía un monstruo sin rostro y te atrapaba. Decidió ignorar los ruidos y los movimientos del bosque y alzó la mirada, viendo fijo a las estrellas. Podía ver su galaxia desde allí. Ya no sabía qué sentir respecto a su hogar, sólo pensarlo la hacía recordar todas las sensaciones que había sentido en la Tierra, había sentido mucho más de lo que alguna vez sintió en miles de años en el Planeta Madre.

Y en esos momentos, en la oscuridad de la noche, se sentía sola bajo el cielo estrellado en donde lograba ver el camino a su hogar. Tantas cosas había allá, no podía negar que extrañaba algunas, pero... ya no lo sentía como su casa, ya nunca más. Y en ese espacio donde se encontraba, aún con lo aterrador de la oscuridad, las luciérnagas flotaban como estrellas; Peridot se sentó en el césped para contemplarlas mientras esperaba. Incluso en la noche había vida. Ese sentir de vida no podía compararse a cualquier cosa artificial que te permiten sentir en el Planeta Madre.

Se puso de pie al notar que la nave se acercaba, una capsula parecida a la que ella misma había utilizado para llegar a la Tierra, no dudaba que hubiese una nave más grande allá arriba, fuera de la atmósfera terrestre. Su mente estaba inquieta, era definitivo que ya no quería seguir con esto, ¿pero qué hacer? Temía suficiente a Diamante Amarillo como para no hacer nada, para ver todo solamente pasar. Quería detenerlo, de verdad, pero no sabía cómo.

La capsula aterrizó suavemente justo frente a Peridot. Hubo un silencio total por unos instantes hasta que la capsula se abrió, saliendo una gema de ahí, la cual miró a su alrededor con una expresión de despreció, ella pisó el suelo, haciendo una ligera expresión de asco, moviendo los pies de tal forma que parecía que pisaba algo asqueroso en lugar del césped. Pronto miró a Peridot, se paró firme, con la frente en alto.

—Así que tú eres la peridot asignada a la Tierra. ¿Dónde están tus partes robóticas?

—Se me cayeron.— le respondió con simpleza, viéndola fijamente, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con algo de irritación.

—Nadie me dijo que la gema que vendría sería una...

—Para.— alzó la mano para callar a la gema verde—. Para tu información no soy una perla cualquiera, yo soy una perla bajo las ordenes de nuestra Diamante Amarillo, soy su fiel y más cercano sirviente, en otras palabras, una perla como yo tiene más relevancia que una peridot como tú.

—¿Todas las perlas tienen que ser tan presumidas?— dijo con fastidio.

—¡Yo vengo en representación de Diamante Amarillo! ¡si sigues con tu mal comportamiento se lo notificaré a ella! ¡¿Quedó claro, peridot?! Ahora, llévame a la base de esas rebeldes y terminemos con esto, estoy ansiosa por salir de este miserable planeta.

Algo era seguro, esta Perla Amarilla era más fastidiosa que la Perla que ya conocía, de hecho, aquella Perla era un bombón comparada con esta otra Perla. No pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada y guiarla hasta el templo, no podía protestar, algo le decía que si lo hacía las cosas podrían ir peor. Diamante Amarillo no dejaría a su gema personal ir sola a la Tierra sabiendo que se encontraban ahí las rebeldes. Como Peridot ya deducía, Perla Amarilla seguramente no había llegado hasta ahí en esa pequeña capsula, podría, pero siendo quien es no lo haría; allá arriba debía haber una nave mucho más grande con gemas mucho más grandes que actuarían si algo sale mal. La confianza de Perla Amarilla en ese terreno desconocido confirmaba sus sospechas. Si trataba de evitar que ocurriera, todo empeoraría, lo peor es que sería su culpa.

El camino las llevó a la ciudad, Perla Amarilla ni se detenía a observar el paisaje, sólo seguía a Peridot a paso firme y formal. Peridot no podía sentirse más asustada. Si llegaban al templo y las Crystal Gems las descubrían ¡la creerían una traidora! Y si trataba de defenderlas ¡el Planeta Madre la creería una traidora! ¡Sería doblemente traidora! ¡Traicionaría a las que traicionó para no traicionar a las que estaba traicionando! ¡Realmente su vida estaba hecha un desastre en ese momento!

—¡Pero qué lugar más primitivo! ¿qué es este material?— dijo Perla Amarilla, viendo la casa de Steven con extrañeza.

—Emmm... Madera.— respondió Peridot, mirando a esa perla como si fuera una tonta.

—Como sea, no me interesa. Llévame a ellas, ahora.— ordenó, petulante.

—Sólo no hagas ruido.— dijo, abriendo la puerta—. Steven... Aghh. "Rose Cuarzo" se encuentra durmiendo.— aclaró de tal forma que esa gema la entendiera.

—¿Durmiendo?

—Olvídalo, sólo cállate o seremos detectadas.

Llegaron a la puerta del templo, Peridot la activo y entraron a una habitación llena de maquinas, muy parecida a una nave.

—Me encanta este lugar, aunque está algo desordenado.— comentó la perla.

—Me lo dieron las Crystal Gems.— dijo Peridot, adentrándose más al lugar, Perla Amarilla la siguió—. No tuve más problemas después de eso, ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme, yo y Amatista conectamos nuestras habitaciones, tengo una entrada directa a su habitación por aquí.— llegaron a un túnel, al final se llegaba a ver un basurero, el cual era la habitación de la morada—. La habitación de Amatista lleva directamente al Corazón de Cristal, el cual está conectado al Cuarto de Fundición, el centro del templo, será muy sencillo llegar sin ser vistas.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo ganándote su confianza, Peridot, reconozco eso.— elogió la perla—. Yo no podría soportar estar en un sitio como este.

—Sí, como sea. Andando.

Peridot dirigió a la perla por el cuarto de Amatista, siendo cuidadosas de no hacer ruido, el sitio estaba tan lleno de cosas que podrían hacer un escándalo de tan sólo tirar algo. Amatista se encontraba durmiendo y roncando; Perla Amarilla se le quedó mirando raro, después miró a Peridot, como cuestionando algo.

—¿ _Eso_ es un cuarzo?— dijo con un extraño desdén la Perla Amarilla.

—Está... mal de nacimiento.— explicó Peridot.

—Se nota.— _muy pequeña_ , pensó.

Sin hacer más comentarios, siguieron su camino, entrando a un túnel que las dirigió, después de saltar unos obstáculos, al Corazón de Cristal, una cosa que, según Perla (nuestra Perla, no la amarilla esta) está conectado a las áreas más peligrosos del templo. El Corazón de Cristal las llevó rápidamente al centro del templo... En donde se encontraban todas las burbujas.

—Por mis estrellas.— dijo la Perla Amarilla al ver tantas gemas encapsuladas—. Son más de las que creí.

—¿Podrás con todas ellas?— preguntó Peridot, con frialdad, ya resignándose a lo que iba a pasar.

—Claro que sí. Soy una perla.

La perla hizo unos movimientos extraños para al final sacar un par de objetos de su gema; el primero era una piedra, el segundo era una especie de arma láser con un cristal en la punta.

—Última tecnología en transportación a corto alcance.— dijo la perla con voz presuntuosa, levantando el arma—. Hazte a un lado.

Peridot se fue hasta una esquina cruzó sus brazos y desvió la mirada. Realmente no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera quiso mirar. Perla Amarilla alzó la piedra, la cual emitió un resplandor que se expandió hasta tocar todas las burbujas.

—Escaneo completo.— dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Disparó a todas esas burbujas con el arma que llevaba el cristal en la punta, eran tantas que le demoró casi dos minutos en darle a todas, al terminar la habitación estaba vacía. Las únicas gemas dentro eran ellas dos.

—Transportación completa. Ahora las gemas corruptas se encuentran seguras en la nave nodriza.— volvió a alzar la piedra, la cual emitió el mismo resplandor que antes, pero esta vez al extender su luz creó hologramas que simulaban las burbujas que se habían ido. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado—. Ahora cuando las traidoras se den cuenta de que las hemos robado, será demasiado tarde.— volvió a sonreír.

Peridot miró hacia arriba, observando todos los hologramas, las burbujas que contenían las gemas que se habían roto ahora se encontraban fuera de la Tierra, todo lo que quedaba eran esos hologramas. Alcanzó a ver el holograma de una burbuja que contenía una envoltura de papitas, como las que suele comer Steven y como las que tiene guardadas en la alacena.

—No todas esas burbujas contienen gemas corrompidas.— dijo Peridot—. Algunas tienen pedazos rotos de gemas o mutaciones.

—Limpiaremos las mutaciones y las rotas llegando al Planeta Madre. A Diamante Amarillo sólo le interesan las corruptas por ahora.

—¿Qué harán con las demás?

—No lo sé, quizá se vuelvan basura espacial o las reciclemos para experimentos. ¿Acaso importa?

—No...— volvió a apartar la mirada, dudosa.

—Bien.— Perla Amarilla guardó sus cosas en su gema, se paró derecha—. Sácame de aquí, debo dar mi informe a Diamante Amarillo y volver al Planeta Madre cuanto antes.

—Por aquí hay una salida.— dijo Peridot sin ánimos.

Ambas salieron del templo, llegando nuevamente a la casa de Steven. Peridot se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta, fue entonces que se percató de que Perla Amarilla no la estaba siguiendo, se giró y vio a la perla en un costado de la cama de Steven, viendo al niño dormir.

—¡¿Qué haces, perla?!— gritó en voz baja.

Peridot se apresuró a subir las escaleras y llegar a donde la Perla Amarilla se encontraba. Peridot estaba muy alarmada.

—En efecto, es la gema de Rose Cuarzo, pero, ¿por qué adquirió esta forma?— la perla había descubierto al niño de sus cobijas para examinar su gema.

—¡Déjalo!— gritó Peridot, en voz alta lo cual debía evitar.

—¿Qué?— se molestó por la insolencia que le mostraba Peridot.

—No querrás que despierte, ¿o sí?— bajó el tono de voz.

—No. Diamante Amarillo aún no lo quiere. Pero cada vez está más cerca de despertar.

Peridot sintió un escalofrío en ese momento, bajó la mirada, aterrada al imaginar lo que sucedería. No quería que pasara.

Ambas salieron de la casa y salieron de la ciudad, llegando de vuelta a la pequeña nave de Perla Amarilla.

—Una cosa más, ¿has conseguido la información que Jaspe te pidió?— preguntó Perla Amarilla, girándose hacia Peridot antes de entrar a su nave.

—¿Informa... ción?

—Las debilidades de las Crystal Gems.— aclaró, muy seria.

Peridot se sobresaltó, temblando un poco. Claro que tenía esa información.

Perla Amarilla se fue en su nave; le dijo a Peridot que tendría que quedarse en la Tierra unas semanas más hasta recibir nuevas indicaciones. Ahora Peridot se encontraba sola de nuevo en ese lugar.

—No puedo creerlo.— dijo con voz triste—. Le revelé las debilidades de las Crystal Gems... Ahora irá a informárselo a Diamante Amarillo. Yo... no debía hacerlo y lo hice... yo...— estando completamente sola, se tiró al suelo y se abrazó las rodillas, como una bebé asustada—. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!— lloriqueó—. Traicioné a las Crystal Gems... pero no quería hacerlo, pero si no las traicionaba algo peor iba a suceder, ¡hubieran lastimado a Steven!— se derrumbó aún más, ahora su rostro tocaba el césped humedecido por el rocío—. ¡Sigo siendo una gema mala! ¡no voy a cambiar nunca!— se incorporó de pronto—. Pero así debe ser, yo siempre trabajé para mi Diamante, no debo arrepentirme de eso. Estoy haciendo lo correcto.— su semblante era decidido pero de un segundo a otro hizo una cara de pánico—. ¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡Debo decirle a las Crystal Gems la verdad! ¡Pero no van a creerme! ¡dirán que soy una traidora! ¡que dejé que se llevaran a las gemas corruptas y que revelé sus secretos! ¡Ay, no! ¡Decepcionaré a Amatista! ¡Perla va a odiarme! ¡Garnet va a matarme! ¡Garnet va a **matarme!** ¡Garnet va a **MATARME!** y después de que Garnet me mate, **¡Lázuli me matará TRES VECES MÁS!** ¡Steven se pondrá a llorar!

Ante este último pensamiento, Peridot llevó ambas manos al rostro, desesperada se dejó caer nuevamente al suelo, empezando a llorar.

—¡Yo no quiero lastimar a Steven!— chilló, dando golpes al suelo con sus puños y pataleando—. ¡No quiero! ¡no quiero! ¡Yo no sé qué hacer!

Se recostó y se abrazó a sí misma, viendo fijamente las estrellas, sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Seguía sollozando, con temor y confusión. Ya no sabía de qué lado estaba, o si estaba de algún lado.

Después de la partida de Perla Amarilla, los grillos regresaron a cantar y las luciérnagas a brillar. Peridot suspiró, sintiendo el aire frío en sus adentros. Se sentía sola, pero no quería volver al templo, no ahora, no se sentía con la fuerza de ver a los demás a los ojos. Lo estaba arruinando todo. Estaba sola y sin saber a dónde ir.

—No quiero estar sola.— se dijo con una vocesita, sentándose.

Sabiendo que no debía quedarse, se dirigió con pesimismo de regreso a la ciudad. Caminó por las calles, regresando al templo aunque no quería hacerlo. En momentos como esos le gustaría volar como Lapislázuli, así podría irse lejos y jamás volver. Ahora estaba pensando en tonterías. Lo había arruinado y sabía que lo iba a arruinar todavía más, pero ya no debía lamentarse, debía seguir adelante y pensar en cómo resolverlo después. ¡Pero no podía decirle a las Crystal Gems! Ya podía ver la cara de Perla diciendo que tenía razón en que les causaría problemas, ¡la odiaba tanto!

Pero no podía seguir sola.

—¡Eso es!— dio un salto. Ya estaba por llegar al templo pero dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la dirección contraria.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, porque era muy impulsiva a veces, pronto se encontró tocando la ventana de la habitación de una casa.

—¡Déjame entrar!— le gritó. Ella estaba trepada en el marco de la ventana, dando golpes y golpes con sus puños.

—¡¿Qué?!— Ronaldo abrió la ventana de golpe, haciendo que Peridot perdiera el equilibrio. Él la sostuvo antes de que ella se cayera y la metió a su habitación—. Eso estuvo cerca.

—Ronaldo, ¡necesito tu ayuda!— le dijo sin titubear.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿es sobre la nave que aterrizó hace un rato?

—¿Tienes que estar siempre atento a todo?— dijo Peridot con irritación.

—Sí... Pero se alcanzó a ver desde mi ventana, también cuando despegaba.

—Claro que sí.— se dio una palmada en la cara. La nave de Perla Amarilla no había aterrizado tan lejos de Ciudad Playa, si alguien salía afuera y veía el cielo hubiera podido ver la nave ir y venir. Si Amatista hubiera salido como hace casi todas las noches, se hubiera metido en graves problemas, más de los que ya tenía—. Ronaldo, estoy en problemas y no puedo contarle a las Crystal Gems.

—¿Y por qué me lo pides a mí?— preguntó con sospecha.

—¡Porque eres el humano más listo que conozco!... después de Connie. ¡Y porque confío ciegamente en ti!

—Ah.— Ronaldo se sonrojó, algo avergonzado—. Cuéntame qué ocurre.

—Está bien.— ella fue hasta la cama de Ronaldo y se subió ahí, se paró como si fuera a dar un discurso—. ¡Soy una traidora, Ronaldo! ¡Una maldita traidora! Fracasé en mi misión original, pero Jaspe me dijo que me quedara con las Crystal Gems ¡que me infiltrara a ellas para espiarlas! Y después de unas semanas Jaspe me envió un mensaje diciendo que una gema venía, ¡y ella vino hoy! ¡y la llevé hasta el templo! ¡se robó a todas las gemas que las Crystal Gems han encapsulado! ¡se las llevaron al Planeta Madre donde... van a hacerles algo terrible! ¡Y pronto volverán! ¡y la próxima vez no será sólo una "visita"! ¡Steven corre peligro! ¡Y yo ya no quiero ayudar al Planeta Madre! ¡no quiero que nadie salga herido! ¡yo ya no quiero ser parte de ello! ¡pero no sé qué hacer para reparar mis errores! ¡Si le digo algo a las Crystal Gems no van a creerme! ¡Lo he arruinado todo, Ronaldo! ¡Envié a las Crystal Gems directo a su devastación!

Ronaldo la observó, sorprendido. Peridot se incomodó por el silencio que ya se había alargado, se sentó en la cama y esperó a que el humano reaccionara.

—Lo sospechaba.— dijo él, sentándose al lado de la gema.

—¿Qué?

—Has actuado algo extraño últimamente, como si tuvieras miedo de...

—De mí misma, de lo que decidiré hacer de ahora en adelante.— dijo con melancolía—. ¿Cómo me descubriste?

—No sabes disimular, como espía encubierto no sirves, alíen.— le sonrió.

—¡Oye! ¡sólo no puedo... disimular cuando estoy contigo!— le dio un empujón. Ronaldo se rió.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Peridot bajó la mirada, agradeciendo que la oscuridad ocultara sus lágrimas y su cara avergonzada.

—Ni siquiera sé qué haré yo. Soy egoísta por involucrarte, sabiendo que pueden lastimarte también. Pero tengo miedo. No me siento capaz de hacer esto, no me siento capaz de hacer nada. He fracasado en todo, me he dejado llevar por mis sentimientos y eso es lo que me llevó hasta aquí, por ello he cometido error tras error. Ya no sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal, sólo sé... que no quiero que le pase nada malo a Steven.— su llanto se hizo audible, hasta el punto en que se le dificultó hablar. Estaba tan avergonzada, estaba tan asustada. No había forma de describir lo miserable que se sentía en esos momentos—. No sé cómo voy a resolver esto, pero... por ahora sólo no quiero que me dejes sola, Ronaldo. Te necesito, ¿entiendes?

—Realmente tienes problemas. Ven.— Ronaldo la tomó para abrazarla. Peridot se sorprendió, pero sólo pudo llorar aún más, se acurrucó en él y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Para eso somos los amigos, ¿no?

—Gracias.— le dijo en voz baja, comenzando a calmarse.

Pasaron así un minuto hasta que la gema dejó de llorar, ella se separó un poco y lo miró fijamente a la cara. Ronaldo se avergonzó, miró hacia otro lado con un rubor en las mejillas, pero la abrazó con más fuerza, acercándola aún más.

—¿Sabes? Hace un momento gritaste mucho, pudiste haber despertado a mi familia.— comentó Ronaldo, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

—Lo siento.— dijo ella, apenada, pero no muy arrepentida—. ¿Ronaldo?

—¿Sí?— la miró, expectante. Ella guardó silencio unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos a Ronaldo.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?— preguntó con inocencia. Ronaldo se puso completamente rojo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Cállate o nos descubrirán!

—¡¿Descubrir qué?!— él le cubrió la boca con sus manos, ella hizo un berrinche.

—Tú eres el que no quiere que tu familia despierte. ¡Deja de gritar!— le dijo, apartando sus manos.

—Peridot, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres pero... ¿tienes idea de lo extraño que suena eso?

—No me importa.— dijo con arrogancia.

—Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando.— cruzó sus brazos, tratando de ser serio.

—Y no me importa.— ella cruzó sus brazos también, molesta. Apartó la mirada, estando enojada—. Sólo no quiero volver al templo ahora.

Ronaldo suspiró, la volvió a abrazar y Peridot sonrió victoriosa.

—Te ves más linda cuando sonríes.— dijo con dulzura.

—No me digas linda.— le dio una bofetada en la cara.

Ronaldo la miró, confundido. Ella hacía una mueca graciosa, parecía preparada para dar otro golpe si es que él se atrevía a decir algo. Es demasiado tierna para ser real, pensó Ronaldo, demasiado linda y fascinante. Y parecía imposible que la tuviera frente a él.

Peridot se encogió de hombros al notar su mirada en la oscuridad. Demasiada adoración la dejó abrumada y cautivada. Realmente le importaba a ese humano y eso le provocaba un sentimiento que iba mucho más lejos que una simple felicidad.

Sólo tenía que pasar.

... Connie había dicho que los besos te hacían sentir mejor, pero Peridot lo sintió como mucho más.

La gema tocó el rostro del humano con ambas manos mientras separaba bruscamente sus labios de los de él. Él le había robado un beso. Peridot se veía agitada por lo sucedido, aunque sólo haya sido por dos segundos. Ronaldo iba a decir algo pero ella volvió a acercarse, dando un beso más. Un beso más profundo.

—Ronaldo, realmente estás matándome.— susurró la gema, separando sus labios después de medio minuto—. Esto duele mucho... pero no me importa.

—Creo que así debe sentirse.— le acarició la mejilla y después le dio un beso en ella.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes...— se avergonzó de tener que decirlo.

—¿Qué cosa?— insistió, riéndose porque él le acariciaba el cuello y le causó cosquillas.

—Creo que así se siente el amor.— le dijo, apenado como un niño pequeño.

¿El amor era esta tortura?

Peridot se sorprendió mucho, pero pronto todo cobró sentido.

—Entonces eso era...— sonrió tontamente, se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un abrazo muy cariñoso.

—Esto es una locura.— dijo mientras se reía y la tomaba de la cintura.

—¡Pero te amo!— exclamó, eufórica—. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Y estoy completamente loca!

—Por eso te amo.

Se vieron mutuamente, se tomaron de ambas manos y se besaron una vez más, tanto como quisieron, ya no importaba, después de todo, seguir buscando otra explicación. Esta era la única respuesta a sus sentimientos.

* * *

 _Finalmente!  
Realmente estaba esperando mucho por escribir este capítulo. Muchos me pedían que se besaran, pero yo no podía responderles cuándo, ni dónde, ni cómo, ¡pero finalmente llegó ese momento! Realmente tienen la respuesta... si es que me entienden.  
_ _Greg le dijo a Rose que el amor era una tortura, eso es lo mismo que siente Peridot por Ronaldo. Es sólo una dulce tortura :3_

 _Yo... realmente creo que Peridot y Ronaldo harían una pareja linda. No creo que pase algo en la serie, sinceramente, pero todo lo que quiero es que se vean una sola vez. Quiero decir, ¿qué Peridot no es todo lo que Ronaldo ha buscado?  
Al principio comencé a shippearlos tal vez porque me pareció irónico y divertido. Cuando vi a Ronaldo la primera vez rápidamente quise emparejarlo con alguien, una gema, pero nadie era la indicada, incluso cuando apareció Peridot no lo pensé hasta que ella cayó a la Tierra, fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió la idea (antes de que empezara la temporada 2 yo ya quería escribir un fanfic al respecto, pero no lo hice) porque como dije, sería irónico. Pero al avanzar los capítulos Peridot mostró más de su personalidad, ella está muy loca. S_ _us similitudes comenzaron a ser tantas que con cada capítulo donde aparece Peridot me convenzo más. Yo realmente espero que al menos se vean tan sólo una vez en el original, sino me sentiría estafada._

 _Ahora, sobre Perla Amarilla... Realmente me alegré cuando apareció en la serie.  
Tenía planeado este capítulo desde el principio, pero no tenía el personaje que ocuparía este espacio, y por nada del mundo quería hacer una gemsona, así que esperé a ver si la serie me daba una gema nueva ¡y apareció esta perla! ¡A ella la tenía que meter!  
No sé cómo algunos pensaron que la que venía era Jasper, seguro sorprendí a muchos xD_

 _Cielos, la historia avanzó mucho en un sólo capítulo._

 _¿reviews?_


	15. La charla

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 15: La charla._

Realmente se había quedado dormida, o algo parecido, dado a que las gemas no necesitan dormir. Los rayos del sol se comenzaban a filtrar por la ventana. Ya había amanecido. Peridot dio un brinco, cayéndole la realidad encima, ¡había traicionado a las Crystal Gems! ¡ahora tendría que regresar al templo! Aunque no creía que ya la hayan descubierto, por ahora, la culpa era tan grande que emitió un quejido desganado y doloroso.

—¿Por qué a mí?— se lamentó patéticamente. Dio un suspiro resignado.

A sabiendas de que el día no se iba a detener por sus desgracias, se acercó a Ronaldo, quien dormía a su lado. Comenzó a golpearlo un poco a ver si despertaba.

—¡Ya! ¡despierta!— exigió.

—Ehh...— Ronaldo abrió los ojos y ella fue lo primero que vio. El chico puso una extraña cara de susto—. Creí que estaba soñando.

Peridot se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca amarga. Apenas empezaba el día y ya la estaba fastidiando.

—Eres un completo fastidio.— le dijo.

Ronaldo la tomó del brazo y la jaló para acercarla, Peridot se ruborizó mientras se quejaba.

—Tengo que irme.— le dijo la gema, que, a pesar de sus palabras, se acurrucó en él mientras inhalaba profundamente.

—Lo sé.— la retuvo en sus brazos, sin quererla soltar—. ¿Vas a estar bien?

—Debería. No son tan listas como para darse cuenta de lo... que hice, aún. Pero deben saber que no estoy en el templo; todas las mañanas Amatista o Steven van a verme, sin falta, es un fastidio. Pero, ¡oye!, ¿puedes imaginar sus caras de preocupación al ver que no estoy en casa? Es la venganza perfecta.

—Suena un poco cruel, ¿no te parece?

—Nahh.— sonrió enormemente, de forma maliciosa—. Pero, de cualquier modo, debo volver para evitar que Steven llore.— puso una cara de horror—. Oh, Garnet va a molestarse. No puedo simplemente decirle que... pasé la noche... contigo.

Ambos se avergonzaron tanto que se separaron de inmediato, manteniendo debida distancia. Sí, estaban en problemas. Y ni siquiera...

—Bien, esto es lo que harás: saldrás por la ventana antes de que mi familia te vea, le dirás a Garnet que fuiste perseguida por un hombre lobo y que no podías regresar a la ciudad para no ponerlos en peligro.

—¡No me creerá! ¡no había luna llena!

—Entonces dile que fuiste a comprar la leche.

—¡Hecho!

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Ronaldo!— gritó Peedee, sonaba molesto—. ¡Es hora del desayuno! ¡apresúrate!

—Ya voy, hermanito.— le respondió Ronaldo, sin saber qué le pasaba al niño.

—¡Y sólo para que lo sepas! ¡ya sé que Peridot está ahí contigo! ¡la escuché entrar anoche! ¡Ya le dije a papá! ¡estás en problemas!— y dicho esto, Peedee se fue, dando fuertes y furiosas pisadas.

—Oh.— Ronaldo se dio una palmada en la cara. Ya no había remedio. Miró a Peridot, ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres conocer a mi familia?

—¿Tengo opción?— respondió en tono nervioso.

Incomodidad total.

Peedee tenía un tazón con cereal en frente, con la cuchara en mano; no comía, más bien clavaba la cuchara en el plato una y otra vez hasta el punto de casi derramar la leche. Su cara hacía muecas en un intento de no comenzar a gritar. Fulminaba con la mirada a Peridot, quien estaba sentada en la misma mesa, justo frente a él. Al otro extremo estaba el señor Fryman, quien no sabía cómo actuar.

Peridot se daba cuenta de cómo la miraban, sintiéndose muy incomoda miró a Ronaldo, que estaba sentado a su lado. Él se encontraba nervioso e incapaz de decir algo a su familia.

—Entonces...— habló el padre de Ronaldo y Peedee, tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. ¿Ella es la Peridot de la que tanto hablas?

Peedee vio a su padre y después miró a su hermano con desprecio, esperando su respuesta.

—Em... Sí.— respondió el adolescente, avergonzado.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Peridot.

Peridot asintió, con un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. Ella levantó la mirada, notando que Peedee seguía viéndola de una forma tan sombría que la asustó.

Silencio otra vez. Ronaldo sabía exactamente lo que ellos estaban pensando; sólo quería que ese momento terminara pronto y nadie dijera algo que pusiera las cosas peor.

Peedee estaba molesto por la poca severidad de su padre, así que él mismo decidió romper el silencio.

—Entonces, Peridot.— habló Peedee, provocando que Peridot y Ronaldo se tensaran. Peedee hablaba de una forma un tanto siniestra. Miraba a Peridot como si la quisiera apuñalar—. ¿Te acostaste con mi hermano?

— **¡No!** — gritó Ronaldo, completamente rojo de la vergüenza—. ¡No es lo que crees!

—¡¿Acaso crees que nací ayer?!— gritó el niño, furioso. Miró a su padre, casi reclamándole—. ¡Papá! ¡¿no vas a decirle algo?!

—... Ronaldo, hijo, tenemos que hablar.— fue todo lo que dijo el señor Fryman.

—¡Papá! ¡No me digas que nunca tuviste la charla con Ronaldo!— gritó Peedee.

—¡No creí que la necesitara!

—¡Papá!— gritó Ronaldo.

—Esto es serio, Ronaldo. Tenemos que hablar respecto a... tu amiga.

—Sí... ¿Podemos no hablar de esto frente a ella?— pidió Ronaldo, muy avergonzado. Y Peridot no se sentía mucho mejor que él.

—No puedo creer esto.— Peedee se levantó de la mesa, sin haber tocado ni siquiera su comida.

Silencio otra vez.

—Tu hermano me da más miedo que Lázuli.— comentó Peridot.

—A mí también.— concordó.

Silencio...

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Peridot señalando su tazón con cereal.

—Cereal con leche.— respondió Ronaldo.

—¡Fascinante!— y le dio una probada al desayuno, gustándole el sabor.

Mientras tanto, el señor Fryman se preguntaba qué es lo que había hecho mal.

.

Jenny Pizza canturreaba la canción que estaba escuchando con audífonos desde su celular mientras barría la entrada de su restaurante, su hermana estaba dentro, limpiando algunas mesas, y su abuela se encontraba preparando las pizzas.

A Jenny se le cayó la escoba cuando vio a la familia Fryman llegar a su negocio junto con Peridot. La gema se despidió de Ronaldo y siguió su camino hacia el templo, pero su recorrido no duró mucho ya que pronto Jenny la atrapó y la llevó dentro de la pizzería.

—¡Peridot!— le gritó, después de obligarla a sentarse con ella en una mesa—. ¿Por qué venías con Ronaldo?

—¿Por qué todos se enloquecen con eso?— dijo con fastidio, tratando de disimular su pena—. Sí, pasé un rato con él por la noche, ¡pero no significa lo que ustedes, humanos, creen que significa!

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no significa lo que creo que significa?!

—¡Jenny, no grites!— la regañó Kiki, quien se encontraba cerca.

—¡No estamos hablando de nada que a ti no te guste, Kiki!— contestó Jenny, con una risa nerviosa. Kiki la miró como si estuviera loca y siguió con su trabajo. Jenny siguió hablando con Peridot en voz más baja—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no pasó nada de nada?

—En realidad...— se sonrojó e hizo una sonrisa tonta al recordar—. Pudimos habernos besado... mucho. Quizá un poco más que mucho. Quizá más, más, más que mucho.

Jenny hizo una expresión rara, se cubrió la boca para contener un grito, pero no funcionaba así que "gritó en voz baja" con suma emoción. Peridot sonrió aún más, orgullosa de sí misma.

—Lo sabía, tú sabes que yo lo sabía, ¡siempre lo supe!

—Sí, sí, tenías razón.— admitió—. Me gusta mucho, ¿estás feliz?

—¡Más que feliz!...— Jenny la miró fijamente, esta vez con seriedad—. Pero no vuelvas a pasar la noche con él.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué?

—Escucha, yo te creo cuando dices que no pasó nada más, en serio, yo sé cuando me mientes. Pero los demás no lo ven así. Si sigues haciendo eso lo meterás en problemas con su familia.

—Esta mañana su hermano actuaba de una manera algo inusual.— razonó.

—Eso es a lo que me refiero. Son novios ahora, así que no importa, pero me preocupa porque me doy cuenta de que tú no sabes mucho sobre... "eso"

—¿Sobre qué? — cruzó sus brazos, molesta y mirando a otra dirección. Ya sabía lo que ella trataba de decirle.

—Nadie te ha explicado sobre el sexo, pequeña alíen. No sé cómo sea para las gemas, pero no debería ser tan complicado, ¿no es así?

—Yo sé a lo que te refieres pero...— hizo una mueca—. Las gemas no... quiero decir, yo sé pero no tengo idea. ¿Entiendes?

—No.— se rió—. Creo que es hora de que alguien te dé "la charla", ¿me explico? Alguien debe decirte.

—¿No puedes decírmelo tú?— preguntó con fastidio.

—¿Yo qué puedo saber? No tuve nadie quien me dijera, y gracias al cielo nadie lo hizo, es muy vergonzoso.

—¿Entonces por qué yo debería?— se molestó.

—Porque presiento que tus conocimientos son de una niña que leyó su libro de biología.

—El libro de biología más básico.— concordó, sintiéndose terrible—. Y me asustó.

—Sí, lo imagino.— la adolescente se rió con inocencia.

—Como sea. No es como si estuviera en mis planes hacer eso con Ronaldo, tonta.

—Oye.— habló Jenny, ignorando el último comentario de Peridot. Su voz se tornó tranquila, casi apacible—. Te daré un consejo, de mujer a mujer. Tómalo con calma, ¿ok?

—Ok...— repitió, sin entender—. Pero ya te dije que yo no planeo eso. Y debo irme ya.

Peridot salió a la playa, dejando a Jenny un tanto preocupada.

La gema se dirigió al templo, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Jenny. Sólo una frase resonaba en su mente más que las demás "Te daré un consejo, de mujer a mujer"

—Estas formas de vida orgánicas...— suspiró mientras pisaba la arena de la playa, sintiendo cómo su miedo a enfrentar a sus amigas regresaba.

Cuando entró finalmente a la casa de Steven vio que Perla leía el periódico, y que Steven y Amatista veían televisión. Dio un salto cuando notó que Garnet la esperaba con cara enfadada.

— **¡Peridot!**

—¡Yo no lo hice!— cayó de rodillas, con mucho miedo—. Bueno, tal vez sí lo hice, ¡pero no quise hacerlo! ¡fui victima de las circunstancias! ¡Garnet, no me hagas daño!

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?— Garnet se acomodó las gafas, viendo fijamente a Peridot.

—¡De nada!— respondió con una vocesita. Se llevó un susto al creer que Garnet había descubierto lo que hizo anoche con la Perla Amarilla.

—Peridot, ¿dónde estabas?— preguntó con dureza.

—¡Fui a comprar leche! ¡pero no tenía dinero! ¡así que di vueltas por la playa y me perdí! ¡pero volví! ¡ja, ja!

—Hmm... Peridot, ¿por qué no vas con Amatista y en un rato vienes a buscarme?

—¿Qué? ¿por qué?— preguntó, realmente confundida.

—Sólo hazlo.— se dio la vuelta—. ¡Y no vuelvas a desparecer por la noche sin antes avisar!

Peridot, temblando del susto, sin entender absolutamente nada, subió hasta donde estaban Amatista y Steven. La gema verde se tumbó sobre la cama, tomó todos los peluches de Steven, incluida su almohada, y los abrazó.

—Ey, Peri, ¿dónde estuviste?— le habló Amatista, girando su mirada hacia ella.

—Fui a comprar la leche, sin dinero, un hombre lobo me persiguió.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Steven, extrañado—. Te dije que estaba en problemas, Amatista.

—Por favor, Steven, está mintiendo.— dijo Amatista, con una sonrisa enorme—. Finalmente llegó a la etapa de rebeldía.

—Ya te extrañaba.— Steven fue hasta ella a abrazarla.

—Lo demostrabas muy bien frente a la televisión.— contestó Peridot con sarcasmo.

—Garnet dijo que volverías así que no lo pensamos mucho.— dijo Amatista, regresando su atención a la tele.

—¿Dónde estuviste realmente?— preguntó Steven.

Peridot suspiró e hizo una cara algo boba, haciendo que Steven se extrañase aún más. Amatista volteó a mirarla otra vez, comenzando a sospechar.

—¿Tuviste una cita o algo así?— preguntó la morada.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué te hace pensarlo?! ¡¿Alguien te dijo?!

—¡Ah! ¡realmente estás saliendo con alguien!— gritó Amatista, llevándose las manos a la cara—. ¡Perla! ¡oye, Perla! ¡Escucha esto! ¡Peridot tiene un novio!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un novio?— Perla dejó de lado su lectura, levantando la mirada hacia los demás, aunque desde su angulo no alcanzaba a verlos—. No me digas que un humano.

—¿Con qué más saldría? ¿con una gema? No hay mucho de dónde escoger.— dijo con amargura. Amatista comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡ya sé! ¡Sales con Ronaldo!— adivinó Amatista. Peridot se ruborizó enormemente, bajando la mirada—. ¡Par de nerds! ¡ja, ja, ja!

—Un momento, ¡¿ustedes dos se enamoraron?!— exclamó Steven, con los ojos iluminados.

—Puede ser.— dijo Peridot, tratando de sonreír, pero ya estaba muy nerviosa como para mirarlos a los ojos.

—¡Un segundo!— interrumpió Amatista, repentinamente asombrada—. ¿Pasaste la noche con él? ¿acaso lo hicieron?

—¿Hicieron qué? — preguntó el niño con confusión.

—¡Ya basta!— gritó Perla, quien había aparecido de repente frente a ellos; tomó a Steven y le cubrió los oídos—. ¿Acaso te atreviste a hacer algo así, Peridot?

—Ronaldo y yo no tuvimos sexo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene una mente tan sucia?— rezongó Peridot, levantando la mirada con indignación.

—Pero te gustaría, ¿no es así?— dijo Amatista, dando una risa socarrona.

—¡Se acabó! Si van a hablar de estas cosas mejor nos vamos.— dijo Perla, muy enojada, llevándose a Steven hacia el portal.

—Espera, Perla, ¿a dónde vamos?— preguntó Steven, realmente confundido.

—A entrenar, Steven, lejos de ese par de insensatas.

—Pero yo quería saber sobre su cita...

Se activó el portal, yéndose de esa forma Steven y Perla.

—Será mejor que yo también me vaya.— habló Garnet, que se había mantenido distante y en silencio.

Garnet entró al templo, así que Peridot y Amatista quedaron solas.

—Qué extrañas.— se dijo Amatista. Pronto volvió su atención a Peri—. Entonces dime, Peritontita, ¿qué pasó entre Ronaldo y tú?

—Nos besamos.— dijo, molesta. Amatista se rió.

—Ahora tengo mucho con qué molestarte. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

—¡Deja de reír!

—Pero, Peri, ¡es tan divertido!

—Sí... Sí, fue divertido.— dijo con un rubor. Amatista rió mucho más fuerte.

Peridot abrazó la almohada con más fuerza y suspiró. Miró a Amatista, sintiendo mucha vergüenza.

—Lo primero que piensan los demás es que tuvimos sexo. Pero no es verdad.— dijo con un berrinche.

—Sí. Je. Eso me lo dijiste ya.

—¿Por qué todos piensan eso? ¿acaso es algo obligatorio en estas situaciones?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡nada de eso! ¡todo lo contrario! Es algo que debes decidir por ti misma.— dijo Amatista con cierta preocupación.

—¿Decidir?— hizo una expresión rara, como si le contaran un mal chiste—. ¿Decidir qué? Quiero decir, sé básicamente en qué consiste, pero yo soy una gema, no estamos hechas para eso, se supone. Pero lo que realmente quisiera saber es ¿qué significa?

—Oh.— Amatista se ruborizó. Se sentó al lado de Peridot, dando un largo suspiro—. No sé si sea la adecuada para contestar eso.

—Garnet me da miedo y creo que Perla no me respondería bien. Tomando en cuenta de que no le permiten a Steven saber del tema, sólo me quedas tú.

—Está bien, no puede ser tan difícil de explicar.— rió con nerviosismo, sin que el rubor desapareciera—. Peridot, los humanos no pueden fusionarse, así que usan el sexo para unirse por un rato, ¿comprendes?

—¿Acabas de comparar la fusión con la reproducción humana? Amatista, eso es asqueroso. Justo como Garnet.

—¡Sí! ¡justo como Garnet!... ¡Ah! ¡tienes razón! ¡es asqueroso! ¡fue una terrible comparación! ¡Olvida todo lo que dije! ¡Rayos! ¡fusionarse será incomodo después de esto!— puso cara de asco, tomándose unos segundos en recobrarse—. Puaj... Lo que quiero decir es que no es como una fusión, la fusión la haces con cualquiera, lo otro es sólo con la persona que amas, o eso debería ser.

—No te entendí nada.— Peridot frunció el ceño, empezándose a hartar.

—¡Maldita sea, Peridot! ¡Es amor! ¡es todo lo que debería significar!

—Hm...— Peridot se puso pensativa unos momentos, planteándose cómo formular la siguiente pregunta—. No estoy diciendo que voy a hacerlo, porque definitivamente nunca, nunca lo haré, pero si existiera la remota, e imposible, posibilidad de que algo así ocurra... ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿qué se supone que deba sentir?

—Peridot, ¿tú realmente lo estás pensando en serio? ¿no es así?

—¡Ya te dije que no!

Amatista bajó la mirada, sin ganas algunas de seguir bromeando. Es verdad que parte de ella se sentía preocupada, pero por otro lado había un pequeño sentimiento de melancolía. Había dicho que no era la adecuada para contestar este tipo de preguntas, era verdad. Podría contestar correctamente esas preguntas todo el día pero eran respuestas que sólo podía imaginar. Había decidido que fuera de esa forma, siempre sería así para ella.

—Cuando llegue el momento sólo lo sabrás, entonces nada más va a importarte, sólo ese momento. Sólo asegúrate de que sea algo lindo y estarás bien.

—¿De verdad es tan simple?

—Sí, ojalá fuera tan simple.— cruzó sus brazos y apartó la mirada—. Tú tienes suerte, ya sabes, por tener un novio que te ame.

—Claro.— su semblante se tornó triste, miró a su compañera—. Amatista...

—¿Qué?— la miró con enojo.

—No, nada. Yo...— frunció el ceño y se puso muy seria, ahora realmente directa—. Supongo que llegamos a la parte en que me explicas cómo se hace.

—Ah, claro. Sí, ja, ja. Gemas...— Amatista acortó su distancia, haciendo una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Recuerdas cuando Steven y yo te enseñamos a comer?

—Sí.— recordó con desagrado.

—Bien, ahora pon atención en esto también, es importante.

Amatista comenzó a susurrarle cosas a Peridot al oído. La gema verde puso una cara de espanto que casi cae de la cama.

—¡Por mis estrellas!— exclamó cuando Amatista terminó de explicarle. La morada comenzó a reír—. Ah, es una suerte que nunca lo voy a necesitar.— dijo, nerviosa, poniéndose de pie para salir de ahí lo antes posible.

—Sí, lo que tú digas.— se burló. Pronto Amatista dio un sobresalto al darse cuenta de un detalle que había dejado pasar—. ¡No, no! ¡Espera, Peridot! ¡Olvide decirte algo importante!

—¿Qué cosa?— ya estaba bajando los escalones, se giró con enfado.

—¡Por nada del mundo debes...!

La puerta del templo se abrió, apareciendo Garnet. Peridot y Amatista se le quedaron viendo. Garnet caminó hasta ellas, cargó a Peridot, quien estaba desprevenida, y se la llevó a la cocina.

—Yo me encargo de esto ahora, Amatista.— le dijo con voz tranquila.

—Como quieras.— Amatista, algo frustrada, salió de la casa. Fue sólo al último momento antes de cerrar la puerta que se preguntó cómo es que Garnet sabía de lo que hablaban.

Garnet y Peridot estaban sentadas en la barra, en un par de sillas, una al lado de la otra. Peridot se empezaba a impacientar con el paso de los segundos en los que Garnet no parecía reaccionar.

—Tenemos que hablar.— finalmente habló Garnet, después de casi un minuto.

—¿Sobre qué?— Peridot ya estaba harta del tema, no era algo que quisiera hablar con Garnet. De todas formas, ¿cómo sabía Garnet lo que había estado hablando con Amatista?

—Quiero hablarte sobre Rose Cuarzo.

—¿Qué?— eso sí la tomó por sorpresa. Tal vez Garnet no sabía de lo que había hablado con Amatista después de todo—. ¿Por qué quisieras contarme algo de Rose Cuarzo?

Más silencio. Pero esta vez Peridot se dispuso a esperar una respuesta, con curiosidad.

Garnet pensó, pensó mucho. Pero es difícil escoger las palabras cuando no vez muchas posibilidades. Finalmente habló después de mucho rato en silencio.

—Antes de conocer a Greg, Rose ya había tenido varias parejas.

—¿Qué?— volvió a decir, esta vez con sorpresa.

—Tuvo que pasar mucho antes de que Rose encontrara su verdadero amor, alguien lo suficientemente importante como para darse cuenta de que...— volvió a callar—... Peridot, los humanos no duran mucho.

—¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?!— se enfadó.

—Que esto no terminará bien.— contestó con dureza.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que no amo a Ronaldo?! ¡¿Estás diciendo que cuando él muera podré buscarme a alguien más?! ¡No! ¡Yo no soy como Rose Cuarzo!

—¡Yo sé que no eres como Rose!— gritó con verdadera ira, en parte porque parecía que Peridot insultaba a Rose, pero no sólo era por eso. Trató de calmarse—. Escucha, antes de Greg, Rose no se tomaba en serio a sus novios, no se enamoró de verdad hasta Greg. Así que cuando salió con Greg, Rose ya sabía exactamente lo que hacía, en cambio tú no sabes nada.

—¡¿Me estás impidiendo estar con Ronaldo?!

—No. Yo no podría impedirte nada.— la miró fijamente, sintiéndose mal al respecto—. Es tu decisión, pero debo advertirte. Tú eres una gema. Tarde o temprano tendrán que separarse.

—¡Ya basta! ¡no quiero escuchar nada más sobre eso!

—No tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo, Peridot.

—¡¿Por qué crees tener todas las respuestas?!

—Peridot, yo no tengo todas las respuestas. Mi visión futura no es perfecta. Tu futuro me evade. Por eso estoy tan preocupada por ti.

—¡No necesitas preocuparte! ¡Yo sé perfectamente lo que hago! ¡Así que no te entrometas en esto!— le gritó con fuerza, después se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, sin voltear.

—¡Peridot! ¡escúchame! ¡No entiendes! ¡Podrías...!

Peridot azotó la puerta, se había ido. Garnet quedó sola. Sabía desde un principio que no la iba a escuchar. Y las posibilidades se limitan.

—Yo no puedo verlo.— se dijo. Observó la imagen de Rose Cuarzo sobre la puerta, sintiéndose melancólica—. Rose, ella no es como tú.

.

—Eso es horrible.— habló Sadie, con una expresión preocupada. Se encontraban fuera de La Gran Rosquilla, ya estaba atardeciendo.

—Lo sé.— dijo Ronaldo, recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados—. Papá no me creyó y no paró de hablar todo el día sobre las consecuencias que eso podría traerme. Yo ni siquiera sé hasta qué punto debería preocuparme sobre ello.

—Hicieron mal ustedes dos.— dijo Sadie, con algo de seriedad—. No pueden esperar a que la gente no piense mal. Cielos, mi madre enloquecería si me encontrara en una situación similar. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Ya sabes, tienen que ser un poco más cuidadosos.— y se rió.

Ronaldo se sonrojó, incomodo. Sadie llevó sus manos a los bolsillos e hizo una mueca.

—Pero sí quieres estar con ella, ¿no es así?

—Claro que no.— la miró de una forma extraña, avergonzado.

—Por favor, Ronaldo, todos los hombres quieren acostarse con sus novias.— giró los ojos.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Eres una chica.

—Porque es la verdad.— lo miró, seria—. No creo que tenga algo de malo.

—Yo ni siquiera lo había pensado hasta hoy... y no paran de recordármelo. Es frustrante.— dijo con enfado.

—¿Y eso te preocupa?

—Sí...

—No pasa nada, es demasiado pronto después de todo.

—¡Sadie!— gritó Lars desde la puerta de La Gran Rosquilla. El chico miró a Ronaldo con odio—. ¡Aún no cerramos!

—Sí, ya voy, Lars.— contestó Sadie, un poco enfadada. Regresó su mirada a Ronaldo—. Debo volver, nos vemos.

—Claro.

Ronaldo suspiró, siguió su camino hacia casa de Steven. Era claro que quería ver a Peridot, no había razón, sólo quería verla. Antes de llegar a la casa, se la encontró sentada en la playa, lucía molesta a pesar de que la miraba de espaldas. Sin dudar, se le acercó.

—Hola.— le dijo.

—Oh. Hola— saludo ella, mirándolo. Sí, estaba molesta.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— se sentó a su lado, viendo a la dirección que ella veía. Sólo estaba observando el mar.

—No.— contestó frugalmente—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿tu padre te dio la charla?

—Sí.— contestó, realmente fastidiado de ese tema.

—¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—No quieres saberlo, créeme.

—Sí, a mí también me hablaron al respecto.

—¿Cómo te sientes tú?

—¡Terrible!— cruzó sus brazos, realmente desanimada.

—Lo siento.— dijo él en voz baja. Ella suspiró.

—No eres tú, Ronaldo, soy yo. Yo... Sabes que no soy una mujer de verdad.

—Lo sé.— contestó con un suspiro.

—Esto es completamente absurdo.

—No me importa.

—Créeme, eso lo sé.

El sol se estaba por ocultar, las gaviotas aún revoloteaban en el cielo.

Todo era tan complicado.

—¿Por qué hablamos de esto? Salimos desde hace unas horas, literalmente.— dijo Ronaldo.

—Concuerdo. No volvamos a tocar el tema jamás.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Pensándolo bien, tal vez algún día.— Peridot hizo una sonrisa maliciosa y se acercó aún más a Ronaldo.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?!— tuvo que cubrir su cara completamente roja.

Peridot no paraba de reír, realmente era tan fácil ponerlo nervioso.

Y todo era tan simple.

* * *

 _Aghh Este capítulo me pareció tan difícil!  
Ah! Finalmente lo terminé! Al fin! carajo!_

 _Ya, ya. Ok._

 _Realmente ya quiero acabar esto, quiero decir, ya dije que ya pasamos la mitad, pero espero poder subir los siguientes pronto. ¿Ya se enteraron? Va a haber otro Steven Bomb (uno muy grande, nuclear diría yo). No me gusta tanto escribir historias largas de series en emisión, una vez escribí un fanfic de Hora de Aventura, pero el canon de la serie me pisoteó la historia terriblemente, y yo sólo era una pequeña novata en esto de escribir. ¡Waa!_

 _Ay, algo que me pareció gracioso del capítulo anterior, es que varios pensaron que iba a meter una gemsona xD No, no, hago lo posible por no meter una gemsona. Preferí meter a Perla Amarilla haciendo algo que realmente no haría una perla a meter una gemsona xD Y me alegra que en la serie estén saliendo más gemas nuevas, así que espero no tener que recurrir a una gemsona jaja_

 _¿Ya vieron los clips del siguiente Steven Bomb? Vaya, vaya, esto será interesante._

 _Ah, y, chicos, si tienen tiempo y han visto la película de Frozen, ¿podrían pasarse a leer mi fanfic? Se llama "Eternidad" Es, literalmente, el fanfic en el que más me esfuerzo ya que me baso no sólo en la película, sino en el libro en el que está inspirado. Ese fanfic tiene el villano más malvado que he escrito hasta ahora (no el más poderoso, la más poderosa es de mi fanfic de las PPG, es muy OP xD)._


	16. Mientras tanto

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 16: Mientras tanto._

Lejos, muy lejos, en otra parte del universo, una gema pasaba tiempo en soledad, sumida en sus recuerdos de profundo odio. Jamás en su larga existencia se sintió así de frustrada, sólo esperaba el momento de hacer pagar a sus enemigos.

 _La odio_ pensó aquella gema _La haré pagar por todo lo que me hizo. Con mis propias manos... ¡la destruiré!_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, la tecnológica puerta se abrió y de ahí una gema más pequeña apareció.

—Perla Amarilla regresó.— dijo con simpleza la pequeña gema, con voz tan áspera como un gruñido, con dureza en su mirar.

Jaspe hizo una sonrisa maligna. Caminó hasta la salida, donde se encontraba la pequeña gema en medio del camino.

—¡Hazte a un lado, mocosa!— dijo con su peculiar forma agresiva de hablar, y la empujó.

La pequeña gema tropezó y cayó al suelo, apretó los dientes y los puños por la rabia que se veía forzada a contener. Se levantó y con prisa alcanzó a Jaspe, acompañándola como su escolta durante el recorrido.

Caminaron por extensos pasillos que daban vista a la galaxia y a la avanzada civilización digna de su planeta, pero no es en su planeta de origen donde se encontraban, sino en una colonia; recorrieron salones donde algunas gemas diplomáticas discutían su situación actual, unas científicas iban de un lado a otro. Todas eran gemas a las ordenes de Diamante Amarillo.

Llegaron a una cámara oculta, muy lejos de las demás edificaciones, donde se encontraban docenas de gemas científicas y técnicas; en el centro había un cilindro que contenía en su interior las centenares de burbujas con las gemas corruptas que por miles de años las Crystal Gems habían recuperado. En una computadora, frente a las burbujas, se encontraba Perla Amarilla.

—¿Cómo te fue en la Tierra?— preguntó Jaspe, casi con agresión.

La perla se giró con intención de dar una respuesta educada, pero su atención se dirigió a la pequeña gema que acompañaba a Jaspe. La pequeña de piel rojo pálido observaba las burbujas, con su único ojo muy abierto (pues por ojo izquierdo llevaba su gema). La pequeña notó la mirada de la perla, la miró igualmente, pero con expresión enojada.

—¡Pero qué criaturas más molestas!— mencionó Perla Amarilla, parándose firme y formal como siempre hace—. Me asignaron algunas de ellas para que me escoltasen a la Tierra, pero no les permití aterrizar junto a mí. Son tan torpes que seguramente arruinarían nuestros planes. Y dime, ¿por qué una Jaspe traería consigo una rubí?— Perla Amarilla llevó su mano hasta la pequeña rubí, pero ésta le gruñó de tal forma que la perla retrocedió. Aquella rubí parecía un animal salvaje.

—¡No contestaste mi pregunta!— gritó Jaspe, odiando ser ignorada, especialmente por una perla. Perla Amarilla la miró con enfado.

—La Tierra es un desastre de planeta, y esa peridot es tan insolente.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—Oh, por supuesto. Tenemos a esas gemas rebeldes justo donde queremos, y esa traidora de Lapislázuli...

La rubí dejó de escuchar su conversación, dado a que no le interesaba para nada. Fijó su vista en las burbujas, apretó los puños. Eran tantas.

—¿Está todo listo para el procedimiento?— preguntó Jaspe a la perla.

Perla Amarilla fue hasta la computadora e hizo algunos comandos, una enorme pantalla holográfica apareció, la cual mostraba las fases de su próxima creación.

—Empezaremos de inmediato.

—Excelente.— dijo Jaspe con una macabra alegría.

—Miles de años de experimentación para llegar a este momento.— habló Perla Amarilla con voz solemne—. Es peligroso, lo reconoce Diamante Amarillo, por ello llevamos a cabo el experimento en esta antigua colonia, por si el producto se sale de control. No será tan grande como uno promedio, pero su nivel de eficiencia podría llegar a ser aún mayor. Miles de años perfeccionando estas geo-armas, ahora podremos crear algo completamente nuevo. ¡Imagina! ¡Un Clúster fabricado con gemas corruptas! ¡Con un arma de tal poder podríamos extender aún más nuestro imperio!

—¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?

—Debido a nuestros avances y a que las gemas corrompidas son más inestables y fáciles de manipular, sólo unos pocos meses. Y cuando el Clúster corrupto esté por emerger, será el momento indicado para llevar a Rose Cuarzo frente a Diamante Amarillo y de esa forma pagará por todo lo que hizo en el pasado.

—¿Y cómo piensas deshacerte del inconveniente que te mencioné?

Perla Amarilla hizo una gran sonrisa perversa y socarrona.

—Ya lo tengo resuelto. El "hijo" de Rose Cuarzo no será un inconveniente.

La rubí las miró, sorprendida. ¿Acaso habían dicho "hijo"? Rubí no se explicaba cómo era posible que la tal Rose Cuarzo tuviera un hijo, de hecho, habían muchas cosas que no comprendía, pero en ese momento no estaba en posición de preguntar. Volvió su vista hacia las burbujas con las gemas. Entonces eso se volvería un Clúster. Tal idea le causaba escalofríos a Rubí, pero con lo dura que es, jamás demostraría debilidad. Todos esos planes le resultaban horripilantes, pero su inmensa ira debía ser contenida, como siempre. Una rubí no está en posición de cuestionar.

Terminando de discutir sus planes y estrategias con Perla Amarilla, que se habían extendido por un rato más, Jaspe se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

—Apresúrate, enana.— ordenó Jaspe a la rubí.

Rubí se paró firmemente, como el soldado que era, y se puso en marcha.

Perla Amarilla continuó con su trabajo. Una vez Jaspe salió del lugar comenzó a murmurar cosas sobre aquella perla.

—Es ridículo pensar que hayan dejado a cargo a esa perla, ¡yo fui quien tuvo la idea! ¡Las perlas son sólo juguetes, no importa que sea la perla consentida de Diamante Amarillo! ¡alguien debería poner a esa perla donde se merece!

La rubí escuchó y no dijo nada, miró a su alrededor, observando algunas perlas que acompañaban a gemas muy importantes. Aquellas perlas era definitivamente muy diferentes a Perla Amarilla, aquellas perlas eran tan vacías y quietas. También observó a las demás rubíes, quienes seguían a las gemas a las cuales fueron asignadas. Las rubíes siempre están jugando, platicando y bromeando entre ellas, pero, dependiendo a qué tipo de gema se les asigne, son simplemente ignoradas.

Rubí miró a la jaspe a la cual había sido asignada, aquella gran gema había parado de quejarse del estatus mayor que había recibido Perla Amarilla, a la cual Jaspe le tenía evidente envidia; Jaspe ahora se resignaba a caminar con ira. Ambas no tenían ni idea de por qué demonios una rubí tenía que proteger a una jaspe, la idea era simplemente ridícula, pero habían sido ordenes de su directora. Tal vez porque Jaspe estaba muy involucrada en la misión y por lo cual dedujeron, erróneamente, que necesitaba protección. El caso es que ambas tenían que soportar tal orden ridícula.

Habiéndose alejado del resto de las gemas, pasando cerca de un templo con muchas imágenes de las diamantes, Rubí finalmente pudo preguntar.

—¿No es exagerado?— dijo con voz tosca la rubí. Jaspe detuvo su andar—. ¿Crear un Clúster para vengarse de un reducido grupo de gemas?

—Una tonta rubí no tiene manera de saber lo importante que es esto. Ellas me han humillado, humillaron al Planeta Madre hace miles de años y por muy reducido que sea su grupo ahora ¡las haremos pagar con todo lo que tenemos!

La rubí gruñó, lo cual hizo enojar a Jaspe, quien la tomó del cuello y la levantó con rudeza.

—Es más... ¿qué hace una rubí dirigiéndome la palabra? Nadie está interesado en lo que una patética y torpe rubí tenga que decir.— la arrojó al suelo con brusquedad, lastimándola un poco—. ¡Te quiero lejos de mí!

Rubí la vio alejarse, no dijo nada. Gruñó con más fuerza, detestaba toda esa situación, todo era tan insoportable. Y aún con eso, todavía había algo que debía hacer.

.

Un rato después, en otro lugar, ocupada en otros asuntos, Diamante Amarillo recibió una llamada.

—Rubí reportándose, mi diamante.— habló la rubí desde la pantalla, de la forma más neutral que le fue posible. Hizo una señal de respeto.

—Ah, sí, Rubí. ¿Cómo va todo?— habló Diamante Amarillo, apenas prestando atención a la pantalla que mostraba a Rubí.

Rubí no tenía la menor idea de por qué, pero desde que fue asignada a Jaspe, le habían ordenado reportarse a diario, directamente a Diamante Amarillo, y tenía prohibido decírselo a Jaspe. Siempre era la misma pregunta.

—¿Cómo se ha comportado Jaspe?— preguntaba siempre Diamante Amarillo, de tal forma que parecía que no le interesaba demasiado la respuesta.

—Irritante.— dijo la rubí con honestidad—. Odia a su perla, mi diamante, y me ha pedido que me aleje.

—No importa, tú sigue junto a ella y no olvides reportarte puntualmente.

—Sí, mi diamante.— dicho esto, la rubí hizo una señal de respeto y la llamada finalizó.

Diamante Amarillo siguió en lo suyo, parecía que había olvidado que justo en la otra línea tenía a Perla Amarilla, quien esperaba que su diamante se dirigiese a ella. Perla Amarilla no se sentía capaz de interrumpirla. Diamante Amarillo se giró hacia la pantalla holográfica que mostraba a su perla; sabiendo que aquella perla no iba a decir nada, Diamante Amarillo decidió contestar lo que sabía su perla estaba pensando.

—Hay algo en Jaspe llamado "iniciativa"— habló Diamante Amarillo.

—¿Ah?— balbuceó Perla Amarilla, sorprendida, sin comprender las palabras de su diamante.

—Y para mi imperio, la iniciativa es peligrosa.

—Es una simple Jaspe, un soldado cualquiera, ¿qué podría...?— Diamante Amarillo la miró, la perla se asustó—. ¿Mi diamante?

—Su odio personal hacia las rebeldes podría llevarla a actuar por su cuenta. Por ello le asigné una rubí, alguien que la vigilara sin llamar la atención. Son... sólo precauciones.— hablaba con voz tranquila, con la atención principalmente hacia otro lado.

—Mi diamante, siempre tan intelectual.— murmuró la perla, fascinada.

Poco sospechaba que su atención debería caer hacia otro lado. Porque por ahí había una rubí cuya furia estaba creciendo, cuyo resentimiento podría llegar a explotar, que las llamas de su espíritu crecían cada vez más. Era una rubí quizá no tan tonta.

Sabía que era así, cada que miraba a Jaspe y se preguntaba ¿cómo habían llegado a esto?

Estaba resentida.

Esto no valía la pena.

* * *

 _Es Eyeball, la rubí con la gema en el ojo. Si en el capítulo Hit the Diamond tuvo sólo como dos líneas y eso no me ayuda en saber de su personalidad por lo cual posiblemente me salga muy ooc, pero... desde que la vi supe que hay algo raro en ella, no es como las otras rubíes. Sé que oculta algo, tal vez algún día lo descubramos. Mientras tanto, intentaré darle un pequeño papel en mi fanfic, después de todo es mi rubí favorita. Y no me he olvidado de las otra rubíes._

 _Ahora, un capítulo donde se muestra un poco de las malas y sus planes, cielos. Los siguientes capítulos serán un poco más calmados, ya saben, la calma antes de la tormenta. ¿Cuántos capítulos quedan? No sé, ya he dicho que ya pasamos la mitad. No creo que este fic llegue al capítulo 25, seguro se acaba antes, pero no estoy segura._

 _*Suspiro* Este fanfic es tan simple, tan fácil de escribir, es como un descanso de mis otros fanfics que son tan...  
"Vuelve a suspirar" No hay marcha atrás..._

 _Ya, ya. Ya se acerca el Steven Bomb y hay tantos capítulos que quiero ver! Ansío ver el capítulo de Kiki, cielos, ella es un personaje tan desperdiciado, realmente quiero saber más sobre ella._

 _Espero subir capítulo la próxima semana también. Bye :3_


	17. Y entra al escenario la Bruja Acuática

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 17: Y entra al escenario la Bruja Acuática._

Acababa de amanecer en Ciudad Playa, era un día lindo y soleado, esa esquina de la ciudad estaba un poco vacía, aunque se sabía que habría un ajetreo durante la tarde. Habría un pequeño festival como el Playa-a-Palooza de cada año, pero esta sería la primera vez que la hacían y, a diferencia de el otro festival, este sería una competición solamente de canto.

No es como si ella quisiera participar o algo, ese tipo de cosas no le interesaban, pero cuando Greg dijo que un ensayo o dos por diversión no le harían daño, solamente pudo aceptar. Y ya habían pasado días desde que empezaron a ensayar. Y ese día era la competición. ¿Realmente estaba segura de que no quería participar? Cielos, ya lo estaba empezando a considerar.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo.— dijo Greg, sentado en una silla, sosteniendo su guitarra. Estaban frente al autolavado—. En tres... dos... uno...— Greg comenzó a tocar.

Ella no sabía si participar o no, y no es que le molestara, ni es que tuviera pánico escénico, es sólo que... no le interesaba ganar ni demostrarle nada a nadie. Pero una vez Greg le dijo que la música funcionaba perfectamente para expresar sentimientos, y según él, es justo lo que ella necesitaba.

La gema se ruborizó. Era hora de cantar. Suspiró profundamente y comenzó su canción.

 _I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

 _No one knows who we are there_

 _All I want is to give my life only to you_

 _I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

 _Let's run away, I'll take you there_

Dejó de cantar, cerró los ojos y suspiró nuevamente. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Eres muy buena, Bruja Acuática— le dijo Greg, sonriendo.

—Es Lapis.— contestó la gema de forma frugal.

—Sería un buen nombre artístico.— sugirió Greg.

No se habían percatado de que alguien los había descubierto.

—¡¿Quéeeeeee?!— Steven caminó hacia ellos. Lapis volteó a verlo, avergonzada completamente—. ¡¿Laaaaaapiiis?!

—¡Steven! ¡¿Me escuchaste cantar?!— Lapis se le acercó al niño, sonrojada. Nadie más sabía que a veces ensayaba su canto. Al menos era sólo Steven.

—Vaya, vaya, miren quién demostró tener algo de talento.— habló una gema más que se acercó hacia ellos. Lapis pasó automáticamente a una cara de mal humor—. Lázuli.

—Peridot.

Se miraron agresivamente la una a la otra. Steven se encogió de hombros, pero al final decidió ignorarlo. Greg fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Lapis y yo hemos estado practicando desde hace unos días. Tu amiga tiene una bonita voz, hijo.

—No sabía que fueras a participar en el festival, Lapis.— le habló el niño a la gema.

—No en realidad. Sólo... práctico por diversión, es todo. Conocí a tu papá, es divertido, casi como tú.

—Intenté animarla para que entrara al concurso, pero parece que no le interesan esas cosas.— habló Greg, acercándose a ellos.

—Una vez...— empezó a decir Steven—... presioné a alguien, sin querer, para que cantara una canción. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

—Tal vez Lázuli tenga miedo de perder.— dijo Peridot, cruzando sus brazos.

—Peridot...— Steven le llamó la atención, mirándola de forma severa.

—¿Acaso participarás o algo así?— Lapis clavó su mirada gélida en Peridot. La pequeña verde ni se inmutó.

—¡Ja! Nada de eso. Aunque mis habilidades son superiores a las de muchos de ustedes, no puedo participar porque yo...— y dio un brinco hacia adelante, en una pose triunfal, orgullosa de sí misma—. ¡Chan! ¡chan! ¡chan! ¡Soy la encargada de los efectos especiales!

—Wow.— Lapis alzó una ceja.

—El éxito del festival literalmente depende de mí. Y, Lázuli, ¿ni siquiera quieres formar parte de eso?— Peridot miró a Lapis de forma engreída.

—¿No pueden llevarse bien ustedes dos?— Steven miró a ambas. La respuesta era obvia.

—No. — dijeron las dos.

—Si me disculpan, iré a la playa, tengo mucho trabajo.— dijo Peridot, dando media vuelta para retirarse.

—También debo irme.— dijo Steven—. Espero verte en el festival, Lapis, aunque no participes en él.

—Ahí estaré, Steven.— respondió Lapis, con un rubor en las mejillas y una tierna sonrisa.

Steven dio una sonrisa enorme y se fue a seguir a Peridot. Lapis lo despedía agitando el brazo por un rato, hasta que el niño salió de su vista.

—¿Cómo es posible que se lleve tan bien con ella?— Lapis miró a Greg, esperando que él tuviera una respuesta certera.

—Oye, Peridot es agradable, tal vez un poco loca... pero se comporta muy extraña contigo. ¿Acaso le hiciste algo?

Lapis cruzó sus brazos y se sonrojó, no iba a responder aquello. Greg decidió cambiar de tema a algo que le daba más curiosidad.

—Tú también te comportas de una manera completamente diferente cuando estás con mi hijo. Debes quererlo mucho.

—Ah... Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, es mi mejor amigo.— sonrió, nerviosa—. Él es lo más importante para mí, él lo es todo.— miró hacia el cielo, hizo una expresión entristecida mientras suspiraba.

—¿Te preocupa algo?— preguntó Greg, notando su cambio de ánimo.

—Me preocupa... algo. Yo...— bajó la mirada, avergonzada—. No sé...

—¿Tiene que ver con Steven?— preguntó Greg, quien ya se empezaba a preocupar.

—No, no. Steven está perfectamente.— se apresuró a responder Lapis, calmando a Greg—. Es sólo que a veces siento que hay algo que debería hacer... Me siento preocupada y no sé por qué. Trato de sacarlo de mi mente pero no se va de mi cabeza. Yo no debería ni siquiera... Ni siquiera debería cruzar por mi mente que... no sé dónde...

Miedo, eso sentía. Apretó sus puños para contenerlo. Se supone que en su mente ya no debería estar. Pero no se iba.

—Lapis...— Greg la llamó. Lapis volvió a la realidad, miró al padre de Steven con ingenuidad—. Deberías inscribirte al concurso. Sé que no te importa la fama, pero la música se llevará tus frustraciones, créeme.

—Yo... yo... emmm...

—Ya has practicado lo suficiente, deberías ir con Steven. A él le agradas mucho, adoraría pasar la tarde contigo.

Lapis se sonrojó y sonrió casi de la misma manera en la que había sonreído Steven anteriormente. Sin dudarlo más, Lapis emprendió el vuelo hacia la playa. Greg dio un paso hacia atrás y la vio alejarse, realmente odiaba cuando despegaba de esa forma, lo tomaba por sorpresa siempre.

.

—No, no lo entiendes, algo está mal.— decía Jamie en tono preocupado. Estaban parados sobre el escenario en la playa.

—¿Qué puede estar mal?— lo interrogó Peridot, ya harta de él —. El escenario ya está instalado, la publicidad está hecha, el equipo de sonido llegará esta tarde y yo me encargaré de las luces. ¡¿Qué se supone que falta?!

—¡La estrella!— gritó Jamie.

—¿Una estrella?— murmuró Peridot, sin comprenderlo—. Steven tiene una estrella en su camisa.

—No, no ese tipo de estrella.— explicó Jamie, angustiado—. Imagínalo. Las luces se apagan, parece que el espectáculo ha llegado a su fin y entonces, ¡aparece!— Jamie acercó sus rostro al de Peridot, con gesto dramático—. ¡Una inalcanzable e insuperable estrella! ¡alguien cuya voz y canción conmueva al público! ¡que les trasmita sus emociones! ¡alguien que se robe el show!

—¿Una idol?

—¡Sí! ¡eso mismo! ¡Una idol! ¡Pero no es sólo superficial! ¡Quiero a alguien con un corazón!— llevó ambas manos al pecho, suspirando—. ¡Alguien con un pasado! ¡con una historia trágica! ¡alguien que aún con su dolor le dé esperanzas al público! ¡quiero alguien dark!

—¿Alguien dark?— Peridot alzó una ceja.

—Sí.— dijo Jamie con mirada soñadora.

Peridot iba a decir algo pero notó que al lugar se estaba acercando Ronaldo junto a Peedee. Ella hizo una sonrisa tonta.

—¿Cómo está mi alíen favorita?— la saludó Ronaldo una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Peedee, a su lado, bufó con fastidio.

—¡Ronnie!— exclamó Peridot con emoción, empujando al pobre Jamie hacia un lado ya que estaba en medio del camino. Ella corrió hasta saltar del escenario para que él la atrapara—. ¡Abrazo!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Esper...— y no la atrapó bien, por lo tanto perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—Ups. Je, lo siento.— se disculpó Peridot, sin sentirlo realmente. Ella estaba sobre él, con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Por qué siempre terminas lastimándome de alguna forma?— Ronaldo se puso de pie, la cargó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Qué tontería.— murmuró Peedee, viéndolos.

Jamie, quien estaba tirado en el escenario por el empujón que le había dado Peridot, se arrastró para alcanzar a ver a la pareja.

—Ah, el amor.— Jamie suspiró—. Algo tan hermoso que se me ha sido negado.— Jamie se recostó de tal forma que quedó mirando las nubes del cielo—. Pero, por ahora, ¡yo sólo quisiera obtener a mi estrella!

Por el cielo azul cruzó una chica voladora. Jamie quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión; la vio aterrizar con fuerza frente al escenario, haciendo la arena volar como polvo. Lapis desapareció sus alas y se dirigió a Peridot.

—¿Dónde está Steven?

Peridot la miró con extrañeza.

—Repartiendo volantes con el señor Sonrisas. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿no se supone que vendrías hasta que comenzara el festival?

—Decidí pasar más tiempo con Steven. Y, por lo tanto, he decidido participar en el espectáculo.— contestó Lapis, sin mostrar mucha emoción.

—¡¿Tú vas a inscribirte?!— exclamó Jamie, bajando del escenario (casi tropezando en el proceso), se acercó a Lapis y la tomó de ambas manos—. ¡Yo soy el encargado de eso! ¡puedes llamarme Jamie!

—Suelta mis manos.— dijo Lapislázuli con una inquietante mirada amenazadora. Jamie obedeció, espantado, pero se recuperó al segundo.

—Necesito tu nombre para la inscripción.— Jamie corrió hasta una mesa al lado del escenario, tomó una libreta y una pluma, y regresó a toda velocidad hasta Lapis.

—Soy Lapis. Lapislázuli.

—Lapis... lázuli.— Jamie la anotó—. ¿Sabes qué creo, Lapislázuli? Que tienes todo para convertirte en una estrella. Y no se lo digo a cualquiera.

—Oh, realmente es muy directo.— comentó Peridot, quien observaba lo que sucedía a distancia, junto a Ronaldo y Peedee.

—Esto podría ser interesante.— dijo Ronaldo, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos.

—¿Y ella quién es?— preguntó Peedee, con cara confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "estrella"?— preguntó Lapis a Jamie.

—¡Tal vez quiera hacerte explotar!— sugirió Peridot.

—No, nada de eso.— exclamó Jamie—. Señorita Lapislázuli, quiero que sea el gran final. ¿Podría por favor convertirse en la estrella que convierta el festival en un éxito?

—Ni siquiera la has escuchado cantar.— intervino Peedee—. La estás juzgando sólo por su apariencia.

—Vamos, Lapislázuli, canta algo.— la animó Jamie.

Lapis giró los ojos. No cantó una canción, pero sí cantó una tonada que sonó dulce y angelical. Todos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Es realmente hermoso!— exclamó Ronaldo, emocionado. Peridot se enojó con él y le dio un manotazo.

—¡Lo sabía!— gritó Jamie—. ¡Tu voz es preciosa!

—Oye, no me interesa ser la estrella o lo que sea, yo sólo quiero pasar tiempo con Steven. Si el no está aquí, entonces volveré más tarde.— Lapis dio media vuelta y desplegó sus alas de agua, estaba por salir volando pero Jamie se paró frente a ella.

—¡Espera! ¡puedo ayudarte a impresionarlo!— le dijo Jamie.

—¿Impresionarlo?— Lapis deshizo las alas y miró fijamente al joven.

—Déjame ayudarte a darle una sorpresa. No se esperará verte como el gran final misterioso.— Jamie juntó ambas manos, suplicando, con una sonrisa que rogaba.

—Hmm...

—Por favoooor.

—Podría ser divertido.— accedió finalmente la gema azul, dando una media sonrisa.

—Grabaré todo.— dijeron Ronaldo y Peridot a la vez. Ambos se miraron y rieron.

.

Unas horas más tarde, Jamie fue con Lapis al autolavado, donde se encontraba Greg. El señor Sonrisas se había quedado a ayudar a Peridot con el equipo de sonido y luces. Steven no tenía idea de nada.

—¡Vestuario!— exclamó Jamie, sujetando a Lapis y a Greg de los hombros.

—¿Vestuario?— se confundieron los dos, mirándose entre sí.

—Mi estrella debe transmitir lo que hay en su oscuro corazón, a veces la música no lo es todo.— Jamie hizo unas poses dramáticas—. Lapislázuli, quiero que te vistas como una chica gótica. Señor Universe, quiero que se vista como un rockero.

—¿Me recuerdas por qué estoy incluido en esto?— preguntó Greg.

—Lapislázuli me contó que ensaya siempre con usted. ¡Son un equipo! Oh, los demás participantes usarán pista, Lapislázuli será especial, lo tendrá a usted con la guitarra.

—¿Cómo te involucraste en esto?— le preguntó Greg a Lapis.

—Yo... no tengo la menor idea.

—¡Es tiempo de escoger su vestuario!— exclamó Jamie—. Señor Universe, ¿conserva el atuendo que llevaba cuando tenía una banda?

—Creo que tengo la ropa por ahí... pero ya no me queda como antes.

—¡Tonterías!— dijo Jamie—. Vaya a buscarla mientra yo converso con Lapis.

Greg, dudoso, se fue a buscar su ropa de cuando era joven. Jamie se apartó con Lapis.

—Señorita Lázuli, ¡necesitas un nombre artístico!— dijo Jamie con mucha emoción.

—El papá de Steven dijo que mi nombre artístico podría ser Bruja Acuática.

—¿Bruja Acuática?... No lo sé. Tal vez algo con más dramatismo, ¡con más pasión! Como ¡La Hechicera de los Siete Mares! o ¡La Sirena del Cielo! o tal vez ¡La Pirata de la...

—Bruja Acuática está bien.— interrumpió Lapis, poniéndole un alto, ya harta de sus constantes gritos vergonzosos.

—¡Bruja Acuática será! Ahora, sobre tu vestuario, ¿tienes algún vestido oscuro o algo así?

—Sólo esta ropa que está adherida a mi cuerpo. Literalmente. No tengo nada más.

—¡¿En serio?!

Greg se acercó.

—Eh... Chico, no creo que esto funcione.— dijo Greg. Llevaba puesta la camisa que usaba cuando era joven, pero le quedaba muy chica. Jamie aguantó la risa pero Lapis no dudó en soltar muchas carcajadas.

—Cambio de planes.— habló Jamie, de manera decidida—. ¡Yo diseñaré sus atuendos!

—¿Puedes hacer ropa?— preguntó Lapis, impresionada.

—Soy un actor y director de teatro, ¿qué haría yo si no pudiera hacer mi propio vestuario? Ahora, Lapis, hablemos del maquillaje.

—¡¿Ah?!

.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, la gente de la ciudad y demás visitantes, se comenzaban a reunir en la playa. Peridot estaba dando saltos de emoción.

—¿Ya viste la maquina de humo, Ronaldo? ¡Yo voy a encenderla!

—Aunque no puedes hacerlo hasta el final.— respondió él—. Y sólo se inscribieron como cuatro personas, incluyendo a Lapis. Parece que no muchos se interesan en cantar.

—¡¿A quién le importa el canto?! ¡Todos contemplarán mi ingenio y habilidad! ¡Tienes que ver las modificaciones que le hice a las luces!

—Sabes que ese equipo es rentado, ¿verdad?

—Lo regresaré a la normalidad cuando todo termine.— Peridot se dirigió hacia un tablero con muchos botones—. ¡Mira esto!— oprimió un botón.

Un reflector se cayó y casi le golpea la cabeza al señor Sonrisas, quien había estado probando el micrófono.

—¡Ten más cuidado con esas luces, niña!— le dijo el señor Sonrisas a Peridot, forzando una sonrisa.

—¡Ay! ¡lo siento! ¡ahora lo reparo!— exclamó la gema, completamente alterada. Ella se giró hacia Ronaldo—. ¡Ahhh! ¡comenzaremos en unos minutos y acabo de romper algo! ¡¿Qué tal si lo demás tampoco funciona?! ¡Creo que acabo de cometer un terrible error!

—Tranquila, te ayudo. Tenemos veinte minutos. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Trae una escalera, Ronaldo, yo buscaré a Perla para que nos ayude. ¡Hay que reorganizar todo el mecanismo! ¡Rápido antes de que alguien muera!

—¡¿Alguien puede morir?!

—¡Según mis cálculos, sí!

Ambos gritaron y salieron corriendo a direcciones opuestas. Peedee los estaba mirando.

—Tienen que estar bromeando.— el niño se dio una palmada en la cara, avergonzado por su hermano y su novia. Esos dos llevaban casi un mes saliendo y aún no lograba acostumbrarse a ello.

Steven estaba ahí cerca, el niño miraba a todas direcciones, buscando a su amiga Lapis, pero parecía que no había llegado, lo cual lo entristeció; no sabía que Lapislázuli y Greg estaban detrás del escenario.

—Haremos el ridículo.— dijo Lapis con pesimismo.

—No me hagas pensar en eso.— respondió Greg.

—¡¿De qué hablan?!— exclamó Jamie—. ¡Se ven fantásticos!

Jamie había hecho que Lapis usara un vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, unas mallas oscuras y unas botas negras, adornada con pulseras y sombras en los ojos, el cabello despeinado con un mechón negro; Greg iba con una camisa negra con una estrella en el centro, un chaleco negro, un pantalón rasgado, unas botas y unas gafas oscuras.

Jamie suspiró.

—Hice un gran trabajo.— dijo el chico.

—La mayoría de las cosas las compré con mi dinero.— dijo Greg.

—No tenía mucho tiempo para coser.— Jamie se encogió de hombros.

—Quisiera que nadie me viera ahora.— dijo Lapis en tono amargo y frío.

—¡Muy tarde!— gritó Peridot, tomando una fotografía.

Lapis y Greg miraron a Peridot, y al lado de Peridot estaba Perla, quien se les quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—¿Perla?— dijo Greg.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar.— dijo Perla.

—¡Rápido, Perla!— Peridot la tomó de la mano y juntas subieron al escenario.

Peridot y Perla se reunieron con Ronaldo en el escenario.

—Traje la escalera.— dijo Ronaldo.

—Y yo traje a la perla.— dijo Peridot.

—Y yo traje las herramientas.— dijo Perla con voz firme y clara. Se giró para ver el daño—. ¿Quién acomodó los cables así? ¿Acaso quieres provocar una especie de explosión?

—Yo... Tal vez una pequeña.— dijo Peridot, sintiendo culpa—. ¿Podremos arreglarlo? Quedan ocho minutos para que empiece el espectáculo.

—Oh, no. Ocho minutos no serán suficientes. Peridot, quiero que me des los planos de lo que pretendías hacer con estos reflectores; Ronaldo, quiero que distraigas al público, esto me tomará como mínimo quince minutos.

Steven revisaba la lista de los participantes, el último número decía que era una sorpresa, el niño se confundió un poco. Pronto se fijó que en la lista venían los nombres de Jenny y Buck.

—No sabía que ellos cantaban.— dijo Steven con una sonrisa.

—No cantamos.— dijo Buck, detrás de Steven. Steven dio un sobresalto—. Pero tendremos que cantar esta vez porque Jenny así lo quiere.

—Será algo divertido.— dijo Jenny, estando al lado de Buck—. ¿No crees, Steven? Nosotros haremos un dueto.

—Suena fantástico.— dijo el niño.

—Pero aquí entre nos, Buck no tiene gracia alguna.— susurró Jenny a Steven—. No hay ni una remota posibilidad de que ganemos. Ojalá alguien pudiera animar nuestra canción.— Jenny miró a Steven de forma suplicante.

—Creo que sé qué intentas decirme, Jenny.— Steven llevó su mano al mentón, haciendo expresión pensativa. El niño miró hacia el escenario, donde Ronaldo estaba tratando de calmar a un público que ya había perdido la paciencia. Steven miró a Perla, la cual se encontraba reparando las luces—. ¡Ya sé quién puede ayudarlos!

—¿Eh?— dijo Jenny.

Lapislázuli estaba sentada detrás del escenario, con ambas manos en la cara, con los codos recargados en las rodillas. Parecía aburrida y distante. Jamie se acercó.

—Bruja Acuática, mi estrella, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no sé qué es lo que vas a cantar.— dijo Jamie, pero pronto notó el estado de ánimo de Lapis—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.— dijo con amargura. Jamie se sintió avergonzado de repente.

—Lapislázuli, ¿no quieres hacer esto? Lo siento, realmente no era mi intención forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Si no es tu deseo cantar, entonces puedes...

—No. No es eso. Cantaré. Creo que será divertido, aunque esté vestida así. Es otra cosa lo que me molesta.

—Oh.— Jamie se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente—. ¿Sufres por algo?

—¡¿Yo?! No. Soy muy feliz con Steven. La Tierra es mucho más interesante de lo que imaginé. No he tenido tanta libertad en miles de años.

—¿Entonces porqué cuando te vi parecías llevar contigo resentimiento y dolor?

—¿Resentimiento? Yo siempre tengo resentimiento de alguna forma.— dijo, mirando a Jamie con cara enojada—. ¿Y dolor? No, ya te dije que soy feliz con Steven. Y no tengo porqué hablar contigo de estas cosas. No tengo porqué decir que hay algo en mi consciencia que me está molestando constantemente, que hay algo que necesito pero no puedo decir, que todos los días me pregunto si...

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y comenzó a sollozar, alarmando a Jamie, en parte porque sabía que si alguien la veía llorando creerían que él es el culpable.

—Cuando me siento mal yo escribo poesía.— dijo Jamie—. Si tú no puedes decir lo que te pasa, puedes cantarlo justo ahora.

Lapis despegó sus manos de los ojos, parando el llanto. Miró a Jamie, sorprendida. Sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Greg, vamos a cambiar la canción.— le dijo a su compañero.

En el escenario, el señor Sonrisas ya estaba desesperado.

—¿Terminaron? El público comienza a arrojar cosas.— dijo el señor Sonrisas.

—De hecho, está todo listo.— dijo Perla, sacudiendo las manos—. Me pregunto qué serían sin mí.

—Wow, gracias.— dijo Peridot, quien se sintió algo ofendida.

—Bien, regresaré al templo. No entiendo estos festivales realmente, y me parecen un gasto enorme de electricidad.— Perla estuvo por bajar del escenario pero fue detenida.

—¡Espera, Perla, por favor!— la llamó Jenny—. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿de nuevo?— Perla ya quería irse.

—Steven dice que usted sabe cantar y bailar muy bien.— dijo Buck—. ¿Podría cantar con nosotros, por favor?

—¿Por qué no se lo piden a alguien más?

—Porque yo te sugerí.— dijo Steven, acercándose—. Perla, por favor.

—Oh, no puedo negarme cuando pones esa cara,Steven.

—¡Sí!— celebró el niño.

—Vamos, tenemos que ensayar rápido.— Jenny tomó a Perla del brazo—. Somos los penúltimos, así que tenemos tiempo.

—Y son sólo tres actos, así que hay que apresurarse.— dijo Buck.

El señor Sonrisas habló por el micrófono y logró calmar al público, después presentó al primer participante.

—¿Crees que Steven vuelva a participar?— preguntó Sadie a Lars, ellos estaban entre el público.

—¿Se vestiría de nuevo de mujer?— comentó Lars. Sadie se sonrojó, recordando aquella vez.

El primer acto terminó, el señor Sonrisas presentó a los siguientes participantes. Lars gritó de sorpresa al ver a Buck y Jenny en el escenario.

—¿Ellos están con Perla?— dijo Sadie con extrañeza.

—¡Ustedes pueden, chicos!— los animó Lars, aplaudiendo. Sadie lo miró raro.

La gente se reía al ver cómo Jenny y Buck trataban de seguirle el ritmo a Perla, quien se había aprendido la canción y los pasos de baile, incluso había incluido nuevos movimientos, y los dos adolescentes quedaban muy opacados. Buck y Jenny, sin importarles las burlas, se rieron junto al público y trataron de hacer la rutina lo mejor posible. Perla había logrado hacer que el concurso de canto pareciera más bien de baile, pero la voz de Perla era tan bella que no hubo queja alguna. Al finalizar el acto, los tres hicieron una reverencia, justo como les había pedido Perla que hicieran.

—Un poco más inclinado, Buck.— le dijo Perla.

—Lo siento, señora.— contestó Buck, inclinándose hasta casi tropezar.

El público aplaudió, extasiado, entre todos resonaba la voz de Lars, quien emocionado felicitaba a sus amigos, avergonzando a Sadie.

Ya le iba a tocar a Lapis, ella estaba parada cerca del sitio por donde iba a salir, estaba oculta del público, permanecía pensativa.

—Oye. Oye, Lázuli. ¡Lázuli!— la llamó Peridot. Lapis bajó la mirada con amargura.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que tengas suerte.— dijo Peridot, haciendo una mueca como si no le importara realmente, pero en realidad le dio algo de pena.

Lapis se sonrojó y le sonrió.

—Ahora, damas y caballeros, lo que ustedes han estado esperando, ¡la gran estrella de esta noche!— exclamó el señor Sonrisas desde el micrófono.

—¡Yo quiero hacerlo! ¡yo quiero hacerlo!— dijo Jamie, tomando el micrófono—. ¡Ciudad Playa! ¡Es un placer para mí presentarles esta noche a la hermosa y misteriosa Bruja Acuática y a su guitarrista el Señor Universe!

Peridot se apresuró a dejar el escenario en total oscuridad, después, emocionada, activó la maquina de humo, luego corrió para encender las luces; Jamie le había dicho estrictamente que sólo utilizara las luces azules y blancas.

Cuando la luz azul se encendió, el escenario ya estaba cubierto por la neblina y Lapis estaba en el centro, con el micrófono en mano.

—¿Esa no es Lapis y el papá de Steven?— dijo Sadie.

—¡No puedo creerlo!— dijo Lars.

—¡Es Lapis y papá!— gritó Steven, dando saltos—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡están en la competencia!... ¡No tengo idea de por qué están vestidos así, pero es genial!

—Relájate, Steven.— se rió Sadie por la extrema emoción del niño.

Greg comenzó a tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Lo primero que buscó Lapis entre el público fue a Steven, por primera vez se puso nerviosa por la idea de cantar, pero él se veía tan feliz. Lapis miró hacia el mar, que lucía tan negro esa noche, se veía tan vacío y abrumador, como un abismo. Pero...

Tocaba cantar.

 _You're not alone_

 _no matter what they told you_

 _you're not alone_

 _I'll be right beside you forevermore_

 _I long to be like you, sis_

 _lie cold in the ground like you did_

 _there's room inside for two and_ _I'm not grieving for you_

 _and as we lay in silent bliss_

 _I know you remember me_

 _I long to be like you_

 _lie cold in the ground like you_

 _there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you_

 _I'm coming for you_

Lapis finalizó su canción, la gente aplaudió.

Peridot dio unas risas traviesas y apretó un botón que activaba unas modificaciones que le había hecho a las luces, de ellas salieron extraños fuegos artificiales que cayeron al escenario como una lluvia de luces. El señor Sonrisas se puso nervioso, con el temor de que algo se incendiara, pero Peridot no dejaba de sonreír.

—¡Lapis!— gritó Steven, dando un salto hacia el escenario, llegando con Lapis para darle un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Creí que no vendrías!

—¿Te sorprendí, Steven?— preguntó de forma divertida la gema azul.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡no me lo esperaba! ¡Fue fabuloso!

—Oye, yo también estoy aquí.— dijo Greg.

—Papá, tú siempre eres asombroso.— Steven saltó hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Parece que todo salió bien después de to... ¡Ah!— un reflector cayó de arriba, casi dándole en la cabeza a Greg.

Todos miraron hacia Peridot.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó la pequeña verde—. ¡Yo no fui!— y se giró hacia su derecha, donde estaba una gema más alta—. ¡Perla!

—Juro que no sé qué fue lo que pasó.— dijo Perla, confundida.

—¡Ese reflector está maldito!— exclamó Ronaldo entre el público.

Más tarde se anunciaron a los ganadores. Para todos fue bastante claro quién era el merecedor de la victoria. No fue sorpresa para nadie, ya que fue muy predecible, que el equipo de Perla, Buck y Jenny se llevara el primer lugar. De segundo lugar quedó el equipo de Lapis y Greg.

—Maldición.— dijo Nanefua, chasqueando los dedos, molesta porque quedó en tercer y último lugar.

—Qué gran sorpresa.— decía Perla.

—No fue una sorpresa para nada.— dijo Buck.

—¡Pero fue muy divertido!— exclamó Jenny.

—Gracias por la ayuda, señora. No hubiéramos ganado de no ser por usted.

—Oh, ustedes dos hubieran podido solos. Lo único que necesitaban era más coordinación y que tuvieras más ánimo, Buck.

—Trataré de ser más animado, supongo.— dijo Buck en un tono neutro, casi frío. Jenny se rió.

Lapislázuli estaba parada en la playa, lejos de la multitud y las luces, observando las olas del mar. Steven y Jamie se acercaron.

—Al final la estrella del festival terminó siendo Perla.— dijo Jamie—. ¿Te sientes mejor, Lapis?

—Espera, ¿se sentía mal antes?— dijo Steven.

—Yo...— Lapis apartó la mirada del mar, vio a su amigo—. No. Estoy bien Steven.— y le sonrió.

Lapis le mandó una mirada a Jamie, pidiendo que no dijera nada más al respecto.

Lapis se sentía un poco mejor, ahora aceptaba su tristeza, pero no iba a permitir que Steven se sintiera mal por su causa. Ese dolor no iba a compartirlo con nadie, era su secreto, un secreto que decidía sepultar en el mar negro oscuro. El malestar en su mente persistía. El sufrimiento seguía. Y no debía ser así.

Y miraba las estrellas en el cielo nocturno y se preguntaba por ella.

* * *

 _Perdonen si tiene errores ortográficos, al rato lo corrijo. He estado subiendo capítulos semanalmente desde hace tres semanas. Tenía la mitad de este capítulo escrita desde la semana pasada... terminé la otra mitad hoy. Me duele la cabeza...  
Pero no importa, ¿saben por qué?  
_ _¿Adivinan quién cumple un año? ¡Este fanfic! Oh, sí, este fic ya tiene un año exacto (o más bien cumplió un año ayer, ya se me pasó el día por casi una hora, al menos en el horario en donde vivo). ¡Eso es genial! No había mejor forma de celebrarlo que con tres capítulos... en tres semanas seguidas. Auch, mi cabeza. Lo digo en serio, debería tomarme una pastilla o algo.  
_

 _Las canciones que Lapis canta en este capítulo son Anywhere de Evanescence y Like You que también es de Evanescence, si no saben ingles y quieren saber qué es lo que canta Lapis con exactitud, busquen las canciones subtituladas en Youtube jeje_

 _Ahora, hablemos de la historia. Recuerden que en mi fic Malachite fue derrotada de manera distinta al original, aunque así como en la serie, las Crystal Gems no tienen ni idea de dónde está Jasper. En mi fanfic ella está con las del Planeta Madre, ¡Omg!_

 _Bien, estos capítulos que han salido de la serie (Steven Nuke o.O) me han dejado noqueada. Los spoiler son alentadores jeje Creo que no estoy equivocada respecto a ciertas cosas que pienso sobre Lapis.  
Por otro lado, ¿vieron el capítulo Too Short to Ride? Realmente Peridot tiene un poder impresionante, pero me he quedado pensando en el hecho de que Peridot no puede cambiar de forma... Estuve todo el día diciéndole a mi hermana que Peridot no puede comer, ella me dijo "Sí, porque no se puede hacer un estomago" Entonces, ¿Peridot vomita lo que come? Eso me ha afectado mucho y mi hermana no sabe por qué. Es que ella no puede cambiar su forma física, ha de ser horrible no poder digerir la comida, ella no puede... ¡no puede! Rayos, mi plot twist se ha ido al demonio, ya veré cómo lo resuelvo._

 _Por otro lado, en los clips que han salido hemos visto que spoilerspoilerspoiler El ciempiés va a volver, Steven lo va a curar, realmente veremos su verdadera forma spoilerspoilerspoiler Y me alegra, porque necesito gemas nuevas para mi fanfic y por nada, digo nada, quiero gemsonas.  
_ _Aunque creo que no hay espacio para spoilerspoilerspoiler Bismuto spoilerspoilerspoiler Ya veré qué hago con eso..._

 _Agh, tomaré un descanso de este fanfic. Ya dejé muy olvidadas mis demás historias. Agh, tengo hambre, sueño y me duele la cabeza. Ok, me despido. Auch, mi cabeza.  
Auch, han entendido bien, este fic está en hiatus por tiempo indefinido. Auch._


	18. El tiempo juntos, parte 1

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 18: El tiempo juntos, parte 1._

Los meses pasaban y Peridot estaba segura de que el momento en que las del Planeta Madre hicieran su siguiente jugada sería inminente. Sí, puede que cuando Perla Amarilla vino a la Tierra para llevarse todas las gemas corruptas dentro de las burbujas que guardaban las Crystal Gems en el templo, Peridot aún se encontrase dudosa sobre a qué bando pertenecer, tanto hasta el punto de haber revelado las debilidades de las Crystal Gems a la perla de Diamante Amarillo. Sentía tanto arrepentimiento por haber permitido aquello, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya había cometido ese error.

Ahora Peridot estaba completamente segura de qué es lo que deseaba, ella deseaba proteger a la Tierra y a Steven. Pero las Crystal Gems nada sabían de los planes del Planeta Madre, Peridot sentía que si les contaba lo que había sucedido, la culparían con mucha razón. Al único al que le había contado todo era a Ronaldo.

El plan de Jaspe, robar todas las gemas corruptas para con ellas crear al Clúster más mortífero que cualquier geo-arma antes creada. Y esa no era la peor parte...

Pero Peridot tenía su propio plan para detener al Planeta Madre de las atrocidades que querían realizar, el único que estaba al tanto de ello era Ronaldo, porque ella no iba a contarle a las Crystal Gems, mas no quería estar sola en esto. Peridot se mantenía bastante ocupada creando ciertos dispositivos que la ayudarían en su plan, pero no podía arriesgarse a que las Crystal Gems la descubrieran, especialmente Amatista que siempre iba a verla a su habitación, así que a Peridot se le había ocurrido una muy ingeniosa idea.

—Ya no voy a vivir más con ustedes.— les dijo simplemente un día.

—Ehh, ¿qué?— se sorprendió Amatista. Ellos miraron a Peridot en espera de una respuesta.

—Voy a mudarme, ahora viviré allá arriba.— y señaló al techo.

—¡¿Vas a vivir en las nubes?!— exclamó Steven, golpeando sus mejillas con las manos de la impresión.

—Se refiere al faro.— aseguró Garnet, con las manos en la cintura.

—¿Por qué quisieras mudarte a un lugar como ese?— dijo Perla, sin entender nada.

—Seguramente para pasar más tiempo con su novio Ronaldo. — dijo Amatista, girando los ojos y yendo al refrigerador para buscar algo qué comer.

—¡NO ES POR ESO!— rugió la gema verde, bastante avergonzada e indignada—. Yo tengo mis propias razones, ¡así que no me cuestionen más!— gruñó.

—No estoy segura de esto.— comentó Perla, preocupada.

—Hm...— Amatista se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué opinas, Garnet?— Perla miró a la más alta.

Garnet miró a Peridot mientras se acomodaba las gafas al pensar. Peridot se sintió nerviosa y quedó paralizada en su lugar a la espera de la respuesta de Garnet.

—No es como si se quisiera ir muy lejos. Estará justo arriba.— concluyó Garnet.

—¡Sí!— saltó Peridot, sintiéndose victoriosa.

—Entonces ya no viviremos juntos.— dijo Steven, un poco desanimado, pero pronto pensó en otra idea—. Pero seremos vecinos, ¡cuando te mudes voy a llevarte un pastel para darte la bienvenida al vecindario!

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero sí.— le dijo Peridot.

—Mejor no me molesto en opinar.— comentó Perla, yéndose a otro lado.

Y así fue, al día siguiente Steven la ayudó a mover todas sus cosas al faro. Al fin Peridot podría crear con libertad toda su estrategia para arreglar todo lo que había estropeado sin que ellas se enteraran.

—¿Qué hay en todas estas cajas, Peridot?— le preguntó Steven con interés, cargando unas cinco cajas como si nada,

—Cosas que tú no entenderías, Steven.— le explicó de manera condescendiente. Ambos caminaban en el camino inclinado hasta la cima de la colina—. Algunos juegos de vídeo, revistas de caricaturas japonesas, juguetes de esas caricaturas japonesas y armas de destrucción masiva que no te puedo decir su finalidad.

—Ya me estaba preguntando a dónde habían ido a parar todas mis cosas.— pensó Steven.

Llegaron al faro y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte de arriba. Entraron a la habitación y Steven finalmente soltó todas esas cajas, el niño ya había comenzado a cansarse. Peridot lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el sofá.

—Mira, Steven, tengo mis propios muebles.— le dijo con emoción, montándose sobre el sofá con Steven aún de la mano.

—Vaya, realmente estás muy feliz por esto.— Steven se sentó y miró a su compañera con una sonrisa dulce.

—Oh, esto es tan idilio.— ella se echó en el sofá y se acostó ahí con un suspiro.

—¿Idi qué?

—¡Peridot!— la llamó Ronaldo, llegando desde la puerta. Peridot dio un brinco cuando lo escucho.

—¡Ronnie!— ella se levantó y le sonrió—. ¡Mira, tengo todo este espacio para mí!— y ella extendió los brazos, señalando el faro entero.

—En realidad, este lugar es mío, sólo te estoy dejando quedarte.— él cruzó sus brazos y le dirigió una sonrisa presuntuosa mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—No quieras discutir ahora conmigo, Ronaldo.— ella alzó una ceja, molesta.

—Ahora tendrán más tiempo para estar juntos.— comentó Steven mirando a uno y después al otro. Ellos se apenaron y apartaron la mirada con un sonrojo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar, Peridot?

—No, no, Steven, está bien, yo sola lo haré.— respondió ella de inmediato, sin querer que el niño viera sus cosas.

—Ah, ya entiendo.— habló el niñito con voz pícara—. Ustedes quieren tiempo para estar juntos y solos.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamaron los dos.

—No se preocupen, yo ya estoy saliendo.— Steven se levantó de su asiento y caminó en reversa hasta la puerta, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Nos vemos más tarde, chicos.

Y el niño salió por la puerta y la cerró, dejando a los dos bastante confundidos.

—¿Pero qué pretende con esas insinuaciones?— murmuró Peridot, frunciendo el ceño y con ambas manos en la cintura.

Peridot y Ronaldo se miraron unos momentos con cierta incomodidad.

—Je, je, je.— rió Peridot, nerviosa, y lo tomó de la mano—. Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Peridot tomó una gran caja y de ella sacó una extraña computadora que había reconstruido y modificado para su beneficio.

—¿Recuerdas los drones que mandé a la atmósfera la semana pasada?

—¿Los que disparan láser?— preguntó él, al lado de ella.

—No, esos no, los que tienen cámaras y sensores.— ella armó rápidamente todas las partes de la computadora y buscó un sitio dónde conectarla—. Puedo controlarlas desde este aparato y si una nave atraviesa la atmósfera, yo seré la primera en enterarme.

—¿Qué pasará cuando eso ocurra?

—¡Para eso son los láseres, Ronaldo!

—Oh... ¿Puedo tener uno ahora?

—Tal vez más tarde.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sentados en el suelo junto a las cajas con las cosas de Peridot. Ella jugueteó con algunos controles de ciertas maquinas que aún necesitaban ser terminadas, Ronaldo le tocó el rostro y ella sólo lo miró, expectante.

—Las de tu planeta van a venir y lo que planeas es muy peligroso.— le dijo él con seriedad. Ella hizo un mohín mientras se encogía en su lugar, preocupada.

—¡No tengo opción!— exclamó ella, bastante molesta consigo misma—. ¡Yo provoqué todo esto! Ellas van a venir, no sé cuándo suceda, pero sé que va a ser muy arriesgado...— se quedó callada, como si se hubiera cortado su frase.

—¿Y?— insistió el chico.

—¡Ese es el punto!— gritó ella, alzando los brazos—. ¡Va a ser arriesgado y probablemente un suicidio! ¡Y si me llegan a destruir a mí, destruirán a todos los demás! ¡Y Steven no tendrá tanta suerte!

—Peridot, me preocupo por ti.— le dijo, serio—. ¿Segura que no le contarás tu plan a ellas?

—¡Ellas no pueden saberlo!— dijo con angustia—. Si quiero reparar lo que hice, ellas no deben saberlo. En este punto yo sólo quiero causar el menor daño posible a mis amigos, pero seguir mintiendo y lastimarlos un poco es inminente.

—Entonces realmente va a pasar, ¿no?— él bajó la mirada, sin saber qué sentir más que intranquilidad—. Vas a hacer esto tú sola, vas a ir allá aún cuando existe la posibilidad de que no regreses nunca.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿que yo no regrese?— lo miró con enfado—. Yo soy la única que puede liberar las gemas que el Planeta Madre robó, soy la única que puede detener su geo-arma. Así que cuando llegue el momento yo...

Silencio de nuevo y ahora todo era más melancólico.

—Ronaldo yo... Sólo quiero que me prometas algo.— sin siquiera pensarlo, buscó la mano de él y la acarició con tristeza, sin levantar la mirada para verlo—. Promete que pase lo que pase, tú seguirás confiando en mí.

Ciertamente Peridot no se sentía como alguien que mereciera confianza, lo único que había hecho desde que llegó a la Tierra era pretender, fingir todo el tiempo; mentirle a las Crystal Gems sobre Jaspe y sobre la verdadera razón por la que se unió a ellas, pero ya no quería aquello nunca más. Incluso ahora seguía fingiendo frente a ellas, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien y que no había hecho nada malo cuando en realidad las había llevado directo a la ruina, una ruina que ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que podría evitar.

Incluso con este humano era egoísta, porque tenerlo cerca se sentía tan bien y la calmaba tanto, la hacía pensar en otras cosas más que en sus propios errores, ¿pero por qué lo arrastraba a la miseria a la que ella se siente destinada?

—No tienes que pedirme eso, no tengo ningún motivo para desconfiar de ti.— le dijo con total seguridad, tanto que hasta parecía que la pregunta le había ofendido—. Nadie había pasado tanto tiempo conmigo antes, te conozco. Sin importar qué suceda, yo no desconfiaría de ti jamás.

—No exageres.

—No exagero.— él cruzó sus brazos, contrariado.

—Nah.

Ella soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, con la cara cabizbaja, pero pronto notó la forma en la que Ronaldo la miraba, estando él tan maravillado con cada movimiento de la pequeña.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó ella, haciendo una cara rara mientras él le sonreía.

—No, nada.— sin siquiera avisarle, acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un beso en los labios, demasiado espontaneo y dulce como para que ella pudiera protestar cualquier cosa.

Cuando él se separó, ella le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y alzando una ceja preguntó:

—¿Por qué fue eso?

—Para verte sonreír otra vez, mi linda alien.— le acarició su mejilla con delicadeza—. Funcionó.

—Te estás dando demasiada importancia, puedo sonreír perfectamente sin tu ayuda.— Peridot se apartó la mano de Ronaldo de su mejilla y con un movimiento brusco la llevó hacia sus labios, dándole una mordida a uno de sus dedos.

—¡Auch! ¡¿por qué siempre me haces eso?!— trató de apartar su mano pero ella no lo soltó.

—Oh, creí que esto te gustaba.— le dijo con descaro, con sus sonrisa maliciosa.

—Peridot, no.— él se sonrojó completamente, mirándola con una mueca ofendida—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar el momento?

—Ya no te quejes tanto.— se puso de pie y le dio un golpe a Ronaldo en el brazo, después se acercó a él y le dio otro beso en los labios que duró escasos segundos hasta que ella se separó y lo vio con el ceño fruncido—. Listo, momento restaurado, ¿estás feliz ahora?

Ronaldo resopló, ya harto del asunto este, sea lo que sea. Sin querer discutir por lo que no entendía y sabiendo que no iban a llegar a ningún lado por lo que sea que esté pasando ahora, decidió simplemente regresarle el beso, esta vez con más profundidad y con más anhelo.

Su relación era de lo más extraña, desde que empezaron a salir la mitad del tiempo eran tan acaramelados que era casi incomodo para los demás, la otra mitad del tiempo no paraban de pelearse por tanta tontería que ni ellos entendían. Pero, ¿quién dice que no puede ser así? En un momento actuar como la pareja perfecta, al segundo siguiente estar discutiendo como niños y después, cuando nadie estaba para ver, podrían pedir más el uno del otro. Así de simple era y así funcionaba.

Peridot mordió suavemente los labios de Ronaldo y él sólo rió, nervioso, sin saber si ella se burlaba de él o sólo es que estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer esto. La tomó en sus brazos tan posesivamente que ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa, pero no le disgustaba en lo absoluto. Cuando se sumergían tan profundamente en lo que sentían, ya no había más que importara, tan sólo el momento.

Pero desconectarse del mundo entero a veces no era tan sencillo.

—¡Ronaldo!— gritó Peedee, abriendo la puerta de golpe, con una expresión que denotaba ira.

— **¡¿Qué?!** — gritó Peridot, con un gran rubor en su rostro, sin distinguirse si era por vergüenza o por enojo, seguramente ambos.

—Peedee, ¿qué haces aquí?— le preguntó Ronaldo con sorpresa, poniéndose de pie y haciendo que Peridot se cayera.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?— se molestó aún más el niño—. ¡Te volviste a escapar del trabajo para venir a ver a tu novia! ¡Papá se molestará con ambos! ¡contigo porque volviste a irte y conmigo por volví a permitir que pasara!

—No digas tonterías, Peedee, solía escaparme del trabajo desde antes de conocer a Peridot y nunca me pasó nada.— respondió Ronaldo, sin importarle mucho.

—¡Ese no es el punto y lo sabes!

—Su padre no se dará cuenta, por qué simplemente no lo cubres y listo, estamos en la Tierra de todas formas.— comentó Peridot, con las manos en la cintura y una expresión indiferente.

—¡Así no funcionan las cosas en la Tierra, Peridot!— le gritó Peedee—. No sé qué es lo que te hayan enseñado la familia de Steven, pero aquí en la Tierra todos tenemos nuestras obligaciones, así que ¡deja de distraer a mi hermano!

—¡Deja de gritarme, tú pequeño humano tonto!

—Deja de insultar a mi hermanito.— Ronaldo miró a Peridot con severidad.

—¿Qué más quieres que haga? Siempre se mete en lo que no le importa.— y lo señaló con ambos brazos, dramáticamente.

—Para tu información, ¡sí me importa!— respondió el niño rubio, dando un paso hacia la gema.

—Grrr.— ella rugió como amenaza.

Ronaldo se interpuso entre los dos, dándoles a los dos un empujón con sus manos.

—Oigan, ya basta, ¿no pueden llevarse bien de una vez los dos?

—¡NO!— dijeron los dos al unisono.

Ronaldo suspiró del fastidio.

—Está bien, Peedee, volvamos al trabajo.— aceptó Ronaldo.

—¡Es lo que debiste haber dicho al principio!

—Pero, en serio, hermanito, deberías tratar de llevarte bien con tu cuñada, somos como familia ahora.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a dirigirte a ella como mi cuñada.— murmuró Peedee, desidioso y amargo.

—¿Saben qué?— Peridot cambió el tono de su voz y decidida se acercó más a los dos, ahora ella quedando en medio—. Ronaldo tiene razón, deberíamos comenzar a llevarnos bien, Peedee.

—¿Qué estás diciendo ahora tan de repente?— Peedee la miró con sospechas, no creyéndole nada.

—¡Se me ocurre una mejor idea!— tomó a Ronaldo del brazo—. ¿Por qué no tomo tu lugar en el trabajo por hoy para poder pasar tiempo con tu hermano y así aprender a llevarnos bien?

—¡Debes de estar bromeando!— exclamó Peedee.

—Me parece una gran idea.— aseguró Ronaldo.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!— se quejó de nuevo Peedee.

—Y, además, un día ese negocio será todo mío, así que debo ir aprendiendo cómo se "trabaja" ahí.— canturreó la gema, ufana.

—¿Qué? ¿pero qué dices?— le reclamó el niño.

—Ya sabes, cuando Ronaldo y yo nos casemos, yo me adueñaré de todas sus pertenencias y obtendré nuevos superpoderes.

—¡¿Cuándo nos casemos?!— exclamó Ronaldo con la cara completamente roja.

—¿Superpoderes?— murmuró Peedee con extrañeza.

—Aún no comprendo del todo lo que el concepto de matrimonio quiere decir, pero ustedes entienden mi idea.

—No, de hecho no.— el niño rubio se cruzó de brazos.

—Vamos, Peedee, será divertido.— le dijo Ronaldo, tratando de convencerlo. Peedee sólo lo miró con enfado—. Hazlo por mí.— le suplicó con una fingida cara triste.

—¡Ah! ¡está bien!— aceptó de mala gana—. ¡Pero es una muy mala idea!

—No será tan malo.— le dijo Peridot, en el fondo bastante molesta con el niño.

Pero sí, iba a ser muy malo.

* * *

 _¡Ahhh! Verán, este capítulo y el siguiente eran parte de un solo capítulo, el cual ¡llevo tratando de terminar desde hace más de un mes!  
No sé por qué, pero ha sido la cosa más difícil que... No entiendo por qué éste (y por ende el siguiente) fue el capítulo más difícil para mí, no sé si es por falta de inspiración o __porque tenía planeado todos los capítulos anteriores, todos los capítulos siguientes, pero nunca pensé mucho en este capítulo porque es más un "intermedio" y por lo tanto no me preocupé hasta que tuve que escribirlo y me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué hacer. No, no, sí sabía qué hacer, siempre pensé en esto pero... cuando tuve que escribirlo ¡mi mente estaba seca!  
Bien, cuando tenía este capítulo y el siguiente aún como uno solo, técnicamente ya tenía terminado el principio (todo este capítulo actual) y el final (el que será el final del siguiente) ¡pero no tenía las escenas de en medio! (las que serán el inicio del siguiente) Pero ¡ya estaba harta! No pude estar así, tanto tiempo escribiendo esto sin actualizar absolutamente nada, ni mis otros fics y éste que lleva ¡muchos meses sin nada!  
Solamente dividí el capítulo a la mitad y el resto espero subirlo, si tengo suerte, la siguiente semana._

 _Y chicos_ _anónimos, los amo pero ya dejen de recordarme que no he actualizado, estoy consciente xDD (Sí, les hablo a ustedes, Ali, Danae jejeje)_

 _Ahora, debo confesarles, q_ _uisiera que Lapis y Peridot fueran más cercanas en mi fanfic al igual que en la serie, pero en mi historia las he separado... demasiado, más de lo que tenía planeado hacer en un principio. Quiero decir, no me arrepiento de cómo las he desarrollado en mi historia, pero en la serie puedo ver que ellas se quieren mucho (al menos veo que Peri quiere a Lapis). Em, supongo que yo sé qué hacer..._

 _Otra cosa, hace un tiempo recibí un comentario en ingles que me decía que esto era lo último que quedaba de este ship... Me di cuenta de que era cierto y se sintió raro, algo así como que wow, no puedo creer que sólo sea yo, fue medio deprimente, medio gracioso. Digo, este ship está tan muerto como el Stevidot (lol) Pero simplemente no me importa, yo seguiré con esto hasta el final, soy demasiado orgullosa como para pensar diferente de mi OTP jaja Así que díganme, ¿están conmigo?_

 _Por cierto, ¿han visto los capítulos recientes? Específicamente los capítulos "Rocknaldo" y "The New Crystal Gems", solo pude pensar que los personajes son idiotas, Lapis también, no creí algún día detestar a Lapis hasta que vi The New Crystal Gems, pero ¿saben qué? Los sigo queriendo igual._

 _Ahora, si no tienen nada mejor que hacer, pueden echarle un vistazo a un cómic de 6 páginas que subí a mi DevianArt recientemente (GabyGirl1243, es mi nombre ahí), es como una "parodia" de Moana pero con los personajes de Star vs the Forces of Evil, dibujo terrible, pero la idea es linda, creo._

 _Bien, nos leemos, pronto, espero._


	19. El tiempo juntos, parte 2

**Gema corrompida**

 _capítulo 19: El tiempo juntos, parte 2._

—Entonces dime, ¿qué es esto?— preguntó la pequeña gema verde, mostrando un instrumento largo y afilado.

—Eso un cuchillo, Peridot.— le respondió Peedee, con toda la apatía posible en él.

El acuerdo era simple, Peridot y Peedee iban a tratar de conocerse mejor el uno al otro, por lo tanto Peridot iba a pasar el resto del día trabajando en el negocio de los Fryman junto a Peedee. Eso era algo que al niño no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia; en primera porque detestaba esa gema, y en segunda porque él se tomaba su trabajo con una seriedad algo exagerada y no necesitaba a esa parlanchina loca estorbando en sus quehaceres.

—¡Ah! ¡por supuesto que sé lo que es un cuchillo! Quiero decir... ¿para qué sirve?

Peedee no hizo más que girar los ojos y rezar a cualquier deidad para que le otorgara aunque sea un poco de paciencia.

—Para pelar las papas.— le respondió con una amargura y una irritación en la voz que pasó completamente desapercibida por su ahora compañera de trabajo.

—Interesante.— murmuró ella, tomando una papa y observándola junto al cuchillo.

Peridot nunca le agradó, desde aquel momento en que Steven se la presentó entendió que ella iba a ser un gran problema, pero nunca esperó que ella se relacionara tanto con su hermano. Cómo se arrepentía de no haber hecho algo para alejarlos antes de que fuera tarde.

Siendo honestos, en el principio le tuvo algo de miedo a la gema, pero en aquel momento ella era diferente también. Tal vez hubiera preferido que ella se hubiera mantenido como aquella chica distante que evadía a todos, ahora no sabía cómo lidiar con ella, no quería relacionarse con ella en ningún sentido.

—Bien, escucha, si vas a estar aquí por hoy, lo mejor será que hagas tareas simples e imposibles de arruinar.

—Te escucho.— ella clavó su mirada en él, totalmente atenta.

—Ten.— el niño le tendió un trapeador—. Limpia el piso, ahí en la esquina está la cubeta con agua y jabón. Sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿no?

—¡Claro que sí!— ella tomó el objeto en sus manos y puso el extremo equivocado en el suelo.

—Lo estás usando al revés.— le dijo Peedee antes de que ella hiciera algo más.

—¡Cállate! ¡ya lo sé! Apenas estoy empezando.— se exasperó. Caminó hacia la cubeta, la arrastró hasta el centro del lugar y pensó en qué hacer después—. Ahora, una cubeta llena de agua. Sólo debo, ah...— humedeció el trapeador y después comenzó a fregar el suelo, pensando que lo estaba haciendo correctamente.

—¡No! ¡estás mojando todo el piso!— se quejó el niño—. ¡Debes exprimirlo primero!

—¡Tal vez quede más limpio así!— exclamó ella.

—¡No! ¡dame eso!— Peedee fue hasta ella y trató de quitarle el trapeador.

—¡No! ¡yo lo hago!— ella se resistió y entonces ambos forcejearon para quedarse con el objeto.

—Toc, toc, toc.— llamaron desde la ventanilla—. Niño patata, ¿estás ahí? Quisiera una orden de papas fritas, si te tardas demasiado yo solamente... las robaré.— ella echó un vistazo adentro para ver qué estaba ocurriendo, encontrándose a ambos viéndola fijamente mientras se mantenían aferrados al trapeador—. ¡¿Peridot?!

—Amatista... Oh, genial.— Peridot, avergonzada, se cubrió el rostro con el trapeador.

—Peridot, estás... ¿trabajando? Ugh...— Amatista hizo una cara rara.

—¿Y qué hay de malo si trabajo?— Peridot caminó hacia el mostrador, empujando a Peedee en el proceso—. Bien, te lo explicaré. Estoy aquí sólo por hoy porque decidí pasar algo de "tiempo de calidad" con Peedee.

—Ah.— jadeó la gema morada—. Tú, pequeña loca.

—¿Ah?

—Lo que Peridot quiere decir es que estamos tratando de llevarnos bien.— dijo Peedee, apartando a Peridot del camino—. Aunque parezca imposible pero, ya sabes, es la _novia_ _de mi hermano_.— contó, frustrado, poniendo la orden de papas fritas sobre el mostrador, eficiente como siempre—. Tu orden está lista.

—Sí, je. Ponlo a la cuenta de Steven.— dijo Amatista, indiferente, llevándose todas las papas a la boca, con todo y empaque, y acabándolo de un sólo bocado.

—Lo imaginaba.— murmuró el niño.

—Y ustedes deberían dejar de intentarlo. Por ejemplo, Ronaldo no me agrada del todo y no me importa que Peridot salga con él.

—Oye, me dijiste que te agradaba.— le reclamó Peridot.

—Eh... lo dije para no herir tus sentimientos, Peri.— le dijo ella sin más—. En fin, nos vemos después.

Amatista se fue tranquila de vuelta al templo. Peridot y Peedee quedaron pensativos unos segundos.

—¿Lo ves? No vale la pena.— le dijo Peedee a Peridot—. Todo esto y en el fondo sabemos que tú y yo nunca vamos a congeniar.

—Podrías ser un poco más optimista.— le reprochó ella.

—¡¿Cómo puedo ser optimista si no te quiero con mi hermano?! ¡Te detesto desde el primer momento! ¡eso no va a cambiar!

—¡Yo te odio a ti también! ¡pero Ronaldo me gusta! ¡y tú estás relacionado con él! ¡así que no importa lo mucho que me desagrades, por él quiero llevarme bien contigo!

—Pues yo no quiero llevarme bien contigo.— le aclaró, viéndola severamente. El niño inhaló profundamente, ya no queriendo mostrar sus emociones más, él quería mantenerse con la cabeza fría—. Eres sólo... otra de sus muchas malas decisiones.

—Está bien, no necesito agradarte ni que dejes de odiarme, tan sólo... acéptame.— habló con voz más apacible, suplicando con la mirada al niño que seguía mirándola con desdén.

Hubo algo de apiado en la mirada del niño, sintiendo compasión por un segundo, pero no podía simplemente hacer eso. Olvidando su enojo y tragándose su orgullo gracias a su suplica, decidió darle un verdadero porqué.

—Bien, escucha, si fuera tan sólo por el odio que te tengo, por mucho que me pesara, yo me haría a un lado y ya... pero es más que eso.— suspiró profundamente, apartando la mirada y con indiferencia continuó—. Es sólo que no creo que seas buena para él.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó, mirándolo con enojo, exigiendo una explicación.

—Ronaldo es... egh... inmaduro.— le dijo Peedee, encogiéndose de hombros, regresando su mirada a la gema—. Así que necesita una chica que lo haga crecer, no una con la que no tenga un futuro.

—¿Futuro?— repitió ella sin entender.

—Aceptémoslo, su relación no va hacia ninguna parte.

—No lo comprendo, ¿hacia dónde debería ir! ¡no te entiendo nada!— ella dio unos pasos hacia él, confrontándolo con firmeza.

—¿Lo ves? No tienes la menor idea sobre las relaciones humanas. Es decir, ¿cómo pretendes estar con mi hermano? ni siquiera sabes trapear el suelo.— dijo, señalando el piso mojado.

—¡¿Y qué si no sé hacer esas cosas que hacen los humanos?!— recogió el trapeador del suelo e intentó romper el palo de madera con sus manos—. Esta cosa absurda...— al no poderlo romper, lo volvió a lanzar al suelo con ira.

—Eres sólo algo pasajero, un capricho.— le dijo el niño despectivamente, moviendo la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación—. Su relación no va a durar.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? Las gemas podemos hacer lo mismo por miles de años.

—Pues Ronaldo no tiene miles de años, ese es el punto.— dijo, cruzando sus brazos.

Fue en ese momento que Peridot rememoró una conversación que había tenido con Garnet hace algún tiempo atrás. Tal contemplación la hizo retroceder.

—¡Agh! ¡sólo estás confundiéndome!— Peridot se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No va a funcionar.

—Claro que funcionará.— insistió ella, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que aquel niño parecía querer influenciar en ella—. Sólo mira a los padres de Steven, su relación resultó.

—... ¿Y eso cómo terminó?— le dijo en tono lúgubre.

—No ¡te equivocas!— le gritó, repentinamente afligida—. ¡Detente! Tan sólo... quieres molestarme.

Fue cuando Peedee se dio cuenta de que la estaba quebrantando, y se sintió mal por hacerlo. Peedee no es un niño malo, sólo había dicho lo que pensaba y ahora podía verla tan asustada. No había querido herir sus sentimientos, no de verdad.

—No era mi intención que lloraras.— se acercó a ella, apenado.

—¡¿Quién dice que estoy llorando?!— ella levantó la mirada y le dio un fuerte empujón, haciendo que el niño cayera al suelo.

Al mirarla él pudo notar que sí, ella estaba por llorar. Su hermano no se lo perdonaría de ser así. Pero...

—Yo sólo dije lo que pienso.— aseguró, poniéndose de pie sin perder la firmeza—. Ustedes dos... ¿cómo esto podría terminar bien?

—¡No lo sé, Peedee!— le gritó ella—. Sólo no lo sé... Yo no veo el futuro y no quiero preguntarle a Garnet. No sé qué pase después y no quiero pensarlo, sólo quiero lo que está sucediendo ahora. Hay muchas cosas que aún no sé sobre la Tierra, pero quiero saberlo, y si no me vas a apoyar entonces ¡sólo quítate de mi camino!

—Wow... yo... Veo que no harás caso a nada de lo que yo diga.— murmuró el niño.

—Nunca nos ha importado lo que los demás digan de nosotros.— resopló con desgano—. Pero creí que necesitaba tu aprobación, al menos la tuya... Sé que piensas que yo no soy lo mejor para Ronaldo, pero siento que él es lo mejor para mí...

—¿Por qué creerías algo como eso? Es Ronaldo de quien estamos hablando.

—Él ha incidido en mí.— respondió, cabizbaja.

—¿Él qué cosa?— dijo poniendo una cara extraña.

—Incidido significa que me ha influenciado.— le aclaró, mirándolo con fastidio.

—Sí... Lo sabía.— respondió el niño, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya no soy la misma, cambié. Vivir aquí me volvió loca y... este es el lugar al que pertenezco ahora. Él, Steven, todos son algo para mí. Y cuando me siento sola, Ronaldo está ahí conmigo, no sé explicarlo, sólo lo necesito, ¿comprendes?

—No...— admitió, viéndola fijamente a los ojos—. Pero... si realmente lo quieres tanto, entonces significa que él está haciendo algo bien.— el niño rubio soltó un largo suspiro—. Después de todo, no es como si... pudiera entrometerme en su relación, ¿qué tipo de hermano sería? No estoy diciendo que te he aceptado del todo, pero si realmente crees que va a funcionar, entonces te dejaré tratar de convencerme.

—Oh.— ella le sonrió, provocando que Peedee se sintiera algo avergonzado.

—Pero, ¿sabes qué? Puede que mi hermano y las Crystal Gems te estén enseñando cosas de la Tierra, pero te malcrían demasiado. Yo te puedo enseñar las verdaderas cosas importantes de la Tierra.— dijo, cruzando sus brazos.

—¿Cómo cuales?— preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Ya sabes, como por ejemplo... el trabajo duro.— le sonrió—. Veo que limpiar no es lo tuyo.

—No es como si fuera una perla.— giró los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?

—Soy una peridot, te aseguro que puedo construir, reparar y recolectar información.

—Entonces tal vez no tengas problemas con la freidora.

—¡¿Me vas a poner a hacer la comida?!

—Las papas fritas, sí. Es muy sencillo, seguro lo aprendes rápido.

—¡Ah! ¡ya me siento parte del negocio familiar!

—Claro.— dijo Peedee con recelo—. Sólo no te acerques a la caja.

—¿A la qué?

.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde en Ciudad Playa, tornándose el cielo de aquel color del ocaso. Podría haber tranquilidad en las calles de esa pequeña ciudad, pero claro era que había todo menos tranquilidad. La camioneta de Greg daba vueltas de un lado a otro por las calles, casi arroyando a más de una persona. La camioneta iba a toda velocidad, dando giros repentinos en las esquinas, subiendo y bajando de la calle, casi estrellándose contra muros y postes. Fue sólo cuando finalmente volvieron al autolavado que, con un gran rechinido de las ruedas, dejando marcas a su paso, la camioneta finalmente se detuvo.

—¿Cómo lo hice?— preguntó Lapis, estando en el asiento del conductor, con el volante en sus manos.

Ella miró a Greg quien se encontraba hundido en su asiento, completamente aterrado.

—¡Eso fue terrible!— exclamó Perla, apareciendo en medio de ellos. Ella había estado todo el tiempo en el asiento trasero—. Fue peor que terrible, ¡pudiste habernos matado!

—Pero no me estrellé contra nada.— murmuró Lapis, hablando lacónicamente, con su mirada fría puesta sobre Perla.

—¡Y aún así lograste no hacerlo correctamente! Mira, mira cómo dejaste a Greg.— Perla señaló a Greg, quien aún no se recomponía del tremendo susto.

Y es que la gema había conducido a tal velocidad que incluso a Perla asustó. Aún con todo, Greg trató de sonreírle, aunque no era demasiado convincente.

—Descuida, la próxima será mejor, sólo debes... reducir la velocidad un poco.— la animó Greg. Lapis sólo pudo resoplar, cabizbaja.

—Pudo haber provocado un accidente.— dijo Perla, moviendo las manos—. Estos vehículos no deben ir tan rápido, no son como las naves del Planeta Madre.

—Sí, ya entendí.— Lapis giró los ojos y se recargó en la ventana, con su mano sosteniendo su mejilla—. Sabía que esto no era una buena idea. No puedo conducir nada sin provocar un completo caos.— murmuró, desganada.

—Que pudo terminar en desastre.— completó la otra gema.

—Perla, no seas tan dura con ella, es su primera vez intentando.— mencionó Greg.

—Lo sé, lo sé.— Perla se llevó la mano a la frente mientras se encogía de hombros—. Es sólo que no sé si esté preparada para la responsabilidad.

Lapis dejó de escuchar y mejor llevó su mirada y atención a las nubes, pronto esa atención se desvió cuando notó que un humano que ya conocía se estaba acercando mientras alzaba la mano para saludarla.

—Ey, Ronaldo.— Lapis alzó ligeramente la mano para devolverle el saludo, usando un tono de voz soporífero—. ¿Y Peridot?

—Está conviviendo con mi hermanito, ya sabes, para aprender a llevarse bien.— le respondió Ronaldo, llegando hasta la camioneta.

—Es un humano bastante apático.— reconoció Lapis, con una mueca en los labios—. A mí me agrada.

—¿Y qué están haciendo ustedes tres? ¡Los vi conducir como locos por toda la ciudad!

—Siempre pendiente a todo, ¿no es así?— comentó Lapis con una sonrisita—. Me están enseñando a conducir.

—¿A ti?— Ronaldo alzó una ceja, sin ocultar su incredulidad.

—Yo pienso que puede lograrlo si persevera.— intercedió Perla, asomándose a ver a Ronaldo, ella seguía en el asiento trasero de la camioneta—. Conducir un auto es relativamente fácil a comparación con las naves espaciales. Sólo debe reducir la velocidad y no salirse del camino, es eso en lo que falla.— ella miró a Lapis con una sonrisa sabionda—. Sólo tienes que hacerlo con delicadeza y evitarás dañar algo o a alguien.

—Creo que esto sería todo por hoy.— Lapis abrió la puerta de la camioneta y bajó—. No es como si lo necesitara de cualquier modo.— se giró para ver al papá de Steven—. Lo intentaremos otro día, ¿está bien?

Lapis sacó sus alas y se fue volando a quién sabe dónde, dejando a los demás bastante confusos.

—Cielos, ella parecía emocionada esta mañana— dijo Greg.

—¿Pero por qué reaccionó así?— pensó Perla—. Bueno, ella siempre actúa de esa manera.

—Obviamente algo le molestó.— les dijo Ronaldo.

—Oh, sigues aquí.— dijo Perla y Ronaldo la miró feo. Perla miró a Greg y después a Ronaldo—. Volveré al templo ahora. Y, Ronaldo, ve que Peridot no se meta en problemas.

—Lo intentaré.— respondió el chico.

Perla se fue, dejando a Ronaldo y a Greg.

—Creo que debo ir a buscar a Peridot ahora.— dijo Ronaldo, a punto de irse.

—Oye, chico, espera.— lo llamó Greg, bajando de la camioneta y yendo hacia el adolescente—. Tú y yo no hemos hablado, ¿verdad?

—¿Ah? ¿sobre qué?— Ronaldo lo miró, sin entender.

—Sobre tu novia.— Greg le sonrió.

—¿Eh? ¿mi novia? ¿qué hay con ella?— tartamudeó, un poco nervioso.

—Tú entiendes, yo salí con una gema también.

—La mamá de Steven.— murmuró el chico.

—Así que... ya sabes, si hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar alguna vez, aquí estoy.— le dijo tranquilamente.

Ronaldo parpadeó un par de veces, pensando en cuántas cosas quisiera preguntarle, pero no sabía formular todo lo que por su mente cruzaba en una sola oración. Ciertamente salir con una gema no era algo tan sencillo como se podría suponer en un principio, existían cientos de implicaciones que Ronaldo iba entendiendo poco a poco; también había cosas que sencillamente trataba de evitar pensar.

Bajo los estándares humanos, Peridot era alguien bastante desequilibrada, para los estándares de las gemas ella era aún peor en ciertos puntos. Ronaldo la amaba por sobretodo, la quería más que a su propio blog o a su colección de anime, la quería más de lo que pensó que podría quererla en un principio, pues ella era la única que lo aceptaba con cada pequeño detalle; pero era por eso mismo, ella quería todo de él porque ella estaba igual de insana que él. No habría nada que Ronaldo quisiera más que Peridot, no quería perderla por ningún motivo, no sabía lo solitario que había estado antes de ella, no podría regresar a eso ahora que conocía una vida con ella.

Todos estos pensamientos llevaron a Ronaldo a una sola pregunta que, por rara vez, no pudo pronunciar. Así que fue con otra pregunta similar.

—¿Cómo era ella? la mamá de Steven.— le preguntó con cierta timidez y duda.

—¿Rose?— Ronaldo pudo ver un cambio en la expresión del papá de Steven, entendió que después de tanto tiempo él seguía amando profundamente a su esposa que ya no estaba—. Cielos, ella era... tan grande.

Ronaldo hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza sin comprender tanto lo que el hombre le decía. Ronaldo ya había visto la imagen de Rose Cuarzo en la casa de Steven, claramente reconoció que ella había sido una mujer muy hermosa.

—Quiero decir...— continuó explicando Greg—. No sólo era muy alta, ella era mucho más de lo que yo pudiera haber merecido. ¿Sabes? cuando conocí a Rose pensé que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, fue amor a primera vista. Después me enteré de que ella era una alienígena, ¡una alienígena! Fue bastante difícil, eramos muy diferentes, pero cuando la conocí de verdad, fue cuando me enamoré de verdad, y ella igual de mí.

—Wow, es... una linda historia.— Ronaldo apartó la mirada unos momentos y soltó un suspiro, pero se veía algo desanimado—. Yo cuando conocí a Peridot me di cuenta de que era un alien de inmediato, y entonces... se volvió mi novia. Apenas entiendo cómo eso pasó. Estoy seguro de que la amo, pero... no puedo evitar pensar que...

—¿Te preocupa el futuro?— adivinó Greg, recordando cómo se sentía.

—No me preocupa, ¡me asusta!— exclamó, casi alterado—. Yo... Nunca tengo ninguna cosa buena y cuando la tengo yo sólo me encargo de perderlo. Así soy yo, soy demasiado torpe y egoísta algunas veces. Pero ella... Nunca nadie había pasado tanto tiempo conmigo, nadie me había tomado en serio, nadie que no se haya ido.— y esto le hacía recordar y temer muchas cosas.

Greg recargó su mano en el hombro del chico, con empatía, sabiendo él lo que se sentía perder a la persona que uno ama.

—No digas que vas a perderla, ¿por qué la perderías?

—¡Porque soy un completo tonto!— admitió, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos—. Siempre echo todo a perder.— eso y también porque temía que ella resultara dañada.

—Oye, yo también era un completo tonto antes de conocer a Rose, y tal vez aún lo sea un poco.— se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con nostalgia. Ronaldo le prestó mayor atención—. Pero eso fue lo que me llevó a ella. Antes de conocer a Rose yo solía ser un hombre solitario. No me daba cuenta de que mi vida... no tenía ninguna dirección, pero entonces llegó ella y se volvió todo mi mundo. Por ella encontré un camino y eso es lo que me trajo hasta aquí. Había dificultades pero al final todo resultaba bien porque nos amábamos el uno al otro, de alguna forma hicimos que funcionara. Yo no sé cómo sea tu relación con Peridot, pero si ella te ama, se quedará contigo aunque lo arruines.

—Espero que sea así.— murmuró el rubio.

—Sí, el amor no siempre es tan sencillo como eso.— Greg suspiró—. Realmente espero que las cosas salgan bien entre ustedes dos, en serio.

Ronaldo miró a Greg con una media sonrisa, sorprendiéndose por tener a alguien que lo estaba apoyando.

—Cielos, señor Universe, usted realmente debería dar platicas motivacionales.— se rió un poco.

—Oye, chico, sales con una Crystal Gem, eso te vuelve parte de la familia ahora, así que acostúmbrate a las conversaciones sentimentales.— revolvió el cabello de Ronaldo como si éste fuera un niño pequeño, provocando que el rubio se apenara.

—Wow... Creo... Creo que es verdad.— se dio cuenta.

—¡Ronaldo!— lo llamó Peridot con entusiasmo a la distancia.

—¡Peri!— Ronaldo la miró con alegría mientras ella se acercaba corriendo, y detrás de ella iba Peedee con un andar más lento—. ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes, chicos?

—Pudo haber resultado mejor.— dijo Peridot, llegando hasta Ronaldo y recargándose en él.

—Fue terrible, pero pudo haber sido peor.— admitió Peedee, sonriendo con los brazos cruzados—. Podría acostumbrarme a tenerla de compañera, es más dedicada que tú.

—¡Oye!— Ronaldo se ofendió un poco.

—No exageres, estoy segura de que no podría reemplazarlo... aún.— dijo ella con una risilla.

—¡Oye!— repitió Ronaldo y ella se rió más fuerte.

—Bien, ¡¿y qué hacemos ahora?!— exclamó Peridot, emocionada por alguna razón.

—Podemos volver al faro y ver una película. Sería genial pasar tiempo con mi novia y mi hermanito.— sugirió con orgullo.

—Em... No lo sé, mañana hay trabajo.— murmuró Peedee.

—Vamos, Peedee, diviértete por una vez en tu vida.— le dijo Peridot, tratando de animarlo.

—Está bien.— resopló el niño, girando los ojos, en realidad sólo se había estado haciendo el difícil—. Pero yo escojo la película.

Ronaldo y Peridot se sonrieron entre sí, Peedee sonrió un poco también.

—¡Yo iré por Steven para que traiga las palomitas!— exclamó la pequeña verde, yéndose corriendo al templo para ir por el niño mitad gema.

—Realmente no entiendo qué le ves a esa loca.— le dijo el niño a su hermano mayor.

Ronaldo se ruborizó, no lo sabría explicar. Sólo arrastró a su hermano para ir camino al faro.

—Nos vemos, señor Universe.— se despidió Ronaldo del papá de Steven antes de partir.

Greg alzó la mano como despedida y observó a los tres alejarse a la distancia.

¿Qué diría Rose si estuviera ahí? Seguramente le parecería tan divertido, seguramente ella sí lo entendería.

* * *

 _Ugh, tardé más de lo esperado, pero al menos no más de un mes como ciertos otros fics que tengo..._

 _Ya, ya. Uff. Debo decir, la idea original, de antes de que iniciara a subir la historia, era que la relación entre Peridot y Peedee fuera algo diferente, pero al final los dejé con todo lo contrarío que tenía planeado, se detestan mutuamente, por lo tanto siempre pensé en darles un capítulo donde convivieran. Aquí está, supongo. No entiendo cómo es que se me hizo tan difícil de escribir. Habré perdido la costumbre de escribir esta historia._

 _Okey, verán, en mi fanfic Peridot entiende más a los humanos que en la serie, en mi fanfic Ronaldo entiende más a las gemas que en la serie, eso se debe a su convivencia mutua y con los demás, así los he desarrollado._ _Pero aquí Lapis también es diferente, porque en mi historia ella no tiene ese apoyo que le da Peridot en la serie, no tiene con quién conversar sobre sus miedos y sentimientos (se sobreentiende que en la serie Lapis le cuenta muchas cosas a Peridot y Peridot es muy sobreprotectora con ella), pero a cambio la he hecho un poco más sociable con los demás, pero no es realmente cercana a nadie más que Steven, no le di el soporte emocional que Peridot podría darle, por lo que la Lapis de mi fic es más triste que la de la serie, sólo el tiempo dirá qué consecuencias traerá._

 _Siempre he pensado que las gemas se encierran mucho en su propio mundo, que sólo son ellas y no hubiera nada más de no ser por Steven que es humano. Miles de años en la Tierra y no terminan de entender a los humanos por una razón. En mi fic trato de cambiar eso, por ejemplo, en la serie es muy poco probable que algún día veamos a Amatista_ _teniendo una verdadera conversación con Peedee, especialmente si no está Steven de por medio, pero simplemente lo escribí._

 _Por último tengo que decir que estos últimos capítulos han sido como un intermedio, ustedes entienden, la calma antes de la tormenta y después ¡BAM!  
_ _Lo bueno comienza en el siguiente capítulo, espero. Ah... pero volveré a ausentarme, lo siento, tengo muchos fanfics, hay uno que realmente debo terminar pronto. Pero a esta fic no le quedan muchos capítulos creo. En fin, espero que no me demore tanto como la última vez jeje_

 _Ahora para despedirme les dejaré una curiosidad, no tienen que leerla si no quieren, poco tiene que ver con esta historia.  
Pues verán, ya les he dicho que considero este fic muy simple (por mucho que este capítulo y el anterior se me hayan complicado), bien, me di cuenta de algo más, y es que esta historia no me da motivos para investigar. Les explicaré; llevo un fanfic de Las Chicas Superpoderosas desde chiquilla, el cual trata de mitología griega, me recuerdo a mí misma yendo a la biblioteca, tomando un buen libro de mitos griegos y tomando anotaciones, incluso ahora sigo buscando información en intenet cada que lo requiero. Tengo un fanfic de Frozen, basado en el cuento de La Reina de las Nieves y con trasfondo __bíblico, cuando inicié solía recibir con gusto los folletos de los religiosos, los guardaba y leía, aún lo hago,_ _tengo muchos párrafos subrayados en mi biblia, es común que cuando veo una película de terror me ponga a hacer anotaciones, mandé a pedir el Libro de Enoc para poderlo leer, oh, y me leí todo el cuento de La Reina de las Nieves (y el de La Sirenita) vi dos películas y un anime también de ese cuento. Para mi fanfic de Tinkerbell leí el libro de Peter Pan, la precuela y la secuela también (aunque me quedé en la mitad) he visto varias películas y hasta la biografía del autor. No empecé mi fanfic del Origen de los Guardianes hasta que me leí todos los libros. Y empecé un fic de Moana, he investigado mitos, el significado de los tatuajes, de los saludos, los nombres, armas, danzas, incluso vi documentales de un animal extinto ¡ya casi me sé la historia de Nueva Zelanda! (ok, exagero) Incluso cuando era niña y era novata en esto, con mi fic de Hora de Aventura estaba al pendiente de cada teoría.  
¿Pero qué he hecho para esta historia? Lo más que he investigado es el blog de Ronaldo en Tumblr... En serio, lo leí todo, de principio a fin. ¿Saben que antes de que iniciara la sería ya hacía spoiler de la temporada 2? Cielos...  
En otras palabras, soy muy exagerada, siempre quiero obtener más información de la necesaria. Pero con este fic no... ¿Será por eso que se me hace tan simple?_


End file.
